One Heart
by Dark Videl
Summary: He took her mother away and now Videl is sadly alone. Her soul wonders among the spiteful student body, but that is until she finds someone with the same problem. Will these two left behind be able to form a bond stronger than they ever dreamed? [Dropped]
1. Broken Heart

One Heart…

A/N: I don't own DBZ. I was inspired by an old fanfic that I killed and want to revive into this story. I hope you enjoy and feedback and reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. 

**Summary:** He took her mother away and now Videl is sadly alone. Her soul wonders among the spiteful student body, but that is until she finds someone with the same problem. Will these two left behind be able to form a bond stronger than they ever dreamed? But when the man that took her mother's life enters Videl's, what barrier will be able to stop him? 

**Chapter One: Broken (Heart)**

The woman kissed her daughter on the cheek, then her other cheek. "Love you, baby."

The little girl beamed. "Love you too, mommy." Her mother brushed a stray hair from her face before opening the door then her umbrella. "Videl I promise this present will be something to remember and so shall this day."

Videl nodded and stood by the door waving to her mother until the red car was out of view. Videl stayed up all night completed excited and worried at the same time. The man on the radio kept on announcing flash flood warnings and slippery roads; but Videl hoped that her mother would survive. After all, she had faith. 

Videl saw the back door open, but she was slightly disappointed when she saw her brother, sister and father at the door. They were damp from the rain and their eyes were also a different shade of blue, was it a poignant blue? 

Videl dropped her crayons and ran to her brother and sister wanting to ask them questions, such as where they're mother was. Her older sister immediately embraced Videl as if she was her own lifeline. Videl looked lost and confused as her eyes danced from her impassive father, to her silent brother and her crying sister. Looking closely she could see a tear forming her brother's left eye, and what she saw in those eyes made her heart stop. It all seemed to be quiet and tense; they spoke the three words Videl, dreaded the most hear then.

Videl abruptly moved away from her sister and stepped back. She shook her head for she couldn't believe what they had just said. It wasn't true, why would they lie to her and say such things? How could they? But it was true… wasn't it?

Her mother… was gone.

******

The choir continued to sing and their voices grew quieter and calmer. "I was lost…"

"Kami, I'm still so lost." Videl murmured to herself. She smoothed out her dress; she never wore a dress for anyone, except for her mother. Her mother was right, life was just too short. Videl thought she'd always be there for her. For her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love, her first baby…and just like that she was gone. All those hopes were shattered and snatched from her heart. It hurt, it felt like being punched and shoot in the heart and stomach all at once. 

It all came out, all at once and it seemed her emotions couldn't be sealed no more. How could they expect her to speak… she just didn't know what to say. How could they understand what she felt?  None of them knew her mother like she did. She knew what she wanted to say… she wanted to ask Kami, why did he take her mother away from her? Why then and just why her? "Momma you said you'd never leave me… but you did momma."

**One month later**

Cries of a little girl were heard through out a house. The lights came on in the room as a male rushed over to her and cooed her.

"Oh daddy..! Where's mommy?" she cried.

"Err…Mom's gone dear…you remember don't you?" he said softly.

The girl nodded with a muffed 'yes' as she wiped her tears in his shirt.

Her mussed black hair and her blue eyes sparkled as she dried the last of her sorrows.

"We'll visit mommy tomorrow, ok sweet pea?"

"Ok…" she sniffed.

"So, what do you want to be?"

"…A police officer! Like mommy! I want to kick crime's butt! And 'sides Momma, died that way too! She was the best! I miss her so"

"Hush, now…That's the past…go to sleep" he kissed her forehead and tuck the four year old into bed "Night pumpkin"

"Night daddy…" she turned as he switches the lights off. "…Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you please?"

He shrugged "Why not? I'm up and it's six in the morning! I've gotta train in two hours so come on" 

"Yeah!" she chimed hopping into his arms holding her teddy bear.

He smiled at his young prodigy in his arms "*your mother would be proud little one*"

_It has been now one month since the Cell games… one two weeks after Videl's mother's death. _

Eleven-year old Videl lay down on the bed watching her father practice his training with combos. He sighed and took a picture out of his pocket and smiled wryly at it. 

"…Daddy? What's wrong? You ok?" she asked.

"Err..." he sniffed "I-It's nothing Sweet Pea, go back to sleep"

"But dad—Humm" she sighed and turned. Hurcule returned to his training. Videl wasn't asleep she sighed as she looked ahead "Oh daddy…" she looked at the photo of her, her dad but her mother's face was torn off of it. She sniffed "Oh daddy...y-you don't understand me at all…." Tears rolled down her cheek as it soaked into her pillow.

**** 6 Years **

"...Now, now." Cahokia hugged Videl. "Going back to school won't be so bad, right?"

"Oh Cahokia, I can't." Videl sighed. "It's just…"

The woman nodded. "I understand Videl. It will take time… hopefully you find someone who will make you smile again."

Videl scoffed dryly. "Please, don't make me laugh at such foolishness."

"…Foolishness? Dear child." Cahokia didn't finish only because the two heard the clock chime eight. "Well you better be off. I'm sure everything will be fine. It's been what two weeks since you left school."

"Try two months, Cahokia." Gloomily, Videl grabbed her backpack and her sneakers. "Well, I better get going. I'll probably have tons of makeup work and tests to catch up on." 

Cahokia hugged Videl and felt a tinge of pain as the child remained ridged and distant. It was odd, well from the Videl she remembered two years ago. Now it's been nearly a year since Videl's mother died. Not only did Videl's grades suffer but the friendship she and Videl had. The thirty-year old maid sighed and hurried to the window seeing Videl just leaving the gates of the driveway. "I do hope everything will work itself out… I hate to see Videl like this… this is just not her." Again she sighed and went downstairs to sweep and ponder. 

**School**

Videl swallowed. She held her head up high and didn't look down no matter what. She had some of her dignity left and dammit she was going to keep it. She couldn't shake the looks everyone gave her and the eyes battering through her back as she walked. She opened her locker and managed to dodge a few of the silly string from hitting her. Why was everyone after her or giving her the 'evil-eye' when she did nothing wrong. She hated this, even her best friend Erasa and her boyfriend Sharpener, ditched her a week ago. So the announcer man and a few of her father's students came clean on the whole Cell thing, why were they after her when she believed the truth, well what her father defined as the truth of the Cell Games? Even though she suspected things it didn't give them a right to literally attack her and dismiss him as being a father who cared for his daughter's hopes. Her father was the one who got her mother mad before she went out into that storm. Her father, who didn't even try to get to know her, neglected his family and went on with life without looking back. Her father who picked up the next available woman off the street and wanted his children to call her _MOM_!

Videl slide down onto the floor. Mom was a special word and some woman can't just come and demand the title. Her mother loved her, unlike this woman who was only after the family fortune. Videl covered her eyes but she refused to shed one tear, those tears dried up months ago. She'd remain cold, distant and wouldn't love again. She realized then and there, the people who she loved the most always got hurt. It wasn't fair. Didn't she deserve to have her own share of love without having to know she was going to lose it? Her stomach turned up and down and her face began to turn a bright red before she managed to clam down. She heard the bell and knew period one was over. Getting off the floor Videl dusted off her jeans and began to walk to her next class. 

**Elsewhere**

"I don't feel like it."

"Hum…Now Gohan."

"Grandmother, I said I don't feel like it." His voice was sterner than before.

Her hazel eyes grew dark as she gripped the bed sheets. "Don't YOU, dare say that to me mister. I may not be the old woman a grandmother is 'supposed' to look and be like but I have authority over you. Your mother left me in charge of you and Goten…"

"…After she abandoned us." Gohan finished. 

"You best not say that again, young man!"

"Why?" Gohan challenged. 

"You know very well she died in child birth." His grandmother scolded. "Goten's barely a few months old and he needs his brother. Without your grandfather and I you possibly couldn't survive in the real world. You're barely 13." 

"15." The Ox king interrupted. "And Goten's six years old."

"Really?" she looked astounded and tears began to flow down her cheeks. "My baby's been dead that long?"

Gohan ignored her. "...Hump. I know I can survive in this stupid world. What's there to worry about? I know myself and I've been in nature for as long as I can remember training with Piccolo when I was real young. There's nothing to it."

His grandmother groggily swings her black shoulder length hair from her face before glaring once more at her grandson.

The Ox king stood up. "Just go to school. Just for one day, that's all we ask." 

Rolling his eyes Gohan replied. "Fine, I'll go… but I won't like it. They're all snobs and probably really ditzy. They only care about their stupid hair and how they dress. They're no different from one another." 

"You had your breakfast now go, already." His grandmother shooed him outside.

Reluctantly Gohan took flight heading towards Satan City, but the young saiyan took his time.

Slowly he flew over the trees, "Why do I need to go to school. I should be in college instead of Middle School. Oh yeah, I need to 'socialize' with kids my age." Gohan grunted again and folded his arms over his board chest. "Socialize my ass." 

Wouldn't his parents be surprised to see him now? He sure changed from that loving boy they knew to a dark rebelling teen.  His grandmother went on and on about him going on the wrong path. There was no risk for them and besides whom did he love so much that he'd kill himself just to be with them. Maybe that's what love does to someone and why his mother died so soon barely a few months after the Cell games and his father's death. He guessed the pain and acknowledgement was too great for her. But she wasn't the one who killed him, he did…! Didn't he? 

"Forget it!!" Gohan yelled. He didn't need this; all he needed was to prove to his grandparents that school was a bust. He saw the school coming into view and found his first impression of it being 'not bad'. With great ease he landed on the roof and opened the roof door. He walked down a couple of stairs to the second floor then a few more to the bottom floor. 

Gohan paused seeing a girl walked right past him. She was strong but nothing to worry about. But those haunting blue eyes… it seemed she was in more pain then him. She turned and glanced at him before blushing and looking away. Gohan smirked. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Next Time**… _The Lost Soul_…

A/N: Don't worry there will be romance to come in the next and future chapters. Gohan and Videl are 16 in this story and I hope this will be longer.  _Please review_.

Completed on: 3/26/2004


	2. Lost Soul

One Heart…

A/N: Sorry it took me what, two months to update? I was procrastinating, again. I don't own DBZ. I was inspired by an old fanfic that I killed and want to revive into this story. I hope you enjoy and feedback and reviews are always appreciated and welcomed.

Thanks: SonJanusX, tATu-fan, Elincia Nightengale, and Marshmellow13Dragonfor reviewing.

**Chapter Two: The lost soul…**

"Excuse me young man." A high-pitched feminine voice screeched. "Where is your hall pass?" The woman was slightly chubby with dark green eyes and too much lipstick on. Her outfit looked out of fashion and didn't truly seem to match at all.

"No I don't have a stupid hall pass, so what's it to you?"

"Well, you'll have detention sir. It's the school rule." The redheaded staff member took out one of her detention slips from her pocket. "Name…?"

"Gohan..."

"First or last name…?"

"First."

"…Never heard of you." She looked up. "Are you one of those good kids turned bad?"

"…Could say that." Impatiently Gohan tapped his foot creating a minor earthquake. It seemed that everyone felt it after hearing the screams and mummers about earthquake. When he turned around he saw the redheaded woman scrambled into the nearest classroom. "…Humans." Gohan muttered. Even if he was part human, that part always seemed to just get in the way. "Why must I be bothered with such things?" he stopped tapping his foot and began to head for the guidance consoler. He planned to go in, get his schedule and leave before any words were exchanged. Checking the names, Mrs. Obi, was the consoler for S to Z.

Gohan entered the highly air-conditioned room and found the door he needed. He didn't bother to knock since the sign said "come on in" with some yellow smiley face. The cheery-colored hair woman stood up with a wide smile upon her face. "How do you do…? I'm Mrs. Obi. And you are… Son Gohan I presume." She saw the little surprise expression on his face. Shrugging she went on, "Your grandmother called a few minutes back. So let's see… your schedule…" she went back to her laptop and began to type.

The printer made a few clicking sounds before printing out two pieces of paper.

"The green one is your schedule for the first semester and on the back is second. Don't worry about second, you'll get another copy. And the blue on is a pass, according to this, you have Mr. Bijou, for science. Just go up this hallway and make a left turn. And it's the first door on your right. Or you can just follow the numbers until you reach A-16. Oh by the way--"

Gohan didn't wait until the woman finished and he made his way out of her office.

When he came to the door all he was focused on was making his point, school was a bust.

The short gray haired man stopped teaching and pointed to Gohan. "Yes? Come on in." The students could tell by his confident walk and arrogant smirk he was not one to be trifled with. But as all schools, there were some of those ditzy cheerleaders and jocks who thought different.

Gohan handed him the blue paper and the short man began to skim through it with his eyes. "Son Gohan eh…? Hum... you're a bright kid. According to this you received perfect marks on your entrance exams… interesting." He looked up. "Students, we've been blessed with a young prodigy. Welcome Son Gohan to our class students."

The applauses were loud enough before they soon died down. The man rubbed his chin looking at his seating chart. He could see half the girls shoving their table partner trying to have Gohan by them and the other half was trying to make sure he'd stay away. Gohan smirked; he liked it when people were scared.

"Hum…" the older man's eyes drifted towards Videl's table. "…Right there. If you please, sit by Videl. She's the girl with two pigtails, across from Erasa and Sharpener, the two blondes at table 6. "Videl, would you be a dear and stand up so Gohan can identify you easier."

Videl barely had the chance to since Angela stood up already. "Over here, this is table six." Her voice was low and husky but when she said the number her voice grew disgusted.

After Gohan took his seat he felt three emotions coming off the three people he sat by. The girl across from him, the blonde Erasa, kept giving him flirting winks and the male, Sharpener beside her looked just plain angry. Lastly Videl, well the emotion he could sense was lonesomeness. Well, what did he care if someone was feeling more upset then he was? It should actually feel good… right?

"Ok, everyone like I was saying… uhm Gohan your textbook is in the center of the table, the blue covered one. Now on with reviewing from the past, we'll go back to Chemistry later. Now does anyone know the answer for number thirty-four… yes, Yuma?"

The lanky and nice-looking brunette stood up and turned to a page in her notebook. "I believe—"

Gohan sat there zoning out the whole class but every time he came back to reality he caught Videl staring at him. And the strangest part, at least to him, was that he was blushing. It seemed that it had been years since he felt that feeling on his cheeks. Quickly, he turned and advert her eyes and tried to stop blushing.

"What are you staring at?" Gohan snapped underneath his breath then he advert his gaze again. He heard her frustration and felt not only satisfied but confused.

**BBBBRRRRIIINNNGG**

Gohan walked down C hallway knowing his next class was gym. "…Piece of cake." He murmured. Before he entered he felt two hands clamped onto his. The female whose name was Angela smiled up at him. "Mind if we ditched class? We could sneak a few kisses or maybe a date or a few bottle of---"

Gohan easily broke free. "Not my style."

"So what you're not a social able guy, it's never too late to become one."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh come on already."

"Kami, will you let me go?" Gohan finally yelled. "I'm not interested ok? I don't want to hang out with you, and I won't start now because you want me to. Now go already you're really getting annoying."

"Humph, you haven't seen anything yet." Videl scoffed. "You haven't seen annoying yet, until you meet Angela."

"Oh you stay out of this!" Angela snapped. "I have dibs on him and you can't!"

"Why on Earth would I want him? Believe me; I have no time for that romance stuff."

"Humph. I'm just starting to wonder about you." Angela tossed her locks of red hair to the side. "I'll see you later, Go-han."

Gohan shivered thanking Kami the woman left. She just plain got on his last nerves with her wanting to be close to him. He didn't want people close to him or telling him what to do and not what to do.

Gohan looked back at the door. "Where'd she go?"

The door opened and Videl leaned against it. "I shouldn't be doing this… I should have left you out here so you'd get you a detention… but…" she trailed off but instead of finishing she just smiled at him.

Gohan wondered why she was being nice to him, someone she was keeping tabs on where he was and what he was doing with her eyes.

Getting irritated Videl asked, "Are you coming or not?"

**After School** 2:23 PM

It was just five minutes after school was dismissed. Angela looked at her mirror and prepared herself for cheerleading practice. She wrinkled her nose and zipped up her purse and her jacket. She saw Gohan and she decided it was time to show him she never took "no" for an answer.

Angela slammed her locker door and watched enviously as Gohan trailed Videl.

Even though he stated that he was uninterested in Hurcule's daughter, why was he following her like some obedient dog? This disgusted the red-haired girl as she began to plot a sinister plan to get what she wanted. Maybe they didn't know or chose to acknowledge that she could make a person's life a living hell with just one call.

"_But what rumor shall I spread today…?_" Angela's eyes lit up as she snagged the nearest jock and his babbling girlfriend. "That's such old news, Marina, here's one hot off the press, spread it fast to keep your name as gossip queen."

The chestnut haired cheerleader nodded enthusiastically. "…wow… oh you're so bad… really…The new kid?" she squealed after hearing the last piece. "This is to just die for. Oh my… gosh, Angela I hope I become as good as you are in this. It's like you're always there when the juicy stuff is about!" she grabbed her boyfriend. "Come on, this must be dished _ASAP_!"

"But practice!" he protested. "I'm the quarterback and we have new uniforms and helmets and--"

Marina scoffed. "Please, Brad. This is hot, hot news, did I mention hot? If I'm supposed to get high scores with popularity from Arian, the head cheerleader, I need this! Remember I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have too, remember Titanic?"

Brad groaned. "Don't remind me." He sat down and offered her his hand. "I want to be dragged, madam."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I just got an expensive pedicure and manicure, forget it bud." Then with a toss of her hair she walked down the hallways casually passing some of her friends then made a mad-dash to the gymnasium.

Angela chuckled to herself. No one had ever said "no" to her and got away with it, no one. She looked at the confused and embarrassed quarterback. "Brad, buy me a latté, nothing heavy or sweet, got that?" she glared at him still sitting on the cold floor. "_WELL_? Move it!"

He stood up abruptly. "Uh…y-yes…" she gave him a wink and pinched his right cheek.

"Good, boy." She felt him melt into the palm of her hand and shuddered. "Five minutes."

She looked at her watch. She made sure Marina spread the lie—correction, the "truth" around fast or she'd never be able to ruin the other lives on her list. She always despised Mardia for years but as any person like her knew; you bid your time for the right moment. It wouldn't take longer than ten minutes tops, Mariana had her "people" who would tell the geeks and nerds about this but they weren't as important as the jocks and preppies.

A devious smirk formed on the red-haired girl's lips. "Let the fun… begin."

** That Afternoon **6:45 PM

Videl stood before her mirror and looked at her reflection.

Cahokia had come in three times now in less than a half an hour and Videl hadn't moved an inch. Finally Videl fell to her knees sobbing and Cahokia pulled her up and stroked her hair.

Her father had given her her mother's diary in hopes of her to get to know her mother better. It scared Videl that she was starting to forgot her mother's wramth in her heart. Though her heart was starting to heal, it was such a large wound and at first she thought it would never stop hurting.

This was the exact week her mother had left her father, right before he had won at the Cell games. Videl held the letter and her fingers shook involuntarily. She missed her mother more than anything or anyone in the whole world and no one understood. Fate was so cruel.

Videl looked down at the letter in her hand and the diary rested securely upon her lap.

_Dear Videl,_

_ I know it's been a while since I've written you but I've not been myself these last few months. Don't give up hope on your father and me but not every relationship was meant to be. I love you very much, my darling. We'll be together again I swear, just remember that poem and think of me. _

_ …With much love…_

_Mother_

Videl sniffed and gripped the paper and watched as her tears smeared the neat handwriting. "_But you did leave me momma… and you aren't coming back…now I'm alone…I miss you momma_" __

"So Gohan," his grandmother beamed. "How was school today?"

"It sucked mostly."

She rolled her eyes. Even if she tried, he'd never stop saying the word, it was somewhat better than some words Vegeta said. "Ok, why did it 'suck'?"

"People there are snobs, like I said. One girl can't take the hint, "no" means NO and—"

"Oh, you hear that, muffin?" Her hazel eyes glowed as she smiled at the Ox-King. "We'll get to chase the opposite sex off of him like we did for Chichi, though I find it intriguing yet thrilling all in one."

"Spare me." Both males muttered.

Gohan sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. 300 channels and nothing good to watch but cooking, beauty, jewelry channels, soap operas or reruns of movies and other shows or just plan boring and fake matches of wrestling, kung fu or martial arts.

"_Speaking of fake…_" Gohan thought with disgust when Hurcule popped up on the screen. Again he flipped through the channels and with an angry grunt as he saw the boastful oaf on every channel.

"Wait, wait." Gohan's grandmother stopped him from changing the channel. "It's the Satan City Carnival!" she beamed. "We must go, Goten will love it and we'll all get some fresh air and see the city. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Give me one good reason that I should go?" Gohan challenged.

She glared him down and gripped him by his collar and in a deep rough voice she said, "I'll make you go."

"Try me." Gohan replied. The two didn't stop glaring at the other until the Ox-king intervened.

"Hehhehe…No violence makes a happy family, right?" he then looked at them and saw he was getting nowhere. "Uhm, Gohan my boy, there's also a tournament and a unique prize, plus we know you'll win and you can beat the snot out of that jackass. Besides, maybe Bulma will talk Vegeta into entering so we'll have a real battle to watch."

"You have my attention." He looked up. "And what is this unique prize you speak of?"

"Well, only Hurcule knows since it was his "genius idea" and all. No one ever won after he did that tournament after you're…" he paused.

"Go on, finish." Gohan coldly replied.

The Ox-king shifted his feet and his gaze along the room but purposely didn't look at Gohan. "Uhm… yeah, I better go see if Goten's ready for uhm dinner." Hastily he left trying to escape the tensed room.

Gohan stiffened when he felt his grandmother's hand on his shoulder. Softly she said, "It's ok to cry, Gohan…"

After a moment Gohan's eyes grew dark and distant and he moved away. "Cry?" he laughed harshly. "Those tears have been long done and forgotten…I have no one left… happy now?"

Mortified she stepped back. "Gohan, you can't mean that?"

"Oh but I do, grandma." He threw open the door and muttered. "I need sometime to think."

Baffled she couldn't get a word out but only stutters of letters. When he was out of sight she managed to slide to her knees on the marble floor and wept. He was drifting away too…

_Gohan stood there still as he watched his mother's eyes becoming unfocused._

_"…Mo-mother?" _

_"…CHICHI!!"_

_Her hand slowly drifted away from his face and the reasoning and reality hit him in the gut. Her eyes shut and she didn't move all he heard was the cold winds outside blowing the curtains, his grandparents sobbing and the defying sound of her last breath. His hand slowly touched her lifeless one… his mother, the one he saw as soon as he opened his eyes as a newborn… was gone. _

_It hurt so much; he'd just lost his father because of his own arrogance to not finish off Cell and now, this. He scowled at Goten, who was wrapped up beside their mother patting her and tears formed in his own eyes. But it wasn't the baby's fault and he knew that. Every emotion in him overwhelmed his system as he began to feel his heart cracking. _

Gohan grunted and pushed himself up the tree with ease. He looked at the group of deer's, a family no doubt. They looked so happy, sharing food with their young. They looked contented and he could feel that himself. His mother always told him there was hope yet and there was someone for everyone, he just had to find her. He laughed, who could love someone that couldn't love himself. He hated himself, he was not only responsible for killing his father but he was too late to save his own mother. No matter what anyone said he knew the truth, he'd gotten in the way and messed things up. He just wanted more than anything to make things feel right.

Jumping down from the tree he startled the group and saw them leave without hesitation. He slapped some cold water onto his face and shook his head. "_As soon as I thought of the word 'love' that Videl girl pops up in my head… this is so annoying. Here I'm trying to think and she comes out of nowhere and…_" his chest didn't hurt like it did when he thought about the Cell games and his parents deaths. It actually felt better.

** Orange Star (Lunch)**

"This will be so awesome! We'll even make it batter than her sweet sixteen. We'll have strippers… no, Erasa what are you thinking? We're supposed to do that for her eighteenth birthday, duh!" she stopped talking to herself and saw Gohan coming from the snack line; quickly she grabbed his arm before he headed inside to go to the roof for lunch. "Gohan, sit with us."

Gohan really didn't want to but he knew from yesterday's experience she'd follow him until she finally finished.

"So, where did you move from? You were so vague yesterday."

"I didn't really move, I'm computing from 438 mountain area where my grandparents live."

Erasa swallowed her cookie. "Shut up!" Erasa beamed.

Gohan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I never said anything."

"No, I mean, Videl use to live there when her mom was around. They went there for Christmas since her grandparents live there too. You two probably know one another and have been friends—"

"I never met her before." Gohan replied.

"Odd… oh well. Continue. Oh, you are coming to the party, right? I mean, its Videl's birthday and I'm sure she'll love it if you came. You will come, right? I would have given you an invitation but we never expected a new student now. I'm sure Videl would love that for a present. It would also help people know your a nice guy and not a spawn of darkness."

Gohan blinked. "Uh…"

"Oh come on, it will be so much fun!" Erasa insisted.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't think so... I hardly know her and..."

"Oh come, please? You don't have to stay but just come and say "Hi" or something and you can leave ok?"

"Yeah, come to the party, new boy. It'll be fun." Sharpener grinned and placed his try down.

"His name is Gohan, Sharpener." Erasa glowered at the blonde man then turned to Gohan with a wide grin. "At least try to come, Gohan. We'll understand I you can't but try." She saw Videl and waved towards her. "Be right back."

Sharpener's grin never left his face. "Oh, and make sure your present is good enough. Being a rich girl she expects the best and nothing less got that? It better be good too. It would be a shame if you embarrassed yourself by coming with a lame gift."

**South****City** 8:00 PM

"Did you get that damn bottle or not?" the female yelled anxiously.

"Yeah, right here chief…"

"Good." She licked her lips and thrust her hand in a demanding manner. "Hand it over."

"Not yet." The oversize brut chuckled.

The covered woman glared sharply at him. "You dear defy me?"

"…My payment, your highness."

Sighing she pulled out a few thousand zeni. "Go and rot your brain on food and porno for all I care. Now hand it over."

"Nuah…" by his reply he sounded much dummier than she had first thought of him. "I would love to have a night with you, chief."

She felt her stomach twist and her face paled but she smiled. "Sure, after I gag." With a graceful kick in his shin then sweeping him off his feet, she snagged the gray bag and ran off. The man only groaned hearing the sirens and knew the cops were on their way. He eventually got up and staggered a few feet before collapsing in a mud puddle. He felt the world quiet all around him.

The woman laughed to herself and her eyes glowed with iniquity. She couldn't wait to open this bottle up.

**Satan ****Mansion**

It was about an hour into the widely known birthday celebration. The room grew quiet after everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Videl.

Videl blew out the candles and tried her best to ignore the media and photographers. She's managed to scare off most of them but the more persistent ones remained in the background.

She knew it was time to received presents and Videl always winced at this part since she was 11. "Yoo-hoo I want to go first!" Erasa beamed and stopped jumping. "See this is only part of it, but I got us in one of the most extravagant spas in the whole world, not to mention it's sponsored by Capsule Corps. And this outfit which not to mention shows everyone you can dress like a teenage girl. It's really fabulous! And this thing, I don't know but your brother suggested I should give it to you." She read the small card out loud. '_I Erasa solemnly promise to not play matchmaker unless asked too'_... HEY! I'm not that bad at it…am I?" she looked around the large room and even Hurcule and the press remained quiet. "Fine, I see how it is."

"My turn." Sharpener grinned and held out the neatly wrapped gift. "I know that you'll love this… might want to try it on when everyone is gone except me and you."

"Spare me, Sharpener." Videl rolled her eyes and the maid took the offensive garment away, but not before slapping the blonde boy with the back of her hand.

"Ahh, mom…" He muttered. His face turned a bright scarlet and he looked away from the amused girls.

"Well, that's what you get for bringing that when you know your mother works here sometimes." Erasa scolded.

Videl zoned out and completely forgot about the two blonde who were now in a heated argument. Her mind began to wonder about the new boy. He was awfully lonely and more of a reserved person. But she could tell when she got a glimpse of his eyes that there were happy times in his life but it seemed to have come to a drastic halt. She wondered why? She also wondered, as she made her way to the window, if he'd come.

Erasa blinked and looked at Videl. A smile formed on her face, the smile that gave Sharpener chills down his spine. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he knew he'd have no part in it. Quickly he backed away and the image of his blad head came into his mind's eyes. It took nearly six months for his hair to grow back after her last matchmaking scheme.

"Think he'll come?" Erasa asked.

Videl made a small yelp when she heard Erasa. She gained control of her emotions quickly before Erasa could see anything. "Uh… Of course not Erasa, I mean he's new so I wanted him to feel welcomed—"

"Welcomed to do what?" Sharpener grinned.

Videl glared daggers at him but before she could attack him, Erasa interrupted her. Erasa shoved her boyfriend to the side. "Grow up will you? No one finds that "cute" or funny anymore, ok?"

"He probably won't come anyways." Sharpened grumbled and quickly muttered an apology to the anger waiter.

"And why is that, Sharpener?"

"Oh I was just messing around and I told him he had to bring you something extra special since you're rich and all. I mean what can he afford? I mean I am I man that can provide for his woman, right?"

"Sharpener that was one of the most insensitive things you've ever done! How could you?" Videl snapped.

"Yeah, and don't call me your woman! You could have ruined their future together? Then they won't have a wedding or any kids together and… I won't be a godmother or-or…"

"What are you talking about?" Videl yelled. "We don't know each other like that!"

"Yeah, they're like oil and waster together!"

"Love happens every day, Sharpie!" Erasa wagged her finger.

"I always thought that was miracles."

"That too, besides opposite do attract." Erasa's eyes glowed brightly.

"What world have you been living in these past days? " Videl shouted. "I don't love the guy! How do you get wedding and kids in the same sentence when we barely know one another?"

"It's easy, you see—"

"Ahh,_ ERASA_! Get it through that head of yours; I'm not in love with the guy!"

"Ok, ok. Gees, you seem to defend the obvious. I am very good at these things, you may not see it but I do!" Erasa held up her hands in defeat. "I'll back off but don't come crying to me if things backfire and you need my help."

"As if that will happen" Sharpener thought. "Come on, let's dance like the old times. You know, we'll all be partners."

"We stopped doing that in seventh grade when your hormones started kicking in."

"Well I was young then and immature and you both promised when I grow up we'll dance like that again and haven't I?"

"I'm glad we see eye to eye." Erasa smiled and she and Videl headed for the table and ignored his protest. Before long he gave up and waited a few moments to ask again.

--- _Hours later---_

Everyone started to leave and the press began to finish up last minute questions and photographer began to disable and pack away their equipment.

Videl frowned and sat on the conch and began to smooth out her sapphire dress. It ran just a few inches past her keens and fit her perfectly. She had on a diamond necklace with corresponding earrings and white shoes. Her hair was placed in one with a simple white band wit little blue sparkles on the edges.

Erasa patted her on the shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. Gohan never came.

Videl gave her a watery smile and shrugged. Why should she care if he came or not? She wasn't his mother, wife or girlfriend. Oh well, who cared? …She cared. She took a deep breath and stood up. She promised herself she'd never cry over anyone again, not even a boy. Besides, crying took away too much of her energy and she needed it with her father's boasting reaching past its normal peak.

Videl headed towards her bedroom after murmuring a goodnight to her family.

She made it to her room without a breakdown which she found was too easy.

"_You're not in love. You cannot be in love, because you don't even know the boy long enough for such a thing to happen_" she thought. But even with every explanation her heart continued to ache. She barely knew him. All she knew was that he was a reserved, strong and smart person who seemed to have a bit of an attitude when he wanted to.

She placed her hands on the railing and looked out off her balcony. It was a crescent moon tonight and it looked so beautiful. She always loved the sky; even now as a young woman she loved it. She'd always dreamed that if she could fly like the birds she could fly to other world and see her mother. But as she grew older she knew it was physically impossible and she soon gave up that dream. All she had left of her mother was the poem she wrote to her when she turned ten and the snip bits of memories still in her heart. She had no pictures since her father placed them all away and claimed it would cause more pain than happiness.

Videl bit her lip and let a soft sigh out slowly. "I need a vacation." She said and leaned her head back.

"Then you won't mind if we go for a ride, now would you?"

Videl jumped and came face to face with Gohan. She shuttered on her words and the words she struggled to have them surface were stuck in her throat. "H-How…?" he was hovering right above the railing as if it was a normal thing to do.

"You'll figure it out sometime soon." He offered her his hand. "Ready?"

"Excuse me, ready for what?"

"You're present of course." he replied.

Videl hesitated for a second. Gohan tilted his head and for once he actually smiled. "You trust me, don't you?"

"O-of course I do." Videl narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying." A glint of humor danced in his dark brown eyes.

"If I fall will you catch me?" Videl whispered.

Gohan leaned close to her and his breath tickled her ears. "I'll never let you fall." He replied just as softly. She took his hand and he jumped off the rail. Videl gasped and let out a scream before realizing they were no longer dropping. She clung to him and placed her right cheek upon his chest. His voice was low but gentle when he spoke. "I told you, I'd never let you fall."

Videl looked towards were the mansion stood and now the giant house looked like a small dot to her. But what if her father went upstairs to check on her? Before she could speak he spoke the answer to her silent question. "Don't worry, I'll have you back long before you're father knows you left."

Videl looked up and say his expression change drastically from being solemn to a large smile. She followed his eyes to find they were flying over a carnival. "Want to go? We'll just look around for a while and when you get annoyed just enough then I'll give you your present."

Slowly he lowered them behind a group of trees and they made their way towards the loud and awfully crowded area. "I feel so out of place." Videl pointed towards her dress.

"I think you look beautiful…" he turned and waited until the blush vanished from his cheeks. Who would have thought after so many years of hurt she was bringing out the best out of him. He actually felt good inside instead of cold.

Within an hour they'd eaten some cotton candy, watched some kids run around with their parents to different rides, watched couples pass by, adults dressed in ridiculous outfits prancing around and rode some of the rides.

"I heard they'll have fireworks tonight." Videl said. She and Gohan were now reaching the high point of the large Ferris wheel. Before long the fireworks did begin, first one by one then two or three at a time. Blues soon began mixed with reds and whites.

The colors glowed around the area and both teens' eyes lit up substantially.

"Beautiful." Videl breathed.

"…Yeah, beautiful…" Gohan replied lovingly and looked at the woman beside him.

**Other World**

Chichi hugged Old Kai and Supreme Kai in a tight hug. "Look at that! Look at that! My baby's first crush! Isn't it romantic?" tears ran down the woman's cheeks.

"Uh…Chichi… I think they're turning purple… but then again they're always purple, right?" Goku added.

"P-please let go miss." Supreme Kai pleaded. Chichi instantly dropped them and looked at the crystal ball.

"I still don't know why you didn't bother that King Kai guy instead of us! I was in the middle of a great volleyball game with some earth girls."

"I don't see any nets or girls." Goku looked around.

Old king felt ready to clamp him in the head. "I have very good eyes, boy, and I don't need to be on Earth to enjoy the pleasures of its youth, especially the young girls."

"But now he's limited to that view after a little "incident" between him and King Yama." Supreme Kai added.

"Now back to the more interesting thing, my baby's crush. I cannot believe she's that man's daughter. It's insane. Do you see any resemblance, aside from the eyes perhaps?"

"This is quite an odd twist of fate if I do say so myself. Here you hate the man for taking Gohan's credit and rather never have to deal with him when your son is falling for his daughter…Interesting. It's actually kind of funny."

"_HOW DO YOU FIND THAT FUNNY_? The man could probably annoy even the most patient of all people! I cannot believe this."

"Then you won't believe who her mother is either." Old Kai smiled. "Beautiful woman though I still can't see what she say in that oaf… Love can do such awful things to someone's judgment. Well, she got great kids so I guess it wasn't such a bad deal…" he looked at his watch and his eyes budged out. "AAHHH…my volleyball game…!"

"It's like you can never escape them. We left three perverts on Earth and here we met another one. Kami, and they say kais are pure, pure my ass…Ahh!" Chichi grumbled and watched Old Kai scurrying off.

"Chichi, I think they're gonna kiss." Goku interrupted.

"_REALLY_…_NOW…_?" Chichi shoved Goku and the supreme kai away from the crystal ball. "HEY, they're still just sitting! They're doing the same thing they were doing a minute ago!"

"Whoops, I guess I goof. Sorry, Chi." Goku smiled.

Chichi glared daggers at her mate but only huffed and sat by the crystal ball in silence.

Goku groaned. Chichi always did this when she was about to give him the cold shoulder and with a woman like her it could take years or even decades before she would let it down. She may smile at you but the cold shoulder would remain until she calmed down.

Goku sighed aloud, looks like he was sleeping on the couch again. Usually if he gave her a gift or would make her dinner she'd forgive him but since this change in Gohan it seemed that he'd have his work cut out for him. Besides, he had only a year left before he and Chichi planned to go back.

"Earth is full of wonderful things, isn't it Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Ahh… love birds." An old woman approached them.

"We're not—" they said in unison.

"Nonsense, if you're not love birds then it will happen soon enough. See?" she waved the small gem before them. "This gem is never wrong. Told me who my husband would be and we've been happily married for seventy-two years now. Found plenty of engaged and dating couples but I never seen this baby glow like _this_ in _decades_. If my eyes have not preceded me, it seems that you two have a "thing" for another and are scared to admit it." she smiled widely at them. "Hiding feelings, eh? That's something you'll have to work on when you two get married."

"Ok, what's with everyone and marriage today…? Everyone I talk to has to bring up marriage and us except Gohan and myself." Videl asked.

"Denial, denial, you might want to take a break and talk heart to heart before you do anything..."

Before either of them could reply a group of kids interrupted them and when they turned around the old woman was gone but a pair of golden rings stood on the wooden table with their names engraved in them.

The festival had ended with a "Bing Bang" of fireworks. Everyone began to leave or talked and made their way towards their cars.

Videl had fallen asleep in his arms when they were flying for her present. She looked so relaxed and tried Gohan hated to wake her up. Gohan headed for her house and opened the unlock balcony doors. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in then he leaned down close to her lips and froze.

"What is he doing?" Chichi yelled. "_KISS HER! KISS HER, GOHAN_!" she yelled again and continued to hit Old Kai with his magazine. "_GO-HAN DO IT! HURRY UP AND DON'T SPOIL THE MOMENT!! UUUUHHHHHH_…!"

"I think she's going to have a heart attack if he doesn't do it and soon." Supreme Kai muttered.

He brushed his lips gently over hers and as soft as a feather. He heard her soft moan and slowly pulled away. He wouldn't get carried away. He saw a smile cross her lips and she took a deep breath and sighed in a dream tone. He stared at her and watched as she drifted off to a deep state of sleeping. He trailed a finger upon her full luscious lips before backing away from her bed. He kissed her.

Gohan closed his eyes. "_Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you " I love you", but not just yet. Happy Birthday, Videl_."

He closed the balcony door. He'd made a few mistakes; he shouldn't have shown her he could fly for one thing. He also shouldn't have let his guard down either. This would be hard to explain tomorrow. How in such a short time could he be falling for a girl he hardly knew?

"_HE DID IT! HE DID IT! MY BABY KISSED HER! OH HAPPY DAY!_" Chichi cheered and threw her hands up high above her. "_OH, IF THAT OAF SAW THAT HE'D JUST DIE! OOOHHH, I CANNOT BELIVE THIS! MY BABY'S GROWING UP SO FAST_…" she eyed Goku. "We will be back in time for their wedding, right?"

Goku shrugged. "I guess."

"You know… I always wondered why they remind me of Vegeta and Bulma sometimes. They argue like them and they show affections that I find odd but they're like you and Bulma because Videl can win control over someone stronger than her." Old Kai shook his head. "Man, kids these days. Better watch him with those teen hormones—"

"Especially because he has both human and saiyan hormones running through him will make him dangerous and unstable with his emotions." Supreme Kai added.

"Now, can we eat? I mean all we're gonna do now is watch them sleep?" Goku asked.

"It would be more interesting if they were sleeping together." Supreme Kai muttered.

"_SEE…?_" Chichi screamed. "_THEY'RE CHILDREN_!"

"What I was saying wasn't intended to be interpreted in such a way! What I meant was that—oh never mind. I was not talking about sex or anything. Calm down, Chichi. I'm sure they'll be happy to know you'll be at their wedding..._I hate to see her on her bad days!_"

"Can we eat, _NOW_? I'm wasting away here! I'll be nothing but bones soon!" Goku complained.

"Sure, why not." She then eyed her mate. "And I'm still not talking to you."

Goku gaped. "B-But…No Fair!"

Chichi giggled and the males wondered what was with her sudden change in her. "Kidding, since after that kiss I'm in a good mood. Let's go over King Kai and eat."

"Good idea. Now back to volleyball" Old Kai opened his eyes and gaped at Supreme Kai. "Where do you think your taking my crystal ball off to?"

"To the cleaners, maybe they'll wash away all your favorite channels."

"Y-You can't! ThI am a Kai! I don't want to live like some monk!"

Supreme Kai shrugged. "Eh." He, Goku and Chichi left the depressed Old Kai. As soon as they were out of sight he pulled out another crystal ball but it was much larger than Old Kai himself.

"HA, think he can outsmart me! Young people these days don't know a thing about backup." He pulled out his remote control. He turned it on a watched collage girls jumping and hitting the volleyball in bikinis. "Oh yeah!" he then yelped when he saw Baba on the screen. "BABA?!"

"That's what you get." She cackled and popped out of the crystal orb. "I was lucking I got the day off... for once." She took the oversized orb and placed it into her small purse after whacking the Kai in his head. "Sorry Old Kai, it was King Yama's idea. Have a pleasant day."

The Old woman flew off on her own crystal ball leaving the now depressed and slightly frightened Old Kai.

**Next time**… _Shattered (Heart)_

_What rumor did Angela spread? Will it cause someone to get hurt or even? What does this vile bottle contain? And what is this unique prize and will that diary bring more pain or healing to Videl? More importantly will the Gohan and Videl fall in love like the old woman said?_

A/N: I hoped you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter shall have a little song in it but it's not long, it's only a snippet of the song. I think chapter three is a bit emotional yet romantic. This was originally completed April 9, but I wanted to add more to this chapter. Edited Dates: June 6 and June 12.

****

**Completed:** June 12, 2004


	3. Videl's Secret Admirer

One Heart

A/N: I don't own DBZ and once again I've been late with updating another story. L

Thanks for reviewing the pervious chapter: Shaman queen lee, Ryu-kanjin, kbg, jennyroseangel, DBZchick548, Ryu no Hono and unknown reader!

**Chapter Three:** Videl's Secret Admire Gets Busted! Part I

** 7:03 AM** (Satan Mansion)

Videl reached over and slammed turned off her alarm clock. She opened her eyes and closed them. It was morning and another day of dreadful school.

She was thankful this was her senior year and soon she'd be far away from her father. "But not too far away." Her father would always add.

Videl yawned and threw the sheets on the opposite side of her body and began to climb out of bed when she suddenly came to a halt. Images came to her mind about Gohan and herself, her birthday and some festival. She shook her head; it wasn't possible because it didn't make any sense. Why would he care if it was her birthday?

Could he actually like her? She flushed and touched her lips. It would explain her dream about him kissing her, unless it wasn't a dream.

She wouldn't embarrass herself by asking him if he came when she knew he hadn't. Videl shook her head and just concluded it as a figment of her imagination, no matter how much she wished it wasn't. After a hot shower Videl couldn't accept her answer, though determined to figure it out she decided to put it in the back of her mind until she got home. Noticing how late it was getting, Videl grabbed her outfit, socks and sneakers and quickly proceeded to dress herself. She ran towards her mirror and began to brush her hair and stared at herself. She wasn't wearing her usual tomboy attire for she chose an outfit Erasa had brought for her on her last birthday. It was a low-cut T-shirt than had the words: "I bite" boldly in red. The jeans gripped to her like a second skin and she looked different. Why was she being so self-conscious now?

Again she glanced at the mirror and knew it was too late for her to go change even if she wanted to. She spotted her textbook that contained her homework and made her way down the long stairs. She said a quick goodbye to Cahokia, and any other servants that she passed by and as she turned the knob she said goodbye to her father.

"Videl!" he called.

Videl groaned and thought of a somewhat believable excuse, "I'm going to be late, dad!"

"You should eat breakfast. All fighters need to be at their best, right?" he said not looking up from his newspaper. "Erg, these photographers can't do shit. Look at me, my hair isn't that big and Leone told me I shouldn't have shaved before the pictures. Cahokia, come here."

"Yes, sir?" she asked and folded a piece of cloth and placed it on the counter.

"Call Miter and fire Leone and tell the newspapers to come by at 1:00 for a re-shoot? Got that?"

"Yes, sir..." She made her way towards the living room.

"Dad, I really got to go. Love you, bye." She kissed his cheek and was out the door before he could say another word.

Videl got into her copter and flew towards Orange Star High. She wanted to make sure last night wasn't just some crazy but wonderful dream.

…Wonderful? Videl made a face, what in the world would she think it was wonderful?

**12:44 PM**(Cafeteria)

"…Hello, Videl? Yoo-hoo!" Videl jumped and looked around with shocked written all over her face.

"Huh…what…?"

"Are you listening to me?" Erasa asked getting a bit irritated by Videl's lack of interest.

"Uh, yeah…sure," Erasa sighed heavily. Videl glared at her friend, "What? I was listening!"

Erasa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, uh huh. Anyways, like I said, Mrs. Insomuch is casting for the play Romeo and Juliet and I was wondering if you would sign up with me. Give each other moral support and encouragement."

"I'll give you both of them without signing up, besides I hate acting in front of billions of people. You know I have a bit of stage fright."

Erasa giggled, "Doubt it. Besides, I already signed you up." The grinning blonde held up a small pink paper that listed:

**Student Name:** Videl A. Satan

**Gender:** Female

**Class:** Senior

**Where:** Gym

**Purpose:** Auditions

**Time:** 3:10 pm Approx. SHARP

Videl growled at Erasa and snatched the paper from the girl's hands, "Why—"

"You love acting, Videl. Besides you've been acting awfully funny." Erasa looked up and waved at Sharpener and Gohan and soon the two males began walking up towards the table that the two sat.

"Acting funny?" Videl yelled.

"Shh, you're making a scene." Erasa piped in.

Videl sat down fuming and muttered; "Making a scene?" she then glared once more and said, "Like when?"

"Spanish Class for instants." Erasa explained, "You were totally out of it—"

"You know French is the language of love." Sharpener grinned towards Videl.

Videl smirked, "Yes? But Spanish is far more romantic, don't you think, Gohan?" Videl leaned towards him and whispered, "Usted mira tan caliente, Gohan. El español puede ser tan romántico! Don't you agree, Gohan?" Videl winked.

The demi-saiyan blushed but he caught himself quickly but not quick enough. He stuttered a bit but he eventually nodded and saw the satisfaction in Videl's eyes. Videl sat down and smirked wildly at the demi-saiyan across from her.

"—daydreaming with googol-ly eyes as if you were in love—" Erasa paused, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Erasa blinked and saw the entire student body within the cafeteria was gawking at her. Meekly, she sat down with a bright crimson-colored blush upon her cheeks.

"Now that you made a fool of yourself, what is it?" Sharpener asked.

Erasa gripped him from across the table and twisted his head to look at Gohan and Videl and the blonde's eyes grew wide.

"See?" Erasa giggled and used her hands to make Sharpener nod even though he was completely dumbfounded as to what the hell was Erasa talking about.

And that's exactly what he told her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered.

"Have you ever seen Videl flirt before?" Erasa questioned.

"Nope, I always leave the door open for opportunities but it always got slammed….I wonder why…" he rubbed his chin and began to think, "hum…"

"I don't know what she said to him but it sounds sexy." Erasa smiled, "Do you think I'll be the bridesmaid for their wedding?"

"WHAT?" Sharpener asked.

"Oh you're so right." She grinned ear to ear, "Of course I'll be the bridesmaid. Hum… I should plan our a few things. Maybe we'll get this as a summer thing but I think Videl would love a spring wedding. What do you think? Nuah, it doesn't matter what the hell you think, now back to me—"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN? THEY'RE NOT GETTING**! **AND IF THEY ARE THEN IT'S OVER MY DEAD BODY WHICH WILL BE TURNING IN ITS GRAVE**!"

Again the cafeteria grew quiet, "OH MIND YOU'RE DAMN BUSINESS…Damn freshmen."

Videl rolled her eyes. Gohan looked at the exasperated blonde boy, "Who's getting married?"

"You and Videl…." Sharpener grunted and boy did he look miserable.

"**WHAT**? **We're not getting married**!" They yelled in unison.

Videl glared at the student body, "Mind you're _DAMN _business! Kami above, do you people not have lives?" Videl sat down and glowered at Sharpener, "Who the hell told you such a stupid and idiotic idea?"

Erasa who slipped away during the whole confusion had made her way tip-toeing towards the door behind them. Videl narrowed her eyes and set sight on the retreating blonde. Videl growled, what was getting into Erasa's head these days. She was imaging the most repulsive, futile… Videl looked at Gohan who busied himself with his large lunch…most wonderful and perfect idea in the entire world.

Videl shook her head and repeatedly slapped herself mentally, "Shut up, shut up. Its bad enough you said that Spanish stuff to him, which he probably knows what you said mind you, but marriage at your age? No way. "

"Hello, guys!"

Videl looked up and grimaced, "You're back, Erasa?"

"Yes and I wanted to apologize." She couldn't help the grin, "Oh. And to show my gratitude I want to bring you and the guys to the new club that just opened downtown Friday night."

"Isn't that for people who have ids?" Gohan swallowed his rice cake.

"I'm so in!" Sharpener grinned, "I've got a friend who'll be willing to make us some phony ones for the right amount of money. But seeing that we're close he'll put it half price. Won't cost you guys nothing. Impressed?" he grinned towards Videl, who only advert her eyes away from him after rolling them.

"Anyways—" Erasa ignored Sharpener, "Since it's going to be a half a day on Friday we'll go over to Gohan's for this week's final prep before we go to the club."

"What? Mine house? Why? Why not yours, Sharpener's or Videl's…?"

"…Mom and dad are having their "alone time" that night…"

"...Remodeling my room to add more space for my new personal gym…"

"No boys are allowed without passing a test."

Gohan looked at Videl, "Test?"

Videl shrugged. "Test. Basically for physical standers, financial, things like that. My dad wants to meet the guy and "talk" to him one-one-one which leads to the guy crying for his mommy, running for his life or fainting; but for guys like Sharpener its all three. He was the only guy permitted to get pass the gate but no guy's been in my room…_unless my dream was real and he was the first…why am I blabbering like this. **STOP BLABBBERING**!! Why do I feel so funny and why's my heart beating so fast? Ok, stop blabbering…right…**now**...Kami, am I still blabbering?_"

"Personal gym…?" Erasa asked.

"What? My last one was too small and besides," he began to flex his muscles, "I need to keep my babies in shape."

"Ok, we'll meet at your place say…4 or so?" Erasa asked. Gohan was about to protest if the bell hadn't rung, which signaled a five minute warning for dismissal of lunch. "Ok, see you there."

Gohan groaned. How was he going to explain this to his grandparents?

Videl gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it." She smiled, "If we need to find somewhere else that's ok. No need to get all stressed out about it. Besides, if you get all stressed out then we won't be able to get any tutoring done, Mr. Einstein. See you then."

Was it him or did Videl look different today. Different…?! No, she looked plain hot. The way her hips swayed when she moved and the way the jeans gripped her bottom. Gohan stared at her with his mouth wide open and mentally thanked Sharpener for closing his mouth. "You might want to hustle to boys locker room before second class and get some cold water to cool off lover boy." He smirked, "Or should I say "horny boy"?"

Gohan glared at the blonde, "Just shut up before I shut you up myself."

"Oh I'm so scared!" Sharpener said sarcastically before laughing out loud.

_…Moments Later…_

Erasa blinked, "Hey, Gohan! Where's Sharpener? I could have sworn I saw him last with you over here talking."

"Oh he's a bit occupied at the moment." Gohan pointed to the trashcan beside them. Sure enough Sharpener was suck and screaming to be pulled from the "vile can" as he complained it was ruining his hair.

Erasa grinned at Gohan and most have read his thoughts or overheard Sharpener for she said, "You know you have as much as a chance as any guy to get her…maybe more." She winked, "You're unique, cute, and trustworthy and a whole lot more! Plus you're someone she can confide in without worrying about you trying to take advantage of her, her money or her fame, and that really boosts you up."

Gohan hesitantly smiled, "Yeah, thanks. But I'm not really that interested. _liar, LIAR!_ besides, why ruin a fragile friendship…_is it that fragile? _…in the end if we break up then we'd not only loose that but a friendship I want to keep."

Erasa frowned, "Ok."

Gohan turned towards Sharpener and decided it was best to change the subject, "Should we help him out?"

"Must we…? Hum…Later…Maybe…" they said and made their way towards their lockers.

"**HELP, HOT BLONDE STUCK IN TRASH! HEL-LO!! I'M SO GOING TO SUE THIS ****DAMN****SCHOOL**** FOR THIS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, SON GOHAN, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN**!!" Sharpener yelled and frantically squirmed and thrashed about. When he did managed to get his footing, he quickly lost it and when tumbling down A-hallway during the mad rush for lunch. "**HHHHHHEEEEE—UFM—MEEEUGHHAAA—PAIN**!"

**That Night** (Satan City)

The womanly figure stood before the sidewalk and folded her arms. She'd wait. She'd bid her time.

She didn't want to be detected, not yet. All these years and now she was back. Lies were only getting harder and harder to remember and control. It had to end now. And she feared this would shock everyone she knew and cared about.

She took out a photo and clenched her fist. "Soon…" she breathed.

**Tomorrow Morning** 8:40 AM

Videl opened her locker and something fell out to land before her feet.

Videl blinked and knelt down to pick up the envelope just before Erasa came towards her. 

"Hey there Videl…" Erasa chimed, "Guess who's got a date for the Spring Fling?"

"Let me guess…you?" Videl replied sarcastically.

Erasa's eyes grew wide, "It's me—HEY, how'd you guess." she saw Videl shrug then her eyes caught upon the letter.

"Ooh, a letter, huh? Who's it from?" Erasa snatched the letter from Videl's hand and ignored Videl's angry protests. Erasa sniffed the letter and grinned, "I smell cologne…a very good choice of cologne. Not to mention expensive." She sniffed again. "The man knows his cologne but I never smelled this type before." She looked at Videl with pleading eyes, "Open it. I'm too anxious to."

Videl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I better since it's my letter." Videl opened the letter with caution and eyed it carefully.

Erasa peeked over her shoulder and gasped which made her friend blush deeply. "…"Love your secret **ADMIRER**???!!!'"

Erasa went in front of Videl, "Oh I think I'll faint this very minute. How romantic, you've got a secret admirer."

Videl scowled, "Probably Sharpener or one of his jackass friends."

"Nuah, Sharpener wouldn't know an expensive cologne if it kicked him in the—ass—assets that's the word." Erasa grinned widely at the vice principal and waited until she was out of earshot and squealed, "Oh my gosh, I can't breath!"  She fanned herself. "Who do you think it is?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Videl closed her locker.

"You're a cop, you've got access to files and you can determine the handwritings since we take some many fuc--functional tests." She again grinned at the principal who gave her a suspicious glance in return. Again, she wanted for her to be out of earshot before letting out a heavy sigh. She looked at the letter and sighed blissfully. "I vividly remember my last secret admirer." She glowered at the letter. "Who only wanted to sweet talk me into going to bed with him; I mean stupid should have been written on his head!! Arrogant, stupid ass pigheaded—"

"Ok, I get it, Erasa." Videl snapped. "Just give me the letter." Videl held out her hand and waited for Erasa to hand it over.

"Fine...be that way." Erasa pouted, "But we have 20 minutes before class begins…so I can give you a brief argument about why guys are such bastards! First off—"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Whoops. Looks like I'm needed. Later." Videl said and headed off towards the end of the hallway on top speed.

Erasa blinked and waved towards her departing friend and was unaware Videl set the watch off on her own. She looked back hoping Erasa didn't catch on only to collide with something hard…and warm. She knew it wasn't a something for its arms wouldn't have encircled her waist as it did.  Videl felt a blush cover her cheeks as she leaned against the male's chest. She could not only feel the hard muscles underneath the thin material, but she could feel his warmth radiating from his body to hers making her feel overwhelming hot. She lifted her head when she heard him cough and she found her blush was nothing compared to his.

"Uhm…you ok?"

"I'm fine." She lowered her gaze.

"That's good…uhm could you let go of me?"

Videl looked to find her arms encircled around his neck and she nodded.

He helped her pick up her textbook and brushed his fingers against her and it felt like a blot of lightening when their hands touched. It didn't hurt but it felt wonderful. She met his gaze and she hesitantly smiled, "Thank you…" Their faces were so close to the other it would have been easy to meet his lips but she decided against it.

Gohan only nodded. "I've got to get to class. See you later, Videl." He stood up so quickly she hardly seen him and the moment was over. It seemed like life around them had returned and the sounds of the student body talking and the slamming of lockers told her that. During that moment, which could have been a minute or two at the most felt like an eternity. Videl looked at her free hand and still felt the aftereffects of touching him. She watched his retreating form and smirked. "u_mm… Nice butt, Gohan._" Videl blushed at her thoughts but that didn't keep her from looking.

"**YOO HOO**!" Erasa's face was close and looked largely concerned.

Videl yelped and fell back. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING**?" she caught her breath. "Sorry."

"No need." Erasa held out a hand and pulled Videl up. "So was I seeing things or were you and Gohan having a little "moment" in the middle of a busy hallway? What happened? What did he say? What did you say? Are you two going to go out? Can I be the bridesmaid? How many—"

Videl glowered at Erasa for reasons neither knew. "I need to go to class."  Videl took her leave and headed in the wrong direction for her next class, which happened to be calculus.

Erasa stomped her foot and grunted. "Fine…be that way." She tossed her head in the other direction and folded her arms, "Humph."

**Elsewhere** (Orange Star)

Videl took a few deep breaths and sighed in relief. She heard the bell ring and grimaced. She was late, again!!

Videl groaned and began to head the opposite direction and dodged a few frantic students who were also late.

**2:00 PM**

It was just five minutes after dismissal and Erasa stood by Videl's locker as the two got ready for their auditions.

"So did you find out who's your admirer?" Erasa asked.

Videl looked at Erasa and shook her head. "No. All I got was that he had neat handwriting and a great sense for picking colognes."

Erasa groaned. "Well that casts a lot of guys out of the running; anything else, Videl?"

"No. But…" Videl trailed off.

Erasa's eyes grew wider than saucer pans. "No **WAY**!"

Videl nodded and once again there was anything letter. Videl looked at the letter still wondering who it could possibly be.

"Oh read it already!" Erasa pleaded.

Erasa swooned when she read the last sentence. "He's a poet?"

"Damn good one too." Videl placed the letter into her backpack. "If my dad ever found this he'd have a heart attack."

"He's just too overprotected."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Just? I never been on an official date and I'm how old Erasa?"

"Not even one?"

"Well…there was this one guy but he doesn't count. It was dad's idea and the guy ran off when we passed some blonde." Videl shrugged. "It didn't bother me and besides the twit sent him packing before I got to turn around. My dad only wanted me to like him since he would bring more fame and money to our family. Also, because dad made this horrible crack about the guy's father and wanted me to flirt and date the guy's obnoxious octopus-handed son. Funny thing was that as soon as our dads' backs were turned he was drooling over my maid, who was Sharpener's mother—"

"Oh that was the guy who Sharpener decked in the alley years ago. Golly." Erasa giggled. She looked at Videl and handed the letter back to her. "Do you think he'll ask you to meet him?"

"Probably…"

"Anyways, do you have any leather jeans or—"

Videl grimaced. "Leather pants?"

Erasa shrugged. "Leather pants, leather jacket. It doesn't matter."

"I really shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place." Videl groaned. "Let's go."

Erasa shrugged and followed Videl towards the gym.

**Elsewhere **(Mica Beauty DesignsShop)****

Angela bit her lower lip. No one had believed her! Videl had easily made the lie backfire onto her as if she was jealous of the girl. Angela stomped her foot. She was NOT jealous. She would have to come up with something to really knock Videl down and that Gohan too. Why would he resist her? She was Angela Vulgar, a rich and popular cheerleader who always had the coolest and hottest boyfriends.  Angela growled underneath her breath. She needed a plan and she needed it now.

** Other Word**

"Humph, I wish I was still in that damnable sword." Old Kai folded his arms cross his chest.

"Why? You complained it was a killer for your back." Supreme Kai replied.

"I can't watch my favorite shows, I'm being constantly harassed by that Baba woman and this-this sayian is eating as if there's no tomorrow!"

Goku swallowed. "I can't help it. I'm dead so that means there's no tomorrow…I think. Anyways—" he turned to Chichi. "You really out did yourself."

Chichi beamed. "It's a recipe my mother use to make." Her eyes lit up. "Speaking of my mother we should head over to King Kai so I can talk to her about our plans and check upon our sons."

"Ok." Goku took two plates for the road. "I'll probably get hungry on the way and King Kai maybe a friend but his cooking isn't all that friendly now a day."

{} _OH_, thanks _A LOT _Goku! {}

Goku yelped. "King Kai?"

{} One and the only, Goku! {}

"Uh, how have you been?"

{} I know your naïve at times but I'm no fool, Goku. Anyways, I'm awaiting your arrival and George and Bubbles can hardly contain themselves with how excited they are. {}

"Tell them to clam down and I'll be there in 5." He held Chichi in one arm and the plates in the other.

Then the two adults and the food vanished.

{} In five what—AAAGHHH, GOKU! You could have given me a heart attack! What do you think your doing to my soufflé! It's very delicate... NOOO you fool, now it's flat…. Yes I know…fine. {}

The two kais blinked. "Ok, let's get back to me!" Old Kai yelled. "This is horrible! I have never been so miserable since that old hag of a witch morphed with me to create such a displeasing but somewhat handsome Kai you see before you. I was so handsome before then, so young."

Supreme Kai groaned. "How did you get out?"

"Well it all began years ago. Hey, grab some popcorn this may take a while and boy I mean a while." Old Kai replied. He moved his arms in a circular motion until a black hole large enough for his hand to slip in appeared beside him. He stuck his hand in a moved it about searching for something. "No…! No, that's definitely not it! NO…I thought I got rid of these ages ago…AAHH, here it is." He produced two large bowls of popcorn. He plopped one into his mouth, "Uhm…delicious."

Supreme Kai nodded. "You…never seem to amaze me."

**4:33 PM** (Outside Orange Star High)

"Ahh, Videl." Erasa cried. "We didn't even get a chance to see who Romeo is going to be."

"I really don't care." Videl fumed. "I was horrible."

"No you were not. Stop being so hard on yourself, you'll be Juliet for sure."

Videl laughed. "I'm the third understudy. You were practically the best for Juliet."

Erasa shrugged. "High school plays aren't my style. I only do it to meet the guys. Besides I'm not going for a Broadway career, I'm going to be one of the best cosmetic companies known to man and animal alike. We'll sell some of the sexiest and down right hot stuff." Erasa blinked. "Oh yeah, I told the guys to meet us at your house so we could go out shopping and eat so we could forget all about finals and think about the Spring Fling. You are going, right?"

Videl hated dances or any of their school's functions. Videl opened the door and grimaced. "I really don't know, Erasa."

"Oh you have to." Erasa replied.

"I don't think so." Videl turned to look inside of the mansion and both girls' eyes went wide. The room was crowded with newscasts, reporters, and every branch of media. The two covered their ears like most of the people inside when Hurcule laughed aloud. "Oh sweet pea, come over here."

"Sweet pea?" a male voice chuckled. Videl growled underneath her breath. She knew the owner of that hideous voice and she dreaded the day to ever hear it again.

She turned to give him a strained smile since she knew she was being watched. "Andrew." Videl said as politely as she could through gritted teeth. "How have you been?"

Erasa yelped. That was the guy!!! The guy Sharpener nearly got arrested for attacking him. The blonde-haired teen was awfully handsome but not the type she liked. He stood tall and lean with board shoulders. From the way he walked up to Videl his movements portrayed he was confident and arrogant. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses and he wore a navy-colored suit. "Videl, how have you been." He looked at her with a grin. "It's been far too long, Videl."

Hurcule clasped his hands together and hurried over towards the group.

Videl looked around and caught sight of Gohan and Sharpener and quickly grabbed Erasa. The two teenager girls headed off towards their friends who stood by the table of food.

"What are you two doing here?" Videl asked.

"Your dad—" Sharpener scuffed down a large sandwich. "—just invited us in for Kami knows why."

Videl nodded. She wondered why. Hurcule came over with the cocky Andrew and Hurcule snapped his fingers. Soon a waiter arrived with a tray of champagne and each glass was filled almost half way. "Champagne?" Videl asked.

"For the special occasion my Videl." Andrew grinned once more.

"I'm not yours, damn you." Videl hissed.

Andrew's eyes glowed with an emotion Videl dared not to acknowledge. Damn the arrogant bastard.

"Everyone, you've been waiting patiently for the greatest news to probably ever hit Satan City." Hurcule beamed. He gestured towards his parents to stand beside him and they agreed.

"What news?" Erasa asked.

"Shh." Sharpener told her

Erasa glared at him. "Humph." Then she gave him a stomp from her high heels on his feet.

"EEE—YOOO—"

"Shh." Erasa snapped.

Hurcule coughed. "As I was saying." He lifted up his glass. "To announce that Andrew Unicoi has just proposed to my daughter, Videl Satan and she agreed. In other words people, there's a wedding about to happen this coming fall!"

Cheers erupted throughout the large room and the group of teenagers looked mortified except Andrew. He was grinning like an idiot as he received pats on the back and congratulations from the guests. Videl's eyes grew wide. She sneered at her father; this was probably the most—most atrocious thing he ever did to her! How could he? Did he not know she could stand to be anywhere near that man? Couldn't he see she wasn't ready for marriage? Or did he just didn't give a damn about her and her feelings. Well then she didn't give a damn what he said.

Her friends had taken the trays from three waiters and drank down the champagne as if they wanted to get drunk. Drunk enough to run away from a crazy father whose idea of happiness for himself was a marriage between his daughter and some spoiled-rotten man. "Hey, chubby! Another glass!" Erasa snapped and held up her empty glass in annoyance.

Videl made a rash decision and ran away from the room to be alone on the porch. She hated him!

She restrained herself from punching him until he begged for mercy. Videl screamed and drew in a few breaths and headed towards the swing set that had been there since she could remember. Videl sat down and held onto the side of the swing and stared down at the dirt. She felt herself being pushed and her feet left the ground. Videl gasped and turned around to find the source. It was Gohan. He gently continued to push her and she flew higher and higher.

Videl looked back at him again. Gohan answered her silent question and replied. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Odd that she felt she could trust and rely in a guy she hardly knew. But then again she just felt something for him. The feelings you got when you had a crush on someone. Maybe. Probably. "I just wish he'd think about me for once instead about his fame and publicity. I mean sure Andrew is good looking but what's underneath that? Nothing but a cold cocky and a totally obnoxious guy, who hasn't grown up! Or sure he'll pretend but you can see it in his eyes. The last time I saw him he tried to give me a shave and nearly cut off all my hair and he was fifth teen back then." Videl sighed. "I mean what the hell possessed him to say that? And in front of all those people too. He was never a good father. Even when I was a kind I hardly seen him. So he thought he could make all that time up with birthdays and holidays and an occasional cruise. He thinks he knows me inside and out but dammit he doesn't. I feel like we're just drifting further away and the more we try to get along, the further we drift."

Gohan nodded.  Videl smiled gratefully at the demi-saiyan. "Thanks for listening."

Gohan again nodded and returned her smile after a few second. "I'm here for you."

Videl smiled again and Gohan felt something melting within him. She stood up and went on her tipsy-toe and kissed his cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as a flood of memories came through her. That night, which seemed like yesterday, she wondered and hope was for real. A blush smeared upon their cheeks and Gohan held her close. The two looked above them and looked at the starry sky above them. Videl looked up and pointed out a shooting star and she made a wish. Gohan decided he wanted a wish too and so he made one.

They heard the porch door being opened and the noise of the gathering and quickly Videl got back onto the swing and Gohan casually leaned on the opposite side of the swing set. Erasa poked her head out and looked around. When she saw them they feared by how wide her eyes were and how amused she looked that she knew what happened. "Hey guys, come help me with dumb here." She pointed towards Sharpener who was sleeping by her foot. "He had a bit too much to drink and we were trying to hide him from his mother when he deiced to be an ass and drink another glass."

"Uh, just a minute Erasa." Videl called. Videl gazed up at the stars and prayed her wish came true.

**NEXT TIME:**

_An extraordinary episode…_

Who's the secret admirer? Why is Andrew really here for? Will Angela finally succeed in her plot? What about that woman, what's her purpose in this story? Will Videl go through with this marriage or will a demoralizing event shatter everything around her? If that does happen where or who shall she run to? Emotions erupt but who can you really trust? Decisions must be made and friendships are on the line.

"How can you hold onto something you never had?"  (?)

"If I hadn't…none if this would have happened…If only I had…" (?)

"…can't keep her mouth shut forever. She'll tell so we'll have to get rid of her ourselves…one way or another." (?)

"Never turn you're back on us. You were always soft. Damn bastard." (?)

"You said everything would be all right. You said you'd be there for me…I want to believe you." (?)

"Then do…don't shoot me." (?)

On the next: **One Heart….**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and again, forgive me for its lateness.

Completed: 7/28/2004


	4. Part II

One Heart

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I started working on this the day after I submitted Chapter Three. I got sort of excited from the preview I made and decide it wasn't going to write itself so I better start cracking. This will be one or maybe the only longest chapter of One Heart. I never expected it to come out so long but at least it was worth the wait (20 pages originally), right? Right! Review, please. I'm trying to get one last chapter or maybe two before the end of August, depending on reviews. I like this chapter and the next one will be a mixture of sadness and romance.

Emotions and language will tend to rise a bit and there will be some OCC (Out of Character).

Thanks for reviewing the pervious chapter: Jujubie, zfighter, Borachio.

**Chapter Four:** Videl's Secret Admire Gets Busted! Part II

** 12:30 AM** (Satan Mansion)

Erasa flopped onto the couch and watched most of the reporters leaving the mansion.

"I would never have guessed in a billion years that Videl and that ass would be getting married." Erasa yawned. "What was her dad drinking tonight?"

"I don't know what the hell he was drinking but for one thing, Videl's not going to marry that ass." Videl said angrily as she interrupted Erasa. "And that's exactly what I'm going to tell that insane father of mine. He may have ruined my childhood but the day he messes with my future, hell will freeze over!"

"Think you can say that to your pops, Videl?" Erasa sat up.

Videl scoffed. "Of course I can."

"You know I always found it a nuisance to fight with my parents. I mean for one you can never say what you really want to say or otherwise you'd be either grounded for the reminder of your life or find yourself halfway to boot camp. Plus mothers play that trump card of having to deal with swollen ankles and hours of being in labor plus carrying you around for nine months." Erasa shrugged. "But thank Kami for siblings which distract my parents from me to them." She drank the last drop from her glass, "Did you get a letter from your secret admirer?"

"Yes. He said he'd show himself personally sometime soon." Videl replied.

"Did he change colognes?"

"No, but I'm glad so I know its hopefully not more than one guy."

Erasa winked. "Why not…? I wouldn't mind having two guys to drool over me and right mushy poems about me. I mean he could write poetry about your eyes—"

"He already did." Videl handed Erasa the freshly opened letter.

Erasa sniffed the letter. "Oh yeah, the man knows his colognes all right." Erasa scanned the letter and fanned herself. "I love this one, definitely a one to keep away from your dad. If he's a hottie and you two make a connection it would be like a match in heaven or something. He knows so much about you. Its like you two knew each other or something." Erasa looked at the clock and screeched. "Oh my gosh. Mom's going to fry me. I told her I'd be back at 11 and I'm late. I'll probably get another lecture and grounded for a week or so." Erasa stood up and frantically searched for her purse. "Oh no, I can't find it. Now I'll have to replace my credit cards, my lipstick, aaguhh, they don't make my number anymore." Erasa scoffed. "Damn FDA, I mean it's not hurting anyone."

"Erasa…" Videl held the panicking blonde's purse in her hand. "It was behind you."

Erasa took a deep breath of relief. "Thank Kami. Ahh, Videl you're a lifesaver." She looked around. "…Uh…Where are Gohan and Sharpener…?"

"Enjoying the last of the buffet and avoiding my dad at all cause. Sharpener's a bit dizzier and insane as usual." Videl replied. "Gohan offered to drop Sharpener on the way since Sharpener's in the same direction." Videl blinked. "Speaking of housing, we really should find out where exactly Gohan lives before we go wondering aimlessly for hours."

Erasa agreed. A sly smirk formed upon her lips. "Oh I forgot to ask, what were you and Gohan doing outside a while back?" Seeing Videl was about to protest Erasa chided in. "Don't deny it. I was watching since I dropped my makeup kit when I was trying unsuccessfully to impress some guy who I found out was engaged. I mean who would have thought?"

"Erasa…!" Videl snapped.

Erasa blinked. "Oh. Oh, right the story. Anyways, as I was picking it up he got away and that when I saw you kissing Gohan and he was holding you."

"It was a friendly kiss and hug, Erasa." Seeing the doubt in her friend's eyes, Videl repeated herself. "A friendly kiss Erasa! Not a kiss saying "I'm going to rock your world." Or "Get on the bed" kiss! It was an innocent peck on the cheek."

Erasa still kept the board and cunning smile on her face. "Oh, I believe you, Videl. Honest."

Videl rolled her eyes. "If you think it's anymore than that, then all that champagne must have gotten to your head. Besides we're just friends and nothing more."

It was Erasa's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh sure…right…uh huh." She replied sarcastically.

"It's true!" Videl snapped.

"Then why are you blushing. Besides, it's as proven fact that sometimes friends can become some of the best couples." Erasa placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you don't think about him more than some friend and more like a guy and you're a girl and what you could do—"

"**ERASA**…!" Videl yelled.

"Ok. Ok." Erasa giggled. "I got to go anyways. Tell Sharpie and Gohan that I'll see them tomorrow." Erasa gaped and turned around. "Oh and yeah. Good luck with your dad, Videl….Night."

She saw her older brother tapping his foot impatiently watching for his twin. Erasa had just called him about an hour ago and he stayed to listen and relax.

"Bye, Erasa." Videl exclaimed. She watched as Jok, the British butler opened the door for Erasa and bid her goodnight. Erasa smiled and thanked Jok before leaving.

Jok walked over to her and had a grim look on his face. "Shall I ring for Master Hurcule to join you in the parlor room?"

"No thank you, Jok." Videl held her head up high. "I rather not give him any heads up for what I'm about to say. Has Andrew left yet?"

"Oh." He grimaced. "The boy you are to marry? Oh yes he's still here." He pointed behind her. "…By the punch bowl." He leaned in. "I am gravely and deeply sorry Master Hurcule sprung such a thing. The staff and I give you our sincerest apologizes."

Videl patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm Videl Satan, I never give up."

Andrew poured himself a glass of the punch and grinned at Gohan and Sharpener. "I bet you two juveniles are jealous I am marrying Videl, huh? It's quite an honor brought upon her family. You didn't hear it from me but her old man is buying my ten thousand dollars to marry her. Then both my father and hers will merge their companies."

Gohan was about to speak when Videl interrupted him. "I want to speak with you…" she grabbed Andrew forcefully by the collar, "NOW!"

Andrew winked and muttered about receiving a preview of the wedding night. Gohan only glared at the arrogant pig and didn't say anything.

The two teenager boys watched quite amused how Videl easily dragged Andrew along the floor.

"You know (hiccup) I never seen such a pig in my life…" Sharpener said. "Is it me or is this room moving too fast." He staggered to the left then to the right. "Wow…it's like a roller coaster…up and down…up and down… like on a ship…" he covered his mouth. "I just remembered I'm seasick." Then he raced off towards the bathroom. Gohan wondered if Sharpener would make it there in time.

Videl threw Andrew against the wall of the parlor and stood angrily by the door.

Andrew laughed. "Shouldn't you have picked a room with a bed? I mean—"

"Ugh, you're such an arrogant fool. I don't want your dumb ass, ok?"

"Arrogant and a dumb ass, I maybe…." He took a step forward. "But I am the man of your dreams."

"Please." Videl scoffed. "Listen here. You bests talk my dad out of this stupid idea or it will be your ass! I don't like you, I never did. In fact, I hate you. I hate your guts. You think you're a woman's fantasy come to life but to be frank, your not! The next time you and my dad think that you can run m life you better think it carefully because there's no chance in hell that I'd marry you. I rather die than marry you."

Andrew grinned and there was something mischievous and evil about how his eyes glittered. "Ok, Videl. The marriage is off." He licked his lips. "I do love a strong and independent woman, a beautiful and independent woman."

Videl rolled her eyes and threw open the door. She pointed to her dad's library. "Go ahead Mr. Mucho. Oh, and I'll be listening, so you bests not pull anything if you know what's good for you."

Andrew grinned still. "As you wish madam..."

Videl cautiously watched him leave the room. He did as he promise and annulled the wedding and any further preparations were to stop immediately. Videl bit her lower lip and folded her arms when Andrew left. It was too easy, far too easy. What was Andrew planning?

Gohan groaned and he held Sharpener's shoulders and tried to navigate him. "Just move to the left…that's right. Ok, we're almost to the door." He turned. "Good night, Videl."

"Wait." Videl called and received his attention. "Are you sure you're sober enough to drive?"

"Yeah, I can see fine." Gohan replied.

"Ok…if you're sure. But shouldn't Jok tail along, just in case." Videl insisted.

Gohan mumbled something underneath his breath. Then he nodded. "Ok, I'll bring Jok along."

The butler held Sharpener's shoulder and escorted the drunk blonde to the limo that drove up from the driveway. Gohan saw Videl smiled from relief and returned the smile back. He wanted her to know that he'd be ok but decline from telling her. He wasn't sure if she'd understand or if it would complicate things more than they already were. He wouldn't take the chance yet. The amount he drank would probably have a regular human passed out on the floor but after all he was half-saiyan too. So the champagne wouldn't go to him like it did for Sharpener. He knew she wouldn't be as worried if she knew what he was but he couldn't afford to tell her, at least not yet. So he decided he would put her worries at ease. He would bring Jok along, drop Sharpener off, pick an area where some apartments were and claim one as his home. Lastly when Jok was out of sight he would take flight and head home as fast as possible and hope his grandparents were asleep.

It was about ten minutes since Jok, Gohan and Sharpener left and all hell broke loose.

"I'm the _ONLY _family you have left."

"**YEAH AFTER MOM DIED AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL MY BROTHER AND SISTER ARE**." Videl folded her arms. "**HA**…Some family…!"

"**WELL THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM AND NOT MINE**!" Hurcule grunted and folded his arms. He glowered back at his daughter and snorted. "How can you hold onto something you never had? You only got in the way, just like now."

"**YOU REALLY ARE A BASTARD. DAMN YOU. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. YOU ONLY WANT FAME, FORTUNE, AND PUBLICITY. YOU DON'T CARE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY, DO YOU**?** ALL YOU WANT IS MORE, MORE AND MORE**!** YOU NEVER FIND YOURSELF WITH CONTENT WITH WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE. NEWS FLASH DAD, THE WORLD DOSEN'T REVOLE AROUDN YOU AND SOME CHAMP YOU ARE, I DOUBT EVERYDAY ABOUT YOU SAVING THE WORLD FROM CELL. I MEAN, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE**?" Videl glowered at her father. "Tell the truth for once."

"You were always a spoiled brat that never seen anything but from your perceptive. Without my money you'd be living on the streets. I could have disowned you and sent you up for adoption." Hurcule growled. "You **WILL** marry Andrew!"

"**I WON'T**!" Videl yelled.

"Oh yes you **WILL**!" Hurcule spat.

"NEVER…!" Videl clenched her fist and restrained herself from knocking the brute senseless and unconscious.

Hurcule threw his hands up in the air and let out an exasperated yell. "Nice job, Videl. Now you missed out on a perfect marriage." Hurcule spoke angrily.

"_**A LOVELESS **and stupid marriage!"_ Videl wanted to yell but she'd chosen the words she wanted to yell carefully. She wanted the last and final word.

"Now you'll be thirty some years old, single and alone thanks to your independent and foolish ways! You never know if I could go to sleep and not wake up in the morning." Hurcule snapped.

"Well then dad, I'll take my chances!"

"How dare you, young lady. Dammit, you're still my little girl--"

"I am not your little girl and I never was." Videl stomped her foot angrily. "You were never there for me. You never gave a damn about us. There's more to parenting then just showing up for an occasional birthday or holiday and thinking everything would be ok! Well it's not! I'm practically an adult now and I've been doing fine without your help or advice and I don't need it now. You're more conceited and more foolish than Andrew will ever be. You two would make quite a team, huh dad?"

"—and as long as you live under my roof, young lady, you'll abide to my rules."

"Fine, I'm moving out. I'll be out of here and out of your life forever." She held up her head high and left the room.

"**GOOD RIDDANCE**! **I NEVER WANTED YOU ANYWAYS**!!!" Hurcule shook his fist furiously and ignored the shocked maid that stood outside the room. Hurcule was left fuming until his entire body turned a bright red. Hurcule clenched his fist and stared at a piece of paper before him. "We'll see about that, young lady. We'll see." She was NOT going to have the last word, she was NOT! And he'd see to it.

**Next Day** (6:55 AM)

"I'm gravely disappointed in you, Gohan." his grandmother shook her head and placed her hands firmly upon her hips. She may be his grandmother but she still looked young and had the energy of a twenty-year-old. "Its not that we don't want you to socialize, we do and we're glad you went to the party; but, getting drinking wasn't part of the agreement."

"I'm a saiyan, I can handle it." Gohan mumbled.

"You don't know if it was tamper with, now do you?"

"Again, I'm a saiyan and I can handle it. And with all those reporters there and a few police officers why would anyone be stupid enough to do that.

His grandmother sighed. "I'm telling you this because I care, Gohan. When you come home from school we'll talk so you can tell me everything. I promise as long as you do, that no yelling or profanity shall be used. Promise me."

"I promise." He took his plates up to the sink and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and grabbed his textbook and homework. "Later." He waved to his grandparents who in return waved back until he was out of sight.

The Ox King placed a reassuring hand on his wife. "Don't worry. He's a Son, the son of Goku and Chichi, he'll survive. He was always a survivor, sweetie. Come on inside, it's too cold for you in a nightgown."

She merely sighed but nodded. The couple made their way inside and the Ox King shut the door behind them.

"It will be all right, sweetie."

"I'm just so worried." She looked up at the ceiling while her husband placed a blue shawl over her shoulders. She looked down and walked across to the other side of the room. She opened the window and pointed to the still somewhat dark sky. The Ox King found it odd that it was darker than usual for this time of morning. "Can you feel it? Look." Her eyes grew wide with fear and distress. "The sky… it's dark and smeared with blood…something's going to happen to day… something bad…and I don't know what it is." She turned to him with apprehension flowing in her eyes. "_Gohan…_"

The gently winds that had once swayed gently began to move more violently. Birds screeched and animals took shelter underneath bushes and inside caves. It seems that nature too had sense this too. Something bad was going to happen…far worse than they imagined.

**Orange Star High** (7:25 AM)

"You told him off? No way, I wish I had been there!" Erasa looked a bit shocked but happy at the same time. "Oh…my… gosh, so what did he do?"

"He said I'd regret it." Videl said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Erasa frowned.

"I rented out this apartment. It's really nice and I already moved in from last night. I knew the landlords for sometime now since they knew my grandmother when they were all kids so naturally they offered to give my a discount which is affordable for me."

"So this is it? You're on your own?" Erasa looked a bit worried.

"Yeah…" Videl shrugged.

"You don't miss him at all?"

"Why would I miss that son of a bitch that walked out on my mother several times and only came back one year before she died? Why does he think coming back then made up for the time last." Videl grunted.

Erasa gulped and struggled for words. Seeing how uneasy and nervous Erasa was Videl cracked a small smile and pointed to the small crowd ahead of them. "Let's o check and see who's in the play, ok?"

"Uh…yeah...ok." Erasa nodded but the remained a bit dumbfounded by the news.

"Uh…Erasa…?" Videl turned and noticed she was not there. "Are you coming or not?"

Erasa blinked. "Oh yeah, I'm coming! Wait up!"

**Calculus** (11:44 AM)

"Berea, can you explain number 44 to the class?" Mr. Omak asked.

Berea stood up and began to explain the problem in a somewhat matter-of-factly tone.

She tossed her shoulder-length lavender –colored hair to one side and stood tall. Her green eyes reflected with confidence and its egotistical features began to emerge gradually. "First…"

Gohan rolled his eyes and began to tone her out. Berea thought she was the smartest girl in the world but she wasn't. She was smart, he'd give her that but she was cocky and snobbish. Gohan finished his drawing of Mr. Omak and began his new one of Berea. Gohan yawned and stared out the window. From just that few seconds he sat up abruptly.

"_What the hell..? Why's the sky so red…? Am I the only one seeing this…?_" he looked around the class room. Everyone was oblivious to it. "_This can't be good or normal…whatever is going on isn't going to be good in anyway. I wonder._"

"…And that is the easiest way to complete the problem." Berea took her seat. Gohan looked up and saw Mr. Omak erasing Brea's explanation from the chalk board. Berea gave Gohan one of her condescension smiles before turning her head. Mr. Omak called upon Nikon and the lanky teen stood up and talked about how he did number 65.

**Capsule Corps **(11:45 AM)

"Woman, why did you drag me out of bed? I have this damn headache that I can't seem to get rid of."

"Oh quite your belly aching and take a look at this." She drew open the curtains. Vegeta had braced himself for the merciless rays of the sun but only received darkness.

"What the hell—what's going on?"

"I don't know." Bulma turned to her husband and held up a test-tube. "Here."

Vegeta looked at it then at her. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Take it and fly up to the clouds. Collect some samples and bring them back. While you're gone I'll be taking pictures from my high-tech scanners and satellites. Who knows what's up there…or what's coming."

"And you're taking your chances with me." Vegeta chuckled. "How flattering." He took the test-tube. "I'll be back."

Bulma smiled and watched as he flew out the window. "**VEGETA, USE THE DOOR FOR ONCE**!!" Bulma sighed and knew he was out of ear shot. It was time to get to work. She took out her cell phone and pressed a button and waited. "Yes, cancel all my evening plans and hold all my calls…yes I know Mr. Moshe is suppose to fly in today. Yes…ok, thank you."

**Lunch** (12: 22 PM)

Erasa leaned over towards Videl when Sharpener and Gohan went to get their lunches.

"So spill, what happened when Andrew came over to your apartment the yesterday?" Erasa grinned.

Videl sighed. "You aren't going to drop it are you?"

Erasa shook her head. "Nope, especially if it's something juicy and maybe even bit exotic about the jerk."

"Never mention exotic when you're talking about Andrew. Those two words should be illegal to be in the same sentence."

"Ok, ok, illegal. Now get to the good stuff." Erasa beseeched.

"Ok." Videl agreed. "Let me finish the story before you go gushing about."

"Ok, I promise." Erasa hopped over to sit next to Videl. "Now dish."

"It happen about ten o' clock, which was right after that small study session we all had. You and Sharpener had left about ten minutes ago…"

"Damn I wish my Auntie wasn't coming too visit that day, I mean why at that time of night I ask you!"

"For Kami sakes, Erasa…"Videl snapped, "You promised, remember?"

"Oh. OH, right. Sorry, sorry. Keep going, don't mind me." Erasa replied.

Videl eyed her and continued. "Anyways, Gohan was helping me with the last problem when…"

**Flashback…**

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Videl looked up from the textbook. "I'll get that. Erasa probably forget something." She headed towards the door and opened it to reveal Andrew. He still had that cocky smile on his arrogant face. Videl sneered at him, just when everything was becoming just perfect, HE showed up as usual. _

_He smiled wider. "Hey, your dad said you moved out. I hope it wasn't about me."_

_"Please, this was bound to happen; it was just prolonged for seven years. With you it only helped nudge it forward."_

_He leaned against the doorframe and used one of his smiles that usually made women's knees feel like jelly, but it hadn't worked in this case. "Can I talk to you?" _

_Videl growled at him and how dark her eyes looked it showed she was in no mood to talk. Especially with the likes of him! _

_Andrew chuckled. "Don't worry I have nothing up my sleeves, see? Come on, I'd be a fool to try to pull anything on you." He craned his neck and smirked. "Got company huh? I was interrupting something, right? Just give me one minute, I swear, nothing more than talking." _

_Videl groaned inwardly and he motioned for her to stand beside him. He stood against the balcony and Videl cautiously walked closer. Her eyes darted back and forth and she was vigilant of her surroundings._

_Gohan closed the textbook. His grandmother would have a cow if she knew where he was. Though she'd be glad he was socializing but being over a girl's house was a whole different thing for her. Since he was a demi-saiyan he had crazy hormones but he kept himself in check whether she trust the girl was another thing. He loved his grandparents but sometimes they could get overbearing at times, especially about the subject of girls. His grandmother would check his neck for any signs of hickeys or clothes for women's perfume, snoop through his stuff for love letters or anything like that. His grandfather would try to ask him about his day and classmates as subtle as possible, but Gohan quickly caught on. _

_Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a slap that rang throughout the area. Then he heard a cry of pain coming from outside. It was loud and probably hurt like hell. He saw Videl storming back into the apartment with her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was biting her lower lip and she looked almost angry enough to kill. Something about that made him smile. She looked dangerous and beautiful at the same time. _

_Andrew came running in with a red hand print upon left cheek. It was probably throbbing with pain with how red it was. _

_The guy deserved that a whole lot more pain. Gohan never liked this guy ever since he saw him. There was something just not right about him other than his cocky attitude. He reminded Gohan of Vegeta, but Vegeta only got arrogant when he fought and knew when to drop it. Plus, Vegeta would kill him if he ever found out Gohan was comparing him to a fiend like Andrew. _

_Andrew looked angry too but his face turned to an impassive state._

_"I need to talk to her." He grunted and sneered at Gohan. "And it doesn't involve you."_

_Videl grasped Gohan's arm and said, "Don't you understand anything?" Videl shouted. "We are together now."_

_Andrew felt the wind knocked out of him and looked at the guy she chose over HIM! What did some nerdy guy have that he didn't? There had to be some reasonable explanation, there HAD to be and he wanted it NOW!_

_He thirsted out his hands angrily. "What?" he looked at Videl. "Explain this to me." _

_Videl stomped her foot and gripped Gohan tighter. "I don't have to explain myself to YOU!"_

_"You're chasing someone who obviously doesn't want to be with you. Just drop it and leave us alone." Gohan added. His voice was calm but his words struck Andrew and only enraged him._

_Gohan gently ushered Videl to take a seat on the conch. _

_He then gave her the remaining plate of snacks she'd prepared previously for their session. _

_Taking the opportunity and threw a fist aiming at Gohan's back. Quickly Gohan gripped him into a tight headlock. _

_His eyes were dark as if they were as black as the night itself. His voice sounded callous and rough. "If I took this seriously you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Get out of here before you won't live to regret it."_

_Andrew stepped back with his mouth wide. He growled underneath his breath. "I swear, I'll be the one to say that. You just wait, you two just made the biggest mistakes of your pitiful life. No one threats me without paying dearly." He then left and slammed the door behind him. The pictures on the walls shock and a recent picture of Gohan and Videl fell on the ground and the glass cracked before shattering._

_Videl looked at Gohan who was still glowering at the door. "Gohan…?" Videl asked softly. He looked behind him to acknowledge her presences one more. She leaned forward and hugged him from behind and placed her head on his back and sighed. _

End of flashback…

"Wow. That's so romantic!" Erasa squealed. "You two are official an item? When did this happen? How come you never told me? Now I feel so left out and completely insulted!!"

"Don't be, were not an item, only friends. I only said that to get Andrew off my case and besides it would be too complicated. I mean, what do we have in common to being with?"

"Lots of things and you would know if you'd ask him some more personal, maybe intimate questions?" Erasa beamed. "I mean, I would suspect something if you two were alone for a bit and things happen, right? So…" she looked up. "Did _anything_ happen?"

"If something did happen, it would be between him and me, not him, you and me."

Erasa grinned and nearly lurched out of her seat. "Something _DID_ happen! What? What, happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was an innocent thank you and goodnight thing. No kissing, no nothing."

"You look a tad disappointed. Maybe if you nudged and pushed a bit in the right direction you could—"

"No, Erasa."

"But I never knew your Gohan could do that headlock thing. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. Dose he have muscles? Does he work out or something?"

"How am I suppose to know and he's NOT mine."

Erasa shrugged. "The point is you two would make such a cute couple and the minor point is Andrew's an arrogant jackass that needs his butt kicked big time. Couldn't Gohan just take him in an alley, beat him up?" her eyes twinkled. "I think someone's got a crush on you."

Videl groaned and looked outside and sat up. "Hey, did you notice how dark it's getting?"

Erasa looked up. "It's probably a thunderstorm about to roll in or something."

Videl nodded but she didn't believe it. It never got this dark before. Something just didn't feel right and Andrew's threat rang through her head. But how could a weasel like him be involved?

**Orange Star Auditorium** (1:22 PM)

"Students..." Vice Principal Echinoid announced. After it quieted down she cleared her throat. "We are under code blue for Orange Star district. Under the order of the major of our fair city students are to here by stay on school grounds until we discover what that mist and anomalous cloud color coverage is all about."

"What? What about the playoffs?" Arnold who was the star quarterback yelled.

"Sadly, we'll have to forget about it Arnold and forfeit."

"**FORFEIT**? To hell with that! We can't forfeit after all that we've been there and give them the satisfaction!" he stood up and headed towards the door which was guarded by three bodyguards.

Mrs. Echinoid stomped her foot and yelled, "Take one more step and you'll be expelled from not only the school but forbidden to play on any football team for the rest of your high school years. And from the way your grades are you'll be here for a long, long time, sonny."

Arnold growled. "You can't do that!"

"yeah." A few more of the team angrily chided.

"I certainly can. It's the law here for anyone who disobeys certain codes shall be expelled or harshly dealt with. Are you so confident that you'd take your chances of dying from Kami knows what's in those clouds." She turned to face the students. "Scientist all over the world such as the Bulma Briefs have come together to determine what's in the molecules that created such clouds. They have yet to discover if it's poisonous or harmful or contiguous."

"What about the play?" Yakima asked.

"We are postponing rehearsing and pushing the opening back a few days or weeks if needed until we know what to do." She sighed. "So please, remain calm."

Instantly after finishing her sentence the student body erupted and panic spread quickly among peers.

"Oh my God I'm going to die!" Angela screamed. "I'm too beautiful to die! Oh my God, this is it!"

Aureole threw papers on the floor. "After all these years for…**NOTHING**…?! What the hell was studying all this time to die like this! I want to go out with a bang."

Erasa grabbed the boy. "Clam down, buddy.

"Don't forget Hurcule's here and he won't let us down." Arnold added.

"Good luck." Videl muttered.

Gohan raised his eyebrow. He advert his eyes quickly and turned to the ceiling when Videl turned his way.

"Gohan, why are you so calm?" Sharpener asked. Gohan shrugged and Sharpener grinned. "So you're scared deep down, huh? Nice cover."

"How's your headache?"

"It feels like a donkey just kicked my head and everything is painful and scrambled up." Sharpener held his head.

**Kami's Lookout**

Mr. Popo ran out of the main quarters to find Dende and Piccolo who had the solemn faces he'd ever seen in long time.

"I've been seeing this coming for a few weeks now…I thought it was just a bad dream…they really are coming…aren't they Piccolo?" Dende spoke.

Piccolo only nodded. Then he turned and greeted Mr. Popo before speaking, "Yes."

"It's a bad time for Goku to be in Other World."

"Think you can arrange something to have Mr. Sunshine back before things get bad?"

Dende nodded. "Probably, I'll have to do a bit of blackmailing and groveling but I think it can be done." Dende answered.

"What about the clouds, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

Dende closed his eyes and reopened them after a few moments. "This is only the beginning I'm afraid. It will get far worse. From what I remember from my dream which I consider now is a vision, the world shall be cast into an eternal darkness by the time phase one is completed. From there something, it was always a figure in the dark and every time I try to see it, it only grows blurrier, will destroy Earth from the inside out."

"From doing what…?" Piccolo asked.

Dende shook his head and he frowned. "I really don't know. The dream becomes vaguer and vaguer as I think about it."

"If this is truly a vision and its somewhere locked in your memory I have a method to get it out." Mr. Popo snapped his fingers and a chair appeared. Dende sat down when Mr. Popo gestured for him to.

"Now close your eyes and relax. Take deep and even breaths and listen to my voice…that's it."

Piccolo stared into the sky. "_What ever it is… it's strong…very strong._" Piccolo clenched his fist.

**A Hall Way** (3:33 PM)

Everyone was beginning to get hectic, crazy and plain hysterical.

Angela sat rocking back and further and huddled herself into a ball against the lockers. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Damn, I never got to date that Jonick guy. Life is so cruel. I'm gonna die."

"Why is everyone so panicky, I mean since the Great Hurcule's going to save us all." Videl said sarcastically.

"Are you ok? You've been acting a bit weird today. What happened when we left, Videl? Did Andrew come back and bother you?" Gohan asked.

"Look, just stay out of this, Son boy." Videl snapped. Videl hung her head down and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry. I was out of line there." She stood up and smiled. "Everything's ok, really."

Gohan grinned. "You're a horrible liar."

Videl looked a bit shocked. She was never caught lying before. She even considered herself a professional liar since she'd been doing that for her dad's publicity events.

"Why are you so happy?" Angela snapped at Erasa. "Can't you get it through those air headed head of yours that we are about to die and I haven't dated the Star quarterback yet? I mean look at me, I'm so young, so beautiful, so innocent!" she grasped Erasa by her collar. "**INNOCENT, I TELL YOU! INNOCENT**!!"

Erasa smacked the girl upon her cheek and Angela fell to her feet. Erasa smiled widely. She'd been waiting to do that all school year. She had that to mark off on her "Senior Class to-do-list." Now the last few major things she wanted to do was… become Prom Queen this year, get Gohan and Videl together, make out underneath the belchers 33 times with Sharpener, and fight Angela and her preppy friends. Erasa nodded. "_Not a long list this year…I better add a few just in case. Oh yeah, spray paint Mrs. Echinoid's car. Whoops, it got towed last week…hum…_"

Sharpener crawled up and grabbed Gohan's collar and whispered with a few giggles coming from his throat. Gohan swallowed and began to think about knocking the boy out until he got over his hangover. Sharpener must have drank more than he thought because Gohan knew how he was acting wasn't some of the usual signs of handovers.

Sharpener giggled then he hiccupped. "Say you might as well snag a kiss from Mrs. "Untouchable" over there then you'll be a happy man about to die."

Gohan sweat dropped. "Wouldn't that just get me killed sooner?"

Sharpener shrugged. "Probably…maybe…definitely, but like I said, you'll die like a happy man." Sharpener laughed heartily before covering his mouth. "Muff…Ugh…Bathroom." He ran and took a turn and there was a loud scream that followed. "Oops, sorry Mrs. Echinoid, I'm sure it will come out with some bleach, hehhehe."

"**RUGH**…**SHARPENER PENCIL**…!" Mrs. Echinoid roared.

Sharpener dashed from that corner and ran behind Gohan. "Hide me." Sharpener whimpered.

"**WHERE IS HE**?"

Gohan pointed to the opposite hallway and Mrs. Echinoid ran off.

"Thanks, man." Sharpener stood up. "I thought I was a goner. I owe you…if we live long enough."

Gohan only nodded.

"Hey, it's getting darker out there." A girl exclaimed. The student body crowed around the windows to see. They could hardly tell it was daytime now. Most of the students took out their cell phones and called home and others used the numerous pay phones.

Sharpener sniffed. "I had a good run." He whimpered into his cell phone. "I love you too, mommy."

"Ugh, this is so sad." Gohan rolled his eyes and waited for his grandparents to pick up.

**GOHAN, IS THAT YOU**? 

**YES**! 

**WHY ARE YOU YELLING**? 

**BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER EVERYONE'S WHIMPERING AND YELLING**. 

**ARE YOU OK**? 

**PEACHY KEEN, GRANDMOTHER**! 

**THAT'S GOOD**. 

**HOW ABOUT YOU AND GRANDFATHER, HOW ARE YOU TWO**? 

**JUST FINE.IT'S SO ODD THE SKY IS GETTING SO DARK ALL OF A SUDDEN, HUH**? 

**YEAH, DID BULMA FIGURE ANYTHING OUT**? 

**YES, GOHAN, SHE SAID SO FAR IT'S NOT DEADLY BUT WE WERE TALKING TO MR. PICCOLO AND HE SAID**-- 

**HELLO, GRANDMOTHER?! ARE YOU THERE? CAN YOU HEAR ME**? 

Gohan shook his cell phone and moved around trying to get a batter reception. All he got was scattered words and static. Then the phone turned off by itself. "Damn." He muttered underneath his breath. Gohan looked at his cell phone puzzled until he heard a bloodcurdling high-pitched scream from the next hallway. It not only caught his attention but everyone else's for their cell phones had chipped out as well.

The chestnut-haired girl who'd been using a payphone had the wires and the cord straggling her. Electricity surged through them and held her against the wall. The students stood there baffled and frightened by what they found. Before long Videl pushed her way through their gapping and useless peers and tried to grip and loosen the cords.

Videl gritted her teeth and felt her fingers heating and burning under the surprisingly high voltage.

Just as Gohan took a step and decided it was time to help the phone dropped its cords from the girl and collapsed limply.

Videl went hurtling back and Gohan moved quickly enough to grab her and steady them before them so they wouldn't collide with the glass windows. Videl opened her eyes a felt two warm hands encircling her waist. She could hear her rescuers fast pace beating against her back and their breath tickled her neck. Something wonderful brought Videl's nose's to attention but before she could figure out what it was her rescuer spoke. "You ok?"

Videl again had realized she was blushing for some odd reason and knew instantly it was Gohan. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Gohan replied. Videl felt him loosen his hold from her waist and his hands dropped to his side.

Angela hugged herself and looked to see Gohan standing opposite of her, completely ignoring her. Angela smirked and began to fix up her hair. Before she could move she felt something grab her wrist into a death grip. She turned around and suppressed a gasp. Erasa glowered at the red-haired girl. "If you make one move on my friend's man I swear you won't live to regret it for I shall see to it personally."

"You wouldn't dare." Angela hissed.

"Try me." Erasa challenged.

The chestnut-haired girl slumped onto the floor, exhausted and her hair fried.

Mrs. Echinoid arrived with the school nurse who carried a First Aid kit. The nurse managed to get a steady pulse reading and began to check for cuts and bruises. "What happened here?" Mrs. Echinoid asked. Several of the students replied what happened even though they remained a bit skeptical.

Gohan knelt down and touched the gray sand that had rolled off the cords moments ago. He fingered it between two of his fingers. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Hum…interesting…" Gohan began to wonder how this sand had anything to do with anything.

"Ok, students please reframe from going anywhere near the payphones until we find out the cause."

Angela fluttered her eyes at Philip. "You know in disasters flirting can easily wear off the panic, with your girlfriend and a kiss or there."

"That's a good idea." Philip agreed.

Angela grinned and puckered her lips and after about a minute she opened her eyes and yelped. He was kissing one of her preppy friends!! "_Now ex-preppy friend, Aniline._" Angela thought furiously. Was _that _the _Philip_ Aniline couldn't stop blabbering about? Well you had to admit with those highlights, firm muscles and sky-blue eyes he was a hunk.

**BEEP**! **BEEP**!

Videl headed to an isolated hallway and began to speak. "What is it chief?"

—Videl _(Static) _hostage… _(Static)_

"Chief…?" Videl hit her communicator repeatedly and continuously calling for the chief. "**HELLO, CHIEF**? **ANSWER ME, CAN YOU HEAR ME**?"

--Videl…? There was some interference. Anyways, you know that Red Shark gang, right? 

"Yeah, bunch of losers but what about them?"

--The big shark got loose when he was being arrested and took your father as hostage along with about thirty other civilians. Says he wants a rematch. He's got them all at the Charity and Funds Inc. building on Larine Street. 

Videl groaned inwardly. "Are you sure you guys can't handle it?"

--No, some of the boys are down with a few shots to the leg and others are scared shitless! 

Videl took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll be there in a few."

--**VIDEL, WAIT**-- 

Videl had ended the transmission and hadn't heard the chief's plea, but hopefully it wasn't something urgent.

After checking that everyone was oblivious to her absence, she swiftly moved towards a window.

Videl opened the window carefully and eased herself in one flood motion then she touched the freshly cut grass of the campus. She took out her flashlight and managed to slip through the window. "Damn, its dark."

"Students, remember we are still under code blue. Now, everyone return to your homerooms. The major says he received word from the S.A.M. or the scientism acquaintance meeting that all civilians are to be inside for there seems to be a foreign interferences coming fast and is about to hit the atmosphere. They also said the atmosphere is weakening at an alarming rate as well as globe warming. So the heat shall be up as high as possible." Mr. Anionic, the vice principal spoke. Grumpily and unnerved, the students ambled towards homeroom.

"Man, I could be at the mall now."

"It's to dark out there…and its getting cold."

"Oh my gosh, I'm turning purple over here…Hey, let me borrow that jacket."

Erasa hugged herself and looked at Gohan and then behind them. "Hey, did you see where Videl went?"

"She probably went on ahead." Sharpener assured her. "Don't worry; she can take care of herself."

Gohan closed his eyes and felt something moving away at a steady but a hurried pace. "Videl…" Gohan murmured. She was at least a few streets away from the school and it didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon. She's stopped several times and began moving at an alarming speed. Something was wrong. Sharpener and Erasa paused when they saw Gohan had stopped and was looking way too serious for the Gohan they knew.

"Hey, what's up?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing..." Gohan shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Sharpener raised his eyebrow. "You look so serious."

Gohan cracked a small smile. "I forgot my jacket, that's all. I'll just go get it."

Erasa looked skeptical but she nodded. "We'll save you a seat."

Gohan nodded in return. "I'll be back before you know it."

Gohan rounded the corner before he finished his sentence.

"Something's up." Erasa murmured.

"What? Oh, besides the obvious thing is that his locker is in A hallway and not in C?"

"Exactly, it's like there's another Gohan and he's not going to tell us about him." Erasa said. "And I haven't seen Videl at all." She pointed to their homeroom which was missing four students: Videl, Gohan, Sharpener and herself.

"Something fishy or maybe kinky is going on here. Think we should follow him?" Sharpener asked.

Erasa smirked. "What do you think? _Kinky, Sharpener? Where does he come up with these stuff?_"

** Elsewhere**

"…can't keep her mouth shut forever. She'll tell so we'll have to get rid of her ourselves…one way or another….she knows too much. It's only a matter of time."

Two males stood on the roof of an abandoned building.

"You must be careful…or they'll find out." The older man muttered.

**Satan****City**

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Yes, chief? 

Videl, finally! You ended the transmission before I could tell you some menace is running downtown. He's threatening to blow up the city and its surroundings if his demands aren't meant. 

And they are? 

He says its one and its simple. He wants you to come down there and fight him. No tricks, one on one. 

No tricks, huh… and you believed him? 

Well, we have about thirty hostages he's threatening to kill six every hour if his demands aren't meant. That includes your father, the mayor and many innocent lives. 

Great way to put the pressure on me, don't worry about it. Just keep and eye on the guy. 

Right, we can always count on you…AH, DAMN! 

What? WHAT is it? 

He set the top of the building on fire. We have the fire department on their way but it's moving so fast. My guess is we got ten minutes before he reaches the third floor where the hostages are being held. 

And why would he do that if he's inside? 

I tell you he cracked! 

Videl could hear the faint sounds of bloodcurdling screams and cries for help in the background.

I'll be there in two minutes, tops. 

** Capsule Corps**

Vegeta stood up. "I feel it…"

Bulma looked up from her notebook where she had been jotting down some observations. "Feel what?"

"A strong presences… I never felt anything like this before." He chuckled. "It's been so long since I had a battle and a little warm up will do my body some good. Besides you need to upgrade the gravity room a bit. It's not nearly as challenging as it was last year." He eyed her equipment and papers. "You keep yourself busy with your version of ideal enjoyment of life."

"Its not as enjoying as you think it is." Bulma sarcastically answered. "Besides, whatever it is could be the cause of this sudden darkness. I'd give you a flashlight or one of my night goggles but you Saiyans have keener eyes than those objects could ever have. So go on and have fun but don't get yourself killed in the process."

Vegeta scoffed. "Oh please, woman. This being is nothing compared to me but a little fun never hurt anyone...maybe except him." He grinned and added. "Looks like Kakorat's first brat, is on the move."

"Don't start a fight, Vegeta."

"I still don't get it. Why not me? Me, the prince of all Saiyans and here I must watch Kakorat's and his son excel me. This doesn't make any sense…my father said." He clenched his fist. "Doesn't matter, that clown isn't around anymore and I'll so take care of that brat with a bit more training."

"Why do I ever bother to try?"Bulma sighed. "You Saiyans can get so stubborn at times."

**Downtown****Satan****City**

Videl ran up towards the group of police officers and the firefighters. There was no way they could make it in and out if the fire got any bigger. What kind of nutcase was she dealing with? "Did he kill anyone yet?" Videl asked.

The chief shook his head. "We've got ten minutes before that's supposed to happen but then again they'd all be dead by then if this fire doesn't get under control soon. It's already hit the second floor. Which would gives us…about…five to ten minutes."

"He could have snuck them out around the back chief." Mark said. Mark who had been working with the Satan Police Department for about five years now looked special about his theory.

"Doubt it, we been had backup back there." Chief Yupik murmured. "We tried to bribe him into coming out or at least letting some or all the hostages out, but no, he still wants you to come and now his demanding 100 billion zeni on top of that, plus a safe ride out of the country."

"Did anyone at least try to get in?" Videl questioned.

"We had the squat team out here and even then he had guys all over the place. He had two kids' heads directly in front of a pistol and said he'd kill then right then and there if we tried anything."

Soon a man emerged from the crowd and was begin held back by two officers. "If you boneheads are just going to sit there—_LET GO OF ME_—more people will die before you get in there! My kids are in there, dammit! You dumb asses are just standing there like scared wimps instead of going in there and doing your jobs!"

Videl nodded. Precious time was being lost. Videl took out a capsule and waited for the clouds of dust to disappear from the bag. She opened the duffle bag and threw numerous of items out of it until she found what she was looking for. Mountain gears. She couldn't use the front or back way without running into the fire and a helicopter or any vehicle would draw too much attention. With grace and ease she began to climb up the large building which looked almost ready to keel over.

Videl let out several loud coughs as she passed the smoking windows. She could knock the bad guys out and have the hostages jump out of the window and onto the awaiting tapeline like object waiting below. "_Easy now…_" Videl thought. She held her body away from the window so nobody would see her. She saw the bad guys' back were turned to her and the hostages were gagged and tied while others were also blindfolded. A child whose face looked swollen and bruise looked at her and hope glowed onto her face. She looked so happy, so innocent, and so full of life now.

One of the men turned and Videl hid.

"Find something funny, kid?" he snarled out her. The child made a muffled yelp and shook her head.

Videl heard a click sound and knew he was aiming a loaded gun somewhere.

From the sounds of pleas and cries she knew he was going to shot one of the hostages.

Without warning Videl leaped into the window without hesitation. The man was so taken by surprise he staggered back a bit. Before he could utter a sound or a word to his companions he was on the floor unconscious from the blow to his head.

Hearing the loud thump, the six other men turned around and glowered at her and readied their weapons.

Videl smirked. Only two of them looked like a worthy opponents, the others were scrawny and looked like they'd be dead by one of her attacks instead of unconscious. "So who's going to be first?"

Before anyone could move loud muffle screams started up. When Videl looked at where they were looking she saw the fire sweeping up past the door. The smokes would grow heavier if they spent too much time here. It was getting a bit hotter inside the room now and the walls looked thin. She could see the glow of the fire against the door that separated them from it. She didn't have much time; she'd have to work faster. Just as she turned around she nearly was hit squarely in the jaw by a metal bar.

Videl landed on her feet. "Not fair fighters are you? Come on, then." She wiped some blood from her forehead and cheek. Her head was throbbing and she felt a bit dizzy but it wasn't going to keep her down. Just as she landed a round the house kick on the guy who tried to attack her she heard claps from beside her. In the shadowy area of the room stood a man a very familiar man, Andrew.

"Well done, Videl. Well done." Andrew continued to clap his hands in approval.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Videl grunted.

"Why Videl, such language wouldn't daddy be disappointed." He gestured to the chair beside him which held Hercule tied, gagged and looking from the blood, savagely beaten.

"Let him go. Let them all go, right now. I'm the one you want so let them be." Videl hissed. "Or I'll—"

"Or you'll do what?" Andrew chuckled. "If you haven't noticed, Videl, I hold all the cards now. I am in charge, not _you_."

He took a few steps towards her and smirked. "It's such a pity it must end this way. I really did like you." He heard the helicopter and knew his ride was here.

He eyed one of his taller acquaintances to untie Hercule. Hercule shook his hands and was thankful for the release.

** Elsewhere**

It was coming down to all of this…

The woman stood in the shadowy area of the building in the alley. She looked up and a frown formed upon her lips. "Its time…"

** Charity and Funds Inc. **

The man, who untied Hercule, looked at Andrew with an impassive expression and remained silent. He waited patiently as if he was waiting for some order or some signal. Andrew nodded and the man took out a velvet box from behind the chair.

Videl looked skeptically at the box and watched for she'd be ready to strike.

Videl watched as the man approached her father who had an inexpressive expression upon his face.

"Dad…?" Videl questioned.

"It must be done." Andrew murmured.

When Videl saw what was it the box she gasped. It was a pistol and from her experience 9.99 % it was pervious loaded. Hercule fingered the pistol before gripping it. Andrew smirked and sat back into the chair Hercule had once been sitting in.

The sky was becoming dark enough that the street lights and lights coming from buildings were no help at all.

Hercule stepped towards Videl and Videl started to retreat. Sure she was a fighter but she wasn't stupid. From the range he was in he could kill her with one shot. One quick shot instead of dying slowly in pain and agony. She could practically hear it. BANG!

Each step he took another step she'd take back. The darkness around them made him looking menacing. She saw the shine from the polished gun and any awareness of the fire vanished. It grew still and Videl felt that her heart would pop out of her chest. What could she do?

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Hercule looked at the gun for a few seconds before slowly pointing it at her head. He was at least two feet away from her. Videl's eyes grew wide and she fell palsied which was something new to her. She never felt this way before since…

Hercules's hand shook a bit as he took aim. Sweat glistened down his face as he glowered at his daughter.

Andrew's threats rang throughout her head which added more pain to her head. Everything looked a bit fuzzy and she couldn't judge the perorations of her surroundings to kick the gun out of his hands. Andrew watched with a sly smirk upon his face as did the other eight men. Looking closely you could see a few tears forming in Hercules's eyes.

"Videl…forgive me…" his voice was soft and sincere. "I love you, remember that. If I had one last chance I wish I could change all of this. I know I am the main source of most of your anger and I swear to you, if I could, I want to make everything right. I wish your life be spared. But it can't…don't let fear control you. Fight for your life and your own future." He swallowed and his face turned to a heartrending phrase. "My wish for you was for a long and happy life with a loving family of your own someday…_NO MATTER_ what else—you are still my daughter!" he pointed the gun with ease at Andrew but felt the coldness of another pistol held securely at his head.

Videl felt her headache worsen and she felt hot and dizzy. The smoke was becoming unbearable now. She had to save them, or die trying. She had taken an oath and she was going to honor it. Pride and honor ran through her blood from generation to generation.

Andrew chuckled. "Have you gone mad?" he spoke harshly. "You must have...to be pointing a gun at me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt her. I rather die than see the likes of you harming the innocent." Hercule replied and never lowered his pistol.

Screams of protest and alarm rang as the fire swept up past the door and making quick work of it. Children and adults scurried as far as they could to escape the fire and its smoke. The fire had crept to the ceiling and soon the beam of the building went hurtling down towards Videl. Being dizzy and her sight unfocused she couldn't move as fast as she wanted to. Videl screamed and felt the heat of the inferno heat her skin.

The room grew still but it didn't block out the sounds of relief and amazement. Videl opened one eye when she didn't feel herself set on fire. "G-Gohan…?" There he was like sometime of warrior standing above her and held the burning wood as if the fire couldn't or didn't burn him.

He smiled. "Everything will be all right. Trust me. I'll always be there for you…"

Andrew was baffled beyond words and his men's eyes were wider than their faces at the moment.

Andrew whorled around and took the opportunity at hand as usual. "Shoot him. Damn you!"

Videl's eyes grew wide and before she could shout or act.

**BANG!!**

"Daddy…!" Videl screamed as she saw the blood flying and then her Videl's body lying limply on the floor. Blood trickled down from the wound and past his eyebrows and ran over more than half his face. He looked dead.

Videl felt tears fall down her face and she felt helpless. She was helpless once again.

Never leave the house in rage…always say "I Love You." And mean it for you never know…life is too short, Videl.

Videl's mother had said that just an hour before…

The murder took the gun from Hercules's hand and stood by Andrew. "Never turn you're back on us. You were always soft. Damn bastard." Andrew questioned. "Your gun wasn't even load…what type of fool do you think I am, you buffoon?"

Hercule stared at the gun helplessly as Andrew continued. "From the first day I meet you, I knew you like a book. You were too honest and cared far too much for my likings. I knew what you would do. I could tell by your eyes…"

Then Hercule didn't blink nor did his body move with the small breaths he had been taking. He was…gone. Just like that.

"You idiotic man…!" He turned to the other men and they pointed their pistols right at her.

Nine pistols were aimed directly at her, five at her head and four pointed at her chest.

Then there were numerous of shots that sprang lose.

Erasa gasped when she'd heard the shots after what the chief informed her about seconds ago. "**VIDEL**..!"

She reacted without hesitation and maybe without thinking as she ran towards the building.

Before she could near it however, Sharpener gripped her and held her back. "What the hell do you think your doing, Erasa?"

"Let go of me. I can handle it. Videl and I have been mountain climbing since we were thirteen!" she twisted her body. "There must be something I can do, Videl's like a sister to me. I'd do the same if she was my blood sister but she's still—"

"Erasa, please be logic—"

"**LOGIC** has nothing to do with it!!" Erasa struggled. "Dammit, if you don't let go you'll pray to have kids when I'm done with you."

"Why are you acting like _this_?" Sharpener tightened his grip. "Why are you going—?"

"**BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND**!" she wrenched free and almost got there when she saw some children and adults by the window. Each untied, and no longer blindfolded or gagged. The firefighters quickly scrambled to prepare themselves. Soon all the hostages were safety on the ground and a large ambulance truck was on the way to treat their burns and bruises. "Where's Videl?"

Andrew crawled from underneath some rumbled and patted out the flame that caught upon his shirt. He took several breaths and wiped the blood from his forehead and nose with his sleeve. He looked around to see his men gagged and tied with rope like the hostages were---hostages! Where were they? He grabbed his cell phone and made a desperate call after canceling his departure. He didn't have long. He looked around and saw that both Gohan and Videl were nowhere in sight. What was that Gohan anyways? How could he defend himself against so many bullets and catch them as if they were nothing but pebbles? He heard the recipient pick up. "Find them; they're not to die before they arrive. Make sure they avenge me." He heard them answer and the click of the other person's phone. The building would collapse any second now. He looked up and his eyes became unfocused. "_Damn you, Son Gohan…_" Then everything faded out and grew dark.

Rain began to set in and helped aid in the firefighters fight against the now disintegrating flames.

Erasa looked around frantically. "Where are they Sharpie?"

Sharpener hugged her. "Wish I knew…I wish I knew."

Videl sat upon one of the large trees' branches in the City Park which was a few miles away from the once burning business foundation. She stared straight ahead as if in some reverie trance. Her hair clung to her forehead and her clothing hugged her like a second skin, but she didn't care.

Videl blinked a few times and came out of her abstractions. She looked down at her shoes and frowned.

"How did this happen…? I was so careful…" she whispered. She stared up at the sky and felt drop after drop land upon her. Soon she found herself staring at her fingers which were bruised and her blood covered parts of her body.

"Hey there, big kitty in the tree." A male voice spoke to her. Videl turned, startled by the voice and looked to find Gohan gazing at her from below. He didn't say anything more and they watched each other as if waiting for something or anything to be said from the other.

"Why is it that they are all trying to kill you?" Gohan questioned.

Videl didn't answer. She closed her eyes, "Why'd they…?" the thoughts of her father being shot before her eyes made her open them with a start. "I don't—I can't—I--" she was lost of words which was a rare thing for her. Videl gasped when she felt Gohan's breath upon her neck and reacted as if he was some stranger. Videl pushed him back with all her might and didn't anticipate on falling. But she was falling, wasn't she?

The rain droplets beat against the benches and tables below the once still tree. Gohan held her close to him which one hand resting upon her back and Videl's face was buried into his chest. He placed his head lightly upon hers and waited for her.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way…everything is wrong." Videl sobbed. "Why is this happening?" she yelled.

He didn't answer as she would have predicted but instead he kissed her. The type of kiss that was you'd believe could taste and feel so wonderful in only dreams. But it wasn't a dream. He held her even closer and ran his tongue against her lips.

Two of Andrew's men ran past the tree and the oldest held his cell phone and spoke, "No sign of them…we're checking east." He nodded to his partner, "Look over there."

"Got it." His partner responded and they proceeded to split up.

Maybe it was only a few seconds or maybe a minute, but it felt like a wonderful lifetime spent in an instance. Slowly they broke apart and Gohan cupped her cheeks in his hands. They once again stared at each other and were just vulnerable enough to release an emotion that was so carefully sealed and bottled up for so long. They continued to search the others' eyes and got themselves lost within them.

"Forgive me…" She never expected the two words he said after that kiss. It almost hurt. Almost, for she could see he was not the least bit sorry and neither was she.

Videl blushed and saw his lips were parted as if he was about to speak but decided against it.

She wanted to kiss him again.

"You're my savoir... "

Gohan tilted his head to the side and have her one of his goofy grins. "Now there's a new one."

"You saved me and everyone else…" Videl turned away and touched her lips. "_My first kiss!_" she thought.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't the girl that went on dates every other day or had meet any guy before him to consider a candidate for her first kiss. A person's first kiss was supposed to be special and remember-able and wonderful not quick and horribly done. Besides, she was Miss. Untouchable and boys were more of a forbidden to her because daddy didn't want the tabloids breathing down his back and exploiting the Satan name; instead, her family did that for her with his "business Trips" and dinner parties, Extremely boring dinner parities. Probably the only fun part about those parties was watching drunken guys making complete asses of themselves.

**BANG!!**

Videl winced when she saw the hole the bullet had made, about a few inches from her head.

"Come down!" one of the assassinators yelled and held his gun perfectly aimed at the two.

Within the next instance he and his partner were down and unconscious with their guns scattered a few feet from them.

Videl blinked and looked at the man below them. He had a cocky smirk on his face and looked mush stronger than her deceased father. He looked, like how Gohan did when he liberated her, like a warrior or some knight that had come to the rescue. He turned towards them and his smirk grew wider. "Well, well, well, brat. Caught up in the tree with a girl I see. Humph, wouldn't those parents of yours be so happy."

Videl watched as Gohan's eyes grew cloudy and filled with hostility. They never talked much about his parents and anyone would know by his expression that they must have died too. He'd looked so sad when they ended up talking about them. He looked so hurt, so vulnerable and even after all these years he looked ready to cry.

**Flash…**

_Videl looked at the picture that was on Gohan's desk. She then took the photograph that was in a finely designed frame into her hands. She held it with such care and looked at the people in the picture. They looked so happy and by their attires they were recently married when this picture was taken. _

_"They died, didn't they?" Videl asked softly._

_Gohan nodded and he answered just as quietly. "Yeah…" _

_"You were so young." Videl stood up. "You must have felt so lonely at times, huh?"_

_Gohan once again nodded. Videl stood up and placed the picture on the desk once more and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "You're not alone because you're my family, maybe not by blood, but our friendship with one another. You'll be part of my family and I'll be part of yours. We'll never be alone since we've got each other and nothing is going to change that. You and I will be together forever, I swear, that's all that really matters." _

**End of flashback…**

** Other World**

"Goku, everything is not going to plan! Everything is so screwed up! " Chichi groaned. "Did they find a way to bring you back yet?"

"Well, we got plans and theories going on. King Kai begged King Yama to let me go back and never mention it but it failed. He said—" Goku cleared his voice. "'If I did it for you then everyone would want that privilege. For it wouldn't be fair to give it to only one person for then it will be another little favor then the next and so further."

"So glad you love to _impersonate_ me, Goku!!"

Goku yelped. "King Yama?"

"Where is he?" Chichi questioned.

"Since you're so into mincing me to pass the time by, then I'll just be on my merry way and forget the plan I concocted." He grumbled.

"No, wait!" Chichi and Goku pleaded.

King Yama cleared his throat. "This plan may or may not work, it depends. My brother—"

"You have a brother?" Goku questioned.

"**WOULD YOU**—"

"Sorry, sorry!!" Goku apologized and Chichi only nodded and a sweat drop rolled down their faces.

"_I'm getting way too old for this…_" King Yama thought. "Anyways, let me continue. My brother—yes, I have a brother…"

**City****Park**

Gohan jumped down the tree and held out his hands and waited for her to jump into them.

Gohan tilted his head. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. Come on down."

Videl did as requested and landed safely in his welcoming arms below.

"Your surprisingly light, kitty."

"Oh please, spare me!" Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Gohan let Videl out of his arms all together when she had her feet securely on the ground.

"Come on, over there!" A group of the remaining assassinators yelled while nearing the trio. "We can't let them get away!"

Vegeta looked towards the tree that the group of men passed and saw the figure of a woman. She must have seen him for she moved so quickly and without hesitation. Vegeta frowned, something about that woman.

The lone figure of a bulky shaped man stepped forward. "You let them escape?" he punched the nearest assassinator in the jaw. The somewhat scrawny man staggered back and ignored the blood running from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir managed to say.

A woman approached the group and covered her face with her umbrella. "If you step inside gentlemen, the chairman would like to speak with you." She gestured to the isolated building across from the park. The group of men followed the woman each with their umbrella shielding them from the downpour.

** Elsewhere**

The fire place warmed the somewhat small and now quiet little house in the mountain area.

Gohan's grandmother held up a tray of hot tea and handed a cup to her grandson and his two blonde friends then one for her husband. They all murmured a quiet "thank you" before she took her own cup.

She eyed her grandson and asked gently. "So how is she?"

"Well at the moment she's tell fast asleep." Gohan answered.

"Then there's no need to wake her…we'll talk in the morning." She replied. "Its pretty dark and raining heavily…" she looked warmly at the two blondes. "I'll call your parents and you can spend the night. We have plenty of room."

_"Happy Birthday, Videl."_

_"Daddy, your home…! I was so worried." Five-year old Videl beamed and hugged her father tightly. _

_"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." He chuckled. _

_Her mother placed the cake upon the table and sat down with her brother, sister, Erasa and Sharpener. Her father gestured for her to sit and she did, right between her parents. They cake read: Happy Birthday, Videl! It was delicately done with much love and tender care. "Now it's time to blow out the candles, Videl."_

_Videl grinned and took a deep breath before blowing with all her might. The six candles, which were once lit soon had smoke coming from their tops. The room erupted with cheers, laughter and claps. _

_Within the next instance she received her first present for her sixth birthday. Videl giggled and looked the present with shiny wrapping paper. "Wow, thank you!" Everyone soon began to eat slices from the enormous three layer cake._

**BANG!!**

Videl gasped and jumped forward. Sweat glistened upon her forehead and her heart began to race.

Images of the day her mother had died and the day her father was shot flooded back to her.

It wasn't some nightmare…it was real!!

She continued to pant and somehow all those good memories couldn't seem to blot out the bad. Every ten good ones were easily conquered by one bad memory. She had no family let. Her mother was dead, her father was dead, who knows what happened to her brother and sister and she couldn't find her grandparents anywhere.

"If I hadn't…none if this would have happened…If only I had…" Videl murmured and hugged her pillow close to her chest.

_How can you hold onto something you never had__?_

"RUGH, shut up!" Videl threw the pillow at the wall. "_And even if it is true…! Why are they trying to kill me...why daddy? Why?_" Videl thought. Videl opened her eyes and looked at the open door. Gohan stood there with one hand on the doorframe and the other in his hair. He wore a loose white T-Shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white socks on his feet.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Videl scoffed. "Like you care." She tossed her head to the side to advert her eyes from his.

Gohan shrugged. "Fine...I don't." then turned as if he was about to leave.

Videl blinked and looked up for a delicious aroma caught the attention of her nose. She turned to the small table by the bed and noticed a plate of food. Not just any food, but two of her favorites!

Gohan smiled. "Food, made by yours truly, you'll feel better. Trust me, a person can't think clearly with an empty stomach."

Videl eyed him suspiciously and Gohan added. "It's not poisonous. Why would I rescue you then kill you? Not my style."

Videl scoffed. "Humph. I don't trust so quickly."

Gohan grinned. "You sure did trust me when you kissed me."

Videl blushed but it didn't keep her anger from flaring. "You..._you_, you're the one who kissed me."

"You sure didn't try too hard to retract." He gave her a wick smile and it made him look dangerous and sexy at the same time. She wished he used it more often but it was the first time she'd seen it.

What he saw her point at him didn't look as threatening as her eyes did. He'd expected for her to grab her gun but seeing that her gun wasn't in the clothes his grandmother got Videl to change into, she grabbed a water gun.

"You said everything would be all right. You said you'd be there for me…and even after all this…I still--I want to believe you."

"Then do…don't shoot me." He placed his hands up in the air. He would have laughed at the weapon she was using if she didn't look so anger. She looked dangerous like when Bulma and especially his mother looked like when they were extremely pissed off.

He sighed seeing that she lowered it just a bit. "I'm sorry but sometimes…" he placed his hands down. "Things don't work out and we do lose the ones we love the most, but we have to move on. Things like this happens all the time and we just have to learn to move on and be brave. You know they'd never want you to cry forever."

"Who said anything about crying?" Videl snapped. Videl grumbled something underneath her breath and folded her arms. She looked strong and she was strong, physically. Emotional she was a wrack.

"I know everyone is different when it comes to personal mourning and all. But I swear to, that everything will be back to how it once was."

"Fad chance…" Videl muttered.

"Trust me. Believe in me." His voice was even softer and his eyes made her feel so weak with some feeling she couldn't grasp just yet. A feeling she wasn't sure she was ready to grasp. A feeling that made her felt so warm and so safe and even…loved.

"Didn't I just say—?"

His face grew solemn. "Eat first…then you can worry." Then he paused. "Oh yeah, I found something in your pocket." He turned and left without any other explanation.

Videl's eyes drifted to a letter with her name carefully printed on the front center.

Videl slowly made her way towards the letter and picked it up. She smelt it, oh it smelled so good.

Her nose quickly identified the scent and from that she knew who he was.

** Elsewhere**

"Don't you think you hid yourself long enough?" an elderly woman spoke to someone but their back was turned from her.

"No. I can't…after all this time…I can't. I thought I'd be ready but I'm not! What if…" The female answered.

"What if, what _IF_, I'm tired of your 'what ifs' nonsense."

"We're not ready…she won't accept me. Not after all these years, never. It's just…I never planed for this to happen."

"Neither did I, no one did." The elderly woman murmured. "But you must do this…you said you cared about her, you love her. Some love huh?" she poured herself some tea and took a small sip for continuing. "Your heart has become frozen over and cold over these years. You don't love her enough, my dear."

"Yes I do." The female yelled. "I love her…more than anyone could ever imagine."

**Next Time**

Just as Videl begins to adjust to her new life things again begin to be erased from existence.

Sadly, Andrew is far from dead and now he's even more determined to rid himself of both Gohan and Videl. With a powerful mystery man on his side will he do just that? Things are becoming more complicated and what of this budding romance between Gohan and Videl? Will that suffer or will it never get a chance to blossom? What about that mysterious woman? Does she know more than she lets on or is she nothing more than a strange woman? Does Vegeta know who she is or is he just as suspicious of her as everyone is of one another?

"Do you believe in destiny?" (?)

"If I die…then I won't have to wonder…" (?)

"..When I was a kid, I use to think if I could fly that maybe I could reach the sky and go to other world and see them…what a fool I was." (?)

"If you're gonna let that stop you…then you're not the girl I thought you were." (?)

"What are you doing to me?" (?)

"I'm corrupting you." (?)

"Don't look at me like that." (?)

"Like what?" (?)

"Like how I want you to." (?)

"I don't know if I feel for you what you fell for me." (?)

"You're the one he wants." (?)

"If that was true…he would have told me that already, wouldn't he?" (?)

"You killed the one I loved…I'll never forgive you. You'll pay, I SWEAR IT!" (?)

"My love…I love you…" (?)

_…My hands are tied…_

_My body bruised, she's got me with…._

_Nothing to win…_

_And nothing left to lose…_

Completed: 8/10/2004


	5. Aftermath

One Heart

A/N: I don't own DBZ; I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got off my butt and realized I wanted this chapter done before school was in session for me. Who knows when I'll have time, aside from holidays, and certain vacations and weekends to update? I really adore this chapter and if you're looking for a little fun, embarrassment and romance then this is a great chapter for you to read. Like the last chapter this shall be a bit long so I hope you enjoy. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story more and more and I hope to update a few other fanfiction I had neglected this year. This chapter will be on the romantic, a bit seductive and a little perverted I guess.

**Chapter Five:** Aftermath

With the dark depths of the city a man stood underneath the street. His hair muzzled and the growth of a stubby beard underneath his chin.

Soon a black limousine drove up and someone opened the door and he willing sat down. The vehicle drove off into the night without a word being exchanged.

After about a few miles down the roads of East City the man finally spoke. "I'm sorry…I never envisioned that this would ever happen."

"You failed me once again, and you know how much I hate failure. I have yet to see any progress in your recent project."

"I need more time, more time to calculate, more time to plan."

The elderly man scoffed and sipped upon the red wine. He gazed at the wine glass and scowled. "They'll be back any minute." He chuckled. "Only we won't let them run away this time, will we." He chuckled again and swirled the mixture around in the glass. He knocked on the window for the chauffeur to hear him. "Yuma Heike Airport, Neil."

He received a cut nod and the limousine took a sharp turn to proceed on its new destination.

"If you fail me this time, you'll be permanently taken care of."

**4: 43 AM**

Videl opened her eyes, she couldn't sleep as usual. Each time she closed her eyes—Videl winced and turned onto her stomach. Videl looked up at the painting that rested above her on a shelf. A painting created with love.

"I'm beginning to wonder if distance will weaken my love and conjectures. I miss them. I'll always love them even though we're so far away. I know they want me to be happy because they love me and we'll be together again on day. Mom and dad always said when I went to summer camp that he missed me like crazy. Maybe it's the distance that makes your love stronger and not weaker. What do you think?"

She looked at the painting as if it would talk back. Videl laughed to herself.

Erasa then asked Videl about the wonderful dream Videl had said she had recently. Videl fell silent for a moment before answering. Her voice was soft and her gaze shifted towards the window. "…I think my dreams are making the ones I love feel lonely, rejected and confused. Would you call that a beautiful dream when in reality it leaves sadness and lonesome?"

**Son House**

"She hasn't spoken to me in a whole week." Gohan took out the bowls for breakfast. "Well, I didn't speak for nearly a whole year after my parents died."

"Maybe you should bring her out." His grandmother suggested with a wink.

"Huh?" Gohan's eyes grew wide and a blush smeared upon his face. "What?"

She let get out a low groan and added. "Ask her out on a date. Get her to go out and smile and hopefully she'll realize she has people that love her still."

"What makes you think she'll say "yes"? Maybe if I don't ask her she'll start talking to me again."

"In a few months, maybe, but don't forget to drop off her homework before you do your own."

Gohan nodded.

"You could ease the asking in a simple conversation. Maybe discuss the weather or perhaps…well something interesting. Anything except that doesn't mention guns and such." She handed him a tray of breakfast for Videl. "You're a smart boy, let it come naturally. Don't force it, ok?"

**3:44 PM******

"Oh, no way, how cool is that?!" Erasa beamed. "This is so awesome!"

"And the best part is that she said "YES"!" The Ox King exclaimed and his wife hugged Gohan so tightly he turned bright red around his face.

"Today, it seems the very last of the one week blackout and dark coverage over the world has been cleared around and now we can expect some heavy rains in North City; you might want to get those umbrellas and jackets ready. Over in Satan City, expect clear skies at 67 degrees. "The blonde woman on the TV spoke. "Michael has the report about the latest upon the election for city council."

Erasa blinked. "Does that mean it's safe to go outside?"

Sharpener shrugged. "I guess so. They said everything is cool and all. Maybe, we can bring Videl outside and some fresh air might do her some good."

Erasa nodded. "I'll do get here!" she ran out of the kitchen completely excited. Her feet nearly slipped as she glided quickly down the hallway. She gripped the doorframe of the first guestroom and was thankful her hands supported her weight. "That's the last time I go running with soaks on non carpet flooring."

She got up to knock the door but found it was wide open. Grinning ear-to-ear, Erasa beamed. "Videl, it's time to rise and shine! Get yourself outside, k. It's really warm out, no bad omens and…" Erasa blinked. The bed was empty and so was the room. The curtains blew from the winds entering from the open window. "Huh…uh…Videl, are you in here?"

**Outside**

Videl swing her feet and the sturdy branch and groaned. She wondered how long before she was actually missed.

Missed? Videl grumbled something underneath her breath. She was deeply caught into her thoughts and was oblivious to anything else for a complete two hours.

Videl stiffened as if sensing another presence nearby. Videl placed her hands behind her back and caught the flying fruit without even a little flinch.

Videl blinked and looked at the fruit. She'd been on her guard but she hadn't anticipated a fruit. Videl looked below the tree and saw Gohan looking at her with a mocking glare and holding a set of fruits, vegetables and a few of her favorite foods were neatly set in plates upon a blanket.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Huh—where'd you get all that stuff from?"

"My grandmother loves planting and gardening, she says green thumbs run in the family." Gohan shrugged. "Why don't you come down here and help me eat it."

Gohan held his breath as Videl inspected the fruit in her hand then the food below her. Videl groaned and heard her stomach growling to be fed. When she hopped down from the tree, Gohan exhaled and smiled.

It was about ten minutes later and Videl continued to glare at Gohan suspiciously while she nibbled on an apple.

"Whatever you're up to I'm not buying it, Son Gohan."

"Buying what?" Gohan asked. Videl always loved it when he looked when so confused but innocent at the same time but she never told him.

Gohan swallowed the last of his meal and wiped his mouth in the cutest fashion.

"Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?"

"You're wrong. I do like you and I want to be your friend like before all the strange stuff happened Can we just call a truce?"

"A truce, huh?" Videl muttered. "I'm really not in a good mood today so I'll think about it." She got up and walked off.

"The woods are dangerous for anyone who isn't acquainted with it. Sometimes there are wild dinosaurs, poachers but not too common and hungry packs of wolves—"

"I believe I've met on already." She eyed Gohan and then continued to walk. "I'm going home." Home, where is _home_?

**Son House**

Erasa sniffed the aroma coming from the kitchen and her mouth watered uncontrollably. "That smells SO good!"

"It should taste just as good too." Gohan's grandmother entered the room.

"Wow, Mrs. Son—"

"Call me, Sakia. Calling me, Mrs. Son or Gohan's grandmother makes me sound much older than I am." She tilted her head. "Has anyone seen Gohan or Videl?"

"Yummy! Thank you Sakia!" Erasa beamed and took her bowl. "Oh he went to check on Videl since she managed to sneak out this morning. They should be back soon though."

"Why don't we wait?" The OX King suggested.

"I hate to sound me or greedy but give them the leftovers!" Sharpener stuffed a rice ball down his throat. "They won't know the difference."

Sakia sighed and thought she heard some laughter but shook her head and continued to make breakfast.

Gohan wasn't sure how this happened or why it happened, but here he was rolling around in the grass trying to pin Videl down while she tried to do the same to him. They were laughing like old childhood friends getting reacquainted after so long. Her cheeks were rosy from laughing so hard and her eyes sparkled with life and joy. She made small growls and grunts as she tried desperately to gain the upper hand, however Gohan beat her to it.

"Pin 'ya." He grinned.

"Jerk." Videl fumed and bit her lip. Gohan always thought she loved beautiful when she was angry and quite captivating until she threw something at you. "Let's see you try that again." Videl challenged.

"You're on." Gohan agreed.

After a few tumbles along the green grass and laughing like crazy for whether they didn't want to admit it, they loved being in the other's company. Videl landed upon her back once more and Gohan hovered above her and leaned in close to her ears. "Pinned you again." He said in a teasing manner.

Gohan pulled back and nearly laughed at Videl's expression of not only anger but shock. Videl growled lightly but unexpectedly paused and smiled. Gohan was stunned by the quick change of her attitude.

Her sweet smile slowly turned into one of her wicked one.

Slowly she moved upwards and kissed him. Gohan's eyes grew wide from the unexpected kiss but after a few seconds it felt completely natural as their first. It was a nice and exquisite kiss. Her tongue slowly gilded along his lips requesting access and access he gave her. She tasted so sweet and wonderful was Gohan's simple but inclusive thoughts. Videl pulled back leisurely away from Gohan.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into the brown orbs that were filled with confusion and behind it, yearning and desire.

Videl licked her lips from one side to the other and instantly drew the demi-saiyans attention upon them. Videl moved upwards and placed her lips just a few inches from his ears. "Oh, Gohan…"

Before he could answer he found himself on _his_ back. If that wasn't confusing for the demi-saiyan what was? She grinned wickedly at him and winked. "Sucker…"

Gohan pouted and looked both disappointed and irritated, but mostly disappointed.

Videl rolled off the demi-saiyans broad chest and in the process, felt every defined muscle upon his upper body. She began to walk ahead and soon felt him catching up to her rather quickly. She looked back and saw the same menacing look he gave her when he'd tackled her before.

With a shriek of joy, Videl laughed and she made her way inside the standard-size home.

Just as they reached the entrance of the kitchen Gohan caught her and tickled her until tears were actually forming in her eyes.

"Stop, Gohan!" Videl tried to sound serious but her laughter was ruining the effect.

"No. Not until you say you're sorry." He grinned.

"…Never!" Videl laughed and Gohan tickled her harder. After a few moments, Videl couldn't take it anymore and she pleaded for mercy. Before Gohan could answer they heard someone cough loudly to gain their attention.

Gohan and Videl blinked and stopped laughing. Gohan instantly stopped his "torture" as well when they found the source. Sakia was giving them such a wick grin and held up her spatula as if it were a scepter and tapped her foot impatiently as if waiting for some excuse or explanation.

Again the two blinked and looked at the other as if asking them a silent question. They looked down and saw Gohan's hands gripping Videl's waist and hers resting upon his arms and Gohan's cheek rested upon Videl's. They were so close to the other that they could feel the other's body radiating warmth off their body and Videl could feel Gohan's steady breathing upon her left cheek. They looked like they were caught enjoying themselves a little too much for Sakai's standards. Blushing wildly they separated a good couple of feet from the other and looked apologetically at Sakia.

"…Enjoying yourselves?" she questioned.

Neither of them answered but they turned another shade of red and had Sakia wondering how many shades they had to go before she had to get extremely worried. Even the ripest apples never were so red.

Sharpener and Erasa slowly peeked over the older woman's shoulder and blinked.

Sharpener swallowed in the rice cake that was in his mouth and Erasa had two blue chop sticks in her mouth. If Videl wasn't so embarrassed she'd asked them "What were they staring at?"

Sakia shook her head and sighed. "Breakfast is on the table and hopefully these two—" she eyed the blondes. "—haven't eaten the silverware yet—"

In perfect harmony the blondes shook their heads and scurried back to the table to reclaim their food. Seeing neither Gohan nor Videl hadn't moved she stomped her foot and pointed with her utensil. "Now, would be nice." Quickly the two made their way to the bathroom and washed their hands before entering the kitchen mutely.

"Nice shade of red." Sharpener commented.

"Fuck off." Gohan and Videl muttered.

Sharpener blinked. He never thought Gohan would _NEVER_ use that word, Videl, yes.

Sharpener nodded. "_They must have been doing something really intimate to be blushing like that… caught by Sakia…hummmmm. Rice Cakes! I guess this is my favorite new food aside from sushi that is._"

"Erasa dear have you called your parents today?" Sakai asked.

Erasa looked up from her cup and nodded. "Yeah, my mom's thrilled that I'm ok and my family's doing just fine. Sharpener's mom is going to pick up me and Sharpener within the hour." Erasa blew the stem that came slowly from the hot mixture of coco.

"You're welcome here anytime. I never knew so much stuff went on in that school." Sakia shook her head.

"Oh, some of it is for show." Erasa shrugged. "But the stuff I tell you is ground hard true facts. Nothing you'll here in the subordinate gossip loops."

"_How degrading! I know my grandmother's planning something in that brain of hers; I can see those wheels turning. She's pretending to have let it go but I know her, this is the beginning of the end. I swear._" Gohan thought. He finished another bowl of rice and reached for another.

"_That was so embarrassing. I mean sure, getting caught isn't the bad part but—why did I have to be so ticklish? I wonder if this will change things—why am I so worried and happy? Videl, you need more food in you._" Videl thought and remembered what Gohan had told her. Videl sighed and reached for a bowl of rice.

Gohan saw another hands resting upon the opposite side of the bowl he wanted.

He looked up and found a rather bewildered and surprised Videl. He knew he must have had the same expression upon his face as well. Their eyes were locked with the other and brown orbs stared into blue orbs. Thoughts began to race in the teens minds about what had happened and what could have happened if Hercule's tragic death hadn't happened. Maybe it was only a minute or maybe thirty seconds but both of them realized everyone at the table had their eyes upon them. A blush crawled upon their cheeks, quickly they advert their eyes from the other without a word being exchanged.

Sharpener cleared his throat and snatched the bowl. "If you're not going to eat it—"

Both Gohan and Videl's eyes snapped open and they turned to the no longer famish blonde. "I never said that." Realizing they spoke together they looked down at their plates and wondered why they were acting so funny.

Sakia grinned and folded her arms. "_Chichi shall be most pleased if I do say so myself._"

**Other World**

"Oh, my stars, how simply adorable—" Chichi beamed. "This is so—I can't find the words to express my feelings."

"Try adorable." Old Kai suggested.

"I already said "adorable"!" Chichi snapped and counted to prance around quite happy. "Oh happy day—"

"Don't ruin it, she's in a good mood and that's good." Goku muttered.

Chichi twirled around. "Goku isn't this marvelous? Everything shall work out perfectly! King Yama's plan is full proof and so is this relationship! I've never been so happy in a long, long time! This is so wonderful I could sing!"

"No, don't do that! The game's on!" Old Kai sprinted to the crystal ball he'd bribed from grand Kai moments ago. His eyes watched every motion of the women moving, the way their breast move dup and down and the way they laughed and performed. Goku and Supreme Kai sweat dropped as they listened to his annoying laugh while Chichi continued to make eulogizes.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder if he and Roshi are related." Supreme Kai mumbled.

"No, all perverts act this way. They're just a special kind. Elites I guess." Goku replied.

Chichi stopped in midair and blinked then she looked horrified. "Oh, what shall I wear?" She landed upon her feet and folded her arms. "It's not like there's any good selection up here in this Kami forsaken planet of his." She eyed the old man from the corner of her eyes. "_Pervert_…"

**Son House**

Gohan sat down at the table and continued to finish his homework and scanned the pages.

It looked like he was reading but he hadn't read anything past the first word. He was distracted and felt bored.

"Do you like her?" Sakia asked.

Gohan jumped. "W-what?"

"Come on, she won't hear you and I won't tell or speak a thing about it. It will be our little secret. It will be between you and me—and Sharpener and my hubby who are horrible at pretending they are occupied." she thought as the two peered at Gohan and her. But after giving them a glare the two went on their way. "You have my word. So do you?"

Gohan blushed and began to stutter. "Yes—Maybe—Sort of—Kind of—uhm…"

Sakia rolled her eyes. "Do you love her?"

"Yes—_GRANDMOTHER_…" Gohan snapped. His face was completely red from his blush and he looked adorable while trying unsuccessfully to look angry.

She winked at him. "Why not buy her something nice? A memento of her stay here, get on her good side and maybe just maybe you can declare your undying love for her."

Gohan mumbled something underneath his breath and blushed. He looked up and sweat dropped at the encouraging face of his grandmother. "Fine, I'll give it a try."

"Go get her, tiger." She shooed in outside and Gohan took flight. Gohan blushed and decided he shouldn't comment.

**That Afternoon**

Videl dunked herself underneath the warm water trying desperately to maintain from freezing from the cold front. She and brought herself back to the surface but continued to shiver. It wasn't strange for it to be chilly for this time of the year but it still felt cold. Videl gripped some of the water and let the rest fall down her arm. The water was beautiful, clear and sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"_Why did Erasa have to backup the bathhouse putting on her makeup and—? This waster is so damn cold!_" Videl thought. Videl felt the breeze and shivered. Taking a bath in a small lake wasn't her idea of a great relaxing bath but after training all day she didn't like going around sweaty and feeling clammy. "…Uhm…cold." Videl shivered.

"Videl, come on out, you'll get sick or get pneumonia if you don't come out. My husband's fast asleep and Gohan's shouldn't be anywhere nearby." Sakai called.

"Give me a minute!" Videl answered.

Sakia sighed. "I don't want you coming out there all blue, and shivering, ok?"

"Yes." Videl answered.

Back at the house Gohan sat in a tree and looked at the present he brought for Videl.

He hoped she liked it, he didn't know what he'd do if she didn't.

Videl dunked herself again and began to swim around. She never thought about skinny-dipping before now. She never did it before but she dreamt about it occasionally. And it always had Gohan in it.

Videl blushed and began to wonder if the color would show even through the blue depths of the lake.

Videl resurfaced. "_I'd call this a dream but…it's too weird to be a dream. Everything is so crazy and--_" Videl thought and shook her head.

**Son House**

Gohan sniffed the air and a strange but wonderful sent caught the attention of his nose.

Something smelled really good and it wasn't food. As usually he let his nose do the leading when it came to things like this. He wondered where he was begin held, and to whom. But in truth he didn't care, his nose was the brains now and the rest of him just followed.

**Elsewhere**

Sakia sighed and placed Videl's clothing nearby and began to collect the bath soap and shampoo.

This lake was one of the most beautiful one in the entire world and that was one of the reasons she choice here to be her home. Her husband at her request built a small dam for bathing and washing clothing.

Videl resurfaced again and began heading towards shore and looked up in a nearby tree and that was where she saw the demi-saiyan residing in a nearby tree. Videl screamed and Gohan came crashing down from the surprise sound wave that hit his eardrums. Videl floated back until the water covered her breasts and glared at Gohan who was getting up and grumbling about his hearing.

Sakia then came sprinting towards the scene. She groaned and leaned against a tree for she looked completely out of breath. She blinked and spotted her grandson on the floor with leaves covering parts of his back. "You-you are all right, Gohan?"

"Yeah, as soon as this ringing goes down I'll be fine." Gohan shook his head vigorously.

"It serves you right for spying on me, you-you peeping tom!" Videl appeared dressed in a robe and her hair clinging onto it.

Gohan's eyes grew wide. "Peeping—_hey_, that's not true. It was an accident and a pure coincidence, how was I suppose to know—I resent being called that!"

Videl ignored him and folded her damp clothes. "I really don't care."

"Really Videl, I wasn't—would _you_ listen to _me_ for a second—I really _hate_ these silent treatment—grandmother? Huh?" Gohan blinked and saw his grandmother had snuck off without being detected. Gohan sweat dropped. He really wanted to give her the present he got for her but at this rate. Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled. "Look I'm _really_—"

"_Not_ listening."

"Videl, would you—"

"_Not listening_!"

"Stop doing that—can you—"

"Are you stupid or something? I can't hear you—blah, blah, blah—la, la, la!" Videl knew it was a bit on the childish part but she hated awkward moments and the part of thinking about Gohan and there he was, wasn't helping.

Gohan growled, he was getting really frustrated and a part of him was really excited to give her the present. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and had left.

"Videl—"

"Nauh, Nauh."

"—Get undress would you and—?"

Sakia winced. Even she heard that and she sympathized for them both. For Gohan wasn't experienced in the whole female thing. Sakia decided she'd best go find a large icepack.

"…Oww…that _hurt_! You didn't even give me a chance to explain—ouch!" Gohan rubbed the red bump that resided in the middle of his head. It throbbed and glowed red and he didn't dare touch it. "Wh-what was that for?"

"_You're_ such a _pervert_!" Videl lowered her fist and glared at him.

Gohan blinked and felt a blush strangely crawled upon his cheeks. Gohan wondered why it tended to happen at the worst times. "I didn't say get naked—I didn't mean or intended—what I meant was—I didn't come out like it was suppose to! Ouch!" he made a mentally note never to touch that sore bump.

Videl took up her clothes. "Act as innocent as you like but you're not that innocent, Gohan."

"Not in—!"Gohan blushed. "Would _you_ hear _me_ out, _already_?"

"Why? So you can talk me out of it?"

Gohan looked completely confused. "Huh, out of what?"

Videl sighed. "Nothing, I'll give you one minute. Go."

"I wasn't here to peep on you, and I wasn't being some pervert either. Actually I was out the house waiting for you to give you something."

"And that would be?"

Gohan looked a bit embarrassed but handed her the box that rested beside him.

Videl eyed the box and looked at it. "This isn't lingerie, is it?"

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Gohan yelled and blushing all the while.

"Not sure." Videl shrugged. She opened the box slowly and looked at it. She sat down on the grass and removed the thin pink paper from the box. Videl blinked and looked at the gift. She pulled it forward and examined it with appreciation.

It was a kimono. It was made from pure silk and satin and beautiful golden embroidery. Videl pressed it against her skin and it felt so smooth and she knew it wasn't just coincidence the color was the same shade of her eyes. She looked at the side and it even had her name on it. It must have cost a fortune to purchase; you couldn't get kimonos like this for cheap. This would be probably the most expensive thing she'd owned.

Videl looked at Gohan who was looked at her patiently. He looked like he was waiting for something, anything from her. Videl smiled and it seemed that Gohan relax for he let out a low sigh of relief. "I take it you like it."

"Very much…" Videl stood up and held the lovely garment and kissed his cheek. "Thank You."

Gohan nodded. He'd brought a crimson-colored kimono for her as well but he declined from brining that one along. He liked the blue one more but the red one would make her look seductive and maybe give her the wrong idea; and he definitely didn't want to give her the wrong idea when he was on her good side.

After a moment Videl looked at Gohan a bit confused. "…But why?"

"Because I—I…"

"Yes?"

"I—I—you—we—I..." Gohan sighed completely exasperated. "Oh forget it."

"No, let's not—" Videl held his arm. "—Tell me."

Gohan sighed and looked up into the sky. He'd have to spit it out sooner or later.

He took a deep breath and looked into Videl's eyes. "You see I l—"

"Waaaaaaa…Wahhhaaa!"

Gohan winced.

"Man, does that brother of yours have a set of pipes." Videl groaned.

"Heredity..." Gohan mumbled. "Guess we better head back, its bottle time."

Videl held her grip upon his arm and Gohan paused. "Promise me we'll talk."

**5:45 PM**

Videl had gone with Erasa and Sakia to help Erasa pack up her surprisingly large amount of things.

Sakia waited until Erasa and especially Videl was out of earshot and smiled. Her husband was busying himself by taking care of the large amount of dishes but had gotten use to it when he was over at Chichi's on occasions.

"Man Erasa how'd you get all this stuff over here in the first place?" Sakia questioned.

Erasa shrugged. "I'm always prepared. Thank Kami for Dyno Caps, huh."

Sakia muttered something underneath her breath and folded another blanket.

Sakia turned and saw that Videl was extremely quiet.

"What's wrong, Videl?"

Sakia looked and saw Videl was looking at a painting that Gohan had finished recently and gave to her. She'd hung it right over her bed and Videl got a real dreamy look upon her face. "You ok?"

"I like him so much that I think I love him, but I don't know what to say to him. I never liked rejection and I know it would hurt me so much." As Videl continued to talk Erasa and Sakai nodded enthusiastically and sat on the edge of the bed. Erasa continued to ask about Videl's sudden change of emotions throughout her stay here.

When Videl stopped, Erasa and Sakia blinked and shot up together with board smiles on their faces.

"Woo! I got an idea!" they beamed. "Why don't we find out his intentions are for you, Videl."

"Yeah, but—"

Erasa began to wail not only uncontrollably but dramatically. "I know what you're going there and believe me sister, I feel your pain! It's so _sad_ and so _romantic_!!"

Sakia nodded and her hazel eyes sparkled. "You two are the _perfect_ couple, you're so _adorable_. We just want to help you out!"

"You can just leave it to us." They exclaimed at a shocked and sweat dropping Videl.

"Uh—thanks…I think." Videl blinked and she knew she'd somehow regret this, _soon_.

**5: 50 PM**

"Come on, _Gohan_!" Erasa pleaded. "We're just wondering, no one else will know, our lips are sealed. _Pretty please_! " The two didn't exactly say everything just in case.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan folded his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my work." He took the book back from Erasa and left.

"_Nice attitude_." Erasa muttered.

"Come on, it's _none_ of _your_ business, ladies. Let them figure it out." Sharpener grunted. "Leave the poor guy _alone_."

Sharpener yelped as Erasa began to strangle him and yelled, "Is there a crime in trying to help two _lovesick_ friends?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Sakia snapped.

Sharpener gasped for air. "I know...you guys mean well but—"

"Don't you care about our friends, Sharpie?" Erasa questioned.

"Yeah, don't you care?" Sakia questioned.

Sharpener broke away from Erasa's death grip and took several deep breaths and exhaled.

"Sure I do but it's their business."

"I wonder." The Ox-King blinked. "Could it be possible that Gohan doesn't care for Videl anymore? You know, maybe he felt it was some sort of short-lived fling."

"**HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT**?" they yelled at the older man.

The Ox-King squirmed and stepped back. "Sorry."

Sakia sighed. "Our grandson I'm afraid, is a bit stubborn and I also think he works hard to pretend that there's nothing wrong at all and he fakes not having any feelings for her."

Erasa nodded. "You are so right! I don't know how anyone could act all right when they are apart from their soul mate! No way, I could!"

"Hey Erasa, are you saying there's a problem with you and Sharpie?" Sakia asked.

"Oh yeah, I think they're finished. She and Sharpie haven't made out purposely in public since…yesterday." Videl entered the room. "She walked up to me earlier and yapped about it for three hours this morning."

"—she went to me too." Sakia and her husband replied.

"Me too, I can't believe she talked to us all about us! I find it humiliating!" Sharpener muttered.

"Erasa, how can you possibly think you can help Gohan and Videl with their "problem" when you can't stand going one measly day without making out with Sharpener?"

"I felt so lonely." Erasa looked down and blushed. "But it wasn't my fault! Maya—she's a junior at our school right—pink hair—I was link pink, how adorable—anyways I was like "hello" that's my boyfriend not yours so no flirting! I mean she can't flirt! The toss your hair and smile is so not the flirting way—I mean—"

"Here we go again." The four muttered.

**Son House** 5:55 PM

Sakia looked back to see Gohan studying, or trying to study.

Gohan and Videl would make such a cute couple. She was just the woman to bring out the saiyan in him, the real Gohan. And he was the key to unlocking her heart and making everything ok again. She noticed lately even though they'd thought she hadn't, Gohan rarely passed Videl without touching her, accidentally or purposely; a hand upon her shoulder, or a peck on the cheek or forehead and even a few on the lips. The private looks. How many times did she catch them either embracing or kissing?

Sakia frowned. They liked each other but they were afraid to go beyond anything serious. Was her husband right? Was this some high school fling that would end up with either sex then a break up or straight to a break up?

"_Were they even dating?_" Sakia thought.

Sakia shook her head. The two of them looked so innocent and yet they weren't. They were teenagers and not only that but Gohan was a teenage boy and they only had one thing on their minds, plus he had not only human hormones but saiyan ones as well. Probably if given the opportunity she'd be on her way in getting grandchildren. Sakia again shook her head for being around Gohan for all these years and even Videl for only a week she knew they were not like most teenagers. Both of them were so sheltered by their family, Sakia's eyes widen. But when children were often shelter as much as these two they could—no, it wasn't in their personality.

"_Besides, there were many opportunities presented in the last week and they never took any other than a few kisses._" Sakia thought. Sakia blinked and noticed her grandson was staring at her as if he asked her a question and was expecting an answer. "Uhm, what was that?"

"I said are you feeling ok?" Gohan replied.

"Oh yes." Sakia beamed. "That was a very nice gift you gave Videl." Sakia closed the kitchen door.

Gohan blushed and looked away.

"_Be discreet, Sakia! If you screw this up Chichi will come from Other World herself and yell like there's no tomorrow!_" Sakia actually gulped from the thought. Anger _definitely_ ran in the family and women in their family took no shit from anyone. "I was thinking—Gohan, what do you think is a good quality in a soul mate?"

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Sakia said suddenly after receiving a suspicious glance from her grandson. "Just a question, Erasa was asking me this when I was showing her some of the photo albums and it was written on the front cover so she wanted me to get everyone's opinion on a soul mate because she has to answer the question for her younger sister." Sakia lied.

Gohan nodded but he knew she was lying, he could always tell when people lied. "Very expressive, I believe they can see us for who we really are and they can see our problems. They know you inside and out, they can feel what you're going through like some type of strong bond and they aren't afraid to love you. They love you for who you are, they're faithful and are you're best friend and know you more than anyone else. One day when you tragically separate and the pain is immense you'll know you'll be together again no matter when and where or how."

"So you think you'll go up another step and ask Videl out?"

"Maybe—I guess…"

Sakia rolled her eyes. "Let's not go through the stutter again." She stirred the mixture in a large steel pot. She took a small dish she used for tasting and sipped the soup. Sakia nodded and turned to Gohan and said, "Go tell Videl and your grandfather dinner is ready. Videl should be in her room and your grandfather should be in the field nearby."

Gohan nodded.

"Maybe you can ask her over dinner. Your grandfather and I could have ours outside or in the other room if you want privacy." Sakia winked.

Gohan mumbled something and Sakia wasn't sure he was agreeing or not agreeing but she continued to stir the soup and managed to grab a few bowls without missing a turn.

**9: 43 PM******

Gohan tip-toed around the hallway and looked around the corner. Seeing the coast was clear he continued to tip-toe along the way. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to—

"There you are!" Videl jumped from behind the sofa and startled the demi-saiyan.

Gohan stepped back and nervously chuckled. "Hi."

"Don't "hi" me, Son Gohan. After dinner you've been avoiding me as much as possible. What's up? You were looking at me all funny; I found the look adorable and all but a bit strange. She shook her head. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me? You can't avoid me or it forever and you know that."

Gohan took a step back and gave her one of his goofy smiles and always seemed to make her legs feel weak. "Later, ok?" he saw suspicion lurking in her eyes. "I promise, really I do." He added quickly.

Videl shook her head and sighed heavily. "Fine, but you promised."

"I always keep a promise and I intend to keep this one too."

Again Videl sighed and waved her hand lazily. "Whatever. I'll see you later then." Then she sauntered out of the room without another word.

Gohan blinked and wondered what this sudden change in her attitude was. She was doing that a lot and it was beginning to confuse him.

Sakia set her teacup on a castor plate and frowned. "What did you do this time?"

"I don't know—_this_ time?" Gohan looked completely perplexed.

"You probably said something. Did you lead her on to something?" Sakia sighed. "Maybe you should have given the gift when you asked her out. Some girls don't like accepting gifts too much from guys without knowing what the guy wants in return."

"It was a friendly gesture."

Sakia eyed him from the brim of her teacup and set it down once more. Sakia nodded. "I still say ask her out. Like they say—never mind. Anyways, let me just say it in my own words." She added a small spoon of sugar to her tea. "If you don't try to get the girl someone else will luck out and snag her right from underneath your nose. Boys don't like to play until another boy has his toy." Sakia shook her head at the last one and made a mental note to fix it. "In other words hurry up and ask her… and it's never too late to settle down you know."

Gohan blushed. "I'm not old enough—"

"Nonsense, your mother and father—"

"—I need to finish school and collage first."

"—good point but you can be engaged in collage! There's no law that says otherwise."

"—Besides, I don't know how she feels about me—"

"Well if you weren't such a chicken you'd had asked her on a date by now." Sakia finished her tea. "How long must I wait? I'm not a very patient person you know. I'm not getting any younger and neither you or her."

"Grandma—" Gohan said.

"I know, I know. Ruin a woman's dream, why don't you?" She waved her hand and sighed. "Just remember what I said. I'll think of some better ones later." She stood up and winked. "But who knows, maybe I won't need them and I'll be making up some lullabies."

Gohan shook his head and decided to dismiss that from ever being said. Somehow he knew that would be the same way his mother would be too. Gohan frowned. His grandmother was right after all, he wasn't getting any younger and he didn't want to loose Videl. But he also knew he couldn't continue to lead her on and not say something to her, anything.

Gohan looked at the moon outside and something, a wonderful but strange feeling surged through him; something that had made Gohan want to see Videl again right then and there. Gohan shook his head once again and sat down. He was starting to feel things for Videl that he just wasn't ready to feel…or was he? Gohan looked back at the moon and for it drew him. Gohan got up and left the room and a certain someone was upon his mind.

**11:56 PM******

Videl began to walk to her bedroom and her mind kept wondering off to the painting. It was as if Gohan had saw through her very soul. He'd used the images she created from her memories to create a picture she'd cherish for the rest of her life. She remembered each color, each smile and each stroke of paint. The paining of her parents wrapped in each other's arms switched to one of her and Gohan body to body with nothing separating them. Skin to skin…

Videl gasped and blushed deeply. "_I have to stop thinking like that. This is insane! I'll never get back to sleep at this rate." What time is it anyways?_" Videl thought. Videl saw Gohan's door was open halfway and if she'd looked in, she knew she'd see the sleeping saiyan. "_He'd look so innocent._" Videl thought and turned to head for her room.

Suddenly, something rustled. Startled, she spun around. Momentarily blinded by the darkness, she stood rigid. As her eyes adjusted to the shadowy light, she saw him. With the moon's glow she could see a part of his face. His warm navy-colored blanket was casually draped over him, exposing his magnificently muscled, glorious bare chest.

She felt like a mother taking care of a child as she crept in and brought the covers to cover him. It was cold tonight and he looked cold himself. Videl caught herself staring at his lips and she licked her own. "_It looks so inviting._"

All sensations she thought she thought she'd left behind in her thoughts were flooding back all at once. It seemed the moon grew brighter and his eyes mirrored the beautiful of it, _his eyes_?

"_Is he awake…watching me?_" Videl thought and she began to panic. A part of her tried to look away, and her brain yelled for her to go, but she helplessly was drawn to him. His gaze held her suspended, breathless. Time passed. She didn't know or care how much. He rose up on one of his elbow and continued to study her. His eyes…something was calling her. And she was more willing than ever to answer.

Gohan knew he was either dreaming or hallucinating. Outlined by a glowing aura of silver, an alluring vision in the form of his crush stood before him. If he touched her would the spell be broken and would it prove it was a cruel trick played by his desires and imagination? He had to chance it. He held out his hand to her. She allowed her gaze to drift to his inviting hand, then slip down to his muscular ribs and over the slightly rise of a hip that disappeared beneath the blanket.

A thought ran through Videl's mind but she quickly dismissed it. He saw a lifetime of need calling him and his pulse thundered. The sides of her neck pulsed with the throb of her heartbeat. Hot. She felt so hot. Videl quickly stopped staring and let her gaze meet his. They met eye contact and Videl knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"It's getting way to dangerous." they thought.

Dream or no dream, Gohan just couldn't wait anymore; capturing her yielding eyes with his, he reached for her hand. He read only a slight flicker of hesitation before her fingers tightened around his, He pulled, and she followed. "Don't be afraid." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

She relaxed, but her body still quivered against his. Her willingness to come to him to want him like he wanted her made them feel something; even though she was just as frightened as much as he was. He cradled Videl and ran his fingers trailed through the silken strands, so smooth, so beautiful and so fluid. She smelled really good. He breathed deeply of the aphrodisiac before moving toward the full, soft invitation of her lips.

It was suppose to be a taste, a simple thing to quench their thirst and end it without going any further. All their fears fell away like broken chains and they floated free to soar. When his lips trailed up the other side of her throat, her body cried out with deprivation. Savoring the precocious moment, he feather kissed her across her lashes, then found her lips and brushed across their lush softness. He teased her with the tip of his tongue until her mouth parted and a moan escaped. He again kissed her, his tongue entering, probing, searching, retreating and reentering.

Neither of them knew a kiss could evoke such a stark passion. Recklessly, she drove her tongue past his, into his mouth, joining him in their lover's dance until shuddering waves coursed through their bodies. Another moan escaped her lips and Gohan pulled her body closer to him. Her body rested upon his with only the blanket and their clothing providing their only barriers.

Gently, Gohan pushed her away with a low groan. Videl's flew open. Why was he rejecting her? Then she saw his eyes and his desire flared still and if anything it seemed it grew stronger. Videl looked at him and there was something was wrong. She could feel it.

**10: 00 AM******

Sakia yawned and grumbled something underneath her breath.

Videl snuggled closer to the warmth that was coming from beside her. Not even the blanket she had on her was this warm. Videl opened one eye and saw the sun's rays glowing brightly from the window. She looked around lazily and noticed this room wasn't hers. A shot of panic surged through her. Where was she? She sat up instantly and looked to her right and saw Gohan resting peacefully beside her.

"_I—He—we didn't—**DID WE**?_" Videl thought frantically. Her hands hesitantly moved to the blanket that covered them. Videl gulped. She was afraid of what she might discover. Did she actually let her hormones get the better of her? She hoped not.

Videl looked away when she lifted the covers up. Opening one eyes she peeked. A sigh of relief came from what she discovered. "_Good._" she thought. She was completely clothed and Gohan—

Videl blushed. He was half naked but that didn't mean it wasn't a bad image at all.

Videl began to scold herself for not being responsible and not enter Gohan's room.

Gohan wouldn't wait up for a while or at least be asleep long enough for her to tip-toe away.

"_Well at least it can't get any worse, right?_" Videl thought.

Wrong.

"Gohan, rise and shine, it's a beautiful day and—"Sakia stopped in mid sentence when she saw the scene before her. Maybe she thought she was dreaming but from the scream she made she made sure it wasn't. Gohan yelped and came crashing down onto the floor. "_What the_—"

Erasa, Sharpener, and the Ox King came running in with their robes on and tussled hairdos that formed while they slept. "What's wrong, dear—"

"Oh my gosh—now way! " Erasa blushed.

"Is it such a big deal? So what? They got caught and Mr. _Lucky_ over there is on the floor in agony." Sharpener muttered.

"Mr. Lucky…?" Gohan asked and rubbed his head. "What are you guys talking about? Why are you in my room? What are you staring at?"

Sakia tapped her foot impatiently. "Start explaining _mister_."

"Explain? Explain _what_?" Gohan blinked and looked at Videl and then at his position and tried to muster what was wrong. After a second he blushed, now he got it. "Uhm…"

**TBC…**

A/N: I know that night scene look like a lemon but its PG 13 is the rating.

Some of you probably wanted a lemon, I know but I remembered the rating and plus I love to tease and leave a bit of imagination as to what may happen next.


	6. The Plague Part I

**One Heart**

**A/N:** I don't own DBZ; I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that the preview I gave you guys a few chapters before wasn't really in the chapter that it was for so—anyways, I know and don't worry it will be in this one. I didn't upload this one Saturday, last week and this week due to lack of remembrance and laziness.

**Notes:**

"Speaking" thoughts _italic _sentences are generally flashbacks unless stated otherwise.

I know some of you guys maybe confused about the ages, so forget what I said before. It was a typo I never fixed due to laziness. Here are the current ages for any future references.

**Videl:** 18 (Recently turned 18)

**Gohan:** 18

**Goten:** 7

**Trunks:** 8

* * *

**Chapter Five:** The Plague (Part I) 

**Other World**

Goku walked around aimlessly and yawned. "It's so boring up here, Old Kai. Are you sure King Kai isn't busy? I could really go for a good training now."

"He's playing canasta with East Kai. He's trying his luck after he won West Kai's 17" Television last weekend." Old Kai muttered.

Goku blinked and he smile widely. "Well, how about you. You're a Kai, they're suppose to be strong—"

"Suppose to be—what the hell is that suppose to me?" Old Kai snapped.

"Nothing, I swear." Goku laughed. "It's just well...you don't look strong, that's all."

"How dare you." Old Kai stood up angrily. "You idiot, you naïve idiot, how dare you insult me, me!" he wagged his pointing finger dangerously at Goku. "Your generation is the downfall of humanity! You have no respect for you're elders. And don't think I forget that old geezer and age question because I haven't, buster! I cannot believe—you ignorant people, I am the strongest of the kais, the wisest and—"

"—the oldest—"

"You—"

"Wait, I meant it only as the highest of compliments and that's a good thing, right? You said age comes with wisdom and being at you're age you're very wise."

Old Kai beamed and nodded. Then he replayed Goku's words and gaped. "What do you mean by "my age"?"

Goku stepped back and laughed again. "You know what? I'll just go see if Chichi's ready to go to King Kai's planet and maybe we can hurry up that game of canasta. Later."

"Young people, humph. Good for nothing."

**Son House** ****

"It's not like that, I swear! It's all innocent."

"Uh-huh. Sure Gohan." Sakia sarcastically said.

"It's the truth." Gohan added. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Well, I thought—now I'm not so sure." Erasa replied.

Gohan let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Ok. Ok, stop hounding him." Sharpener shooed Erasa to the other side of the door. "But serious—I've just got one—one simple question that I _MUST_ ask."

"What is it?" Gohan asked dreading the blonde boy's question all the while.

"How was it?"

"Ah, pervert!" Erasa shrieked and clonked him in the head.

"I didn't sleep with her—I—we did sleep together—no, no not in that term—sleep as in sleep not as in sex! Get in through you're heads, we did nothing. We're innocent, I swear."

"And you're half naked because…?" Erasa questioned.

"Sometimes it gets warm—"

"—in the mountains?—"

"—Yes, in the mountains."

"I still think you did something." Sharpener muttered.

"Well we didn't." he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me." He grabbed some clothes and a clean towel from yesterday's clean laundry.

His grandparents and the blondes sidestepped to let Gohan through. Sharpener didn't stop tossing jealous looks at Gohan's back.

"_I can't believe this. **HE** got to Videl and not **ME**! Me! This is so—so not right. After ten years, all gone to waste—_" Sharpener thought. He frowned at his hair in the mirror and grumbled something underneath his breath.

"Well, that was quite an eventful morning." Sakia commented after Videl had left the room. "Well, I guess we don't need to do much pushing since they got the right idea so far."

"Sakia." Her husband blushed.

Sakia rolled her eyes. "Let's go back to bed, honey." She then eyed Sharpener who was busy combing his hair. "Are you coming sleeping beauty?"

Sharpener grumbled something and removed himself from the mirror. "Whatever."

**Breakfast**

Sharpener waited until Videl, Erasa and Sakia had left the kitchen leaving him alone with Gohan.

"So…"

Gohan looked up from his bowl. "So…What?—"

"Did you, you know."

"Huh?"

"Did you 'ya know —with Videl. Come on nerd boy, work with me here. Did you two—"

"I thought we cleared that up already? Let it go. I didn't sleep with her, ok?"

"Did you want to?" Sharpener smirked.

"NO!"

"Did she? 'Ya know, was she the predator?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?" Sharpener asked. He wanted to be sure. If Gohan got Videl then what would that leave him? He'd been trying to get a simple kiss from Videl for ten years now and still zip. Then out of nowhere Mr. Nerd boy comes alone, makes out and slept with _his_ first crush. He felt so insecure right now that it was confusing to the jock.

"Yes, I'm sure." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm lying. We were bored and sort of horny so yeah you guessed it. We slept together, it was wonderful. We did everything and she was screaming my name all night long. We did it so many times I ran out of condoms."

Sharpener's mouth was wide open. Gohan sighed; Sharpener definitely didn't hear his hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I was joking—" Seeing the blonde boy hadn't stopped gaping, Gohan added. "—a joke, as in Ha, Ha, Sharpener—"

Sharpener shook his head and came out of his shock. "Of course you were. I mean look at you and then look at me. If anyone has a chance with Videl, it's me. Alas, I am dating the lovely Erasa. Adieu."

Gohan blinked. Maybe Sharpener _was_ paying attention in French class and not always trying to check Mrs. Anjou out.

**Living Room**

"Think you're up for going back to school, Videl?" Erasa asked quite concerned.

Videl nodded. "Sure, why not? I mean I won't give them the satisfaction by seeing me crawling around depressed and mourning for the rest of my life; time to take action and kick that guy's ass."

"You remind me of my daughter." Sakia murmured. "You two are practically the same, both when it comes to you're love ones, and everything else. You don't take shit from anyone and you have a thing for naïve and cute guys." She grinned wickedly. "You'll fit perfectly in this family, dear." She hugged Videl. "Just perfectly, after the wedding—"

"W-wedding? What wedding? To whom?" Videl pulled away utterly confused and suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing; it's just an old woman's dream, nothing more." Sakia sighed sadly.

Erasa turned to the now silent Videl and asked, "Are you certain, completely positive? Utterly—"

"Yes Erasa." Videl snapped. "I am completely and utterly positive! Get off my back all ready!"

Erasa looked hurt and looked away. "I was—that is to say—I better go. See you guys later, ok?"

"Wait, don't." Videl replied. "I didn't mean to—I didn't mean what I said. I feel a bit erm, suffocated by the attention. Believe me, I'm all right. Everything is fine." Videl smiled. "Look, I got to go visit a friend so I'll be back in a few hours or so."

Sakia hesitated. "What about—"

"Don't worry about it; tell him I'll be back. I'm fine. You won't even know I'm gone, trust me." She took up her small backpack and grinned. "Later."

Sakia waited until Videl left. "That wasn't the only thing I was worried about. She was so quick to think that—I really think she likes him more than she let's on."

Erasa frowned and folded her arms. "I want to know who this "friend" is."

"It's none of our business. I better go tell Gohan before he starts asking questions and if one thing leads to another I could either get great grand or not and I dread the latter. "

**Elsewhere**

It was about three thirty in the afternoon. It was chilly as usual for the fall and the sun wasn't bright as it was hours before. Videl adjusted her jacket and shivered. She leaned her arms upon a blue railing, the bridge for passengers that was a few feet from a nearby graveyard. The resting place looked so peaceful and inviting with its flowers and fresh green grass and trees.

Videl frowned. "I wonder if he's here." She whispered.

**BANG!**

Videl whimpered and made a soft muffled groan. She huddled to herself and couldn't control her shaking and soft cries. From her outfit, no one would probably recognize her for Hurcule's daughter. It was on the news that she'd disappeared without a trace and a part of her wanted that. She wanted the bastards to think she'd left and then when their guards down she'd return with vengeance.

Videl looked up at the cloudy sky and a watery smile formed on her lips. "I wonder if their happy…up there…together." Videl murmured. If they were, Videl decided, she'd be happy to.

Videl leaned against one of her arms and frowned. She caught sight of her father's tombstone resting beautifully on a golden mantle that stood at least a good five feet. His name was engraved with the most beautiful colors that read:

Here lies the fallen hero of Earth. Hurcule Ronald Satan, Husband, Father, Hero, may our hero rest in peace.

Videl swallowed and fought back some tears. He was really gone. It wasn't a dream; it was some horrible nightmare that she could never awaken from because it was reality. Cold, harsh reality, the world that took any and ever she held dear to her without glancing back.

Videl stepped down the flight of stairs and walked solemnly down the oath that led to her father's grave. Arriving at the grave, Videl knelt down and sighed with remorse. It wasn't a dream.

Videl used one of her fingers and traced his name on the tombstone. "I miss you so much." She could hear his laughter, who would have thought she'd miss that. In truth, she missed him. She did. But there was nothing she could do; no magic could bring him back. She never felt so lost other than the day her mother—

Videl's chest tightened. Videl closed her eyes tightly. There was nothing no one could do.

"And I blamed Gohan…" Videl whispered sadly. She blamed the one person she—and he tried—he saved her— And on that very day she knew her father truly cared so much he gave his own life for his daughter.

Videl cringed. "_You foolish, wonderful man._" Videl thought. Videl closed her eyes and thought about her father. And when she looked back she realized he did care and she was so angry at him that she didn't see what was behind his ways, what was behind it was his love. She'd hated him for so many years because she felt it was his fault her mother died and it was his fault she was alone. But in truth she shared a piece of that blame and she saw it now.

On the first year since her mother's death, Videl had cried and when her father began to date, she—she couldn't take it. She became depressed, trapped in a world of deceit, nightmares and confusion.

She was hurt beyond belief and all her father did was ignore her, he never asked what was wrong, he never hugged her and told her "it was all right." He just didn't give a damn.

Then the next day she found a locket underneath her pillow. She'd opened it was care and wonder and discovered it had once been owned by her father. It was made from silver and engraved with gold it read: _Forever, you and I._

And on the paper it was a note he'd written to her mother one week before their wedding.

"You are the most precious than life itself, and if I die right now I'd not regret it for I've spent it in the arms you." Inside the locket rested a picture of them taken right after their wedding then on the other side was the photograph of their family, her parents, her siblings and her.

It was the first time in her life she felt completely and utterly helpless. She couldn't bring her father back, she couldn't bring her mother back, and she didn't know where her family was. Everyone had vanished from her life as if they weren't even there to begin with.

Videl sighed and hung her head down. Seconds later she felt a hand grip her shoulder in a tight grasp. Videl gasped and whorled around and gave the stranger a direct punch to his face.

**Son House** (Living Room)

Sakia yawned and flipped through another magazine. Her muffins shouldn't be ready just yet so she had about ten minutes to kill. Besides, she wanted to catch up on her Soap Operas and things. She heard the front door open and she looked up from her magazine. She looked amused for a second but concern pushed it aside. She stood up immediately and rushed over towards Gohan who was carrying Videl in his arms.

"What on earth happened?" Sakia questioned. Videl gruffly picked some grass from her black hair and glared at Gohan.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It was your own fault." Gohan countered.

"Just put me down, will you." Videl ordered.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Ok." He let her down to her feet and within that very second Videl collapsed.

"Pick her up, please." Sakia groaned.

"Make up you're mind." Gohan sighed and picked the stubborn girl back up.

Sakia inspected Videl's ankles and gaped. "Huh—is it that bad?" Videl asked.

"Not too bad." She said lightly. She noted the cloth that had been previously wrapped around her left ankle was from Gohan's gi, which explained the torn part on his outfit.

Videl made another groaning sound when Sakia poked the ankle. "Stop—it hurts."

"So you actually feel pain?" Gohan questioned with a small smile.

"This is not the time, Gohan." Videl hissed.

"Put her on the conch then get me some ice and the first aid kit." Sakia instructed. Sakia moved the cushions from the couch and Gohan gently laid Videl down on her back. Next, the demi saiyan went to grab the things his grandmother needed.

When Gohan returned Sakia thanked him and proceeded to open the kit. "You'll need to stay in bed for a while. At least until you're better. You sprained you're ankle but I can tell it hurts more like if you broken a bone. So—" she grabbed a small pouch and opened it. "Just do that." She applied some liquid onto the ankle then wrapped the ice into a cloth. After covering the ankle with a new cloth, Sakia added the ice on top of the ankle. "Good. If you get a bit restless or tired, just ask Gohan and he'll bring you to you're room."

"Great. Now I'm her servant." He didn't sound anger at all for the way he was smiling it was as if it was something of a game he'd enjoy playing.

"Oh!" Sakia stopped up abruptly when she heard the oven's timer go off. "My muffins, I'll be right back!"

Gohan just looked at Videl with one of his goofy smiles.

"Would you please—?"

"Please what?"

"Never mind, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"…At this moment? Not really."

"Are you just going to annoy me all day?"

"No. I'll just watch you all day."

Videl blinked. "Excuse me."

Noticing the blush on her face and realizing his own he added quickly, "So you don't wonder off and get into anymore trouble."

"And just how do you get that authority? You're not my parent, my friend—"

"I want to be." He said softly. "You're uhm friend."

Videl looked at him and frowned. "Oh Gohan…"

Sakia hummed happily from the look of the muffins she was a shoe in for this year's pageant.

She grinned wickedly at the large showcase that held all her trophies since she was thirteen. First place every year and she'd like to keep it that way.

Sakia took a bite and smiled. She wondered if she could get those two to be her test takers. Goten was practically not allowed to be one for the rest of the week since her husband's last muffins had Goten in the hospital. "And Vegeta says saiyans can digest anything. Humph." She walked in with a plate containing two hot muffins. "Hey guys—" Sakia gasped and was thankful she had swallowed the last piece of her muffin before she'd entered for what she saw she'd sure have chocked.

Gohan was on top of Videl kissing her. Sakia saw Videl's hands slipping underneath Gohan's shirt and slowly trying to remove it from his body. Gohan began to slide back a bit to allow her to move faster.

Sakia and seen enough for one day. She cleared her throat loudly and after the second time the two drew apart so quickly Gohan nearly fell off the conch. Their cheeks were flushed, their lips were red and this hair ruffled. Videl quickly smoothed out her skirt and the two blushed sheepishly at the older woman.

"If you must do things like that haven't you tried to go in a room and _NOT_ get caught? Honestly." Sakia sighed. "Oh, do me a _HUGE_ favor—keep you're hands and body part to yourselves? No matter how much I adorable children I don't want a herd scrambling about."

"We're not having sex, Sakia." Videl muttered.

"How did this happen? And I was in the next room wouldn't you think—"

"We thought we'd be finished before then. It wasn't planned, I swear." She glanced at Gohan. "Well I didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?—"

"—never mind."

"You to act like an old married couple." Sakia muttered.

"Do not." They pouted.

"I'll explain the complex later, now try one of these." Sakia shoved a muffin to each of their faces.

The two blinked and looked at the other than at the muffins. They both took one and took a bite then another. "It's great."

Sakia beamed. "Wonderful, first prize here I come."

Gohan smiled. "…Uhm…grandmother—?"

"I know, I know." Sakia sighed. "I should give someone else a chance but there's simply not enough competition with my Chichi gone." Sakia sniffed.

**Satan********City**

A woman stood on top of the building. Her silver hair blew in harmony as the wind.

She grimaced and narrowed her eyes when she sensed a nearby presence. "You can't hide from me, Kirk."

From a swirling mass of gathering black clouds a man appeared with a dark cloak, black hair red eyes. He had a dark smirk cast upon his lips. "Funny. And here I thought after five thousands years I could get the upper hand, Mayuka."

"Really?" she replied sarcastically.

He reframed from replying with one of his smart remarks. "We must ask quickly."

"I agree. But who must we send? We don't want to be ambushed nor easily destroyed. Maybe—yes, his skills will be most useful."

"Yes, his skills have become most powerful. The new expertise will have him over onto our side in no time."

"Very good, you do have the bracelet?"

"Yes."

"And the trap is ready?"

"Yes, completely foolproof. There are no loopholes to any treason what so ever."

"Very well, you are dismissed." She eyed him from the corner of her eye and scowled. "Do not forget Kirk, if you fail you shall be destroyed. You do understand that?"

"Yes." He bowed. Then the black clouds surrounded the mysterious man and the being and the clouds vanished.

After a few moments the woman remained still. When another set of winds came by her eyes snapped open. "It is time."

**Son House** (The Next Day)

Goten yawned and rubbed his stomach. "—Grandma."

Sakia smiled. "I'm coming Goten." She placed six bowls of his favorite foods in front of him. "After throwing up such an amount you must be starved."

"Now I know why curiosity killed the cat—he died from it." Goten groaned and lifted up his chopsticks. After getting a good whiff of the food he began to eat as he normally did.

Sakia smiled. "That a boy." She looked and saw Gohan and Videl were heading outside. "Where are you two going?"

Videl shrugged. "We're going to my house. I want to make sure everything is how it's supposed to be. You know with money looters, my father's ex and such. Also, I want to see how Cahokia and our friends are doing."

Sakia nodded and gave them a warning glare. "Just do what I told you early, hands to yourself. You don't want to be teen parents now do you?"

Gohan laughed when he saw that grin she plastered on her face after her warning. But the glare she sent them this time was no game. "I mean it, Gohan."

"…Why me…Why not her...?" Gohan blushed.

"With me I can control my hormones."

Gohan muttered something underneath his breath. "Bye grandmother. Bye Goten."

"Bye guys." Videl waved.

Goten waved his chopstick signaled he said "bye" as well. The two teens made their way outside just before something hit Sakia.

"Are you going to eat out for lunch? Or will you be back for lunch?" Sakia called from the door.

"Oh—uhm… what do you want to do?" Videl turned to the demi-saiyan.

Gohan blinked. He wasn't sure either. "Uhm…we could eat out. I'm not sure how long it will take. I'll call you."

"Ok. Just remember to call." Sakia said.

"We won't." Gohan assured her.

**Satan********City******

Mayuka lifted her sunglasses off her face. "He's near—I need a distraction." She saw Gohan and Videl looking at a store window and admiring something that was on display.

"It looks so expensive and so beautiful." Videl commented.

"It's probably from an old dynasty from a few centuries ago. It looks real fascinating. It must have some sort of—"

"You can be such a nerd sometimes." Videl smiled.

Gohan blushed. "Sorry. Stuff like that tends to interest me. You know, to know how people lived before cars and dyno-capsules were invented."

"Whatever." Videl shrugged and continued to lead the way. "Come on."

Mayuka watched but kept her distance. She was somewhat interest as the two interact with one another. "Humans." She rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Come on Videl. You're getting old." Gohan teased.

Videl glared at the demi saiyan. "We're not all as fast as you are Gohan." She pointed to the café across the street. "Let's take a break and head over there for some food then we can go to my house." Videl grimaced mentally, "If there's anything left." she thought.

They wanted for the sign for walk and they crossed the street. Gohan narrowed his eyes as he felt an evil presence nearby. It felt cold and—he looked around and way nothing. He mentally shook his head and sighed. Was it him or were there a lot of bugs around?

After making their orders, Gohan and Videl made conversation with the other as they waited.

Videl paused as she saw the cheerful red-haired waitress return with their order on a tray. Videl wasn't surprised Gohan and ordered a more humane amount of food since he ate recently.

"Here are you—" she paused and her eyes grew wide and for just a second they thought she'd seen a ghost. Soon though the young girl collapsed onto the floor, after that the staff as well as the couple and some of the customers crowded the girl.

"I—I…" she tried to speak and her face was a light shade of blue.

"Someone call the paramedics." The plump blonde waitress ordered. Their boss nodded his head and quickly got the phone that resided on the desk and began to dial the number.

"She has a pulse." Gohan murmured. "But she's so cold and completely blue like if she was ill prepared for a blizzard."

After about one minute the inhabitants in the room soon heard the sirens. And by then more than half the people there had fallen victim to the same problem. "This is so bizarre." Videl said.

"I know." Gohan agreed. "I don't get it." He looked outside. "It's at least eighty degrees outside."

Gohan narrowed his eyes and felt it again. Only it was nearer, darker—stronger.

He turned around and saw nothing.

He felt someone poke him and from Videl's expression se must have sensed his uneasiness.

"Relax. You're getting paranoid." Videl stood up and watched the last of the victims carried off on stretchers. "Come on; let's go to my place like we planned."

Gohan nodded.

After about ten minutes Gohan turned to the raven-haired girl beside him. He wondered if she noticed there's an awful amount of bugs around here. Gohan remained silent and didn't ask.

Videl sensed Gohan uneasiness but before she could speak he pointed to the approaching mansion.

Videl frowned. It looked the same as if nothing was out of place but still—something just didn't feel right. What was it?

"Stupid bug…" Videl swatted the insect from her face.

When they approached the gate Videl tried her key.

It didn't work.

Videl growled. "Dammit." She pushed the intercom. "Let me in stupid!"

No response.

Videl muttered a few curses and looked at the mansion before them. Only one thing separated them for it, this stupid security system.

Gohan decided Videl looked angry enough to pry down the iron fence. "_Though you have to admit she does look quite beautiful when she's anger—well not anger at you at least._" Gohan thought. He noticed what he was thinking and blushed. "Maybe we can try another tactic." He was about to suggest flying but thought of how Videl would react.

Videl took out a bomb pin. "I saw this once in a movie and being a cop I have to have some endorsement tools." She began to fiddle with the key. "Erasa did it so it shouldn't be too hard. Besides, once I get this damn thing open I'll be able to hack into the controls. I know it sounds well—yeah but—d" she heard a bell sound and a hologram version of a scrawny man popup.

"You are trying to hack into this mansion, I cannot allow this. If you are an inhabitant of this mansion please enter the access code now."

"Go Champ." Videl replied.

"Access denied."

"I know—WHAT?" Videl scowled.

"Access denied."

"I heard you the first time you jerk! What do you mean "Access Denied?" You damn piece of rubbish I should—" Videl sweat dropped and remembered Gohan was just a few inches behind her and from the look on his face he was ready to burst out laughing. Videl blushed and spoke gently. "Please open up you sweet thing you."

"Access approved." The scrawny man vanished and the gate opened. Videl sweat dropped as she watched Gohan laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny." Videl folded her arms and didn't wait to see if Gohan was following.

"You should have seen you're face." He replied as he walked beside her.

"I glad I didn't." Vide grumbled. "I wonder who screwed up that security system."

Gohan shrugged. "Maybe you're dad decided to change the password."

Videl frowned. Gohan winced and remembered mentioning her father was a dangerous territory. A territory only the brave and foolish entered. "I—uh—Videl…" Gohan stuttered.

"…Maybe." Videl shrugged. "He was always a bit coincident, I guess."

Gohan nodded. Coincided was putting it lightly but he decided to put it at that.

As they predicted her key didn't work again. Videl noticed that one of the windows was opened large enough for her to slip through. She wasn't sure about Gohan but from living in the same house as him for almost two weeks she learned a lot about him. Well not nearly as much as she hoped.

Videl managed with a few grunts and made it through the open window. She turned to call Gohan and found him already behind her. Videl blinked. "How—How—." Videl sighed and shook her head. "—never mind."

Gohan shrugged and was relived when she decided to drop it—for now.

"So is everything in place?" Gohan asked trying to hide how marveled he was by the large house. Capsule corps and this mansion were probably two of the biggest houses in the world.

"Yeah, except…"

"Except, except what?"

"No one…I don't see the staff or—"

"They probably all packed up and left after seeing the latest news broadcasts."

Videl shook her head and entered the kitchen. Gohan followed and watched her look around.

Videl looked in and around a cookie jar, on the refrigerator, the counter, the stove and cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Gohan asked.

"A note, Cahokia would have left a note about everything. She always does." Videl informed him. "It has to be here somewhere!—!" Videl's eyes lit up as she felt a piece of paper touch her hands from the back of the stove. "Bingo. Cahokia never fails."

Videl looked at the note and frowned once more. "It's wet. The ink's running. Someone tried to sabotage her note."

"Maybe it was an accident. Or everyone was in so agonize or a rush it got wet by mistake." Gohan suggested.

Videl shook her head. "No water can get into the back of the stove unless someone deliberately moved it to get water to it."

Videl frowned and began to pace. "We should split up. I'll check upstairs and we'll meet back here. Sounds good to you?"

Gohan looked around the room. "What if I get lost?" Gohan knew he could find Videl by either her ki or the sweet fragrance that was coming from her; but he chose to not mention either.

"Don't worry. This please goes in a big circle. Besides, I even got lost a few times and I use to live here. Each room has a intercom so all you do is press the red button and I'll be able to hear you wherever you are. We'll meet back in let's say fifteen minutes."

Then she made her way out of the kitchen and up the long stairs. Gohan sighed and left the kitchen and began to search for something he wasn't sure of. Gohan looked at the kitchen clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It's been thirty minutes now and in all a whole forty-five minutes. He knew the mansion was big but—something just didn't feel right.

Just as he was about to give up and go look for her he heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from upstairs. Without hesitation, Gohan raced up the long staircase with only one thing—person on his mind. "Videl?" he called over and over. He wanted a response; he didn't care if it was a scream because she saw a bug—which Mai seemed to do quite often. But Videl wasn't the type to scream like that unless something was seriously wrong.

He felt his heart begin to hurt when he felt her ki plummet so drastically. Perspiration ran down from his face, but not from exhaustion but from panic. He swung open the door; he looked around the room and saw Videl limp body. A woman with silver hair held Videl easily and was smirking at him like some idiot.

"What have you done to her?" Gohan asked. He saw dry blood on Videl's face and her hair was loose and draping over her battered body. If he hadn't been able to sense ki, he would have thought she was dead. But the small amount that kept her alive was like a miracle in itself.

"I'll ask you again, what the hell have you done to her?" Gohan glowered at the woman. "I won't ask nice forever, you know that."

She smiled. "Humans, so vulnerable, so easy to break, don't you think?" When she heard his frustrated growl she only smiled wider. "A pity isn't it. She was very beautiful…wasn't she?" she licked her lips. "What lovely hair she had. She put up a great fight unlike most of her species. Pity though she had to die so young, but it must have been an honor to die at the hands of me." She looked at him and gave him an innocent look, as if she could be innocent. "You look angry. Was she you're mate? I'm dreadful."

Gohan took a menacing step towards the woman. "If you kill her—"

"What an unfulfilling threat. You wouldn't dare hurt me." She lifted Videl's chin up and Gohan saw her unconscious face. "Not with her life at sake. One step boy, and you're little girlfriend will be erased from existence." She smiled. "And believe me, I'll do it."

"What do you want?"

"That day the sky grew dark, the invasion of my insects. You could see it, you could sense it. Couldn't you?" she twisted Videl's face so she could look at Videl. "She had beautiful eyes too. A very nice shade of blue, don't you think?"

"Stop playing games." Gohan grunted.

"I'm not playing games." She shrugged. "It had to be done. Too bad she got too noisy. Then again it did run in her family." She looked at the portrait beside her. "Too bad, such a lovely family, well all great things are in need to be put to an end."

"What did Videl ever do to you?"

"It doesn't matter anyways. She's hanging on by a mere thread that I shall soon cut."

"Do it and you—!"

"Tsk, tsk. Don't you saiyans learn anything after all these centuries?" she wagged her finger.

Then Gohan saw it. Two insects, like the ones from today! He could see they were eyeing Videl's neck.

Gohan clenched his fist just as the woman licked her lips and before he knew what had happened, Videl started to turn blue.

Those _things_ moved so fast! Just before he could utter a syllable of her name, Videl collapsed to the floor and the insects and the woman vanished.

"Be forewarning saiyan. I'll be back and when I do this whole planet will be mine." She had said before her voice faded out. Gohan raced over to Videl and heard her soft, slow breaths of life.

"You'll be ok. I promise." Gohan murmured and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear."

**Capsule Corps**

"—we've reached word from the National Medical Center that there have now been 4950 new cases in the last fifteen minutes. No one has yet any leads to what is causing these sudden attacks. Currently there is no cure for this disease and it's still unknown of how it infects the body or whether it's contagious. From our earlier interview, Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs, says that from recent studies this disease is 9/10 is fatal. Below we've included some of the known symptoms. As you know this disease strikes hard." The blonde reporter spoke and gestured to the screen. "Some of the—"

Bulma slammed the keyboard on her laptop. "I don't get it. Dammit!" she ran her hands angrily through her blue hair. "It doesn't make any sense. It's like a combination of influenza and some—some other crap!" she made a loud groan and threw some paper off her desk.

She heard the doorbell ring vigorously before she heard a crash which had to be the front door coming down. "Vegeta—"

Her husband was standing by the doorframe picking splinters off his clothes. Beside him she saw a frantic Gohan holding some injured girl. "Oh my—gosh—" Bulma said and raced over and ignored the crashing of her chair falling onto the floor. "What happened? Who is she? Are you ok? Is she breathing? Say something!"

"I—she got that unidentified virus thing."

"Hey, get the ER ready, will you?" she yelled at the nearest robots that beeped and scurried off to do her bidding. As they quickly made their way, Bulma asked. "Why is she so battered up?"

Bulma noticed all that was on the teenager's mind was this girl in his arms. Bulma nodded and understood. She'd ask later, but first she had to get the girl some medical attention.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"She's resting peacefully now." Bulma exited the room. "Don't worry. I did make some pills that all the hospitals have which will slow down the process a huge degree." She set down a tray that had three cups of tea. Vegeta took his and sat in the way corner in his "favorite chair."

"So what happened?" Bulma asked after waiting a few more minutes. After taking a few minutes to explain the odd story, Bulma looked shocked. "What a lunatic. You can see what's causing this disease?"

Gohan shrugged. "I thought it was odd there were so many bugs around. Then Videl and I saw the waitress collapse and so many people afterwards. I saw this kid collapse after she got bitten so I do think those bugs are the problem."

"Then why can't I see it?" Bulma asked.

"Because woman, it's a good chance people with a high level of ki can."

"I have a name you know." Bulma grumbled and placed her cup down. "But then—that would explain why no one else knows of any possible causes. So who is this Videl girl? Is she a friend? Or—a how will I say this? A _very_ good friend, hum?"

Gohan looked at his cup. "Uhm, we're just friends, Bulma."

"Oh just friends huh—the very girl you were caught in bed with?"

Vegeta spat out his tea and Bulma chocked on her creampuff. "Excuse me?" Bulma asked and looked up to see a grinning Mai seated comfortably on a nearby chair. "How did you—" she looked at Gohan. "You were—"

"MAI, stop giving them the wrong idea—" Gohan yelled and knew his blush was running the effect.

"Hum…" Bulma smiled. "Oh yeah, you're grandmother mentioned that to me a few hours ago." Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Guess you were right. Saiyans are very—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Gohan said.

Bulma shrugged and finished her snack. "Oh Gohan, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Did you use protection?"

Gohan groaned.

Bulma frowned. "Oh Gohan you didn't—"

"Bulma, we're you even listening? We didn't do anything! Videl and I—"

"Videl, that name sounds so familiar." Bulma murmured.

Mai smiled, "She's the girl Gohan's been living with and—"

"_MAI_!—" Gohan yelled.

"What?"

"—really?—" Bulma looked interested and laughed at Gohan who looked angry and embarrassed from Mai's outburst. "It's not from that Mai. Videl's Hercule's daughter isn't she?"

Gohan nodded and glared at Vegeta who was laughing. "Ironic, isn't it brat? The guy who took your credit! And now seven years later you're sleeping with his kid—!"

"Would you—" Gohan grunted.

**Other World**

Goku fanned his wife with a large fan. "Chichi…you in there? Wakie, wakie, it's time to get up."

Chichi began to groan and saw the burly image of her husband and soon her vision was back to normal. "Goku?"

"The one and only, how are you?"

"I don't remember. What happened?"

"You heard Mai say that—"

"Grandbabies." She shot up and scared Goku enough to stagger back a bit. She began to sob. "And I'm stuck HHHEEERRREEEE!"

"Would you please?" Old Kai yelled and began to drool at the girls disappearing on the crystal ball. "Go baby, go!"

"Can you not think of anything else but you're stupid porno?" Supreme Kai asked.

"THIS is NOT—and I repeat—NOT porno!" Old Kai yelled.

"And here I thought kais were to be P-U-R-E! Pure!"

"Whoever told you that was simply lying." He shrugged. "You're generation is so easily manipulated."

Supreme Kai rolled his eyes and took his crystal ball from the older kai. "Thank you."

"What—HEY! Bring that back this instant!"

"My poor Gohan..." Chichi sniffed, completely oblivious to two arguing kais. "How EVIL that world can be," she touched the crystal ball and Goku wondered if she really thought she was touching her son. "Well don't you worry, sweetie, mommy's coming and no one's gonna stop her. You got that, right?"

"Uhm Chi?"

"Not now, Goku!"

"But Chichi."

"Goku, I said not now."

"You're talking to yourself and I happen to know that it isn't normal."

Chichi stood up and clenched her fist and Goku looked around frantically awaiting the frying pan.

Instead, tears flowed down his wife's face. "Well—well, what do you expect me to do? I can't talk to my sons, I can't talk to my parents, I can't plan or a decent wedding without getting their sizes or—or—I'm so damn miserable here!"

Goku wife's arm and brought her into a warm hug. "It's ok."

"No it's not ok!" she pounded her fists into his chest. "This place is so boring! I have to wait another week before I can go back! Why couldn't they handle that stupid crisis themselves? Then we'd both be alive and I'd—I'd…" she began to sob and her words were muffled by his shirt.

**Capsule Corps**

Gohan stood outside the door, Videl on the opposite side in a mild coma.

Gohan swallowed and pushed open the door and heard the soft beeps of the machines. He winced looking at all the tubs connected to her body.

He walked over to her still body and studied her face. She looked so peaceful but from how her lips were frowning it looked as if she were fighting.

"Videl…" He touched her skin and found it cold, freezing cold. "You've got to fight it. Don't die on me, you hear?" he held her cheeks and felt his tears burl his vision. He hadn't cried in years. She looked dead; she was so pale and lifeless as if she was gone. "Give me a sign. I feel so helpless…please open you're eyes."

Gohan paused, if his touch made her body gain more then…Gohan hesitated. There was no guaranteed…and if Videl recovered she would be pissed off since he hadn't gotten her permission.

He lowered his head and kissed her. Then he slowly broke the kiss, and then he kissed her again with more fire.

Gohan stood back at full height and frowned…nothing. Videl was always responsive when he kissed her.

It was like Sleeping Beauty, except Videl didn't wake up.

Something caught his eye and he saw some box with his name on to front. Gohan watched Videl carefully as he retrieved the box. He wanted to catch any sudden movements that would put him more at ease. He could still remember, willingly or not what Bulma had said just minutes ago when Videl was first placed in this room.

_"From what I see, I'd approximate at least new 250 cases every hour and every ten minutes 500 more of those things are born and more than half will strike within that time period. Now according to this—see all those blinking lights? Those are the cities and infected. See now how half the screen just turned red? That means we're in big trouble. Within a half an hour, the attacks have tripled! However, I do have good news…and bad news. The bad news is, when you're attacked you're body temperature drops—fast! I'm not going to lie to you. This is something that can be fatal—like if you fall asleep without medication, 9/10 you are going to die faster. I did come up with a medication that can be taken to slow down the process; all the hospitals and villages have them. I'll give that to Videl. Also, you're life energy when you had her in you're arms was keeping her stable as possible in this state." Bulma had grinned. "In other words, she was responding to you. Keep her awake at all cost." Bulma then added with a teasing tone, "We wouldn't want you to go ape on us if she dies, now do we."_

Just as his hands were about to lift the box, he heard a muffled moan. He turned and saw Videl moving, ever so slightly. Forgetting the box he raced over to her.

Videl moaned and tossed her head to the side. Her face had regained some color to it but still remained blue even with the medication and extra blankets. He heard her murmuring something and he was thankful for his acute hearing.

"I can't—they're waiting for me—he's waiting for me—I can't go."

"Who's waiting for you?" Gohan asked softly as he walked closer.

"King Yema."

"Videl?" he stood beside the bed. "Don't die on me, you hear? You're stronger than this, we both know that."

_"They seem to avoid animals but beings with abnormal life energy are bitten more than once. For you saiyans, maybe five or so bites, one bite won't affect you in the least."_

**Other World**

"_GOKU_, you have to do something! This is awful!" Chichi said. "Look at my baby. Look at my daughter—"

"You don't have—"

"Shut it, old man!" she glared at Old Kai who backed off instantly. Chichi turned to her husband, "Goku, there has to be a way to speed up this plan. You always found a way even in the darkest of moments. They're too young to die, Goku. No one deserves to die like this."

Goku nodded. "_I just wish it was that simple Chichi._"

_"If we don't figure out a cure these people will die within the next two hours at the most. Within the next hour, 98 of the world population will be infected and by then my pills will be inadequate in slowing down the process." Bulma concluded. "If we don't stop this now—there will be no one left to stop it."_

**To Be Continued….**

As the clock ticks down on the final moments of Earth inhabitants, what will our heroes do? Will they find the mysterious woman and put an end to this veil disease? Will Goku and Chichi make it back in time, but if they do? What can they do now? Just what will it take for humanity to survive such a dark peril? Find out…

* * *

**A/N:** I really appreciate the reviews. Also, I shall hopefully update "Stolen Kisses", I took a bit longer break than I intended. Also, "Forget Me Not" will hopefully be updated soon, but I have to find it through my masses of fanfiction documents. "Celebration: DBZ Style" will also be updated, I'm not sure if I'll do another Thanksgiving chapter but I will be doing a Halloween one. The Spring Break version, I think I gave up on that one. :( I guess I lost a bit of my sense of humor, plus I'm revising and I notice it's a bit—"crazy" to sum it up into one word. Also, I appreciate the reviews once more. Here are the past reviews for the pervious chapter. For some reviews, I might add my own comments to such as to clarify anything or something like that. Never assume anything for my fanfics, because you never know where twists and turns can happen. :) Another twenty-one pages, I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. 

If you're looking for updates upon any of my fanfics that I have not discontinued or new fanfictions by me please check on the following days: Fridays—Mondays.

**Completed: **October 7, 2004.

**Past Chapter Reviews**:

(I deleted an Author's Note so some of these reviews were meant for Chapter 4. I also provided comments from myself.)

**tATu****-fan******

Hey!  
You did it well!  
Please update it soon! Could you update "Stolen Kisses" and "Forget Me Not," they liked me too much  
Thanks

**Author:** I'll update them as soon as possible. I'll probably update them both around the same time, but chances are _Forget__ Me Not_, will be first since I'm way behind in updating.

* * *

**SSJ3MysticGohan **

Verry, Verry, Verry, Verry...Keeps going for 5 minutes...Verry good story. This is the second best story on FFN that I have read. And trust me that is a lot of stories. You have a verry good eye for making sure there are no mistakes. I didn't fine a one. I can't wait till the next chapter. THE ONLY TIP I HAVE: put responses to reviewer to show that you read their ideads/comploments/not in this storyComplaints. It will usually give the reader more of a reason to review.

**Author:** Thank you for your suggestion and you're review.

* * *

**Luna's Meow**

You can always up the rating you know...

**Author:** I know that bedroom thing was a bit—well it wasn't intended for anything other than a little fun. I really doubt there will be a lot of those type of scenes in future chapters, teases maybe but nothing citrus or anything on that line.

* * *

**SilverRainbow223 **

So...long...  
  
I feel like my eyes are going to fall out. But it was for a good cause. This is such a great story. These chapters are great and well written. The plot is so deep, how did you think of it? Inspiration or did it build or some thought you had? It is truly great. Keep writing and update ASAP.  
  
And great job on the length. 20 pages originally? Are you serious? That's a TON of writing. It must have taken a while and a lot of effort, and it shows. I hope you continue to write, you have a talent.

**Author:** Thank you very much; I'm glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Aragorn566**

Great chapter. Can't wait to see where you take this next.  
Good job, keep it coming.

**Author:** Sure will.

* * *

**tATu****-fan******

Hey! I love your stories, please update this soon; and please if you can update "stolen kisses" and "forget me not" I would thank you.  
Arigato  
Sakura

* * *

**unknown**** reader **

Hate to ruin the story for anyone else but all your Gohan/Videl fics are the same. Videl is half sayi-jin and her mother is Vegeta's sister, she also always has an older brother and older sister. I would like to ask for some variety.  
  
And by going with what I just wrote the mysterious lady is Videl's mother and Vegeta almost recognized the female he saw because she looked like his sister.

**Author:** Actually, I'm not trying to be rude but truthful. My stories are not all the same, I won't go into depth so I don't ruin the next chapter. Videl's is pure human in _One Heart_, and the reason Tory and Serenity are there is to change up the story because too many fanfics have her as an only child. Also, after they premiered for the first time, some of my reviews could relate to their behaviors and they became a natural for me to include. So, sometimes I won't give them a big role but in past works and upcoming you don't see them which sort of doesn't let the story flow as great when their there sometimes.

* * *

**Aydan07**

update!

**Author:** Thank you for your review and once again I am quite flattered. But I must decline from the requisition. Believe me; I get tons of writer's block with fanfictions and other writings more often than I'd want to admit. I'm more than willing to give you suggestions and ideas. If you want to discuss this in detail or have any questions just let me know.

* * *


	7. The Plague Part II

**One Heart**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. As I started to finish chapter six (this chapter) I wanted to start chapter seven pronto. It's more romantic and a bit funny, but—well, you can check out the next chapter's summary at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Six:** The Plague (Part II)

**Capsule Corps.**

Bulma turned and saw Gohan coming from one of the spare rooms. "You look a bit happy, how's she doing?"

"Better. She can sit up and smile." Gohan sighed. "She doesn't remember anything except…" Gohan trailed off.

"Except, except what?" Bulma questioned.

"Nothing…"

Bulma decided not to push him into answering. "Just make sure she stays put, she can move about but not further than her room."

"She says she's too tired to do anything. We just talk for about ten minutes then she grows tired and falls asleep."

"What do you talk about?"

"Stuff…" Gohan shrugged. "Nothing really, just anything I guess."

Bulma nodded. "Hey, why don't you get her a tray of food?"

Gohan hesitated.

"Don't worry, her mother made the food. Kami help us—"

"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta merely shrugged and grinned before swallowing the last piece of food on his plate. Bulma frowned and him and placed her hands on her hips. Bulma gestured to the kitchen and Gohan smiled before he walking in.

Vegeta grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Bulma beat him to it. "Don't even try it."

Vegeta grumbled something and took up his plates. "One of these days—" Bulma warned.

"Woman, you wouldn't dare—"

"Don't tempt me, Vegeta." Bulma casually leaned against the door leading to the gravity room with the grin Vegeta had worn seconds ago. "Don't tempt me."

Vegeta decided he wouldn't risk it for now, besides even if Kakorat wasn't alive he'd be damn if the man remained stronger than him. "You haven't won the war, woman."

Bulma smiled. "Keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

**Spare Room** (Videl's Room)

Videl sat on the chair by the balcony. Everything seemed to calm and peaceful. "I miss you." Videl murmured to herself. Videl opened her eyes and gaped, a woman was standing there with sliver hair and yellow eyes. Videl gaped and turned around and nearly knocked over the nearby small desk beside her.

"You've served you're purpose, humanoid. Now it's time for you to go away now. It is time for me to actualize my great dream." She smirked and stepped just a bit closer to Videl.

"W-who are you? What the hell is this all about?" Videl stood up and felt her knees about to give out. Whatever this sickness was it was draining her energy. She felt so weak that it was no longer easy to breath or stay awake.

Videl stepped back when she saw the gleam in the woman's eyes. Something was so familiar about her voice, as if she heard it before. Videl knew it would be nearly impossible for her to put up a decent fight in her current state and she doubt she could muster enough energy to scream for help.

"You don't need to understand anything human, just come to me."

Videl narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" Videl took two larger steps when the woman took two smaller ones.

"_No, Gohan help me, please._" Videl thought and she felt a tear run past her cheek. Then something happened, like a gush of wind coming from the woman's hand, Videl felt herself going past the railing and over the edge. "_I don't want to die!_" Videl thought and was shocked to find herself hanging by the railing. Her fingers began to slip and she knew she shouldn't look down, but she did. If she fell—Videl swallowed—if she fell she'd be dead, it was as simple as that. "Gohan, help me."

She felt the winds and the rain beating against her body. Her body continued to dangle and her grip began to loosen from the water interference. "Gohan…!" Videl bit her lip, she doubt he could hear her over the wind and rain. Dammit.

Videl gasped and looked up.

"No one can hear you. A pity you had to be born, if only time could be paused at this very moment I'd cherish this. You, the reason I existed was to kill you." She smiled. "A pity my job is now finished. As you can see my powers are great, with the power of creation comes the power of destruction."

If Videl hadn't had believed words were power, she'd believe it now. For right before her very eyes the balcony had somehow vanished and she was holding onto—holding onto…nothing! Then her world came apart and she screamed as she fell backwards. She saw the woman of silver hair waved at her impassively. Videl closed her eyes. Videl waited to feel her end come, there was no way to stop it. No way to—that felt strange.

Gohan banged on the door. "Videl open the door! Videl, it's me." Gohan realized the door wasn't locked and turned the knob. What he thought to greet wasn't Videl at all, but that woman he'd swore he'd kill for harming Videl.

"Ah, Gohan, you weren't quick enough? I've already gotten rid of the poor dear." She gestured happily at the area where the balcony once was.

Peering down, Gohan swallowed hard and fought back something that threatened to be freed. Something that had desperately wanted to be free, something that wanted nothing better than to kill that woman and never feel a bit of remorse. "…Videl. _VIDEL_!"

She looked dead.

Videl opened her eyes, she was alive? How strange.

She felt the water seeping through her clothing and the raindrops falling upon her body.

Videl looked at her arms; except for a few scrapes she was perfectly fine. How was this—this couldn't even be possible. She should be dead.

Videl kept her eyes closed, she remembered now. Just seconds after seeing that she was close to death, she felt something warm engulf around her. She felt as if she were truly flying! She felt so safe, so warm and content as if nothing could harm her when she was in this space of warmth.

Something didn't add up here. Videl sucked in some air and breathed out as she tried to get up. Her legs hurt and so did her elbows. Her cheeks burned and her hands felt hot. The woman in slivery gaped and sneered at what she just witness. "If—it can't be…she can't be—this wasn't suppose to happen." She clenched her fists. "Damn you."

Gohan never felt so happy in a long time. He probably never had been this happy before. She was alive, not dead. He felt, in that small time period, that this _woman_ in sliver had taken the one thing he loved the most away from him. Loved, Gohan smiled.

"Well a minor setback will not stop me." Just as she said these words she'd descended to where Videl managed to stand up.

Videl gasped.

"You definitely have your mother's wit, human. I'll give you that."

"How do you—?"

"But who doesn't know of your mother. The woman who beaten her ever opponents in two minutes flat ever tournament she enters; the woman who has every bachelor from thirty to fifty-five pining and lusting after her. The woman who married one of the wealthiest men in the world; the woman who stole my birthright and the woman whose daughter shall die at my hands."

"I won't allow that." Gohan stood right there in-between the two.

"Saiyans, they are always looking for a challenge." The woman in silver spoke. "Well let me tell you, warrior boy, this is a challenge you are far too ingenuousness to handle.

"Believe me lady; you don't know who you're talking to."

Sarcastically she replied, "Oh, I don't? Enlighten me." She waved her hand in the air in a lazy fashion.

**Kitchen**

Bulma lifted her fork to her mouth but before she could take a bite of the pie and loud crash shook the entire building. Bulma found herself on the ground clutching the fork, with her chair fallen beside her right by the fallen pie. Bulma groaned.

She could hear her son, Trunks grumbling about earthquakes and their bad timings.

She saw Vegeta running outside and within that instant she knew only one thing could cause such a tremor.

Bulma groaned again. "Oh great..." This was just what she needed, not.

Gohan landed at Orange Star High and saw Videl laughing with Sharpener and Erasa as they left the school grounds. "Can you believe that guy in the cafeteria?" Sharpener scoffed. "He spilled everything!"

"I think he did it on purpose just to get you're attention, Videl." Erasa giggled. "Seiko, can never take "no" for an answer, boys."

"He was funny though." Sharpener commented.

"Yeah, talk about desperate for attention, huh."

"Well at least he was having fun being laugh at." Videl shrugged.

"V-Videl—" Gohan called. "Wait."

Videl turned around and stared at him for a few seconds before waving at him.

Gohan swallowed and she smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong Gohan kun? You're looking like you just saw a ghost." Videl giggled.

Erasa and Sharpener along with the planet around them vanished.

Videl stood behind him now with the mysterious woman's voice, "Why do you look so uncertain saiyan? How come you're looking so uncertain saiyan? This is my world, my creation is it not? I can manipulate it as much as I want and you're girlfriend is under my control."

"You'll pay for this!" Gohan growled. Somehow Mayuka had once again gotten into his mind and was brining him back into this dream world. He had Videl's body by the collar and his hands shook with rage.

"Gohan, hi, you ok? You look upset, what's wrong. Let's talk about it, k?" Videl spoke.

Gohan's features softened. In this world, Videl was alive.

He released her.

"There, I'll just leave you two alone. Do as you wish, this world is just for you two. You could stay here forever or are you once again willing to sacrifice you're dear Videl, for this pitiful planet?" Mayuka chuckled.

**Outside Capsule Corps**

Bulma gaped at the scene she saw. Vegeta was attacking some woman who was definitely abnormal, Videl looked unconscious and Gohan looked—Gohan looked like he was in la-la land.

"How odd…" Bulma murmured and hurried over to the demi-saiyan. "Gohan, hello, you in there? What are you doing staring like some idiot, I would think Vegeta would like some help. Hello? Can you hear me because if you can it's very rude to ignore me."

"It's very hard not to ignore you." Videl murmured. "My head is killing me."

Bulma walked over towards the girl who was only a few feet from where Gohan was. "I'll forget you said that since you're in a lot of pain. What happened out here? I bet half if not all of West City's population scurried out here like cockroaches confronted by light."

"Enough with analogies please." Videl grumbled.

Bulma took out the first aid kit she'd snagged on her way out. "You're so bloody, you're hair's a mess and I doubt you'll be able to walk even the shortest of distance from the blood loss and that disease thing. Which reminds me, Gohan mentioned you say those things, those bugs. Do you see them now?"

Videl shook her head. "No, I guess that woman thought everyone was infected by now, I guess. But I wouldn't put it past her to double check."

Bulma looked frantically in the bag before smiling. "Here they are. For emergencies I keep a bottle of theses." She pulled out some senzu beans from the bottle. "Here." Bulma handed Videl one.

Videl frowned and looked skeptically at Bulma as if she grew horns on her head. "I don't mean to sound rude but, how are beans going to help me, Bulma?"

"These are not just any beans, these are senzu beans."

"And they are different because? They look like ordinary beans to me."

"They're healing beans." Bulma empathized.

Videl blinked, "And you're wondering why I'm skeptical. Never heard of them, sure they'll work?"

"Positive."

Videl eyed the bean in her hand, "They look so small…oh well." Videl murmured before chewing and swallowing the bean. She was thankful she had chewed because these things not only tasted bad but were hard as a rock!

"You should feel better real soon, depending upon the level of pain and damage." Bulma added. She turned and looked at Gohan, "Tell me, what happened to Gohan."

"I don't know. One second he was attacking the witch and the next, he was like some zombie. I don't get it; it probably had a great deal to do with the black smoke that she blasted at him. He seems so distant." Videl said.

_"Gohan!__ Gohan, can you hear me. Say something." Videl yelled. She began to shake him by the shoulders and continued to call his name desperately. "Gohan!" Videl felt herself breaking, what had that woman done to him? Why wasn't he responding to her? It was as if his body was here but his mind and soul was elsewhere. But where? "Dammit, Gohan. Wake up." He looked so damn serious, she wanted to see his eyes light up and see that goofy grin of his. She wanted to hear him laugh, she wanted—she wanted him._

_Before Videl knew what had happened she collided with the side part of the Capsule corps building. She saw a burly vision of the woman in sliver before falling in the darkness._

Gohan felt his heart breaking for some unknown reason then it hit him. He stood up and Videl stood up beside him.

"What wrong?" Videl asked softly.

He brought her close to him. "Videl…I..."

"Yes?" she looked up at him curiously.

Gohan held her closer to him. "I know how you feel, but no matter how wonderful and joyous this may have seemed, it's only a dream world. People cannot live on illusions. I promise you, I will never forget, never."

"What—what do you mean? What are you saying, Gohan?" she asked frantically.

"Videl, I have to face the truth. This world, our family, you, and I—I…" he felt his vision blur by a tear. "I have to go."

"No!" Videl gripped his arm. "I don't want to alone. Don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone."

"Videl, I love you and I always will love you." He hugged her.

"Gohan please—"

"Videl, you know it's true. You're not real, at least not this you. My Videl is waiting for me."

"But I am—you can't. I can't live without you."

"I know and that is why I'm really sorry. Dreams are dreams, but dreams like you will forever be a reality. I love you, I'll never forget you, I swear."

"Too bad we just can't dream anymore." She hugged him tighter and he returned her hug. "She must be something special."

"She is. She is."

Then the world around them shattered into a dark span of space. They seemed to be floating in the night's air, both holding tightly.

"Videl let me tell you something." She looked up at him and smiled. Gohan parted his lips as if he were ready to say continue. She placed a finger to his lips and silenced him. "No, you don't need to say anything…let go. It is time."

"I won't forget you."

"Yes you will, you have me there and what we had here was simply a dream. Gohan, you have an important mission ahead of you. People are depending on you, and you're home is waiting for you. " She kissed his cheek and parted from him. She took a few steps back smiling before she vanished.

"Goodbye, Gohan."

The trance broke and Gohan was freed. His attention was focused completely upon the shocked woman in sliver who had blasted Vegeta in a nearby building.

"Oh, you're awake." She sounded disappointed. "Had a nice dream? You looked so happy I didn't dare disturb you—"

Gohan sneered at the woman in sliver. "Happy? _HAPPY_? You stupid _witch_!" he clenched his fist. "I never felt so—and it's all your damn fault! Do you know what I've lost?" Gohan paid no attention to the buildings around him that went flying before crumbled to the ground. He was so damn angry, angrier than he thought ever possible.

Videl swallowed. She never had seen Gohan to angry before. No wonder Sakia had commented that Gohan was a dangerous person when he had tantrums.

The woman with sliver brushed her slivery hair from her eyes and smirked. "For a moment there I thought you were actually going to kill me! What a mistake." Her frown turned to a dark smirk. "A mistake I will not make, I assure you."

She drew a ki blast and dratted after the angry saiyan. Videl and Bulma watched in awe as the two fought against the other. Vegeta blasted the rumble from his body and brought himself onto his feet. "Damn her." He scoffed and wiped the dust from his face.

Vegeta watched as a few ki blasts went past him and smirked. "So I see he hasn't been slacking off as much as I thought, interesting." He spotted Bulma and Videl, "So she's the one, hum? Saiyans do tend to pick strong females, weather physical or emotional strong. Picking one with both defiantly runs in Kakorat's family."

The woman in sliver drew her hand from her face and gaped at the window beside her. "How—how dare you." A hideous scar was forming upon her faultless skin. "How dare you, you bastard!" she narrowed her eyes at the demi-saiyan. "Foolish."

Trunks rubbed his head and helped his mother gather the supplies for her first aid kit. "I got this big bump on my head—" He poked it, "—Ow, that firkin' hurts."

"Serves you right you cheater!" Goten commented. "I would have won that game if the power didn't go out."

Trunks glared at his friend. "Shut up will you? This bump—"

"How about—"

"Mom, though this hurts like—" he stopped in mid-sentence realizing he shouldn't say such words around his mother without risking being grounded and given human food servings. "—erm the dickens." He frowned at the word, "I don't think wasting a senzu bean on this would be wise. Last time I had to be in bed with a broken leg with no senzu beans available."

"Let me get you some ice for that." Videl suggested.

"And can you get me something for this headache too?" Trunks asked.

Videl nodded. "Sure thing." Then she walked back into Capsule corps.

Videl stopped some Tylenol in the cabinet and managed to hold the bottle, a small glass of water and an ice pack within her hands.

"My perfect…" she trailed her fingers down from her face.

Gohan frowned for he was completely uninterested. "You really are so vain, aren't you?"

The woman in sliver clenched her fists. "You stole what was most important to me so. I'll just have to steal what's important to you!" she smirked and looked straight ahead. Gohan then realized with a start she wasn't looking at him but past him!

But to his regret before he was able to realize this, it was too late. "—Videl!"

Videl proceed to the front of the door and paused when she heard Gohan call her. And after that she saw white. Gohan watched as Videl collapsed onto the ground with the containments in her hands spilled onto the grass.

The iniquity woman forgotten, Gohan ran as fast as he could towards Videl. He gripped her. She received no response. "Videl, wake up. You can't die."

_-Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven-_

He felt her living barely within his arms. "Videl. Wake up." He whispered her name so softly he was unsure whether she heard him or not. "Hang in there."

Her eyes opened slightly, "Gohan…I…I'm sorry." Videl managed to squeak out.

Gohan looked shocked. "S-sorry…For what…?"

Videl barely was able to smile the way she wanted to and placed her hand upon his cheek to brush off a tear from his face. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not? I—"

"It's ok. I…I'm ok… because I believe in you." Videl closed her eyes.

She placed her head upon his chest and her breathing began to slow. "You're chest …is warm." He shook her over and over.

"Videl…? Don't go." Gohan closed his eyes and whispered, "P-please don't leave me. I love you…"

_…__We'll be together again…I promise…_

She was _his_ Videl, she was _his_ life.

"_Looks like I won, saiyan._" The woman in sliver smirked, "Tell me, saiyan." She hovered a few feet from Gohan and Videl. "How do you feel? Do you feel the sadness of losing your beloved one? How about the sadness to lose your happy future? Now you can understand my—" Gohan scowled.

"I'll _never_ lose to you." He looked down at Videl, "I _swore_ it."

The woman frowned, "How foolish...to follow your beloved one. You'll give up you're own dreams and future. Your tie to this world is dwelling."

Gohan glowered at the woman. She'd made him feel so helpless, just like Cell had done to him before. "I never felt I could hate someone this much, but I do now. You showed me that." He stood up. He never had felt such anger in a long, long time. "She didn't deserve this, you killed her." His blood began to boil and his ki began to rise dramatically. "You _fucking_ killed _her_!"

No one had time to register that this was probably the first time they'd actually heard him say such a word but from the circumstances—it was expectable. Plus, it was interesting to watch him take all this anger and not actually be the target.

Goten coughed and shook his head. He felt so dizzy all of a sudden.

How odd.

The smoke cleared from the crater and the woman emerged with a large smirk upon her face. "I wanted to get you out of this for old time sakes. But enough sentimentalities, tell you're woman "hello" when you see her." Gohan growled and before he managed to attack the woman two ki blasts collided into her and brought her to her knees. Gohan looked back and saw Vegeta and the chibis who obviously shot those ki blasts were standing.

Gohan clenched his fists. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful guys but I'd prefer if you stay out of this." Gohan narrowed his eyes. "This is personal." Vegeta found himself nodding. He understood that feeling, and if it wasn't for Bulma he realized, he never knew what true love was until he met her. Something, Vegeta decided, that Kakorat had discovered long before he had.

"Let's get out of here." Bulma insisted and looked around. No one would be crazy enough to be around this battlefield, the vain spiteful woman vs. a pissed off saiyan. Bulma frowned; this was exactly what she was afraid of. And if what Vegeta said about saiyan males and their mates being killed—Bulma winced, she almost felt sorry for this woman; almost. Bulma managed to lift Videl up onto her shoulder and felt her heart reach out to the suffering saiyan teen.

She looked at Videl's pale face, "Now you're all together again."

"Brother!" Goten called. "Get out of here, Goten, now." Gohan ordered.

"No, you can't die too! I need you big brother!" Goten yelled.

Gohan scowled, "I know Goten. Please...just get out of here now." Goten hesitated for a second and judging from his brother's tone there was no "buts" or "ifs" allowed.

Goten nodded. "O—Ok." Goten took flight following the Vegeta and his family. "_You better not die on me big brother…you're the only one I have left._" Goten thought. In truth, he had his grandparents and Mai, his cousin.

But Gohan and Videl, even with the short amount of time he got to know her were the only people that were really close to him. Gohan returned all his attention to the woman before him. "If you want to kill me, that's fine. But I won't let you hurt anyone else. Understood?"

"Hum…" Her gaze drifted to the retreating forms in the sky.

"I told you, stay away from them!" Gohan formed a ki blast surpassing hers.

**Elsewhere**

****

Chichi bit her lip and gripped her tissue but didn't say a word.

"_This isn't good._" Goku thought looking at his wife.

"I think she went into a state of shock." Supreme Kai suggested.

"You think?" Old Kai snapped.

"M—my baby…his future…his mate…his—" Chichi whispered but none of the three could hardly hear her.

"Chichi…?" Goku asked and took an uncertain step towards her. "Chichi, you ok honey?"

"G-Gohan..." Chichi sniffed. Ten all of a sudden she jumped up and gripped Old Kai, "Get us out of here, right now old man! Do it! You haven't done shit since we got here other than drool over girls who would never ever dream of being with you!"

"I can take insults but that was just plain rude..." Old Kai snapped. "Furthermore, it's quite untrue." Old Kai went into a "truthful" story of when he was just a wee lad at the tender age of 2, 000 years old.

"You know you take little white lies to a whole new level." Supreme Kai commented.

"And—oh zip it!" Old Kai snapped. "In my day, women knew their places."

"_Big mistake!_" Goku and Supreme Kai thought.

"_EXCUSE ME_?" Chichi yelled and shook the kai by his collar. "What did you say?"

"I'm sure my ancestor is extremely sorry and will be more than happy to apologize, right?" Supreme Kai said.

Old Kai muttered something that sounded like a childish apology.

"I don't have time for this!" Chichi dropped him onto the grass and huffed. She placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared at the planet. "Dammit." She stomped her foot. "This is all you're fault, Old Kai."

"What?" Old Kai snapped.

"You know why, so don't try to play innocent!"

"I am not because I am innocent!"

"You've never been—"

"Shut up!" Old Kai cut off Goku's joke.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Chichi snapped and took a threatening step towards the eldest kai.

"Yeah—"

"Shut up, Goku!"

"But Chichi, you just said—"

"Never mind what I just said, you try to get us out of here while I have a nice _chat_ with old kai." Chichi replied. Just as all the males had feared her round shiny friend appeared in her right hand, hot and ready to clobber the kai.

Goku and Supreme Kai stepped out of the way and saw Old Kai and foolishly stuck his nose in the air as if he had no fear or knowledge of the frying pan. Even with all the strength of the universe, all beings that have encountered this weapon cowered with fear. Obviously, old kai didn't know what he was up against. True, the welder wasn't the strongest person in the universe but the power within the weapon and the anger that drove it sure was strong.

**CLONK **

Goku and Supreme Kai winced, "Ouch."

**CLONK CLONK**

"The last two were because I felt like it. I haven't used this baby in a few days." Chichi smirked. "I can't wait to get back to earth."

"I still don't know how this was my fault." Old Kai grumbled.****

Chichi glared at him and Old Kai sweat dropped. "You know exactly why. You were the reason why we had to stay up here so damn long. We could have went back as soon as we died, but no all of HFIL had to break lose _literally_, and you—_you_ I don't even know why we met you but you were the great genius who flirted with—"

"Ok, ok, geez." Old Kai muttered. "I'll get you back to earth, Kami sakes."

"Really…?" Chichi jumped in the air with a cheer like a young schoolgirl. "Finally…!"

"I don't see the problem in being so anxious." Old Kai muttered.

"After living here for some many centuries you get use to the loneliness and stuff." Supreme Kai answered.

**West********City**

"Just who the _hell_ are _you_?" Gohan asked.

She smirked, "Mayuka, but it doesn't matter you won't live long enough to remember it, saiyan."

Gohan only returned her smirk and in the depths of his eyes she saw pure hatred for her.

The woman in sliver scowled at Gohan. She had thought she'd receive the upper hand if she took out his mate but instead it empowered him even the more. She'd asked him what he'd been fighting for and the answer shocked her. He was fighting for someone who was dead!

"_How strange these saiyans are, they'd endure such pain for someone they love. Humph. I have never been beaten by ANYONE! I give no mercy and I expect none from my opponents. But now…what is left to challenge my competitive spirit?_" She thought.

The woman in sliver gaped as Gohan emerged from the dust clouds but her surprise didn't last long. She frowned, "_I can't believe the saiyan is able to walk let alone remain so confident after I placed some of my best attacks on him, interesting. Could he be the one I have been destine to fight for all these centuries?_"

"Videl…" Gohan whispered to himself. "She was there…right next to me…as if she were living still. She isn't dead, she's really there. I know she is. Her smile, her laugh, and the way her eyes sparkled…" Gohan scowled once more at the woman. "_Mayuka, you can't take that away from me, you CAN'T!!!!_"

"_Here he comes._" Mayuka thought. "_This will be an interesting fight. But this is drawing out too long, I don't have enough time for this to progress on any longer._"

Then without warning the area around Gohan began to change and everything went white.

Mayuka smirked, he was trapped in one of her dream worlds and when the dust cleared—

Mayuka collapsed onto the ground with a splitting headache. She looked up just a bit and saw Gohan. Gohan! "You're supposed to…"

"I don't fall for things twice, Mayuka. I'm not stupid, as for you, you must be for thinking I'd fall for it again."

As soon as she got up she was knocked back down with brutal force from the demi-saiyan.

_-And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_I__t isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven-_

Mayuka collided onto the ground, her energy draining fast. Mayuka coughed and saw Gohan approaching her. "Can't you do better than that, s-saiyan?"

"Believe me I can." Gohan smirked and stood hovering a few feet away. "You just don't get it do you, Mayuka? It doesn't matter how much you want to kill me, no matter how much you try to blind me with imagination, you can't change my feelings for Videl or this planet."

Mayuka charged. "_Shut up_, let's finish this!"

**Other World**

****

"It's ok, Goku." Chichi took the tickets from King Yema. "We can go home now."

"Then can we eat something?" Goku asked.

Chichi glared at him.

Goku laughed nervously, "Erm…that is after everything's ok down there, of course."

"Of course." Then she smiled.

"Yeah, because up here you cant get anything decent enough to eat. They like on Earth banned me from most of the All-You-Can-Eat. I mean _hello_, it says it in the name, I mean what am I going to disobey such a great rule? Then they had the _nerve_ to say, "All you can eat, _NOT_ all you can see!" with a picture of me. Liars, they told me if was for the newspapers. They never had the decency to even tell me I had a noodle in my hair, people these days."

**Elsewhere**

****

The group landed by a forest a good one hundred miles from West City.

Goten looked at Videl. Trunks leaned over his friend and poked Videl on her arm.

"Quit it Trunks!" Goten snapped.

"Huh? Why?" Trunks asked.

"Because it's not nice, my big brother, Gohan always says it's not nice to speak ill of the dead or to poke things that are dead, it's not only disrespectful but just wrong!" Goten scolded.

Trunks poked Videl on her shoulder, "Looks pretty dead to me. I wonder what you're brother gonna do now."

"We're going to wish her back, _dummy_!"

"Hey, who are you to be calling me a "dummy, "dummy!"

"Oh yeah?—"

"—yeah!—" just as Bulma turned around to see the two trying to kill the other over—what were they fighting about?

"Would you two stop fighting?" Bulma snapped. "We have enough trouble on our hands as it is!"

"Fine." They grumbled.

**West********City******

Mayuka scoffed. "I don't need you're pity."

"It's not pity."

"Rugh, you damn liar!"

"Mayuka, how will the disease stop?"

Mayuka smirked, "Only unless I'm unconscious or dead, saiyan. Either one won't happen."

"Don't be so confident."

"Humph."

"You're so selfish! People are dying because of you! Children who have yet to have begun their lives are dying because of you! Parents will lose their children, children will lose their parents! Do you even have a damn conscience?"

"Poor saiyan, he's upset. Are you going to kill saiyan? Kill like you're father and forefathers have? Are you such a cold blooded murder?"

"You're one to talk; you kill for the fun of it. You don't kill for self defense or for good, just for evil."

"You don't know me saiyan, so don't you be condemnatory with me!"

"Before, I probably would have knocked you out to receive the cure, but after what you did to her, I'll never forgive you. Hell, I would never have forgiven you before that either. You've causes too much pain, too much trouble."

"Don't you are lecture me, you stupid monkey!" Mayuka charged, unaware she'd continued to fuel the fire that raged within the saiyan's anger. The fire that was soon about to ignite from the gunpowder she produced from her words.

Gohan placed his hand out and a ki blast began to form. "Let me tell you something Mayuka, though you probably will never understand, Videl's heart is gentle and true, and you know what? Because of my love for her gives me the power to _triumph_!"

**Boom **

_-And your loving is all that I need_

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven-_

Bulma and the saiyans turned as the saw the explosion emerging passed the tall trees. The debris swept past them and they opened their eyes when everything had settled.

"Kami…" Bulma murmured and pulled a twig from her hair.

Mayuka coughed out blood. "_He actually stopped my attack and came back with one of his own._"

"Got 'cha…!" Gohan said.

Mayuka smirked and fell backwards.

Gohan clenched his fists. "It's over now, you have to accept defeat."

Mayuka chuckled and for a second Gohan thought she'd cracked. "Saiyan, you may call it a defeat but I for one call it a victory. Thank you." And with that peculiar explanation she vanished.

Gohan dropped to his knees; he was surprisingly exhausted more from his anger than the battle itself. He learned from this that anger truly did take a lot of energy out of you. "Videl…"

He collapsed and drifted into the world of darkness.

**Capsule Corps**

****

Sakia closed the spear room door with a frown and damped her eyes with a tissue.

"How is he?" Mai asked.

"He keeps slipping in and out. One second he's saying something the next…he's unconscious."

"Are you ok?" Mai asked softly.

Sakia barely nodded.

Vegeta grumbled and rubbed the Band-Aid on his arm. "Damn, _stupid_, mother fu—" he trailed off when he received a glare from Sakai.

Mai couldn't help but giggle at the pink band-aid on Vegeta's arm. It was so scandalous and so funny she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing anymore.

"What happened to _you_ all mighty, saiyan prince?" Mai teased.

Vegeta glared at her, "Ask the woman. She says this should cure all the infected people but I was infected. I mean shi…erm shot."

"—Better safe then sorry." Mrs. Briefs entered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Why are you so happy? I doubt anyone can be that happy after getting a shot with such a big needle." Mai commented.

"That's my little secret." Mrs. Briefs beamed, "Oh, I better go get my muffins out from the oven. They're blueberry flavored. I believe that's one of Gohan's favorites, right?"

Sakia nodded but again didn't say anything more.

Mrs. Briefs gave Mai and Sakia a muffin then she approached Vegeta. "Here you go, you're majesty." She giggled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes once more and reached for the muffin, Vegeta suddenly stopped just a few inches from the dessert.

Mrs. Briefs blinked, "It's not poison, Vegeta."

Vegeta hadn't looked at her skeptically as she'd thought, instead he looked so serious.

"I-I don't believe it," he smirked.

"Believe what?" Mai asked.

Bulma smiled, Vegeta was the last person that needed the injection. "Well Mayuka, you had us in a tight spot, but looks like we've finally won."

**BOOM **

Bulma fell off her chair and groaned, "Kami now what? If this keeps on happening I won't have—" she paused and opened the door that lead to the large living room. "Oh…my…word."

There stood…no way!

"G-Goku…Chichi?" Bulma managed to say. Was this for real? They were gone so long.

"We're alive, Bulma! I'm a living, breathing woman again!" Chichi beamed and hugged her best friend. "It's so good to be back."

Chichi was caught off guard by her mother who was crying harder than anyone possible could have imagined. Chichi broke away and handed her mother a tissue, "Where are Gohan and Goten, mother?"

"Goten should be around here somewhere playing video games and G-Gohan…well he's—he's…"

Chichi bit her lip; she hadn't been able to see what had happened to her son. "He's what?" If her mother had said "dead", Chichi knew for a fact she'd faint.

"He's unconscious, Chichi. I didn't mean to make it sound as if he was dead."

"It's ok. It's ok." Chichi giggled.

"Bulma, Trunks cheated! He took my controller away and—" Goten stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nauh, he's lying, mom! He's—uff!" Trunks collided with Goten's back and fell backwards. "What the…? What are you looking at Goten? Hey, bonehead…"

"It's her, Trunks. I remember her; I remembered her singing to me when I was a baby."

Trunks blinked. "Duh, you're grandmother—"

"Not her—her." He pointed to Chichi. "I can remember it, well not her face but I remembered her giggles when I was a baby. It was the last thing that made me fall asleep that one day I'd see her again. And she's here."

"You know." Trunks tilted his head. "They do look like those people in you're—"

"—Mommy!" Goten and ran towards Chichi and when he jumped into her arms, he fell back into Goku's.

"Goten…" Chichi smiled. She felt tears welt up in her eyes. She's half expected him to leave and never want to see or speak to her again. Her son, it had been so long since she'd held him. "I love you so much, Goten." She held him tighter and from his muffled response, she knew he was crying. "My baby, my son…"

Trunks bit his thumbnail and blushed. He felt so out of place during these mushy moments. "Uhm…"

Goten now hugged his father who Goten had commented looked like his other self.

Chichi looked around, "Where's Gohan now?"

"Over here." Sakia gestured.

**Spare Room** (Capsule Corps.)

Chichi sniffed, Gohan looked so pale, so lifeless. He looked dead.

"G-Gohan," Chichi murmured.

Goku placed a reassuring hand upon Chichi's shoulder. "Bulma says he'll be up and about fully recovered in a few minutes…well physically recovered that is."

Chichi gasped when she saw Gohan's head moving from one side to the next, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Soon he clamed down and after a moment, he slowly opened his eyes.

His vision was burly at first then it cleared. Gohan closed his eyes, he had to be dreaming or dead for that he was seeing before him. He couldn't be…could he?

He opened his eyes, expecting the person to vanish but she hadn't, his mother.

"…Mom?"

"Gohan, you're awake. Thank Kami." Chichi smiled.

Gohan blinked a few times, "I—are you?—"

"—Ssh, you need to rest." Chichi interrupted him.

Gohan nodded, and to his left he saw his father who looked equally as worried as his mother. "Am I dead or something?"

"You're alive, Gohan. Except for some scrapes and bruises you are completely well." Chichi replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like h—crap." Gohan replied.

"Bulma wanted me to wait until you were awake to give you this." She handed him the senzu bean. "She has yet to test it for it to be injected instead of digested. She gave you the vaccine shot while you were unconscious."

Gohan nodded, that explained the pain coming from his shoulder. He's told Videl when she'd asked him to donate blood. True, he was afraid of needles, which he told her and knew he'd sound like a wimp saying it; but the main reason was he couldn't. Needles broke on him unless they were saiyan-proof. Videl hadn't laughed; she'd only smiled and told him "it's all right." She'd told him that she had use to have a fear for needles too but she'd always imagine even now, though she felt silly, that her mother was holding her hand and guiding her through the pain.

"Videl…" Gohan whispered.

His parents had heard him though Gohan hadn't noticed. Chichi frowned and concern filled her eyes. Her husband, who stood beside her nodded, he always seemed to understand and read her like a book.

**Son House**

Gohan looked at the picture resting in golden frames of both Videl and him laughing just a few days before all of this had happened. She looked so happy.

_Gohan, thank you for everything, I know you're probably upset that I'm writing this and not resting but I really wanted to just in case…I've come to realize even though I've been so lost for so long, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm creating magical memories every time I'm with you. And I know as time goes on we'll have more and more to share. The times we spent together, every smile, every touch, all the hopes and dreams we had for the future, I'll cherish them all. I will cherish every memory. And my treasure will remain right here in my heart. I have it all now, Gohan. I won't feel lonely ever again. That's all that matters to me now. Everyday my love for you is becoming more and more real. I think I was born to fall in love with you, Gohan._

A tear from the saiyan's eyes dropped upon the picture. "V-Videl…"

Chichi closed her older son's bedroom door. "_Gohan._"

She walked back silently into the kitchen. "Goku…" She looked around and saw no sign of her husband. "Goku, where are you?"

"Gone—" A woman answered from behind her.

Chichi gasped and looked behind her. After seeing who it was she let out a little sigh. "Mother." She hugged her mother for a few moments then drew back, "Gone where?"

"You know where." Sakia smiled.

Chichi frowned, "Do you think I should tell Gohan?"

Sakia shook her head. "He's been through so much today."

Chichi nodded. "But he'll be heart broken if we keep such a secret from him."

"He'll be too happy to be angry. Believe me."

"He hasn't eaten in so long, it's normal for what he's going through, but not normal for his body." Chichi said. "He could die since he has such a high metabolism. I don't want to lose him."

"I'm afraid; you've already lost him, Chichi." Sakia whispered. "There's only one person that can bring him out of this and she's coming back."

**Elsewhere**

"Hey, you do know we have to wish Hercule back too." Goku said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Vegeta scoffed. "Don't push you're luck, Kakorat. I only went because the woman blackmailed me into it."

"You know it's funny, our mates and Gohan's soon-to be are all alike, and they seem to blackmail us."

"Because their not strong enough for physical means."

"Maybe, but it's always foolproof, no space for cracking it or anything."

"You're the next Einstein, Kakorat, you figured out the great "mystery"!"

"You don't have to be so sarcastic." Goku rolled his eyes, "Besides, you won't be signing that "their weaker than me" song once Bulma gets that present Chichi's going to send her for Christmas."

"Who do you think you're talking to, some naïve human? I'll burn it!"

"And have two pissed of women on you're tail, remember, Chichi's fire proof. I tried it, I had the lump to prove it. I had like what you're use to every night, sleep on the couch."

"Ha, ha, Kakorat, that was really funny." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Thought so—"Goku landed and say the dragon ball, "Number seven, finally."

Vegeta answered the cell phone, "…Yeah…uh huh. Yes, woman we have the last one. I don't see why you couldn't just have given me the damn radar."

"How dare _you_, don't curse at _me_, remember Vegeta, _I_ hold _all_ the cards!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever, do we have to—" Vegeta groaned. "Fine, we'll wish the imbecile back, yeah, whatever, bye."

_3 Minutes Later_

Hercule blinked. "Hum?" he looked around him, everything seemed like how it was on Earth; the sounds, the smells, everything.

Then he spotted Goku and Vegeta and from that he yelped a jumped back a few feet. "W-where am I?"

"Earth moron, where else?" Vegeta grumbled.

"E-earth, but—but I'm dead. This is not funny!" Hercule said.

"Believe me, I don't see I "ha, ha" either." Vegeta replied. "You were better off dead, it saved my ears a lot of pain from hearing you're voice."

"You're really rude, you know. Did I forget to sign you're autograph at—"

"_OF COURSE NOT_, why would I—"

"Gosh, that must be why."

"You _STUPID_ moron, I don't like you, I never _ever_ will like you, ok?"

"Gees, you don't need to be so _rude_." Hercule grumbled.

"Erm…yeah…! Eh." Goku laughed, "Dragon? I'm glad you're waiting so patiently."

The eternal dragon sweat dropped. "Please hurry with the last wish. I don't have all day."

Goku nodded. "Ok, could you—"

"—D-_Dragon_?—" Hercule spun around. He looked up…up…up…and up some more…and then… "What the _hell_? Holy shit, it's a d-dragon. A really, really big ass dragon!"

The two saiyans and the now edgy dragon chose to ignore him…well to the best of their abilities. "—bring Videl back to life?" Goku asked then he added the location of the Son House.

After a moment, his eyes glowed red. "You're wish has been grated…" he flew upwards into the sky, "Farewell." And then it glowed before the dragon formed into seven individual spheres. Each sphere separated from the bunch and flew off in different directions.

**Son House**

Chichi hummed and looked around her house. It hadn't changed a bit. Her mother had kept it up and it was as cleaned as she had left it. "Man, I missed this house." She never felt so much at home until this very moment.

She took a spoon and stirred the large pots of soup. "This is Gohan's favorite soup. Maybe this will cheer him up for now, at least." Chichi sighed. She didn't know what else to do but wait and cook this. Her son was so depressed and so—so lonely; lonely, on the terms of having that special someone with him.

Chichi placed a large bowl filled with the delicious award wining soup. It was a recipe her great, great, great grandmother had made long before she was born and was passed down every generation. And Chichi hoped she'd be able to continue the tradition.

Chichi turned and just as she did Videl popped right up in front of her. Chichi gasped and nearly dropped the tray carrying the large bowl on top of them both. Chichi managed to grip the tray hard enough to keep her and the tray stable.

"Kami above…" Chichi muttered and set the tray down.

"Erm…who are you? And where am I?" Videl asked.

Chichi wiped her hands, "Who are you first." Chichi blinked, "Videl?"

Videl gasped for air when Chichi began to hug her. "A-air…I need air, please."

Chichi released her. "Sorry, sorry. I just got so excited and well…I'm so glad you're here."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm Chichi Son, Gohan's mother." She explained.

"Oookkk…" Videl shook her head. "Gohan said you were dead. And I'm supposed to be dead, am I dreaming or still dead?"

"Videl, I know this is hard to believe but, I think it would be best if you talk to Gohan first." Chichi said. "I don't think it would be my place to explain certain things to you because they tie into erm…personal things about my son."

Videl nodded, "Where is he, Mrs. Son?"

"Call me "Chichi" and he's upstairs, the second door on your right."

Videl smiled, "Thank you, Chichi."

"Don't worry about it. When you're done, get yourselves down here for some food."

Videl proceeded up the stairs; it felt like a strange dream. She must be dreaming. It wasn't possible. She'd died in Gohan's arms and…and… second door on her right.

Videl swallowed. If this was a dream, Videl bit her lip, she'd just die. Maybe not literally since she probably was dead but it would hurt too much.

Videl turned the knob and looked in. Then she moved in slowly and saw Gohan lying on his back sleeping. He looked so innocent. She saw the picture they'd taken a few days before all of this had happened.

"_Please let us both be alive, let this be real..._" Videl thought.

Gohan felt something warm surround his body. Something that now made him, feel loved and comfortable. Something…

Gohan opened his eyes, and again the second time that day he felt like he was dreaming. "Videl…" he whispered her name. She looked like an angel; she was glowing with such a soothing ethereal light around her.

Her hair, no longer in pigtails flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so concerned and happy at the same time. The way her eyes sparkled…she was not an illusion. She couldn't be …She can't be.

She reached out to him and touched his cheek. "Gohan…" she smiled. Her hands were so warm and he covered hers with one of his own. He returned her smile.

"It just hope I'm not dreaming." He whispered. "It just feels like a wonderful, sweet dream."

"You're not dreaming." Her soft voice answered him. "A dream can not hold you, touch you or love you as I do you. I love you."

Her lips parted as screamed, "Kiss me", and he did.

_The Next Day…_

Gohan and Videl sat on the tree branch several feet from the ground below.

"So much has happened in such a short amount of time, huh." Videl said.

"Yeah…" Gohan nodded. "I still wonder…"

"Mayuka couldn't have stayed in the world the way she was."

"Maybe Bulma could have but then again." Gohan said.

Videl shook her head. "You said it yourself, Mayuka wanted this deep down and you helped her realize something about herself and emotions." She turned to Gohan, "You saved me, and I want to thank you for that."

Gohan blushed. And the two leaned in—

Goku blinked, "Ooo, _kissy-kissy_ stuff."

"_WOO_!" the two jumped apart from the other and saw Goku hanging from branch above them.

"So this is lover's hill, huh?" Goku beamed. "Very intriguing," then he laughed and got ready to instant transmit himself elsewhere.

Goku grabbed his dad and felt between embarrassed and a bit ticked off. Somehow he knew more of these "accidentally" meetings would become more frequent.

Goku squirmed a bit from the glare, "I swear! It _was_ accidental. I left—"

"Ooh, dinner's getting cold!" Videl saw Chichi on a nearby tree. Chichi continued to bang the spoon on the pot.

**BANG **

**BANG**

"Hi, big brother—" Goten chimed.

"Hey move it. You're blocking the view!" Trunks yelled.

"Stop being such _ruffians_!" Bulma yelled.

"You're one to talk." Vegeta grumbled.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I give; I wasn't purposely trying to ruin the moment!"

"Dinner's getting _cold_!"

**BANG **

**BANG**

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Come and get it, _meanie_!"

"Rugh—!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Videl blinked, this was the family and friends he had to deal with one a daily basis. Videl smiled, they were something else that was for sure.

"You're ruining their moment!" Mai and Sakia yelled.

"Leave me _alone_!"

"Can't a woman have _any_ privacy?"

"_Dammit_, Dinner's getting cold!"

**BANG**

**BANG**

"Erm…Gohan, you can let go of me now…"

"Welcome to my life." Gohan grumbled and released his father from his grasp. He saw Videl laugh and he soon found himself laughing. At least Videl was here. That was all he needed.

**

* * *

**

**Completed:** 10/23/2004

**A/N:** The ending was a bit…erm weird I guess. But I felt like having a little insanity in the end.

It's sort of a preview of what the next chapter. Maybe like, maybe. One Heart will generally be updated either on Sundays or Mondays. I will begin to work on the next chapter of "Stolen Kisses", "Forget Me Not" and "Celebration: DBZ Style." I don't know when exactly I'll have them updated, but I'll inform anyone who's interesting my next author's note in the following chapter.

This came out to be a long, long chapter I know. Don't hit me, I know I killed Videl san, and Hercule was a bit…erm ludicrous even for him (I think) in this chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter is really interesting, romantic and a bit crazy.

() symbolized, whenever Gohan was trapped into Mayuka's dream world. Once again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as romantic as I wanted it to be because if I continued too much into this it would end p being a two chaptered chapter instead of two different ones. 00 I think I lost a few of you in that explanation.

_-Lyrics-_ I wasn't planning on having this song in it, but I really liked it.

Erm…Comments, tips, concerns? I'm more than happy to clarify, answer questions or listen to suggestions.

* * *

**Next Time:**

Chichi and the gang are out on a mission, getting the two bashful teens together. What does that mean? Easy, going to the Orange Star school festival but it's never that easy with the Z gang involved. "Kami, help _us_!"

A day of confessions, mayhem, returning and new rivals! In other words, a day we all wish would never would happen to us—or maybe not.

Will they push too hard and end up on the wrong side of both teens? Or will sparks fly and will feelings finally be let out? Who will be left hurt and who will end up being euphoric? Find out on the next "One Heart"

Next Time, _No need for matchmakers_!!!

* * *

**Reviews from pervious chapter**

**Luna's Meow **

I have to re-read this. Because I just got completely lost... I read too many stories.

* * *

**SSJ3MysticGohan**

Well, it looks like you took my tip. Good for you. You might get more reviewers now. Anyways, I got a bit confused in this chapter. I'm hoping that it will be explained in the next one. See ya next chapter.

* * *

**Soil **

You have done a wonderful job with this fic, and I can't wait until it's updated so I can read what happens next


	8. No need for matchmakers!

**One Heart**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. I decided to make this a part I and part II for the next chapter because it was getting too long and I decided it would be a lot to read. Enjoy, please review and suggestions are welcomed. This chapter and the next are more focused on Gohan & Videl's relationship and romance.

Nov 5, reuploaded and a few additions were added.

— phone conversations— (—_ thoughts_ —)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** No need for matchmakers!!! (Part I) 

**Ring**

**Ring**

Videl was lying asleep on her bed. It was dark outside and the window, which was open about three inches high, blew in some of the night air.

**Ring**

**Ring**

Videl had decided a few days before that she wanted to go back to her apartment and gathered her things since Chichi more than happy to have her stay until everything was back in order at the mansion. The Son house had an extra guestroom in which Videl could stay. However, after kicking off her shoes and catching sight of her bed, Videl had fallen asleep.

**Ring **

**Ring**

Videl groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" Videl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and heard the ringing more clearly. "Oh yeah, I fell asleep." Videl looked around the room.

**Ring**

**Ring**

— "I'm out right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you, bye." —

**Beep.**

Videl stretched and yawned, "Good thing I left the answering machine on."

— "Videl, it's me, Gohan." —

Videl gasped for a reason she didn't know; probably because she hadn't expected him to call now.

— "I came over, but you weren't home. I hope you're all right." —

Videl smiled, "He came over and checked on me, how sweet."

— "Well, I'll call you back later, bye." —

Videl heard this and ran to her phone and picked it up.

— "Gohan, wait." —

— "Woo, hey Videl." —

— "Hi, I just got in." — Videl lied. — "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" —

Gohan smiled.

— "Yeah, I was just wondering…uh, would you like to go out tomorrow?" —

Videl smiled widely and nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it.

— "Yeah, that would be great! When Gohan…?" —

— "Uhm. How about ten? We'll meet at our regular spot, at the far end of the park near the fountain." —

— "All right, that sounds perfect! I'll be there ten sharp. I can't wait." —

— "Yeah, me too, I'll see you then. Bye."—

— "Bye…"—

Gohan fell back onto his bed, he did it. He actually did it. This would be their first official date, finally. All throughout their conversation he was nervous as hell but he tried his best to conceal it. Gohan sighed; he wanted everything to be perfect.

**Satan ********City******

Videl looked at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time. "Gohan's late." She sighed and looked at the passing couples.

"Videl, over here!" Gohan waved.

Videl smiled and turned to face Gohan who was approaching her. "You came."

Gohan smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He blushed, "I'm sorry I was late."

Videl shook her head and smiled, "That's ok. I only got here a minute ago myself."

"Glad you made it too. Where do you want to go?" he blushed even more, "I never even asked you out before, so this will be a first." Gohan's blushed made him looked even more adorable than anyone could ever imagine. Plus the way he looked so serious and so innocent made Videl feel something tug at her heart. "There must be some place." He hadn't been to many places in this city other than the library and a fast-food restaurant and he considered both to be far from romantic.

"You know, Gohan." Videl started and caught the demi-saiyan's attention. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea getting together…today I mean."

Gohan stopped towards her and took her hand gently, "Don't even think like that." He smiled, "Don't worry, let's walk a bit, we'll figure something out."

He began to lead her. Videl looked down at their hands and blushed, she wondered if he was blushing too but she couldn't tell just yet. His hands were so warm. "Gohan, wait a minute." She giggled.

Gohan stopped and that cute smile didn't vanish, if anything it grew.

Videl returned the smile. "I know where we could go. Let's go to Hajjis, it's supposed to be really warm there and it's not too far from here."

"Yeah, that will be great." Gohan grinned.

Videl nodded.

**Hajjis**

Gohan and Videl watched two seagulls fly above them. Who would have thought they could actually go to the beach in the fall and it was actually warm here as if it was a regular summer day. The azure water and the sand which had a tan-color look to it made the place look even more beautiful.

"This beach is so beautiful." Videl said.

"Yeah, it is." Gohan nodded. "You can see for miles."

Videl turned to Gohan, "Thank you, Gohan for bringing me here."

Gohan only blushed.

"This is so nice." She cupped some water into her hands. "And somehow when I'm with you everything seems ok." Her voice began to soften, "I don't know why but before now, it felt like I've been alone for a long, long time. You know what I mean, Gohan?"

"Yeah, sure I do."

"You know what, Gohan?" Videl stood up and faced him once more.

Gohan turned towards her. "What?"

Videl stood just a few inches from him and got onto her tipsy-toes and kissed him. It lasted for about a good ten seconds, correction ten wonderful seconds. Videl broke the kiss with a grin and took two steps back. "Now we have something to remember this day by. I may not have had wonderful memories from the past, but I can create more for the future, right?"

Gohan who had been a bit caught off guard by the kiss felt the blush vanish from his face. Gohan nodded. "Defiantly…"

Videl turned around beaming, "Gohan, let's take a walk, come on." Videl held out her hand and Gohan took it and the two walked down the sandy beach. To Gohan and Videl, the waves, the seagulls and the people around them seemed to fade away when they were together.

**Satan********City******

The mall was extremely busy especially with couples, the young and the old ones.

Gohan and Videl walked out of the photo booth. A couple that waited behind them took their seats.

As the walked away, Videl giggled at the second picture, "This is hilarious."

"How's it funny, my eyes were half closed. I never liked taking pictures." Gohan grumbled.

"You're made for the spotlight and cameras." Videl replied.

"Want to see a movie?" Gohan asked and pointed to the movie theater that was across the street.

"Sure."

After crossing the street and entering the large theater, they two looked around at all the large posters. Whether consciously or not the posters were categories by genre and rating. Romantic (romantic comedies included) and action movies were on their right. Comedies and science fictions were on their left. The most popular movies of the year were "Truth: The Hercule Movie" and its sequel, "Earth's Champion."

When Videl saw the posters a question popped into her mind. A question, that Gohan had tried somehow to make her always forget to ask. "Hey, Gohan—"

"Hum?"

"About this whole "coming back to life" thing, erm….why doesn't anyone other than a few people remember my father had died?"

Gohan hoped she wouldn't ask that question but he knew it was inevitable and quite unavoidable. "Well, you see—"

"Hey, guys!" a female called from behind.

Gohan and Videl turned and saw Erasa who was still waving, dragging Sharpener behind her.

"Hey." Videl said.

"Hey. So what are you two doing out here? Is this some sort of a date?"

Before either of them could reply, Sharpener intervened. "Probably is." He moved towards Gohan and was thankful Erasa continued to talk to Videl. "Do you think you can help me out here? Erasa's a bit—"

"Sharpener, what are you whispering about?" Erasa raised her eyebrows.

"Erm, n-nothing, Gohan agreed that they wouldn't mind to double date with us."

"He has?" the girls asked.

"I have?" Gohan asked.

"Sure did." Sharpener nodded. "Isn't he great?"

Erasa blinked and Sharpener squirmed from Videl's glare. Oblivious to the tension, Erasa's eyes lit up, "Say, let's go see "Kisu no Yume." k?" Seeing the puzzlement from her friends and boyfriend she added, "It was originally a French movie with subtitles made a year ago but it's now translated and it literally means "Kisses and Dreams." Let's go."

"_Please_, not _another_ chick flick, Erasa." Sharpener and Videl grumbled.

Erasa frowned. "Oh come on, it's mostly an action movie but—" she smiled wickedly, "It will be great, trust me. Would I ever lie to you." She heard the tensed silence and glared at them.

"That isn't funny you know." Erasa muttered.

"Come on, _please_. I'm begging you. With Videl there maybe Erasa won't talk to me about erm…personal things. She's sort of not herself today, I think." Sharpener said to Gohan.

Gohan looked at Videl and she shrugged. The trio knew Erasa would pout and complain and eventually whine and draw attention fast! Gohan sighed, "Ok, ok—"

"Great!" Erasa beamed and grabbed Videl's arm. "We'll get the tickets and you guys buy the food. We'll get four back seats, ok?" she turned to Videl, "Now let me tell you what happened at cheerleading practice today. Lithia is such a _dummy_! I mean she can't even use common sense—"

Videl turned away and looked at Gohan with pleading eyes that screamed "Don't leave _me_ with _her_." She glared at Sharpener who was grinning like an idiot before the guys entered the shortest snack line.

Things only got worse when they settled into their seats and the movie began, it had an "R" rating, and exposed enough skin to create sexual reactions. Halfway through the film the camera zoomed in on curved hips and a naked feminine back that had two masculine hands resting upon it. The three teenagers flustered a bit but Erasa remained still as if she didn't care or wasn't affected by the film itself.

Around the four young adults couples were whispering, making out, or leaving. Erasa leaned her head upon Sharpener shoulder and said something before she giggled softly. Two minutes later, Videl saw in the corner of her eye that Gohan slumped rather low in his seat. He soon began to shift uncomfortably in his chair. His face was glowing red from embarrassment and obvious discomfort.

"(_—Why didn't I consider something like this to happen? Why didn't I ask what was playing? Why didn't I wisely say "no" instead? I'm going to kill Erasa!—)_" Gohan and Videl thought.

The two managed to somewhat watch the love scene and relaxed when the fighting scenes soon took over the screen. However, the remainder of the film was lost to the teenagers. When the movie ended, Videl gripped Erasa's arm. "You never said—"

"If I said the truth you two would _never_ come with us." Erasa intervened.

"Maybe we wanted to be alone."

Erasa shrugged. "Besides, the poster practically said it was graphical right? It's rated "R" too."

"The fighting was completely fake Erasa." Sharpener replied.

Erasa shrugged again. "It's a romantic comedy, Sharpener. Not some romantic adventure."

"Whatever. Is anyone hungry?" Gohan asked.

"You know, if I didn't see it myself I'd say you were either pregnant if you were a female. But since you're not, you must have an abnormal metabolism." Sharpener said.

"It's generic." Gohan replied.

"I could go for another soda and maybe something sweet." Videl said.

**Son House**

Chichi, Goten and Goku stood in the kitchen. "Goten you sit beside your brother and I'll sit beside Gohan and Goku at the head of the table." Chichi instructed.

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Maybe they would want to play footies."

"Foot—what—who?"

"Your brother and Videl, it's a—a grownup game, Goten." Goku said.

"Well that's not far. Why am I left out of all the good stuff? It stinks being a kid." Goten grumbled.

Goku shrugged and the three helped Chichi carry in large platters and dishes of food into the dining room.

Chichi smiled, "One day you'll be a grownup and found that special girl and then you'll play footies."

"I don't like girls, they're so—so. Well most girls except for you, Videl, Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, oh and Eighteen too. Marron's ok for a girl too." Goten replied.

Moments later Gohan and Videl entered carrying two textbook for they had both claimed to have gone to the library to escape any questions that Chichi might conjure up upon the lines of dating.

After a wonderful lunch at the Son House everything began to calm down with small conversations. Videl carried the dishes over to the counter and filled the sink with sudsy water and began to wash them.

"I'll dry them for you." Gohan said from a few feet behind her.

"You don't have to. There are just a few." Videl said.

Overruling her protest, he found the dishtowel and stood beside her at the sink. She was conscious that he was comfortable with silence, unlike most people. He could go through long stretches of it without searching for ways to fill it.

The stereos were off. Mai's teasing was gone, and the clatter of dishes and chopstick ceased.

Only the swish of water and the clink of glassware could be heard. It took them less than five minutes to wash and dry the cups and saucers and put them back in the cabinets. But while five minutes of silence beside the wrong person can be devastating, that same five beside the right person can be completely wonderful.

It was about five o' clock when everyone was up and about dressing for the dinner at Bulma's.

It was only dinner at Bulma's but it was also a celebration of Goku and Chichi's return.

Chichi watched as Videl looked in the mirror for probably the tenth time within that hour. Other than blue, red was definitely Videl's color. Chichi smiled at Videl's happy expression. It was like having a daughter. She could dress her up or at least help dress her into things she wanted her own daughter to wear, if she had one. Gohan came down the stairs and hugged Videl from behind. Videl had gasped and laughed when Gohan begun to tickle her; she'd tried to tickle back but couldn't because she was laughing so hard. Gohan had stopped but the two continued to laugh anyhow.

_"(—Oh to be eighteen again, with a shape like Videl's and with such an adoring boyfriend…—) _" Chichi thought and caught Goku's eyes watching her and she returned her husband's loving gaze with a smile. "(_—they make such a cute couple.—)_"

"Let's go sit for a while in the living room while we wait." Gohan suggested. Videl nodded and followed the demi-saiyan and they both were aware of the watchful eyes of his parents, well mainly Chichi.

About five minutes had passed, the Son family was nearly finished preparing themselves for their departure.

**Capsule Corps.******

Dinner had ended just a few minutes ago and everyone was either dancing to the music or talking to friends they hadn't seen in a while.

"You have a wonderful family and friends." Videl said.

Gohan nodded. "They're great."

"Though I can see why you're mother and Bulma like to mediate after each day."

"Yeah, things sometime get a bit…" he trailed off trying to find a word that would describe an average day at either the Son house or a large gathering such as this one. "…erm raucous at times."

Videl laughed, "But they're still nice people though. I don't think I was really ever close to my family as you are to yours. I was with my mother but I don't think I ever was with my father." She watched her father laughing with Yamcha. "He can be so overbearing sometimes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I do."

"I never met them."

"I—I, you see…they sort of left. I guess my father was a bit too much but they were almost twenty when they both left. A year before my mother died she got pregnant again and the baby was born in June." Videl's voice softened. "It was before my siblings moved out. My dad started to his real self again and I guess he was happy because it was like he could start all over again with a child he actually wanted. I was a "surprise" to my parents. But a month later, when my mom went to check on Yumiko in the nursery and found that he was dead. We found out he stopped breathing in the middle of the night. After that no one was the same again. My dad was the most annoying and conceited man ever to live and my mother grew distant which was so rare. And after my mom died, I just never felt that closeness again until I met you." Videl tilted her head to the side and gave Gohan a bright smile.

_Two Days Later_

It was about twelve o' clock. The cafeteria was bustling with students and their conversations. The main lunch line was empty since it was "mystery meat day." Gohan who had been brave enough to try to eat the meal had suffered from a stomach ache for a whole week but Videl had nursed him back to health with Sakia's assistance. Sharpener had told him that was a great way to get a girl's attention. Gohan had tried not to blush as he denied any feelings for Videl that time but now he knew he had feelings for her.

**Orange Star High**

Videl closed her locker and yawned. She spent most of the night studying for Mrs. Onekoie's exam. Everyone knew if you didn't study for her exams you'd fail the entire semester. Videl yawned again and muttered, "Nothing can get in today unless it's a billion hours of sleep." She yawned one more time.

Gohan watched Videl from afar and frowned as she entered her next class. "Poor thing, she's exhausted."

"Hey, Gohan." said the hushed female voice from behind him. Surprised and completely off guard, Gohan nearly jumped. "Planning on going to class today?" Mai grinned and her eyes grew all starry, "Or are you going to keep an eye on you're not so secret, oh I'll just pretend we're friends crush."

Gohan blushed. "Just walking, there's no crime in that."

Mai laughed. "Liar, your next class is D6 and this is B3, try again."

"Mai, don't you have a class to get to? My mom will not be too happy that you cut your next class on your first day, now would she?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Same for you, Gohan." She clasped her hands together. "Anyways, Mr. Guardian angel, it's like fate! You had wanted to have her run into you and maybe get in a few kisses before the bell, huh. But do I have a plan for you! So if you do as I say you two will be together forever _and _ever!" she beamed.

"M-Mai, could you please keep it down." He looked at nosy students that passed them by.

"Ahaa, you haven't read the rule book, eh Gohan?" Mai smiled. "Rule number one; don't act as if you like him…" Mai blinked, "(_— which I'm not sure Videl had following. —)_" Mai thought.

"W-what book—what rule?"

Mai wagged her finger in a matter-of-factly way, "Only _the_ best seller."

"What type of rule book are you talking about?"

"You obviously got feelings for her and so does she. But the rules say don't tell."

Gohan blinked. "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Boys, they're so—"

"You do remember I am older than you, right?"

"Of course I remembered, Gohan. Oh! You could try to capture her heart though her stomach…though that I'm certain that works for you saiyans." Mai giggled.

"Now I hungry because of you, I never had enough time to have a whole breakfast."

Mai giggled and patted her cousin on the back. "Later, cuz, I don't want to see Aunt Chichi's face if I'm issued a detention." She smiled and him. "Got to fight fire with fire, don't hide those feelings, say them _loud_ and say them _proud_." She beamed and headed off to her French class. "See you!"

**Zoo**

A teenage girl with short blue hair and green eyes smirked as she hopped off the train. "Public transport is the way to go. It reduces smog, traffic jams and all the stress. Plus—" she stuck her nose up in the air with disapproval from the blonde that passed her, "It lets you catch all the tacky and bad fashion. And not to mention…" her eyes darkened. "New prey." She spotted Gohan beside Videl, Goten and Trunks.

Gohan had meant this day as another date but somehow anytime they had planned a date someone always seemed to make it a four wheeler. Gohan frowned. He wanted to talk to Videl alone but his mother and Trunks' mother had asked if Trunks and Goten could tag along.

Videl and Gohan both knew they wanted the two chibis to watch for anything juicy to report back when they returned. And if they did report _anything_ juicy, well things would only get worse and defiantly _not_ better.

"Wow, look at _him_." Goten said pointing at the bear. "The only thing that's black is his eyes, lips, nose and toenails."

"On the artic ice floor he becomes almost invisible. But he's smart enough to know how much that nose shows." Gohan added. "I once saw a picture of a polar bear sneaking up on an unsuspecting seal with one paw over its nose and mouth."

Intrigued, Videl turned to smile at Gohan. "Did it work?"

His eyes left the bears and focused upon her. "It worked. The seal never knew what hit her."

Their eyes meet and clung. Both teenagers became aware of how close their bodies were standing next to the other by the rail. The contact of their arms felt warm even through their jackets. His eyes made a quick check of where Trunks and Goten were, he began to close the space between them. Though the first time they had dated in public they had been a bit shy about kissing in public. It had always made them feel a bit disappointed when the other had to say "another time" or "maybe next time."

Videl who had drifted her gaze to the bears turned and saw Gohan reproaching her. He had a hand covering his mouth and nose and his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Videl giggled. He looked adorable. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying the bear's sneaky tactic, of course." She could tell he was smiling. She could always tell y the sound of his voice or the color of his eyes. His eyes always grew lighter when he smiled or laughed and when he smiled or smirked, his cute dimple appeared.

He used his other hand to sweep around her and then he used the other one. He held her captive against the black railing. A quick kiss fell upon her open mouth. It was a fun kiss, not at all like the passionate ones they loved to do especially when they were alone. He remained as he was, arms and body forming a welcoming prison while she leaned backwards from the waist, the railing pressed against her back and her hands rested on the front of his jacket.

"It didn't work, I saw you coming."

He smirked, "Next time you won't." he promised. And Videl hoped—no she knew he was right.

**Orange Star High**

It was warmer than the past few days and the student body ate outside. The sun shined and the courtyard was filled with students and their lively conversations.

Gohan swallowed down another rice ball. It was delicious, just like the last one.

"What's up?" Videl asked.

"I was just thinking it's a nice change to have a quiet meal."

"Uh—Uhm…"

"Huh, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I just spaced out."

"Hey, nerd boy," Sharpener called. "We have to finish Mr. Terrier's project remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I have to go." Gohan stood up. "I'll see you later, ok?"

Videl nodded, "Ok."

_2 hours later, gym Class_

Everyone had finished their three laps and surprisingly, there was ten minutes remaining in the class before they had to go back in to change. So Mr. O'Neal had agreed to give the students free time to talk if they kept the noise down. Gohan had tried to ignore Sharpener's talk about his latest win for the baseball team. He heard him talk about it in detail for two classes straight! He was so glad Videl had told him to "can it," because if Sharpener had continued Gohan knew he'd snap!

"Hi guys!" Mai called, she was followed by Erasa.

"Hi." Videl and Gohan said in unison.

"So all we have to do is buy the ingredients right?" Videl replied.

Erasa nodded and began to talk about what else they needed for their booth.

"Ooohhh…" Mai nudged her cousin. "I heard you got Videl to make you lunch today, huh."

"Maybe I did."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Mai groaned. "Come on! You're so naïve." She pulled him by the ear so he was now at her height, "Are you doing to tell her you're in love with her?"

Blushing, Gohan replied, "What? How do you—"

"Well, I guess there's still time tomorrow." Mai muttered.

"Tomorrow, are you nuts? That's the say of the school festival."

Mai grunted. "Kami, I know that! I didn't mean during, silly." She lowered her voice, "You know the legend right? Anyone who declares their love for the other during the party which is _after_ the festival can expect to live happily ever after." Mai whispered.

"Oh—oh yeah."

"Is that true?" Videl asked Erasa.

Erasa nodded. "You bet, Videl."

"Anytime during the party…" Gohan murmured and Mai nodded enthusiastically.

_After School_

Gohan and Videl both carried two large boxes along the A hallway. Gohan once in a while let his gaze drift to Videl. Videl had soon caught one of his gazes, "What's the matter?"

"W-what…? Nothing…" Gohan blushed.

_Anyone who declares their love for the other during the party which is after the festival can expect to live happily ever after._

Gohan continued to hear Mai's voice as he and Videl proceeded down the stairs.

They set the boxes beside their booth, Erasa and Mai beamed.

"Wow that was fast. Thanks guys, we really are going to need that." Mai beamed.

"Can you two do us a favor? Can you set it up for us?" Erasa asked.

"Oh yeah," Mai said. "I'm so sorry but I got to leave you guys for a while.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Gohan said.

Mai winked at the two blondes as she passed them by. "I have to meet some other people to organize the—" her words were cut of as she sprinted off elsewhere.

"Oh, I'm going to get something to eat. My stomach just reminded me I haven't fed it yet." Sharpener said. "I can't get scrawny when my babe loves muscles on me."

Erasa rolled her eyes at Sharpener. "And I need to take a really quick break and find some tape."

"We'll be here when you get back." Videl said.

"Can you hand me the screw driver, please?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded. "Uhm, here it is." She handed the tool into his right hand.

Erasa and Mai hid a few booths away.

"Go, Gohan." Erasa beamed.

"What a chicken, we're giving him a clear big opportunity!" Mai said. "I think he needs a good kick in the pants to get moving!"

Gohan inspected the machine and Videl handed him another tool. "Can you help me with this for a second?"

"I think we'll see some sparks fly now." Erasa smiled.

"Hey, Gohan did you two want anything? Troika's giving out free samples from her booth over there." Sharpener said.

Erasa and Mai face turned red with rage, "He's messing up everything, dammit. Boys can be so _dense_!!"

"Everyone is busy doing who knows what." Sharpener grumbled.

"Hand me that screw driver again please." Gohan said to Videl.

Sharpener beat Videl to it and it only aggravated Erasa and Mai even the more. With lightening speed, Sharpener was knocked out unconscious by Mai's quick uppercut. Mai beamed, "Being related to Chichi has its benefits."

_10 minutes later_

"We're back!" Erasa beamed and Mai stood right beside her. Sharpener followed the two girls and rubbed his bruised jaw.

"That was quick. We're done." Videl said.

"Yep, the cooker is all setup." Gohan added. "It's ready to go."

"Thank you." Erasa nodded as she looked at the installed product.

"Perfect." Mai smiled; "Now all we have to do is load up the supplies, do some painting and fixing up and we're done." She turned to Videl and handed her some money, "This is our booth's money. Can you buy us the ingredients?"

Videl nodded.

"You'll probably need some help. Gohan can you go along and help her bring everything back? It's a lot of stuff." Erasa said, "We can't afford to capsulate them without damaging some of the stuff."

"No problem, I'll be glad to." Gohan said. Erasa turned to Gohan and handed him a somewhat long list.

"Thanks." Videl smiled and the two headed off.

"Bye, have a nice time." Erasa and Mai beamed and waved.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Gohan and Videl exited the local grocery store with two large bags each. They had spent most of the money with a little extra change to spare.

Gohan looked at Videl, "Are those bags too heavy for you?"

Videl shook her head, "Nope. I'm ok." Videl looked up, "It's so weird."

"What's weird?"

"Erasa and Mai, haven't they been acting strange?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, now that you mention it, it seems they've been doing everything they could possibly come up with just to make sure you and I end up alone."

"That's exactly what I've been thinking." Videl said. "But you know it's all right. The fact is I love being alone with you." She giggled at the blush forming on his cheeks.

_High School_

"Dude, this thing will really make great special effects at our booth."

"Totally." His friend nodded. "Let's see, where we can try it out so Ms. Tulia or the principal doesn't see before our grand opening."

His friend's face lit up, "Ooo, I know!"

In the background, in the courtyard the most talented students from the art club continued to make the statue of Hercule. Though everyone knew the real truth somehow not everyone could accept the fact of flying and energy attacks. Once the news had hit about the truth the reporters, the media and ever new station worldwide were banging on Hercule's door demanding answers, solid proof, quotes and videos. The whole Satan property was crawling with so many that there were thousands of guards surrounding the mansion.

It had been just a few months after his wife's death did the truth come out. The tabloids had literally tried to eat him alive with scandalous catchy titles. Hercule's family had been so embarrassed and disappointed that it had lead to family quarrels and a public faint of his mother in central park. The scandal seemed to die down but the tension between the members of the Satan became unbearable and relatives could hardly tolerate let alone be in the same city as Hercule and his family. Most of the world had preferred the "truth" any day than accept there were beings far superior to their "champ."

However, even with all the brutality of the tabloids, the Satan industry remained booming. Toys as always, began to become sold out, calendars, autobiographies, and the "Truth: The Hercule Movie" remained to be great successes. Hercule's dojo remained packed as before though a few had dropped out, more eager students had happily applied and were accepted.

"Well we got all the groceries we need." Videl said.

"That's great." Sharpener grumbled as he applied something onto his jaw and hoped it would stop the pain.

"You're next and final assignment is to put these flyers all over campus." Erasa said. "Gohan, can you help her out? They're pretty heavy."

"Wait, could you two hang the banner on the roof. There's a stool just high enough." Mai said.

"It's in the art room in hallway B. It's in the closet marked "Senior Class", and Mrs. Nigel will give you it." Erasa added.

"There you go." Mai handed Videl half the pile and Gohan the other. She placed a stapler and a roll of tape onto Gohan's stack.

"Have a good time." Erasa giggled.

When Gohan and Videl had entered the building Mai looked at Sharpener. "Did you make sure the roof was cleared so that they'd be alone?"

"Yes madam." Sharpener said. "They should have the roof to themselves for at least a half an hour to a full hour if necessary."

Erasa nodded. "This is a perfect opportunity. I hope he doesn't blow it."

Mai nodded. "Chichi will be so—so…well disappointed at him but p.o at me for a bit."

"Who is this "Chichi" person you keep talking about?" Sharpener asked.

"The most feared woman to ever live." Mai said.

"Huh?"

"Believe me, you would be a fool to cross her." Mai added.

"Why?"

"In other words bonehead, if she says "jump" you say "how high", got it?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it." Sharpener shrugged.

_Inside_

Videl held the poster in place as Gohan used the tape to paste it down. "Now we go hang the banner on the roof." Videl said.

Gohan and Videl began to walk down B hallway and entered the art room where Mrs. Nigel was packing away the supplies used by her last period's class.

"Hello there, come on in." Mrs. Nigel's beamed.

_Roof_

Gohan and Videl had finished hanging the banner and were turning to return to the stairs that lead to the third floor of the high school.

"Dude." The male whispered, "Ready? One—Two—"

—**BOOM**—

The males coughed and looked at their now ashen faces and they ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Mai, Erasa and Sharpener who were proceeding up the stairs.

The blonde male glared at his friend, "Dude, you suck. Give me a warning first. You don't know how to count! Who does it before three?"

"Whatever. It's not my fault!"

The as the two teens thought they'd escape, they collided with a large male. They swallowed, the principal. They'd be expelled now for sure. The stuff they'd use was illegal even though it did leave great aftereffects. That had been their last chance to prove they could behave but they'd failed within two hours of receiving that leeway.

"Aww damn dude." They muttered when they saw the taller man now glowering at them.

The dust cleared and Sharpener and the two girls gaped at the scene they found. There probably was an erm…reasonable explanation but just walking up and seeing it there didn't seem to be one.

Blushing furiously Videl got off Gohan who stood up just as quickly.

"D-don't jump to conclusions now." Gohan said. "It's not what it looks like. Well that is to say—"

"Your secret is safe with us." Sharpener said. He tried not to grin but failed miserably, "It was just a little kiss, right? I'm a secretive guy. We don't plan on telling anyone."

"Yeah, we promise." Erasa and Mai nodded with wide grins upon their faces.

"Wait a second—" Gohan was interrupted when the principal had two students held by their collars in between the five of them.

"Do you know what happened here?" he asked the five.

**Son House** (_Two Hours Later_)

Privately a few feet from the door, Gohan kissed Videl goodnight and they entered their separate rooms.

_Anyone who declares their love for the other during the party which is after the festival can expect to live happily ever after._

"(—_Tomorrow…_—)" Gohan thought.

* * *

**Completed:** October 29, 2004 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Erasa, Sharpener and Mai's matchmaking is about to be taken over by the mothers of matchmaking, namely Chichi and Bulma.

I don't think I'll be able to update Celebrations: DBZ Style because I'm just tapped out for an idea. Maybe next month I'll have it uploaded but for now I have a major writer's block on it.

Anyways, Happy Halloween…

**Past Reviews: **

* * *

**SSJ3MysticGohan**

And it was explained. ty. Nice chapter and all can't wait for the rest. See you next time.

* * *

**Luna's Meow**

****

Yeah the ending was weird but whatever. Oh and you should have written ingenuous instead of ingenuousness at the line:

-

"Saiyans, they are always looking for a challenge." The woman in silver spoke. "Well let me tell you, warrior boy, this is a challenge you are far too ingenuousness to handle."

**Author:** Thanks for you're review. Ok, I'll check my spelling and grammar more carefully next time. :)

* * *

**Dark Neon**

****

What can I say? It was an awesome fic. I sat here from about noon or so and right now its a quarter till four.. I've done nothing but read through the entire fanfic. Even though I now have a headache from staring at the screen so long and I'm probably going to need glasses, its worth it . I don't think I've ever read a more captivating and touching story, with just the right amount of humor mixed in. I absolutely adore your writing style, don't ever change it! Once my eyes heal from staring at the screen for so long I'll go and read your other fics, but this one will stay a favorite of mine. Keep up the good work!

Dark Neon

**Author:** Thank You.


	9. Part II

One Heart

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Expect some OCC and a little craziness.

**Chapter Nine:** No need for matchmakers!!! (Part II)

_One Day has passed…_

**Son House**

"Chocolate and—and some cookies! Oh—lots of candy too!" Goten said as he continued to fill the pack back up.

"We're not going on a picnic _bonehead_, we're gonna see your brother and his new apartment." Trunks grumbled.

"(—_you're just jealous, Trunks since your mom won't allow you to take snacks!_ —)" Goten thought. Goten glared at him and knew for a fact Trunks' backpack was probably filled with the same if not more than his own backpack. "Leave all these snacks here, Kami I'm surprised you don't have fifty cavities by now!"

Goten frowned, "But you wouldn't call these bananas and grapes snacks, would you?"

"Of course they are."

"Uhm—" he looked through his backpack, "—How about peaches and apples?"

"They're Snacks!"

"Well, how about these oranges and tangerines, Trunks?"

"Snacks,"

"Watermelons, Coconuts?"

**BAM**

"They're snacks and we're not taking them." Trunks folded his arms and glared at Goten who now had a watermelon for a head.

Goten ate his way through and planted the coconut firmly on Trunks' head. "_There_. Now we'll take it along, jerk!"

"Attention everyone," Chichi said. Everyone faced her. Her presence gave off that of a drill sergeant but much more fearful. "Gohan will tell us his honest feelings and then and only then shall we know the honest truth! We shall make sure those two fall in love with or without them knowing of our whereabouts. We want this done subtly and without failure. This maybe your first time in matchmaking but we will carry out this plan with total efficiency!"

"Sounds like garbage to me." a male voice spoke.

Chichi clenched her fists. "You wouldn't be happening to be talking to me, hum vegetables boy?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "No I'm talking to some other grandbaby obsessed princess." Vegeta grunted, "As naïve as the brat maybe, he has his instincts and he doesn't need help in finding his mate or claiming her as his own. He's doing fine on his own."

"You're probably right Vegeta." Bulma said though she hated to admit it. She really wanted to go and look at this school and everything. And like the others, she wanted to see Gohan's face when they arrived.

"And if you all go and interfere with it even with the best intentions, I know he's going to be pretty pissed off." Vegeta said. "Understand?"

Chichi clenched and unclenched her fists. He had a good point. "That is…quite understanding of you Vegeta."

"I am very understanding. I however, trust in his instincts unlike a stubborn mother we all know."

"Humph! I believe in my son. But my beliefs and feelings are _two_ different things. And my feelings are overwhelming. That's why I must know and that is what I am simply asking. I don't want anyone to be hurt, just a simple "yes" or "no"! Is that so much to ask? Tell me!"

Vegeta grumbled something underneath his breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine, do whatever you wish."

"Don't worry I will!" Chichi grunted. "All right everyone, move out!"

**Orange Star High**

"Welcome to Orange Star High's annual festival!" the principal announced. "Eat, have fun and don't forget to donate money for the new stadium!"

The entire courtyard was filled with lots of couples, friends, and families.

Erasa, now the head cheerleader of Orange Star High came on the intercom. "Don't miss the live concert at 2 pm! There's a limited supply of tickets left at a small fee of 100 zeni! Oh and have fun!"

Angela stood beside her booth and spotted Gohan two booths down. Angela smiled. She really liked him and she was determined to ask him to go steady with her tonight. Even though they never "dated" other than a date she'd blackmailed him into which was rather boring since he fell asleep during the movie and she could count the number of times he spoke to her on one hand. That one odd first date lead to a date with her former boyfriend Tyler.

She stilled liked Gohan even after she thought she'd caught him trying to steal a kiss from Videl. Videl had to be out of the picture right? They only claimed to be friends, right? Plus, he was cute, nice and everything a popular girl like her needed. It was something her mother had pushed into her skull since junior high.

_"Angela you are the cutest girl around. And as always cute girls need cute guys. Don't set yourself low." __Miss.__ Vulgar had said. "If you drag the Vulgar name in the mud I will NEVER forgive you!"_

Angela rolled her eyes. That explained why her mother had the record for the shortest marriages in Satan City history, one day. As soon as a new cute face comes by, they had to be a lawyer, a doctor for her mother to even consider to date. She even settled for actors, but they had to win at least a Grammy award. But once another one that's better than her current catch comes along, the current man is booted out!

_"Nothing beats a determined Vulgar, nothing!" __Miss.__ Vulgar snapped._

Angela licked her lips and tossed a few locks from her face.

Somehow, someway Gohan was going to be hers.

She'd tried to flirt with him but he looked so confused and looked at her as if she was crazy? Was he abnormally immune to her come-ons? That was impossible!

Angela grimaced when she saw her mother heading towards her. Her brown hair caught up in a French bun and she wore a pink dress that came up just a few inches above her knees. She had a killer figure for her age but she had the most horrible attitude.

Angela doubted, no she _knew_ her mother didn't even have even the slightest of clues to who her father really was. Once she'd claim he was a famous actor, the next day some doctor and so forth. Angela could only remember a vivid image of a man with a bright smile and a wonderful laugh. She remembered all three of them laughing… but that's all she had, nothing else was there. All the men that followed always seemed to hate her and never tried to love her as a stepdaughter but as some sort of garbage. Angela knew her mother didn't even realize and if she did, she didn't care.

Angela knew she couldn't stand it forever and was happy she was turning eighteen in two weeks. She'd be kicked out, she knew that but she wanted more than anything right now was so move in with her aunt Parisian.

"Angela, darling daughter, how good to see you. Give your mommy a hug." Miss. Vulgar beamed. Angela saw some man standing a few feet from them and knew instantly that her mother was putting on a show for him.

"(—_ha, caring mother my ass._ —) Angela thought.

Trying not to scowl but instead trying to look perplex, Angela said, "Excuse me miss, but you must be mistaken because I don't know you." Angela slipped away leaving her mother mortified and angry and the man quite puzzled.

Angela smiled mentally, she was actually happy her mother dated an actor last summer or her performance wouldn't have been such a great success. Angela didn't care if her mother would ground her because her mother would be in her bedroom with her current boyfriend or out at some club with her new boyfriend by nightfall.

---

"Delicious pastries come and get them! They're nice and hot!" Mai said to the growing coward that gathered around them.

Gohan stirred the thick batter over and over. He'd recently tasted the pastries and loved them immediately.

"Hey Gohan, they got you working huh?" Sharpener said. The blonde boy had a fish in his hands that began to twitch now and then and carried a basket of carrots strapped to his back. Sharpener nodded to himself, "You're helping Videl, That's a smart move. I say, go for it!"

"Yeah, she has this food booth with Erasa and Mai and so I kind of volunteered."

"Yeah, I bet you did." Sharpener laughed. "I was planning on doing the same thing." He looked around vigorously. "Yeah, I've also decided on asking a girl to go steady tonight. What do you think?" he didn't wait for a reply, "You know what they say. If you get all romantic with a girl tonight, she'll fall for you like a ton of bricks. You've heard all the stories haven't you? You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…I guess I heard something about it."

"Hello there!" Erasa called, "Hurry up with that fish, Sharpener!"

"Just a minute," He turned to Gohan, "Wish me luck, oh and good luck to you with Videl." He looked at Erasa with a broad smile, "We'll be right there, me and the fish that is." Sharpener scurried along.

"What is he doing with that thing?" Gohan frowned, "Or maybe I don't wanna know."

Mai peeked through the curtains and smiled, "Oh Gohan, you're not even stirring. Come on we're running out of doe."

Gohan nodded, "Oh right, no problem." He began to stir the batter again.

Joining Erasa and Videl in the front of the booth, Mai said, "Gohan looks so cute working like that. I think—no I _know_ he's doing that for you, Videl."

"He's sweet isn't he?" Videl asked.

"Better than sweet," Erasa giggled, "You're lucky to have a boyfriend like that Videl. If he has a twin brother send him my way!"

"It's not really like that. He's not really my boyfriend." Videl said softly.

Erasa and Mai rolled their eyes, "(—_Not this "We're just friends" crap again!!_—)" they thought.

"Really…?" Mai said, "You sure fooled me, Videl. From the way you look at him and he looks at you, and the way you two act around the other as if no one else was there except the two of you. Sounds more like love than some innocent friendship to me." Her eyes lit up, "Oh! Why don't you ask him to go steady after the festival?"

"Huh? But I couldn't do that." Videl said, "(—_not yet…especially when I don't know how he really feels about me AND with all these gossipers around? No way!_ —)"

"Huh? Why not? Girls can ask boys too. We don't live in the stone age, Videl."

"I don't care! I'm trying to sale food and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. So stop pestering me."

"Oh, so that's why you were blushing a minute ago?" Mai said.

Videl didn't replay for she looked at the pastry and groaned. "Uh, it's burning!"

All the while, Gohan blushed furiously as he continued to stir.

**Satan********City******

Though Vegeta had been against the whole ordeal, a little threatening and convincing on Bulma's behalf had the saiyan eager to see the mishaps of their matchmaking.

"Wow, this is such a nice apartment!" Bulma said, "I wonder what the inside looks like."

"Isn't it convenient its just a few doors away from Videl?" Mrs. Briefs beamed.

Chichi rang the doorbell twice then she waited and did it two more times. "Hello in there! Hello, Gohan? _Son Gohan_, are you in there?" Chichi frowned, "He's not answering the door. I wonder where he is. It's Sunday he's usually home studying or doing homework or something."

"Maybe he's too busy with his girlfriend." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh…my…" Mrs. Briefs giggled before she used her hands to muffle her giggles.

"I guess it's safe to say that he's not at home. We checked all the places teenagers go these days, so where else could he have gone?" Bulma asked.

"He purposely masked his ki so we couldn't find him." Trunks grumbled. "He's not playing fair."

"Well it's about noon so he probably went out for lunch." Goku nodded, "Yeah that's natural."

"We should have told him we were coming over." Goten said, "Why does it have to be a secret? If you ask me you two are getting really weird."

"We're not weird." Bulma and Chichi said, "He's getting older and he doesn't tell us what's going on. He could be having difficulties and all. We have to come here without warning so that we know what's really going on."

"So are we going to stand here and make speeches or are we going inside to wait for Gohan?" Sakia asked.

"We don't have a key." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Keys are so old fashion." Sakia grumbled and with an easy quick kick to the door, it came down. "See it's easy! Don't gawk and come on in."

They looked around; the apartment was clean and organized. A few textbooks were on the bed opened with some paper that had diagrams and evaluations on them.

Chichi frowned. "It's empty. Gohan really isn't here. Not that I believe he'd try to avoid us by pretending he isn't here, or was here." Chichi sighed.

"Since we don't know where he went we'll just have to stay here and wait until he comes home." Bulma said.

"Yes, we don't have any choice." Sakia groaned.

Goten, who was also disappointed looked for a place to put down his bag. As he passed the table his eyes fell upon something. Goten blinked. "Hey look at this!"

"What is it, Goten?" Chichi said and peered at the paper that rested on the nightstand.

Mrs. Briefs beamed, "Ooo, it's a flyer for a school festival."

"Interesting," Chichi and Bulma chorused.

**Orange Star High**

Later in the day it grew warmer, about 78 degrees; it was a bit windy but nothing to ruin a nice sunny day.

Gohan and Videl sat together underneath a nearby tree. Gohan laid out a blanket and Videl pulled out two capsules that were filled with food.

Gohan looked at the large luscious lunch, "Wow it looks delicious."

Videl smiled, "Dig in Gohan."

"Don't mind if I do." He began first with the rice cakes, some meso soup, sushi, and some rice.

Gohan swallowed. "Is it all right?" Videl asked and looked at the demi-saiyan.

"It's great! Truth be told, I never tasted anything so delicious. Believe me, I'm an expert."

"Fantastic!" Videl beamed, "You don't know how much that compliment means to me. Your mother introduced me to some of her recipes. I wasn't too sure if I added too much seasoning or not. She said after you make it you should experiment so I did." Videl looked through her backpack and turned to Gohan producing two tickets, "Say do you want to go see that concert together?"

"A concert?"

"Yeah, it's in the gym. It's a live band. It'll be fun!"

Gohan nodded. "I'd like to go but what about the booth."

"Oh I don't think we'll have any costumers then. Everyone will be at the concert. Remember this is our festival." Videl winked. "You got to be true to your school and all that, right?"

"Well when you put it like that, how can I refuse? Let's do it."

Videl smiled.

**Elsewhere**

"Mama!" two children came rushing in. The boy, who was eighteen, came in holding a woman in his arms. His sister was following behind them with a bag of food in her hands.

"What is it?" the alarmed woman came out. She saw what her son was carrying and gaped. The woman looked so pale and was obviously unconscious since she hadn't moved even an inch. "Oh dear, get yourselves in here immediately."

While the children got themselves out of their coats and into dry clothing to warm their bodies up, their mother with the help of her husband carried the other woman into the guestroom.

The sister blew at her hands and gazed at the opened guestroom door. "I wonder who she is."

**Orange Star High**(_Entrance_)

The gang looked around at the large festival with awe. It was filled with wonders, handwork and delicious food.

"Oh come on, let's buy some food! I'm so hungry!" Goku said looking at the various choices. Goku looked around and was uncertain as to where to begin. "They have sushi, oh and fried noodles, ooo and those look good too!" he looked at the large display of desserts.

Chichi sighed, "You better be willing to pay for your snacks."

"Ooo…" Goku's bubble popped and he pouted.

Chichi sighed; there was something so irresistible about his puppy dog eyes. "Here's 500 zeni, no more."

Goku nodded, "Thanks, Chi."

The group began to walk and had to stop a few times for Goku to grab a "few" items to snack upon.

"I don't see Gohan anywhere. I wonder where he is." Bulma said.

"So many people here, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Mrs. Briefs commented.

"He's got to be here somewhere. After all, this is his school. He wouldn't miss their big festival." Chichi said. "We should split up. That way we'll have a better chance finding him!"

The female who had watched Gohan and the others in the zoo smirked, "(_—Looks like the fun doesn't end here. This should be interesting._—)"

_Elsewhere_

"Excuse me, pardon me." Gohan said as he maneuvered past a few people, "(—_I better hurry. I promised Videl I'd meet her for the concert. I got less than five minutes left. _—)" Gohan thought.

Gohan held his breath for a second; did he just see a man dressed like V-_Vegeta_?

"It—it can't be, Vegeta?" Gohan shook his head, "No way. I'm just imagining things. Vegeta hates crowds and people in general. He wouldn't be caught dead in a city named after Hercule, let alone at some high school festival. No way. Funny how your mind can play tricks on you."

"Goku, _GOKU_!"

Gohan nearly jumped. "Eeek…!" he saw his mother ran past a few aisles ahead of him calling his father's name with rage. "(—Oh, _Kami help me, this is bad what in the world are they up to?!_—)"

"Goku wait for me!"

Gohan's left eyebrow twitched and he swallowed hard. "They're here."

**BOMB**

Gohan didn't have time to get use to that for what he heard caused numerous of students to scatter. "That's a ki blast!" Gohan said and raced over to the scene.

"He—he…" Trunks stuttered.

"H—how t—that little kid d-do t—that?" the booth owner squirmed beside the burnt booth.

"How could I have missed such an easy target like that?" Goten looked at his hand, ". I guess I need some more food or something. Hum, how strange. There must be something wrong with my ki level today. Trunks, hey you ok?"

"There _MUST_ be something wrong with your head, dummy!!" Trunks yelled.

Goten didn't have time to reply for he saw his brother coming towards them.

"W-what are you two doing here, squirt?" Gohan asked, and then he noticed Trunks a few feet away. "Oh hey there Trunks,"

"Hey." Trunks said.

Goten beamed, "Hi, big brother! We've been looking for you! I thought you'd hear that blast."

Gohan nodded, "That's good and dandy but what's going on?"

**BOOM**

The students along with the three demi-saiyans watched as four windows on the second floor of the high school were blown out. "Oh no…the science lab…" Gohan said.

_Science Lab_

"Intriguing," Orion exclaimed (1).

Four other students began to chase Goku who had four large bowls of fried noodles in his hands. "Stop chasing me!" Goku yelled.

"Right here at Orange Star High I, Orion Kamahi have discovered a new species of human development!" he jumped on the desk, "_I'LL BE RICH AND FAMOUS_!!!"

"Yes! No one will _EVER_ make fun of me again!" the shorter male stood beside him, "They called me nerdo—four-eyes—mouse breeder! But now I shall go down in history as "victuals man!"

Orion blinked, "Dude, you need a life, Milo. "Victuals man"?"

Ignoring him he pointed to Goku, "After that man!"

"You know I had some fan girls before but this is ridiculous! You're not even women!" Goku said and caught a bowl before it hit the floor, "And carry all this food down these stairs is a hell of a talent!"

"I'll be on daytime talk shows! The media will be all over me! Stop!" he did a dramatic pause, "Talk to my agent first!" Milo said. "Someone catch him! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE ME!!"

Goku was trapped with the use of small needles that held him pinned up against the board.

"Now my specimen, you shall not go in vain for we shall remember the sacrifice you made for the advancement of mankind—" Milo smirked, "—and that of my career!!

"Ok that's it!" Goku said, "You take the word "freaky" to a whole new level buddy!"

Four teachers ran up the stairs when they heard a loud blast that broke the second and third floor windows. "What's going on up there?"

"Who cares?" two high school couples passed them, "The concert starting!!"

Gohan ran up the stairs and met up with Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta.

Vegeta was leaning against the railing looking quite amused.

"My dad's in trouble?" Gohan asked.

"Well that is to say how you define trouble." Mrs. Briefs said.

Gohan rolled his eyes; he was not in the best of moods for one of her riddles.

As soon as the two approached the door, two students from the lab, along with the door came crashing into the wall.

"Not good." Mrs. Briefs said.

"You think?" Gohan replied.

"You know you don't have to be so sarcastic." Mrs. Briefs grumbled and looked around.

"Don't move. I'll get the medics on the scene." Mrs. Briefs said to the unconscious teens. "Now where did I put that blasted phone?"

Gohan found Milo with a large bump on his forehead and a few cuts on his arms, face and legs. "T-Tell the papacies I did it for science." Then Milo slumped into unconsciousness.

Goku rubbed his head and groaned. He was so hungry and doing that technique took a lot of energy.

His food had spilled all over the place. "No…200 zeni worth of food—GONE!" Goku wailed. "Chichi's gonna kill me!"

"Dad, look at what—"

**BOOM**

"—YAAA!" Gohan said as he raced down the stairs. This was not good. If he was human he would have knelled over by now from exhaustion and stress. "Oh no Kami help! What next?"

_Elsewhere_

"Dude, it's totally broken."

Bulma took the mechanical mouse from the boy who was the leader of the experiment.

"Well, well, well. This is such an old fashion sensor and the motor is just a toy. Humph. Places like New Namek you couldn't give _this _away without implying some sort of insult!"

The boy blinked.

"Now let's see…" Bulma took out her small kit of tools. "We'll have this baby running in no time!"

_Outside the gym_

Videl looked to her right and to her left and leaned against the empty booth. "(—_what happened to Gohan? He said he's met me here, he never breaks promises._ —)"

_Elsewhere_

Gohan sweat dropped. "Don't you to think you've gone a bit too far?"

Chichi and Sakia pouted, "It's not my fault! They lied to us and we're so hungry you know how quickly angered we get when we are.

Sakia nodded, "Then out of nowhere they came up and scared the shit out of us! We didn't mean to mess up their thing. Honest."

Chichi's eyes sparkled with forming tears, "I—we just wanted to find you."

"Well you did. They worked so hard to build this for the festival. You two destroyed it. This was supposed to be fun."

"I'm so sorry, Gohan. Really I am…it's just that I was really worried about you."

"Just go home." He hadn't meant it to sound as sharp as it did but from the way his mother flinched it did. A part of him knew his mother was really upset and hurt by this for she never ever would be defeated like such. "I don't know what possessed you all to meddle into my life but we'll just have to talk about it later." He softened his voice and tried to sound calm. "You and the rest of the group can all meet me at my apartment and we'll all talk. Oh, and try not to destroy anything in the process, please."

Chichi and Sakai nodded.

Gohan unclenched his fists. Everything was turning into a complete disaster. Flying ki blasts, experiments, destructive frying pans—what next?

Just then a large mechanical mouse sped by and Gohan's eyes grew so large that it dominated his entire face. "P—please, don't tell me you brought Bulma with you,"

"(—_what a stupid question._—) Gohan thought.

Chichi and Sakia barely nodded before a groan emerged from Gohan's mouth.

"Kami help us." Gohan said and ran off.

_Inside_

"Ahaa, she tried that toy into a g-giant _RAT_!" three girls yelled. Several students dodged out of the rat's path and either collided with a wall or another student.

_Outside_

A boy a few booths away from Videl's leaned back in his chair, "Since everyone is basically at the concert I can finally lay back and relax. Thank goodness for that." He sighed.

He opened his eyes. "Huh? What's that noise?" He began looking around for the source of the rumbling sounds. He noticed there was not a cloud in the sky and the rumbling was coming closer from the direction of the school.

He came about five feet from his booth and blinked, "A giant rat's rampaging through the courtyard?" he yelped as the giant rat went right behind him and destroyed his entire booth. "NO!" he looked around at the damage, "Amazing! I—I can't believe it, no way!"

Bulma ignored the glares from her son and mother, "So it bumps into things. I thought I fixed it before I enlarged it, but you can do so much with their substandard technology."

"Bulma," Gohan said running up to the blue-haired scientist.

Bulma turned and smiled, "Hey, Gohan how's it going?"

"How's it—it's going bad! What is that?"

"It's a mechanical rat." Bulma said simply and seeing that wasn't what Gohan had wanted, she continued, "It was a simple gadget those science kids were working on and I kind of enhanced it up a little bit. I thought those kids would be inspired and be interested in learning a few concepts of advanced science." She sweat dropped. "But it didn't quite make it through the maze."

"The school's not a maze! Its' got to stop it before someone gets hurt."

"Heroic is in your blood, huh." She blushed a bit, "Uhm, I sort of got rid of the on and off switch because it got in my way and looked sort of funny. So all I know is that we'll just have to let the batteries run out so we won't cause too much of a scandal."

"All I know is that you are a _menace_, Bulma." Gohan grumbled.

Bulma laughed. Gohan's eyes focused upon the rampaging rat, so far it cause incalculable amount of damage on the school property but no one was hurt—yet!

Gohan looked at the direction it was going—not good!

**Satan********City******

The same woman who had watched Gohan and the group at the zoo smiled as she stood hovering miles above the city. Everything was running quite smoothly.

_"Don't fail me, Suzuki, we need those saiyans dead! We only have until the following full moon to accomplish this."_

_"Yes, master."_

Suzuki scowled, "I'll get them back for what they did to you, Mayuka. I swear it."

**Orange Star High**

Videl looked at her watch and debated upon whether to leave or not.

"(—_Gohan wouldn't stand me up or at least I don't think he would. _—)" Videl thought and frowned deeply. Videl looked up at the sky and then at her watch.

He had two more minutes.

Videl frowned, "(—_maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he doesn't feel the same way, maybe I was just wrong about everything._ —)" Videl thought. Videl sighed, "I guess I'll just leave."

The rat came thundering down the aisles of booths, destroying any and everything that came into its path.

Videl turned around just to see the rat increasing its speed.

"Videl get out of the way!" Gohan wasn't sure if anyone would see him if he deflected the rat with his ki but judging by the gathering kis' of the student body he knew they'd see.

**BOOM**

Gasps emerged from the students that stood around the area. Many were on the ground after witnessing the winds that came from the large explosion. When the dust cleared a few figures stood where the rat had been previously.

Videl blinked, Gohan was holding her in a protective hold and his father and brother had their hands stretched out. She saw Sakia, Chichi, and Bulma putting ice or bandages on the few injured students.

"That was close but we stopped it, big brother!" Goten said. He blinked and saw his brother, Videl, Mai and two blonde teens looking at the booth beside him.

The burnt booth shook and fell to the ground. "Oh my," Mrs. Briefs said softly.

"Your not hurt are you, Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Hello, of course not bonehead!" Trunks scoffed. "Saiyans are built like steel!"

Gohan released Videl and looked at his family and friends he had known since he was little. If Goku didn't know any better he thought he saw Gohan was scowling at them! "I can't take this anymore, would you all just leave me alone?"

Goten sniffed. He never liked it when his brother got angry, it was so rare and it always got scary. "B—But we came to see you, I thought you'd want us to come."

"Maybe, but somehow you all became so much trouble."

"B—but you mean—"

"Hush now." Chichi whispered. She bent down on one of her knees to look Goten in his eyes, "You heard him little one."

Goku looked up at the sky and frowned, "Come on everyone let's go." This was not how it was suppose to end. This was far, far from what they had hoped. Their son was drifting away from them and there was nothing they could do about it. He was getting older now and things as simple as fishing or going for a flight around the world didn't interest him as much as girls and training did.

Videl looked at Gohan. It was like if there was two of him. One that she fell in love with and the other she didn't have a clue as to who he was. Videl frowned. He looked so serious and the only time she saw him like that was when that Mayuka girl came.

"Gohan, they're leaving. Aren't you going after them?" Videl asked.

Gohan didn't answer. Apart of him did want to go after them and apologize and right now he wished he hadn't been born with his mother's stubbornness.

Vegeta opened one eye and looked at the retreating forms of the gang. "I guess I didn't have to save the brat from them. They probably drove him crazy by now."

**Elsewhere**

In a distant village, in a small room of a small house, a woman no older than thirty laid unconscious beneath some warm blankets. Another woman about the same age with kind eyes carried a bowl of warm water into the room followed by her daughter, Daigle who was thirteen.

"So odd, who knows how long she could have been wandering around here without a single memory of herself or her past." The mother murmured. "What a beautiful woman. She looks like a woman her family must miss dearly." She turned to her daughter, "Are you certain Kanji checked with all the nearby villages for any missing person signs?"

Her daughter nodded. "He did, mama. And I went too so he wouldn't dally. He says nobody's missing any wife, daughter or mother. Nobody recognizes her picture probably because it's such a small area and nobody really has televisions or radios and things there."

"True." The woman nodded. "It's such a pity. When she awoke a few hours ago I noticed she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." She looked at the woman's hair, "And loveliest hair like black silk."

"She must have really gotten hit hard on that head of hers or that's what the doctor says. She's lucky Kanji and I found her when we did or she'd have died from frostbite by now."

"Aye, and such a high fever," The mother placed a small towel on the woman's head. "Hopefully, she'll lose that amnesia of hers. My heart goes out to her family, where ever they are." She looked out slightly opened window.

**Orange Star High** (_Approximately __10:02 PM_)

The concert had ended about ten minutes ago and the festival party began. Kissy-kissy, lovey dovey, everywhere you looked it was the same thing. Several students were now laughing or kissing their now steady boyfriend or girlfriend.

"(—_where's Gohan? What's up with that guy, it's like he vanished. Maybe he went home already!_—)" Angela thought.

"Some of them came from Mt. Pazou? That's a long way from here." Videl said.

Gohan nodded, "A long way to do some damage to the festival."

"Don't be so down in the dumps. Its ok, besides the best part of the festival for me was working with you in the booth."

"But you do know what happened to the booth, right?"

"Of course, it was destroyed. I know that. We would have to take it down later that day anyways and besides at least we had a good time while it was there." Videl smiled, "Oh wow."

"What is it?"

"I never even thanked them for saving everyone and for making this festival one of the best we ever had." Videl looked at Gohan, "There's no reason for you to feel bad, and it wasn't your fault."

Gohan sighed and he finally smiled, "I guess your right."

After a few moments of silence Gohan asked, "Videl are you cold?"

Videl shook her head, "Not really. It feels pretty good up here" Videl shrugged, "I guess I feel a bit lonely and sad because the festival's almost over."

Gohan nodded, "I know what you mean. It was nice."

"Gohan," Videl said his name softly.

A blush came upon the demi saiyan's face when she leaned against him and placed her head on his arm, "Y-Yes Videl?"

"They say that you go to the one you love and tell them what you feel for them." Her eyes fluttered open, "I wasn't going to do that because I didn't believe in the school's legend. If I can be with you like we are everyday at school that's more than enough to make me happy. And I mean that, I really do. And sometimes when I feel so close to you I feel so far away. That's how I felt when you got angry at your family and friends, I never seen you so serious. I could tell that somehow this day was really important to you, in a special way."

Angela crept up the stairs of the orange star high school's roof. She saw Gohan walking up here and she presumed he was alone. Perfect.

"What am I saying? I didn't mean to say that, there are so many things going on around here."

"Videl," Gohan was holding Videl by her shoulder and looked so concerned.

They were staring at each other. Gohan could not make out the expression in her eyes, though he sensed the time was right…for the both of them. The sweet scent he'd detected throughout the day seemed to drift from her skin and hair and began to engulf around him.

Videl closed her eyes and got on her tipsy-toes. Slowly, Gohan bent down to touch her lips with his own. The kiss was as innocent as was its intention. But that didn't last for long.

Angela looked around softly calling Gohan's name. "Gohan, Gohan?" she blinked, "Where on earth could he have gotten to? I know this school's huge and all but I don't think he would have left so early before the big event." Angela paused and she looked towards the side of the roof and gaped. Gradually, she craned her neck before a better view before her mouth dropped open.

Angela didn't notice her eyes were shimmering or the few tears that had escaped from them. She cast her gaze to the floor and a few tears fell onto it. She muffled her sobs by biting onto her bottom lip. She felt sick and a bit lightheaded but it didn't compare to what her heart was feeling. Nothing did. "(—_H-How dare you do this!_—)" Angela thought.

Without another word she crept backwards into the darkness. She couldn't bring herself to comfort them, what claim did she have to him anyways? Everything she's hoped for with him had somehow shattered and was gone as if it hadn't been there before.

Along in the shadows of the night Suzuki floating alongside the school, undetected and unnoticed. Her golden haunting eyes were the first things to be noticed when she came from the dark depths. Suzuki smirked and replayed all the events that had occurred throughout that day in her mind. It was finally time to act upon her revenge. Suzuki glanced at her blue hair and selected three. Grinning deviously, she pictured her sweet revenge.

"This will be so sweet." She blew the hairs into the wind, "Now go along and do your job." The hairs scattered to the winds and Suzuki watched with a wide arrogant grin. Soon the three sparkling hairs disappeared into the night as well did the woman.

—————————— ——————————

**Chapter Ten:** Suzuki's Great Plan

So that's that. Where will things go from here? Will the matchmaking cease and will tension rise when Gohan goes back home? Will everything be forgotten and placed into the past? What about Angela? What is Suzuki's great plan? "At last the bonds that have been holding them together are coming apart! It's the beginning of the end…for the entire planet." (Suzuki.)

A/N: This was a bit shorter to begin with but I went over it and added more scenes than I had planned. It didn't end up like some of the matchmaking chapters with the gang usually do. I know there was a bit OCC about especially in Angela. But as people age, they grow and mature. I admit the whole disaster thing was a bit out of there but a possibility. I'm trying to do some more chapters that have to do with the heart and hopefully something everyone or some people can relate to. Thanks everyone who have reviewed in the past.

Updating days: Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays.

(1) Orion; this is his second appearance in my fanfictions. He's always the smart geeky boy that befriends Gohan and the group. He has a nice personality and very amiable character.

Complete Editing: 11/13/2004

—————————— ——————————

Pervious Chapter's Reviewers:

**Dela****-Vegeta Satan**

PLZ PLZ PLZ WRITE MORE! IM LOVIN IT!

**Luna's Meow**

No problem. Do the same for me if you read my fanfics. And this chapter was good. I thought Gohan would be a little more embarrassed and try to get out of the movie when he realized what was in it, but it was still good enough to be realistic. Sorry if I sound critical, but I just can't think of anything else to say right now.


	10. Suzuki’s Great Plan

**One Heart**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. The plot becomes extremely thick and detailed in this chapter and the ones to follow. I hope you enjoy. :D This took a while but when I went back to reread the chapter before posting it I started to add more details and scenes. In this chapter you learn a little bit about Suzuki and her plans. This chapter was about two weeks late and currently as of three days ago I lost internet access for a while so I uploaded this from my school from a disk. Hope you enjoy, I promise the next chapters will be a bit emotional and in-depth. I'll be updating some other fanfictions inculding: "Forbidden Fruits," "Celebration: DBZ Style," and the lovely "Stolen Kisses," hopefully this december. Also, there will be two new fanfictions added to my current. One for the Christmas hoilday and another,the second one'ssummaries will be inculded in chapter 11. The Christmas fanfiction (Goh/Vid) will be posted sometime this coming week. "Till then.

**Chapter Ten: Suzuki's Great Plan**

Videl slept soundly in her bed. They had a four day weekend starting tomorrow and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Gohan.

"Gohan…" Videl whispered and a wide smile came upon her beautiful face.

Videl's window, which was opened an inch allowed a glittering blue hair to enter. The blue hair drifted slowly until it morphed into a blue feather. The feather then settled upon one of Videl's hands and soon was disappeared into her skin.

Videl moved a bit to the left then to the right. Her body gave off a blue light that turned her skin blue for a moment then it began to fade after a few minutes. Videl turned onto her stomach and muttered something underneath her breath and began to drift into a deeper slumber.

After a few moments Videl began to twist and turn in her sleep. She made small groans and grunts now and then. A little perspiration began to form upon her forehead and her heart began to beat faster. Her body looked flushed, exhausted and her body temperature rose. And just for a moment her ki skyrocketed before it returned to normal.

_Next Day_

Goten blinked and took a deep breath before he knocked on Gohan's apartment door. He hoped Gohan wasn't still mad at him. He waited patiently, which wasn't normally what he usually did.

The door opened and Gohan stood there wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. "Hey, squirt. You're up early. Come on in."

Goten nodded. "k."

"So does mom know you're here? I don't want her to go insane wondering where you are."

Goten grunted, "I can take care of myself, big brother."

"We all know that, but she cares about you Goten."

"She cares about you too, big brother." he whispeared.

"I know,"Gohan gestured to the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"I could go for something light cause I already ate before I came over." He looked at his feet, "I wanted to ask you something. Uhm if that's ok with you."

"Sure, ask away"

(—"Ok_, get to the point and get the whole truth. Remember your line? Yes, I do. Good._" —) Goten thought.

"Uhm, what's love?" Goten looked up finally.

"Love?—"

"—yeah, uhm true love. What is it to you?"

"Let's see. Hum…true love to me? I believe in only one true love. That from the moment you lay eyes on her I'll know it and she'll know it. Just like that. It's like a feeling that if she's happy, you are happy. If she's hurt, you are hurt and you want to do everything to make it all right again. True love doesn't necessarily means physical passion. I believe true love has little to do with the body and more with the soul and heart. And without love the soul withers and dies."

"You're thinking about Videl aren't you?" Goten said softly when he noticed how soft his brother's voice got and the way his face lit up confirmed it. He was speaking like a man that was in love; a man to afraid to utter the words to his beloved, a man who was foolish in Goten's book.

"Uhm," Gohan blushed. "What did you say you'd like to eat?"

"Do you have anything sweet, maybe cookie, Cupcakes, cake?"

"I haven't done much sweet shopping but I do have a few cookies Videl made yesterday."

"Where's Videl?"

"She should be coming over soon."

"Ok, I'll take the cookies to go, please."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna intrude."

"You're not. We were going to watch a movie here and have dinner. You're more than welcome to stay, Goten."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Videl likes you a lot, Goten. Anyone could tell." He grabbed a few bags of popcorn.

(— "Yeah _but she loves you, Gohan. Are you so naïve to see it?_"—) Goten thought.

After a few seconds the doorbell rang and both demi-saiyans knew who it was. "Hey, Goten can you get the door for me?"

"Sure." Goten hopped off the couch and hurried to the door. When he opened the door, he smiled widely. "Hi Videl,"

Videl returned his wide smile with one of her own, "Hey there, I didn't know you'd be here. But it's good to see you, Goten. Can I come in?"

"Sure," He stepped aside and closed the door when Videl entered. "Gohan's in the kitchen making some popcorn. What movie are you guys watching?"

Videl showed him the movie cassette that was in her hand, "Slayer's Revenge, it's supposed to be really scary, romantic and suspenseful all at the same time."

"I can watch, right?"

Videl nodded, "Yeah, if you're allowed."

Goten grinned, "Course I am. I've seen enough blood and stuff like that to last me a lifetime—oops!" Goten abruptly covered his mouth a little too late when he saw Videl's perplexed expression. "Erm, that is to say that…uh…"

"Hey Videl," Gohan entered the room and relief filled Goten's body.

"Hey," Videl kissed his cheek and a light blush formed on the saiyan's face.

"Ewe, come on now. Movie time, please," Goten pretended to whine before he took the bowl of popcorn from his brother's hand. Why did his brother get all goofy and mushy like when he's around Videl, Goten didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You guys aren't going to sit all the way in the back and kiss all through the movie, are you?" Goten asked.

"No way, where's you get that from?" the teens replied.

"Oh nowhere, I just heard teenagers did that. That's all." Goten shrugged.

Goten didn't let their suspicious glares bother him as he pushed the "play" button and took a seat on the couch. Goten frowned. One second you'd guess they're in love and the next they're bashful and claim to be "friends." There had to be a line between friends and "friends." Then again Mai had said they—Gohan and Videl—were friends but a different kind. Goten had looked confused and asked what the difference was. Mai had said they were friends with "special" privileges.

Goten decided he didn't want to know what these "special privileges" where because he had a feeling it had to do with kissing and things like that. Goten's eyes traveled to look at his brother who sat to the left of him.

(—_"Can he be anymore uptight? Kami, I'll never understand."_—) Goten thought.

He'd looked at Videl and found her the same way, nervous and tensed. (—_"Kami, this is what I have to deal with?"_—) Goten grinned. (—_"But I've seen worst. Maybe I should leave them alone. Who knows, maybe they'll get a backbone and take a risk for once. Geez, they've got an entire apartment to themselves. Hello? Can we say "opportunity?" I'll just go to the bathroom and grab a book and wait."_—)

Goten stood up, grabbed a random book which happened to be trigonometry and headed for the bathroom. (—_"I'll be lucky if I'm fifty before I become an uncle if not a father first at this rate; Kami, people these days."_—) Goten thought and he decided this was the last day he'd sneak in to hear one of Bulma and his mother's grandchildren discussions.

"I'm getting too old for this." Goten grumbled and closed the door behind him.

**Satan****City**

Angela sneezed once, then twice. She hadn't been in the attic for years. The attic held all her childhood mementos, all her hopes and dreams laid in this small but dusty room. Her clothes were a bit dirty now and her some of her hair was free from the bondage of the ribbon that tied the long locks of red hair. Angela did her best to ignore those things and concentrated on what she came here for. No matter how silly it maybe, she was on a mission now.

What was this mission? Simple, finding her Mr. Succumbs, her toy bear. He was her only true friend since she could remember. She had on many occasions cried herself to sleep while she hugged him as tight as possible. He was there more times than her mother had. Angela could count on one finger how many times her mother came through for her for unselfish reasons. She'd first received him on the day she returned from the hospital from a small operation.

Angela looked behind a box that seemed to trying block something. There was pink box, correction a box with a beautiful wrapping paper. "I wonder what's in here."

Angela coughed, she hated dust. She opened the box and found it was filled with pictures. She looked through the first two pictures. They were of mother when she was early twenties occurring to the dates on the back.

"Wait…" Angela murmured. The man looked nothing like the man that held her as a baby in the photo album that resided in her bedroom. He looked different somehow. She looked at the date and frowned. This was around the time her mother had given birth to her. Could her so called "real father" not be her father after all? Could this man be who she was looking for all theses years? There was only one way to find out.

**Capsule Corps**

Bulma carried a tray holding two cups of fresh coffee along with two small dishes. One that had sugar and the other had milk. Bulma placed the tray down and added two spoons of sugar to hers and a little milk. Vegeta didn't add anything. He muttered a polite "thank you," then began to drink the coffee. He always liked it strong. No sugar, no milk.

After a brief moment of silence Vegeta finally spoke, "I guess I was slacking. I should have known Mayuka was here."

"Really, how could you know?" Bulma asked as she took a seat across from him.

"Well the legends the elderly told. Unlike you earthlings, the saiyan elders got to the point and didn't defer for hours on end. They talked about Frizea's highest rank soldiers, surprisingly they were mostly women but of the strongest breeds. They had abnormal ki levels and powers. They were normal species from another galaxy when Frieza invaded—this was of course before the saiyans made a deal with him—he took captives and injected some sort of extraterrestrial like substance into their blood stream. From there a mutation occurred within their DNA for it was manipulated from the fluid. There were thousands of them, feisty, powerful and loyal to only themselves, which Frieza found out when half his soldiers were murder by them. They bowed to no one. They were known as "the white crest," Though there are other names most formed by their enemies. It's a rather long and tedious list. Anyways, they were considered even more lethal than the saiyans, which is obviously saying a lot. It was known if you ever foolishly trust them and you'd die. They hated everyone especially humans and saiyans. The word "mercy," was never in their vocabulary." There were more bloodshed then thought possible. It was a game to them, like it was to us as saiyans but with them they took it to a whole new level. I never thought I'd actually se the day to see one up so close but now that I did…I'll never doubt the legend again."

"That really doesn't explain—"

"I'm getting there, don't rush me," Vegeta snapped.

"Oh no, your "highness" I won't dream of rushing you! I'll just simply ignore you if you don't speed this up," Bulma retorted.

Vegeta grunted, "Humph, rude much?"

"I try," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you can tell because of any anomalous behaviors that may occur. Usually they are the cause of it. Such as the "silent killer disease" you and your science friends decided to call it. The strange occurrence of 98 of the world population coming down with an unknown and some may consider it "airborne" disease. The day that buffoon Hercule had died I had saw someone like Mayuka behind a tree. I hadn't paid attention; I wish I had because I probably would have noticed the rose mark that appears on their right wrist. Seeing that Mayuka was destroyed her little friends won't be too happy. They never liked saiyans before and they sure as hell won't like us now. That I am sure."

**Elsewhere**

Goten frowned at his book. Videl had left and nothing had happened. _NOTHING_! This totally sucked! His plan had failed miserably, "Now I know for sure I'll be a father first." Goten grunted. They were meant for each other yet, they hid behind a wall of uncertainty and naivety.

His brother needed a good push to realize not everyone will wait around for the other person to make the next move, "So, I take it the movie went well?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded, "Say Goten, what were you doing in there? You were gone for over two hours."

"Business," Goten shrugged.

"And that business wouldn't happen to do with playing matchmaker? Now would it, Goten?"

"Uhm," Goten avoided his brother's suspicious glare.

"Goten you're getting as bad as mom and Bulma," Goten groaned. "Sometimes things just need to go along on its' own pace."

"For Kami sakes at the pace it's going now I'll be old and gray before my first niece or nephew is born! You'll have to take the kids to see their grandparents at the cemetery!"

"Goten don't be so sarcastic. Mom and dad are in better shape than most kids at my age."

"Well, you need to take risks, Mr. Goody-two-shoes."

Gohan frowned, "But I do take risks."

Goten shook his head, "Not with Videl. And that's something definitely worth the risk! You better start getting a backbone before some jerk comes and sweeps what you have right from underneath of you."

"You're pretty observant for a kid, Goten. But thanks for the advice."

"No problem. I just don't want you and Videl to get hurt. I love you guys a lot and I want a sister, Gohan. You guys deserve to be happy—together," He took his small backpack with him. "Catch you later?"

"Yeah,"

"K, bye Gohan,"

"Bye Goten,"

Goten smiled before climbing the staircase to the roof. From there he checked for any people before taking flight.

**Elsewhere**

Suzuki smirked, "I think it's time to active the first ploy."

"Oh high past time," a masculine voice came from behind her.

"What on earth are you doing here? It seems every time you are around one of us fails. You must be a bad luck pedant or something rather than the good luck you claim to have."

"You wound me, Suzuki. But no, I never claimed to be either good luck or bad luck," He gave her a small smile even though her back was to him. "Perhaps it's the contender who is the one lacking skills and finds it convenient to blame someone else. Wouldn't you agree, Suzuki?"

"Hum, perhaps," She said callously and finally turned. Her eyes glittered with disgust at the sight of him. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have another engagement I must attend to."

"It was a pleasure to speak with you again," He gave her a mockery of a bow.

Suzuki grunted something underneath her breath, "Humph, pleasure my…" he didn't hear the last of it for she was walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the large foyer.

He stood up and smirked. That went well.

**Satan****City**

Angela bit her lower lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She hoped she'd sound as sincere as she felt. Gathering up her wits and courage, she pressed the doorbell. A few moments later Videl stood there looking like she was going out to meet someone.

(—"_Probably with Gohan, humph._"—) Angela thought with a frown. She still couldn't forget the night of the festival and what had happened.

"Angela?"

"Yeah it's me," Angela said.

"Oh uh…come on in," Videl said.

Angela nodded and murmured a "thank you." When she stepped in it was a wonder her mouth didn't drop and hit the floor. It was extravagant in here. Angela had heard many rich kids once they moved out had either been lucky to received money from their parents or where literally left to fend for their own. From the gossip that had been around it was said that Videl had an argument with her father right after her 18th birthday and then the next day Videl had moved out. Everyone could only begin to wonder what the argument was about. Some said it had to do with the Cell Games festival and others said Videl was caught kissing some boy right after her engagement to some Andrew character. Whatever it was about, the servants had found it rather loud and frightening. They seemed quite civil to each other during parties and interviews. Hercule could be overbearing to live with which lead to questions about Videl's mother and the remaining family. Nothing was really investigated after the first two years.

Videl offered Angela a seat and spotted a yellow envelope in her hand.

"It's very beautiful," Angela commented.

Videl had murmured a "thank you," and took a seat on a nearby chair.

It was much bigger than the average apartment. It was like a penthouse. It was furnished with the most up-to-date and fashionable furniture. Angela had noticed that the floor wasn't all covered in white carpeting like Hercule's mansion. All in all, the room gave off a homey and "welcome, come on in," type of vibe. Angela knew she'd feel rather at home except Videl never really liked her and she didn't like Videl that much either. But she guessed that would have to change from what she was going to ask of her.

After a few moments Angela spoke. "I was wondering..." Angela cleared her throat realizing she was sounding rather meek. Angela knew being meek wasn't her and from Videl's suspicious glare she too knew that. "I was wondering." Angela repeated herself with a clearer voice.

"Wondering what?"

Angela could see she was in a hurry, so she decided to get to the point, "I was wondering…" she handed Videl the envelope and Videl began to scan through the pictures.

"I hope I don't sound rude, but why are you showing me these?"

"The man in the pictures, I was wondering if you could get me any information on him."

Videl looked up and her suspicious glare hadn't faded, "Why? Is he a wanted man?"

Videl doubted it. She knew all the wanted people around the globe. It was her job to know everything about them but she didn't remember him. She like her father never forgot a face. Maybe that was one good trait she got from him.

"I don't believe so. But I was wondering if you could find some information about him. Like his name for starters. Oh and if he's still alive, and if so where he lives. Things like that."

"Why?"

"Because I think he maybe my father, Videl" Angela's voice sounded sincerer than either of them thought to be possible.

Videl scanned the pictures once more, "Fine, I'll look into it. There are no guarantees I hope you know."

"I do," Angela nodded.

"Ok then. Come back tomorrow around noon." Seeing doubt and confusing in the redhead girl's eyes she continued, don't worry; I'll still do some more digging after that though."

Relief and joy washed over her, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Angela said.

**Elsewhere**

The woman remained perfectly still. She had opened her eyes a few times but closed them from the lack of energy. She hardly could move her legs or her hands but she moved them just enough to know whether she was tied down or not. She wasn't.

"Where am I?" She doubted if anyone was there could hear her because she could hardly hear herself.

_"Just seems like time just got away from you, hum?" _

The woman groaned in response. She knew the voice but she couldn't remember the name. All she knew was this person was evil. She started to thrash about trying to move herself around. Before long she was being held down by some teen boy and who she supposed was his mother.

"Hold still there Miss. You're still not well enough to be getting up."

She'd trust the new voice for now. She relaxed somewhat but her body remained tensed. Something was wrong; she could sense it, but what?

**Satan****City**

Videl placed down a folder of papers, took a seat and started to read them. The café was a bit busy even for this time of day where most people were at work or something.

A few seats down in the emptier side of the café Suzuki sat with the male she had been speaking to moments before.

"So when does this great plan of yours begin, Suzuki. You've caught my interest, voluntarily or not but I am quite intrigued. How do you plan to bring down the saiyans?" he rolled his eyes, "If there is such a great plan."

Suzuki smirked and took a sip of her coffee, "My dear naïve Torsi, have you not yet figured it out? I'm quite disappointed in you. I guess you're either slipping or your reputation is completely spurious."

Torsi frowned, "Humph."

Suzuki spotted Videl, "See that earthling over there?"

"Pretty at least for a human I guess."

"Not her looks, bonehead. She hangs around with one of those saiyans quite often."

"I doubt they've been intimate, Suzuki. The saiyan's too modest if you ask me."

"I didn't," Suzuki merely chuckled and decided not to comment. "Anyways, he's my first target." She looked at Gohan who was now talking with Videl.

"And you're going to use her to get to him?"

"Exactly," She finished her coffee. "Just wait and see. I'll rid of them one by one, once and for all."

"That will be the day, Su."

"Suzuki," She replied angrily. She snapped her fingers which brought the nearest waiter to their table. "I'd like to order another cup and a few of those chocolate delights."

The waiter nodded and jotted down the order. Suzuki offered him a wink and the waiter walked off blushing.

(— "_I still got it._" —) Suzuki thought happily and ignored Torsi's jealous frown.

Torsi placed his sunglasses back on and looked towards Videl and Gohan who where now leaving, "Can't wait to see this, Su." He mumbled.

_Two Hours Later_

Videl turned to enter the kitchen to get Gohan and herself something to drink. She began to softly hum, something she tended to do when she was working.

Suzuki stood across the street of the apartments. She casually walked across the street and went up the stairs. She stood a few feet away from Videl's apartment and sensed both of them where alone. Suzuki narrowed her eyes until they began to glow.

Videl's own eyes began to turn a bright red which caused her to she dropped the two glasses which fell and shattered.

"Excellent," Suzuki smirked when she heard the sound of the glasses and replaced her sunglasses on and vanished.

"Videl," Gohan came racing in. "You ok?"

When her eyes returned to their normal blue hue, Videl plastered on a fake smile.

She sounded utterly jovial, "Just fine, I just dropped these glasses. That's all. No need to get all worked up about. I'll just clean this up and get some more," She smiled once more. "Why don't you get started and I'll grab us those drinks, k?"

Gohan hesitated but eventually nodded, "O—oh ok, if you're sure."

Videl grinned, "I'm sure."

Gohan eventually left but he felt a bit unease. Videl looked at the clock, it was about four o' clock.

"Plenty of time to lie in my lover's arms," Videl said to herself. Videl grinned deviously and stood up. The glasses forgotten, she poured out some wine and made a quick trip to the hallway to turn up the thermostat, "Ready or not saiyan, here I come."

Fifthteen mintues had gone by as Gohan read through the papers in his hands and a few that rested on the table in front of him. Gohan looked up, where was Videl? Gohan placed the papers down.

Videl entered the room and found it empty. Before she had time to react, she felt two hands grabbed her waist spin her around and then her lips met up with another pair. Videl felt like her knees would give out anytime now for the kiss made her feel weak and wonderful.

When the kiss ended Gohan held her and felt her tense for a second, "Afraid?"

"No, but maybe you should be," Videl said. But instead of waiting for him to reply, Videl kissed him. This kiss unlike the one from before was hot and possessive. Videl was delighted to discovery he desired and needed her as much as she did for him.

Suzuki stood outside the apartment, "Perfect." She murmured.

"I still don't get—"

"Clam it, dimwit!" Suzuki shoved Torsi from the window.

Gohan's hands pulled her closer to his body, Videl curled her arms around his neck, consciously pressing her soft body onto his. Desire began to wrap itself around the two teenagers.

Suddenly her tongue slipped out to taste him with a teasing lick. The intimate touch undid him. Gohan broke away, his arms gently holding Videl a few inches from him, his lungs taking in short, shaky breaths.

"Let's slow this down," he whispered. "I can hardly control myself around you—"

"You don't need to control yourself," Videl licked her lips. "I love you. And I want you." Videl unbuttoned her small jacket. She began to unbutton her shirt as well leaving the demi-saiyan breathless with need.

His voice was no higher than a whisper, "You're like some mystic ethereal being, too beautiful to touch."

"Don't say that," Videl reached for his hands. "All I want you to do is love me."

"You're an impatient girl."

Videl smiled deviously, "Maybe I am."

"Videl," he noticed the smile and the sudden change in her attitude. "I said we should slow this down."

Videl laughed and tilted her head to the side and spoke in a teasing manner, "Oh? Is that so? Are you afraid, Gohan? Is that it?"

"No, that is not it," Gohan replied.

Videl matched each of his retreating steps, "Good. Because I believe I've waited long enough. Don't you?"

"We hardly know each other and isn't it a bit early for us?"

By the time Gohan had realized he had ran out of space he went backwards falling right into the couch. Within that very instance he found Videl on top of him seductively licking her lips.

Videl lowered her lips until they were inches from his, "Do you think you have enough patience to teach me?"

"—Gohan!"

Startled, Videl jumped off the saiyan seconds before Chichi and Bulma came in followed by their sons.

"Hello," Videl smiled.

Gohan blinked. He was still lying on the couch in the same awkward position until he received a confused look from his mother and Bulma. Quickly he sat up, "Hey, guys. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Oh it was a spur of the moment," Chichi explained holding the key in her hand. "We were in the city getting Trunks and Goten some new clothes for the winter and there was this major sale going at the mall. I bought you this outfit and we decided to come over before we left to go to the mall at West City. So here we are."

Gohan nodded.

From the corner of his eyes he watched Videl. She was acting as if what had just happened didn't happen. And from the flush upon both their cheeks it was obvious that it wasn't some dream.

**Elsewhere**

"That's your _GREAT_ plan? For _her_ to seduce _him_, hum?" Torsi yelled. "What type of plan is _that_?" he didn't give her time to reply so added sarcastically, "Great plan, bravo Suzuki. He'll be so into it he won't even put up a fight. Even a level 1 could have come up with that plan!"

Suzuki frowned she hated it when he got the upper hand, "Maybe I underestimated him."

"_You think_?" Torsi snapped.

Ignoring him she continued, "I could hypnotize him myself into doing the work for me," Her eyes lit up. "Yes, and he's just stupid enough to do it too! Perfect."

"Who—_what_—what's perfect? Who's stupid?"

"Never mind dummy, come watch a genius at work."

"As if I have a choice." He muttered before he was pulled into a green portal that lead back to Earth, specifically Satan City.

**Satan****City**

Suzuki reappeared; her hair, now black and fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes were no longer golden but emerald. She wore a simple but professional looking outfit completed with a briefcase filled of forged documents.

She tossed a few locks to the side and caught a few male admirers in the process, "Humans are so easy to impress. They haven't seen the half of it, yet."

She arrived at the gate, looking around she vanished and reappeared before the door to the mansion, "Fancy home." Suzuki pulled her hair into an elegant but simple French bun and added a shade of burgundy-colored lipstick to her lips. Looking at her compact mirror she smiled with approval.

She pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to be answered.

"Hullo Mr. Satan." Suzuki said and plastered on a wide bright smile.

Hercule returned her smile. "Uhm—hello, and who do I have the pleasure to be speaking with?"

"Ami Fiji at your service, Mr. Satan," she said and shook his hand. "I do believe we talked previously on the telephone."

"Oh yes, I'm still unsure of what you're here about. You were very vague about it and I don't seem to remember."

"Oh you will." Suzuki entered the large parlor. "Now where shall we discuss this?"

"Erm follow me." Hercule said.

After a few moments Hercule slapped the portfolio of pictures onto the table. "This can't—I refuse—how on earth—what the hell is going on here?"

"I believe your daughter is dating—"

"I _know_ she's at the age where dating is common but—but with _that_ skinny _nerd_ boy? I won't allow. I _forbid_ it!"

"We do have some," Suzuki blushed. "Some pictures of them being intimate."

After seeing a few Hercule threw them across the room. "After all I've done for that—that child she'd do this to me of all people. I can't believe it!"

"oh but you must for pictures don't lie, Mr. Satan."

He nodded. "B—But what can I do?"

"Obviously, Mr. Satan, you are still alive and she can't get her inheritance her mother left her until she reaches age 21 or of your approval. Besides you are Hercule are you not? With a twist of your finger you could have her back home under your parental eyes and away from that boy's apartment. I mean you could dig up something, right? Make her believe it's a life or death situation, which it may become if necessary. Surely there must be some other man you wouldn't mind your daughter marrying. Is there not?"

"Well, to be honest—"

"Hullo, Mr. Satan."

Hercule turned and saw Andrew. He had blonde highlights and wore one of the most expensive designer suits.

"Hello, Andrew, always got one of the best fashion senses of your time, eh. So glad to see you are better. It such a tragedy you were in a burning building. Well you are safe and that's what matters."

"Indeed. Now if you're interested, Videl and I could marry as we had planned before my injuries. I believe she shall easily warm up to me."

"Splendid," Hercule beamed. But he paused. Something wasn't right. He felt it but he chose to foolishly ignore it. Something told him not to trust Andrew but it was too vague for him to grasp, "But—"

"No buts, dad. I'm fine," Andrew smirked. "I'll take good care of your sweet pea. Honest."

The uneasy feeling started up again, but it got worse, "Andrew…"

"And besides, if you don't "my friends" as you know them will make sure your business life doesn't run so smoothly. We wouldn't want Videl to find out what type of man her father really is. If I get caught I'm taking you down with me, Hercule. Remember that. If you don't obey my wishes then I'll just have to have you and Videl removed. By then I'll be married to her, a part of the family and all of the money will be my inheritance."

"You can't do that!" Hercule snapped.

"Now, now…don't fight," Suzuki said. Suzuki stood in front of Hercule, grabbed him close enough as if to kiss him, then she opened her mouth. A red mist came from her mouth; the mist was completely invisible to humans. Her eyes began to glow red and so did Hercule's. She slowly released him and took a step back, "Oh but _I_ believe just did."

"What did you—what happened to—?" Andrew backed away looking terrified and confused.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going?" Suzuki turned to Andrew and snapped her fingers. The young man collapsed to the floor with a "thud, She grabbed her things and patted Hercule's left cheeks, "Better shake a leg, Hercule." She stepped over Andrew's body and casually walked out of the mansion.

Moments later, Andrew regained consciousness lying in the middle of the living room floor.

Andrew sat up, blinked and rubbed his head. He looked around the now empty room and grumbled, "How did I get here?"

_…The Next Day_

**Satan****City**

Angela looked at the portfolio Videl handed her. This was it. This would tell her who she was.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Angela said as her hands shook.

Videl shrugged, "You can open it or not. It's up to you."

"My mother had avoided me like the plague when I first found the pictures. She'd make lame excuses or even trip and break one of her heels of her designer shoes just to get away. But then I'll never know until I find out. It's just that I never had the best relationship with my mother and the image of her and that mystery man was the only thing that kept me going. And here's my chance to know my missing piece so I finally will know who I am other than Angela Vulgar."

(— "_No crap, bonehead!_ _What is with these stupid humanoids? I have much more important things to deal with than hear her babble on and on!_"—) Videl thought.

"If you'll excuse me I have to get going. I have a term paper due tomorrow," Videl lied. "Nice talking with you."

"Yeah ok," Angela looked up and saw that Videl was gone.

"She just disappeared," Angela blinked.

_Outside the Café_

Sitting outside at one of the Pizza parlor's tables Suzuki sat idly watching the city. The place where her emperor would be; her blue hair was pinned up in the latest style and she wore the most flattering outfit any woman would want to own. Sensing him, she held up a newspaper to cover her appearance as Gohan passed her by. She had lowered her ki to an average human to insure her identity remained secret.

(—"_up until his death that is._"—) Suzuki added mentally. She wanted to see his face when he died, no she wanted to see him suffer and to be the last thing he saw before she erased him from existence.

Suzuki peered over the newspaper. She'd make sure Videl didn't fail her this time. She'd be damned if she'd let the saiyan find out so soon in the game. He looked so confused, that was good. The more games they played with him the more confused he'll be when the finally showed up to see him meet his demise.

She took a sip of her latté and a smirk formed upon her lips, "This is too easy."

"Hey baby, what's a cute chick like you doing out here all by yourself?" the man was large, repulsive and smelled of alcohol. "Boyfriend stood you up?"

"Get out of my face."

"I can't hear you," he grinned widely. "Come on I'll show you a good time. A girl like you needs protection."

"Protection my ass, the only protection I need is from boneheads like you!"

"Aww, I like you," The large man grabbed her latté and swallowed it down. Suzuki clenched her fist. She promised she wouldn't give herself away, she promised! He gave her a wide grin and he must have thought that would make up for the three missing teeth.

"Come on lady, a girl at your age needs a man," His hands ran through Suzuki's hair, the thing she loved the most about herself, the thing that made her who she was. The thing that made her unique, the thing she swore if touched she'd kill, _especially_ if a mortal touched _her_!

(— "Grr, _to hell with promises!_" —) Suzuki thought.

"You vile, conceited bastard! You have _five_ seconds to get the hell _away_ from _me_ or _you'll_ be _sorry_." She said coldly. Her voice was no higher than a whisper and her eyes flared with her clear distain for him. She was oblivious to the gather crowd who wisely kept their distance but couldn't resist looking and listening.

"Aren't you sweet, threatening me? I like 'em feisty."

(— "_The ignoramus brute!_" —) Suzuki thought. She wanted to strangle him, she wanted to kill him!

She chose to ignore the next comment which was about her hair. If he hadn't been smart enough and not have touched her hair and was a member of the white crest, only _then_ would she had forgiven him. But he was neither. She didn't have time for him but she wanted to teach these humans a thing or two about who was in charge, "One."

"Who do you think you are little missy?"

"Two,"

"Three,"

The group watched and wondered what she'd do to the cocky man. He was a notorious and famous bounty hunter who'd never yield to anyone, especially a woman! What did she have over him? He probably had a gun or a knife. What would this twenty-year old have?

"Four,"

"Five," her eyes snapped open.

Gohan turned around when he heard a large explosion and saw people running and screaming. They all ran around, some in circles and others ran in nearby taxi cabs. He was sure none of them ever ran as fast as they did. But what caused it? He wasn't sure. When he saw the police he decided not to investigate, they'd grow suspicious since he'd been around crime scenes before. Helping or not he'd get an earful from the new chief and he doubt his mother wanted to waste time cursing the woman out again for the third time this week.

Three police cars and the ambulance came to a halt before the now cleared street. The chief gaped at the scene of the bounty hunter lying in a pool of blood. The man wasn't dead but he was damn close to being. No bullets or anything of this world could have given him such a serve wound. The other officers felt a bit queasy at the sight and found themselves turning slightly green by even the smallest of glances. It was neatly done and from what she gathered from frightened witness a young woman and merely glared at the man and he fell and from what she could see was he had eternal bleeding as well.

Suzuki had changed her disguise; she had short brown hair and almond-colored eyes. She had the appeared of a child no older than fifteen.

She frowned, (— "_Damn bastard. I should have killed him, one less human to deal with. Oh well, can't have it your way all the time._" —)

Suzuki caught sight of Gohan and a smirk formed upon her lips. Perfect, he was heading home. She vanished after acknowledgement this but she was unaware she was being watched.

In the alley a female's figure stood. From the sun you could barely see her indigo eyes glistening with rage. "Looks like Suzuki's up to her old tricks again. She's using a human to get to the saiyan. Well Suzuki it's been fun but your games over." She stepped back into the dark depths but her rage hadn't faded. If anything it glowed hotter.

Gohan held two bags of small amount of food. He had the rest in a capsule. He had to tell the cashier he was having a wedding because her expression though shocked at first was priceless. Gohan headed over to the intersection and crossed when the light changed for pedestrians. He turned his attention back to his thoughts back to Videl.

(— "_I just don't get it. One second she's herself than the next she's—she's…I don't know whether to call her hormonal or not. I guess it's normal but I don't think...it would be wise to avoid her as best as I can for a bit._"—) Gohan thought as he opened the door to his apartment.

When he opened the door he saw Videl relaxing in the couch. "Ho—how'd you?"

Videl held up a small key, "You gave it to me a while back, remember?"

"Oh," he said nervously and he slowly began to look around the room.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pounce on you again. I was only teasing," She stood up. "You promised me that today you'd show me around at Mt. Pazou."

"I—I did?" it came out no higher than a squeak. Realizing this Gohan tried to speak normally,

Gohan blushed, "Erm r—right, would just give me a second?"

Videl smiled, "Sure. Oh Gohan, you need to relax a bit. You're so tense. Lighten up."

"Oh but I am relaxed," Gohan lied and gave her a weak smile. He wasn't sure—no he _knew_ if she did what she did earlier he would not be asking her to stop, but to continue. Feeling his face heat up, he knew instantly that he was blushing again. He grabbed his keys and a dyno-cap from his white box that was in his back pocket, "L—let's get going."

"K," Videl smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Gohan lead the way after closing the door and the two walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. The two were unaware of Hercule's watchful eye as they hopped into the car. Hercule was seated in his car a few blocks down with a pair of binoculars.

He had to get out of here fast, before his daughter noticed him. Exhaling in disgust, Hercule tried to banish the disturbing image he'd just witnessed of his innocent Videl emerging from Gohan's apartment where he'd watch her disappear the night before.

Seeing the passionate way she'd thrown her arms around the Son kid left no doubt in Hercule's mind what had gone on inside the apartment all night. His hands were wrapped around the steering wheel, clenched so tightly his knuckles turned red.

"I won't let her fall sweet Kikya. I won't," he imagined his wife as she was so many years ago.Hercule knew if she was alive she'd be just as beautiful as the day he met her over twenty years ago. Videl looked so much like her. He hadlost Kikya but he wasn't going to lose Videl too. Not to anyone, especially that nerd! "I may have failed before but I'll be damn if I let it happen again." Hercule's expression remainedeven more serious than before, "I do this for you, my love."

He saw them kissed right before the car took off. Hercule's face became abright redbefore he took a few small but deep breaths to remain calm, or as calm as he could get.

He scowled, "I hope you enjoyed my daughter, you young bastard," he muttered. "Because I promise, when you come back I'll have already arrang everything so she'll never want to see you again." Without another word he reversed and sped off in the opposite direction.

**Mt.****Pazou**

The two teenagers spent about an hour traveling about the beautiful area. They had even packed a glorious picnic which they enjoyed about fifteen minutes ago. The weather was nice with a few soft breezes and a clear sky. The sun was bright and it was warm.

"It's so beautiful," Videl exclaimed. She twirled about like a child who never knew of such wonders. Her cheeks were a bit flushed but she looked so happy and very much alive.

"Yeah, it really is," Gohan said. She was right; it looked extremely beautiful during the sunny days especially when you had someone special with you. He loved it when she was happy but he loved it more when he's the one that made her happy.

Videl's eyes lit up as she turned to face Gohan, "Come with me. I want to show you something." She grabbed his hands and tugged him along.

Gohan blinked, "Wait, Videl hold up. Where are you taking me?"

Videl giggled, "Heh, it's a surprise. You'll like it, I promise."

Gohan nodded but that unease feeling started to come again as they went deeper and deeper into the woods. It seemed like forever since they had last seen the open meadow. All they saw was nothing but trees and more trees. Gohan felt a chill go through him, he sensed something evil and he didn't want Videl to get hurt.

Videl frowned when she saw Gohan wasn't paying any attention for the last few minutes. Smiling Videl said, "Oh don't give up now it's just a little bit further. Come on Gohan kun."

"I think this is far enough, Videl." He said sternly and Videl instantaneously stopped pulling him.

"You're such a party-pooper," Videl pouted and placed her hands upon her hips. He could see she was only teasing and after a few seconds she turned her back to him.

Gohan blinked, "What's gotten into you?"

Videl whorled around, "I love you," she caught the demi-saiyan off guard as kissed him.

_(— "V-Videl._"—) Gohan thought and closed his eyes. A portal surrounded the two teenagers as their feet began to leave the ground.

"This looks great!" Goku began to eat as many things that could fit in his mouth at a time.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Vegeta try some of these," Bulma suggested and handed her husband some dessert. "It's my mother's latest recipe. She's planning on publishing a book someday. She wants to get your opinion and Goku's too. Chichi and I love it, how about you Goku?"

"I love it," Goku said and grabbed another plate then another, "Sushi, rice cakes…yummy…ooohhh and I love this thing too. So much to eat! I love it all! Kami, I love picnics." He reached to grab for another plate filled with some sweet desserts that he especially adored.

Goku's eyes snapped open. He felt Gohan and Videl's ki being masked by some force he had never felt before. He looked at Vegeta who nodded, he had sensed it too.

Goku and Vegeta noticed their wives were nowhere to be found and they both found it strange. They decided it would be best to check this out before Chichi and Bulma returned. As they got closer their view of the situation became clearer.

(— "_Just a little bit further._" —) Videl thought, "Gohan kun, come with me now…we'll be so happy."

(— "_I knew this would work. He's so much in love with the human he can't fight the portal. In any other situation he could easily break it. Saiyans, humph they're so weak._" —) Suzuki thought as she watched from afar.

She smirked, "He's almost there! Almost—"

"—GOHAN!" Goku yelled. The yell had broken off Videl's concentration and the two teens went hurtling down to the soft grass below.

"NO!" Suzuki yelled angrily.

"—MEOW!"

Goku and Vegeta looked above them and saw two figures descending towards them at a rapid pace. Before they could identify them they had vanished. Within that same moment, before the two saiyans a dust of cloud appeared and from that their wives appeared, and they didn't look too happy.

"Leaving without a "goodbye"? How naughty, Goku. I thought you had better manners than that," Chichi smirked.

"It's a saiyan thing. Saiyan's are known for their rudeness, isn't that right Vegeta?" Bulma's dark voice was the same as her friend, "Guess we'll have to teach you two a lesson, won't we Chichi."

Chichi only nodded and their smirks became wider.

Goku blinked, "Chichi, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I've never felt so alive, saiyan." Chichi answered.

"I think that maybe the two need to lie down. I'll go get a doctor to see you because you're acting kind of strange."

"Maybe this is who we really are. Maybe this is what we really are and you saiyans were too dumb to see it!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta could see her teeth were strangely sharp.

"Humph, enough small talk," Chichi said. She and Bulma took a few steps forward and their eyes started to glow.

(— "_Get rid of these saiyans for me._" —) Suzuki thought and the words were transmitted into the two females' minds. They nodded and Suzuki's eyes returned to normal.

"Well while they're keeping _those_ monkeys busy, I must find a way to get the last one," Suzuki folded her arms. "Saiyans are too devoted to their mate, that's their downfall. They'd never hurt their women but their women will sure as hell hurt them. Especially with the ki booster I gave them."

Chichi and Bulma charged after their mates. Goku and Vegeta easily blocked their attacks to some degree. With every block, the females attacked more vigorously than before.

Goku jumped out of the way, "We can't hurt them, Vegeta. I think they're possessed."

"Hump, great job, Einstein, it would have taken me years to figure that one out," Vegeta sarcastically retorted.

"You don't need to be so sarcastic you know. Besides what we need to figure out is how they're getting possessed!"

Suzuki picked up Videl and tossed her good amount. Checking the girl wasn't harmed by the throw, she turned to see the young saiyan starting to move. She stood a few feet from Gohan and when he opened his eyes her eyes began to glow.

"Your finally awake, sleepyhead," Suzuki beamed. Her disguise was perfect and it led the saiyan into believing it was Videl. Her voice, everything sounded and looked like her. "Do you remember what happened? I don't." she sounded so innocent and completely confused.

Gohan looked up, "I remembered some light—a green light…but that's all I remember."

"Oh good—I mean how _awful_," She approached him. His eyes told her the truth, he remembered more but he wasn't going to spill.

(— "_Well then saiyan, looks like your end has finally come_." —) Suzuki thought.

Goku looked above Chichi's headand grimaced, "Looks like I found the source."

Vegeta looked at where he was looking, "Guess so."

"What are you looking at?" Chichi and Bulma growled. "Your fight's with me!"

Goku dodged a kick and replied, "I believe I know that, Chi."

Suzuki paused and saw Videl was regaining consciousness again. Suzuki growled. She was so close. (— "_You better do it right, or I'll destroy you!!_"—)

"Yes," Videl nodded and looked up. Suzuki had vanished when Gohan wasn't looking and she reappeared a few miles in the sky; however her control upon the three females continued.

Videl staggered to where Gohan was. Her vision was a bit burly and she vaguely remembered whatever happened before she became unconscious. She felt dizzy, nauseated and a bit confused. She felt strange and tired. But Suzuki's warning still rang loudly in her brain.

Videl noticed her vision was becoming bleaker and bleaker and not the type of darkness that came upon someone when they were about to faint. She felt lightheaded and the sick feeling in her stomach only grew worse and not better. When she hit the ground and in the distance she could smell the familiar but soothing smell of fresh grass.

Suzuki slapped her forehead and muttered something underneath her breath. The girl didn't have enough energy left after the failing portal arrangement. She should have planned for this but she hadn't. She could just imagine Torsi laughing with the other members of the silver crest.

(— "_It was far harder to get the two older ones on my side since their bonds to their mates are so strong. Such a bond would most likely break my control over them shortly. Oh well, the young saiyan and his mate has yet to form a complete bond which makes it easier to control either one as much as I please. But controlling the human is much easier and more fun to watch. But I doubt they'll figure it out and if they do, well by then I'll have all the portals open._"—) Suzuki thought.

After waiting a few more minutes she saw Videl had finally regained enough energy to retry the plan and the saiyan looked a bit out of it to fight it. Muttering a curse underneath her breath, Suzuki decided not to let this minor setback get to her. She sat in a tree a few miles away but as soon as she got comfortable, Torsi appeared beside her.

"Looks like I'm not late. The fireworks are still going," He leaned over to kiss her but he faced a hand holding a ki blast instead of her lips.

"_I_ won't do _that_ if _I_ were _you_ Torsi," Her voice remained cold as it always was when she was around him. "Trust me."

He chuckled and back away. His large grin never left his face, "Ok _next_ time."

**BOOM**

"Don't hold your breath." She dusted herself off while Torsi coughed. His face was bruise and a bit burnt. His once green hair was now black and frizzled.

"_Thanks_ for the _warning_!" he snapped.

She turned and faced him smiling sweetly, "You're welcome."

**Satan****City**

Angela stepped out of the town house and held back some tears. She never felt so humiliated!

She had opened the folder with good intentions and look what happened! Sure, she didn't expect him to greet her with open arms but she had _wished_. Oh how she had wished. His words still echoed in her mind making her feel sick and disgusted.

_"You thought," he laughed harshly. "You thought! There's more to life than just thinking missy! You're not my daughter. Nor shall you ever be! That was my old life. I have a family now and I wish that you'd leave. I have better things to do than hang around with some snooty brat who has a mother who'd sleep with anything that's masculine! Go home kid, your not wanted here."_

Angela winced. Though she tried, she couldn't help the few sniffs that came after. She didn't ask for much, she just wanted to be loved. It was the one important thing she could ever want. The one thing that made her jealous of other kids who had their parents; that one thing she held onto from the very moment was abruptly shattered right before her eyes. Never before had she felt so miserable and irritated at the same time. Angela bit her lip; maybe her mother was right after all! Angela looked up into the sky. How could she face her mother with the knowledge that she failed! Her mother would never let her live it down. Angela decided she'd walk. She'd take the long way home and come up with some lie—_any_ lie!

Dejected, Angela looked down and felt a tear fall past her cheeks and onto the side walk where she spotted an envelope with her name on it. Angela paused. Resting upon it was a white rose. Curious, she bent down and retrieved the two items. She knew they hadn't been there before because she would have spotted them on her way here.

She opened the letter and it read: I'm here for you.

Angela blinked back a few tears. Who was here for her? She looked closely at the writing and realized it looked very familiar to the one she received earlier that week.

_Angela looked at the letter the butler had handed her with the rest of her mail. One specific letter had caught her eyes even though it was right under her weekly subscriber. She wondered who it was from. When she opened it she began to scan the paper that resided within it. As she neared the end Angela felt her cheeks flush. The poem was short but sweet. It made her melt with joy that she had never experience. A joy she never experienced with past boyfriends. _

_As she turned it over Angela asked, "Who are you?" She felt silly asking the letter knowing it couldn't answer back. Then she noticed something was written on the back it read: I'm a friend. It was as if they read her mind!_

It had to be the same person, but who was it?

**Next Time:**

_Hearts to break and Hearts to mend_…

Who's Angela's secret admirer? What will happen to Angela when she meets her admirer? Does she know him or is he some sort of a stalker? Will the saiyans break their mates free from Suzuki's grasp before it's too late? If so are there any consequences? What is Hercule planning to do now while he's under Suzuki's control? But, is he truly under her control or is he planning on his own freewill? Why can't Hercule remember Andrew and what is Mayuka's ultimate plan?

* * *

**Past Reviews:**

**SSJ3MysticGohan**

Once again, Awesome chapter. a few tips, try not to change from Gohan/Videl to Angela to Suzuki so quickly. Try to get it in an even pattern. That's all for now.

**

* * *

**

**Neko Girl**

Nice story can't wait for more. I'm in the process of reading chapter nine. Again, nice story.

* * *

**Chichi Briefs**

Great chapter as always. Can't wait for chapter ten!


	11. Hearts to break Part I

**One Heart**

A/N: It's been a long, long time since I updated anything. I don't own DBZ, this would have been uploaded long time ago but I went back and fixed some grammatical errors and added a bit more content. Also there will be some craziness is in this chapter but also some rivalry and romance of course. Also Angela's secret admirer's revealed and we get another look at Suzuki.

Chapter 12: Hearts to break and hearts to mend

It was late at the Son house. Goku and Chichi were asleep and Goten was sleeping over at Capsule Corps. It was a tradition since the boys could speak that they would spend one weekend at Goten's then another weekend at Trunks' and so forth. This was however not entirely the boys' idea but mostly their parents who wanted some "alone time."

Gohan sat at the table that resided in his bedroom and began to near the end of a large textbook. The topic was boring but he read it anyways. Reading certain books generally made him fall asleep since he was a kid but it wasn't helping lately. He had expected himself to fall asleep when he reached the 300 page mark but he passed that and was on page 785. His eyes were started to hurt but he didn't get any sleepier.

He was just about to give up when he heard some type of noise coming from his window. At first he ignored the noise but it soon got louder and louder. It got loud enough to almost wake his parents. Closing the book, he went over towards the window. He opened the window and came nose to nose with Videl.

"—Videl?" Gohan frowned, the woods were dangerous during this time of night "It's late, and it's almost midnight."

It was Videl's turn to frown, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to see you."

"Good," she smiled. "Aren't you at least going to invite me in?"

"Erm, yeah," he moved out of the way and as soon as she got in he closed back the window. "What are you doing here? It's late."

"I know, I was still hoping you were still awake. And as it so happens you are. I hope I didn't wake you though."

"Not at all,"

Videl noticed a large book resting on the table with piles of paper and Gohan's laptop, "Getting a head start on your term paper?"

"Something like that I guess," he saw the box in one of her arms and looked up to see her looking at him expecting him to do something, "Am I suppose to guess what's in the box?"

"No. You're supposed to close your eyes." Videl said. When Gohan did she placed the box on the table beside the book. Suspiciously, Videl glanced over her shoulder, "Don't peek, ok?"

Gohan nodded but he sensed she hadn't stopped looking at him so he used his hands to cover his closed eyes. Satisfied, the young woman proceeded to open the blue box on the table very quietly and carefully.

"Ok, open them," Videl said after about a minute passed.

Gohan opened his eyes and saw beautiful cake that held a single blue-colored candle on top-center. On the cake itself it read: Happy Birthday, Gohan Kun!

Videl blushed when he looked back up at her, "I know it's not your birthday for a couple of months but I...but I couldn't wait. And I wanted to do something special. Make a wish."

Gohan smiled before he made a wish and blew out the candles. When that was done he stood up. He stood only a few inches from Videl, "I've been making this same wish for over seven years now...but now I don't have to…" he saw Videl looked completely confused by his words. Kami he loved her eyes, so filled with emotions. "…Because she's standing right here in front of me."

She stared at him and her eyes sparkled with such happiness and then without further ado, he kissed her.

**Satan Mansion**

It was about nine in the morning. Suzuki sat on a nearby chair; legs crossed and wore a professional looking outfit with her hair in a simple bun. Her briefcase rested on the dinning room table as she sipped upon some hot tea.

Suzuki smiled casually at Hercule, "Believe me, Hercule darling, Videl will come around. What sensible girl would leave all _this_ for that?"

"You're right," Hercule leaned back in the touch with his glass of wine. Then he shot up, "B-But what if she's not a sensible girl? I mean she is—"

"Calm down, calm down sweetie, I'm sure you're worrying over nothing. My Tellez—"

"_You_ have _children_?"

"Good heavens, _no_! Can't stand those little things—" she flushed, "Erm…though Videl is far from being bratty or anything like that. Now let's get to work and stop this affair. We must be descent, we wouldn't want Videl running off and eloping right under our noses, now would we?"

Hercule shook his head.

"Good," Suzuki beamed. "Oh yes, and more tea, servant."

Cahokia bit her lip to control her tongue; instead she managed a low mutter and walked to the kitchen. She ignored the rude comment that the woman had said moments later about her attitude. That woman was so—so—and yet she was so familiar. She mentally shook her head, she probably saw the woman on a magazine cover. She's beautiful after all and had a fit enough body to have all near and far come running.

**Son House**

After taking a shower and getting dress, Gohan headed down for breakfast. Goten was finishing up his meal by the time Gohan entered the kitchen. Goten said " hi" to Gohan before heading off to the living room with one hundred zeni bill in hand. Gohan took out a few plates and began to place some food on them. After a while he noticed his parents were giving him inquisitive looks every chance they got to the point that it was getting annoying. They continued to do it even as he was eating which made him feel a bit nervous.

Finally, Chichi spoke with a small smirk upon her lips, "So last night—"

Mortified and embarrassed, Gohan exclaimed, "Oh kami, you weren't—were you guys _spying_ on me?"

"_No way_, we just wanted to know—"

"Are you prying mom?" Gohan asked.

Chichi frowned, "All right, never mind." She pouted.

When Gohan sat at the table with his food, his father slide closer to him. Usually when he did that he was either going to ask for some of your food or sneak a piece of it into his plate. Surprisingly neither happened, "Now I know we never had "the talk," but I assumed with all the sexual and graphical stuff all over the place you'd kind of get an idea. But let me tell you, it has _nothing_ to do with a bird and a bee! Kami the things people say to mislead a man. If I had known—"

Gohan frowned, "It's a metaphor dad."

Goku pouted, "Oh right. I knew that, I'm not stupid, Gohan," he smiled, "Anyways, we males will never completely understand the fair sex—kami we know we try but we learned to give in because we'll never understand women. Too complicated—however that's why we're so captivated by them."

"Uhm dad…the point?"

"Don't wait until you're over _forty_ to mate, man—!" Goku blurted out causing his wife to fall over. Goku blinked but eventually continued."—though we're saiyans and we're better than those human males in many ways i.e. fighting, mating, food consuming and so forth… the real important stuff. _Anyways_, it doesn't mean we're _that_ great of swimmers that—"

"_DAD_, I'm what, 18 now?—"

"—I know, you're just 18—"

"—Do you really have such a lack of faith in me?—"

"—and we don't have _that_ little amount of faith in you, but better safe than sorry."

"It's a good thing he wasn't around girls for such a long time, then we'd be worried like shit—erm anyways, always be _safe_ and don't take chances." Chichi murmured and took another sip of her tea.

Gohan blinked, "Where are you guys getting at? You just come out of nowhere and start talking about last night then animals then to whatever you're talking about—"

"—sex,"

Gohan blushed, "Thanks for the clarification dad.." Gohan looked at the kitchen clock and looked relieved. "But I got to go."

"Meeting Videl?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Videl," Gohan frowned. "Why?"

"No reason," Chichi jumped out of her chair and was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Go on, get! Have fun, oh but _not_ too much _fun_. Ok? Love you. Be safe. Dinner will be ready at 5. No, I'm not trying to get rid of you, sweet heart. Have a nice day with Videl, ok? Bye!" Chichi said and literally threw the boy out and closed the door behind her.

After a moment Goku whispered, "I thought we agreed that we were going to be _discreet_ about this."

"_I_ was being discreet."

"Sure you were," he replied sarcastically.

**Satan Mansion**

Hercule looked at his watch for the hundredth time just as Cahokia passed him by announcing the arrival of Suzuki's underneath her breath. She turned and scowled at his gleeful expression, "Sir if I maybe so bold, is this what you really want…for Videl?"

Hercule looked at her and held her by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Never believe this is what I wanted. I love my daughter more than life itself, but she leaves me with no choice."

Cahokia opened her mouth to disagree but clamped her mouth shut when Suzuki entered with a cheerful, "Hello, hello!"

Glowering at the woman, she took her leave. Suzuki smiled wickedly, "Poor dear. We might have to get rid of her."

"She's been our maid for years, Suz. Also, she's like family."

"Oh Hercule, don't be so naïve. Don't trust anyone but me. I know what you want and what you need. Never forget that," she walked away but paused for a moment. "And the name's Suzuki, not Suz, k?"

Hercule nodded.

Videl grunted just before she rang the doorbell. She was supposed to meet Gohan at eleven and she was already five minutes late. She needed at least ten minutes to get to their meeting place and this wasn't helping.

Jok opened the door and was greeted by a somewhat pleasant and irritated "hello," before Videl stormed into the living room leaving the man baffled.

Hercule looked up when he heard Videl's footsteps, but Suzuki merely smirked behind her magazine. "I see you're in a hurry," Hercule said when he saw her putting on her coat and sneakers in a haste.

Videl curtly nodded and chose to ignore the woman who sat a few feet from her.

"(—_Humph, probably another one of those cheap floozy girlfriends of his._—)" Videl thought.

"We hardly talk father, I thought we decided to keep communication to a great minimum since I left," Videl said.

"Indeed. Well, it's good of you to show up. Let's make this quick, shall we?" Hercule took a sip of the wine and quickly made his proposition.

Videl laughed, "You want me to move back into this hell ho—dump?"

"What? _DUMP_? This _dump_ is a _palace_ to where _you_ live, missy!" Hercule objected. "What could that boy give you that you don't already have? Videl think clearly now, all of this—fame, fortune, billions of dollars, trips around the world, mansions all over the globe—or some guy. Come on, it's not so hard to decide. Any idiot could figure out the right choice!"

"Then I must be an idiot, I presume."

"Possibly if it's taking you so long to answer." Hercule shrugged.

Videl glowered at her father, they never have been on good terms for such a long time and such conversations were predictable, "Don't ask me to choose between him and my family father, because it's no contest."

Hercule paled then suddenly his face grew red with rage. "That punk! _You'd_ actually choose _that_ scrawny little _nobody_ over _your_ own family—your own _flesh_ and _blood_?"

"_Yes_! And that "scrawny little nobody's" name is Gohan! And if you're into naming calling then you best do a better job of it," Videl yelled. "And he and his family has been more of a family than you ever were. They care about me and don't use me to gain some advantage. Take a lesson dad."

"Humph," Hercule took another sip from his wineglass, "You know what your problem is?"

"No, _enlighten_ me father," Videl said sarcastically and waved her hand lazily.

"You let your emotions rule your life. It may have worked for your mother but I'd be dammed if I fall for that trap too. You've always been emotional."

Videl smirked, "I must have received such a thing from you, father. Correct?"

"How dare you," Hercule fumed.

"Why you—!"

In a taunting tone Videl said, "Careful dad, we wouldn't want to become emotional, now would we?"

"You conceited, spoiled brat."

"You made me this way, remember? You made your bed, now lie in it dad," Videl folded her arms and before her father could make a comeback, she continued. "If you'll excuse me I have far more important things to do at this moment then waste it with you. Goodbye."

Hercule blanched. "What do you—how dare you! Get back here, young lady! I'm you're father!"

Videl ignored him. He had damn nerve to demand—not requested! She was eighteen after all and made enough money on her own to support herself for the rest of her life! Of all the nerve to threaten her trust funds.

Suzuki smirked, neither had paid her any mind as they battled it out . She liked how things had progressed. Everything was going nicely and according to plan. One bond was nearly broken—that of father and daughter. It just needed one more snip to become broken, "Fear not Hercule, she'll come around." Suzuki said and plastered on a spurious smile, "(—_and_ _I'll make sure of it!_—)" she added mentally and discarded the magazine without a second thought.

She looked at Andrew who turned to her and met her gaze, "Send this to the Son house _immediately_," Suzuki commanded and held out the letter. She wanted this done and over with by the end of the week. "Do not get caught!"

"Yes, Suzuki," Andrew said and slipped out of the room and went outside and entered the waiting car.

Suzuki smiled politely at Hercule, "If you'll excuse me for a minute."

Suzuki left the room and went into the hallways. She closed her eyes and checked for any nearby ki's. The only ki's close enough were that of the oaf and his daughter. The servants were elsewhere in the household.

Taking out her communicator, Suzuki contacted the head master, "Everything is going perfectly, sire. I plan to have all the portals open, the saiyans killed and Earth destroyed within three Galician days. However, I must make sure to destroy a few bonds and ties to make this a complete success. Who knows, a few of these mortals might be a great help to our wonderful cause. Yes…I see…I won't fail you. Thank you, sire… you don't know how much it means to me…Suzuki, over and out."

**Orange Star High**

_Angela hesitated towards the park. The letter said for her to come here._

_She looked around…no one was here. It was 10:00 which was the time that the letter said for her to come. She looked towards the swing, which was where the letter was to be._

_Someone was there. A man with semi-broad shoulders, about six feet tall but she couldn't tell about his features since he was hunched over now scrubbing on something. Her admirer, at last!_

_He looked up and his eyes grew wide—brown eyes to be exact. She liked guys with brown eyes. He started to stagger back and nearly ran into another swing. "Hey, wait. Don't go!" he'd already fled when those words came out._

_He was gone before she knew it and all she knew about him was that he was poetic, tall, broad shoulders and had brown eyes. There were so many combinations of who the man could be; but poetic…? The long list of possibilities dropped big times._

_Angela picked up the letter; there was no poem this time. It was direct and to the point._

_It read:_

_Meet me on the roof of Orange Star High at noon tomorrow, my dearest. For then I shall finally reveal myself to you. The games are over, my dear Angela. No more riddles, no more poems to keep your heart guessing, my sweet. I love you, until then._

_-Secret Admirer._

Angela crept up the stairs to the roof of the school, back to where it all began. Back to the place that had shattered a piece of her heart. The letter said to meet him here at noon. She was so excited she brought a new outfit, shoes and a purse to match with it. Angela sat on a bench and waited. She was early it was after all 11:55. Moments passed as Angela bit her lip, it was 12:23…wasn't he going to come or not?

Angela grunted and muttered a curse underneath her breath; it was 1:12 now. Angela leaned against the railing. Perfect, yet another disappointment. First, the whole Gohan and Videl thing, then her father and now _this_! She was actually developing a crush on the guy and he didn't show up. Pigs, guys were just pigs. They lead you on and then splat, nothing.

The young woman held her head up high; she wasn't going to let this minor setback bother her one bit. But that didn't mean she didn't want to cry, she wanted to cry badly but she refused to do that, especially in public. She blinked back the tears and was determined not to let them fall until she was safely at home in her room by herself; then and only then would she cry in peace.

"Damn you," Angela muttered. She knew with the salty tears that ran down her face that she look hideous. Her mascara was running and her vision burled because of her tears. Everything was so wrong! Her hopes, her dream, everything! And just when she thought something right was going to happen—it didn't. It left her feeling cold, lonely and unloved. She'd put so much into something someone felt so little for. She gave them too much power and now she was paying for it…with a broken heart.

"Dammit, I must be so pathetic." Angela grumbled.

"No you're not."

Angela turned around and saw someone standing by the door, Orion. He actually looked somewhat decent in Angela's book.

"What do you want, nerd. Can't you see I'm busy?" she wiped her face quickly and said harshly. "Go ahead take a picture. It will last longer, won't it?"

"Why?"

"Because isn't this want you dreamed about?"

"Yeah…"

"…to have me look like some—some _monster_?!"

"No…"

Confused and a bit frustrated, Angela snapped, "Then what the hell do you want?"

"You Angela, only you…"

Baffled, Angela took a stop back, "_Excuse me_?"

**Son House**

Four hours have passed and it was about seven in the afternoon. Goku and Chichi entered the Son house, both extremely happy after a wonderful meal at the new restaurant in Satan City. Goku had thankfully eaten a regular saiyan meal before they left so they both ordered two human size meals. It was awfully quiet, but it was self-explanatory with Goten over Capsule corps. They didn't find Gohan raiding the fridge or studying. Instead, they followed the sound of voices into the living room. What they saw left them speechless and gawking for a moment.

Videl was on the sofa, lip-locked in a hot and heavy embrace with their son. Neither parent was anticipating this when they entered the room. As they watched, Videl crawled into Gohan's lap, straddling him.

Decided this was as good of a time as any, "_Excuse me_!!" Chichi said. Her voice was a bit too loud for the precise moment but it got the response she'd hoped for. Gohan was in their line of vision. The moment he saw them, he popped up from the sofa like bread from a toaster, almost dumping Videl to the floor. Their mouths looked a bit too swollen for their peace of mind.

"They've been at this for a while," Goku commented.

Videl stood up more slowly, her head hanging forward, her loose hair shading her face like a veil of modesty.

"Y—you're home early," Gohan managed to say though he stuttered.

"I doubt that," Chichi said and her son continued to blush. She looked at the two teens who were blushing like crazy and examined them. Clothes on, buttoned and zipped. Good.

"We were studying," the two murmured after a few minutes had gone by.

Chichi noticed the book lying open and forgotten on the cocktail table. "Then I suggest you take your studying into the kitchen where you can concentrate better. I believe that's enough with the anatomy lessons, don't you?"

She received two nods from the two teenagers. Goku and Chichi turned away, as embarrassed as the pair slipping off towards the kitchen. On the other hand, they didn't expect Gohan to reach eighteen and never been kissed or experience sexual feelings. But they really didn't want to be confronted by the details even though they pretended otherwise. Both parents decided they'd lay low on the pushing and pretend this confrontation never happened. They didn't want either teens to get involve with teen pregnancy or anything on those lines.

"You always have to make me look like the bad guy," Chichi grunted and pulled off her coat revealing a sparkling red evening gown.

"I wasn't, honest! I was just letting you handle it, Chichi. You were on a roll, really! You know I always get all tongue-tied. Besides, you were great. I never knew people could turn that shade of red and still be living," Goku said praising his wife's wonderful effort.

Chichi muttered something underneath her breath and walked to their bedroom. After removing the jacket of his tuxedo, Goku followed and locked the bedroom door behind him. A few moments passed without a single sound coming from the house except the muffled words of Gohan and Videl talking in the kitchen. Soon a few giggles could be heard if someone stood right outside the bedroom door of Gohan's parents and after a moment it stopped. "Say goodnight, Gohan!" Chichi called from her bedroom and then the giggles started up again. Chichi laughed even harder at whatever they were doing and Goku soon joined in.

Gohan chose to ignore the sounds of his parents being intimate as he walked Videl to the door but it didn't stop the blushing from coming back. He grabbed a pair of headphones when they passed the living room table to use for later.

"Kami, help me," Gohan said underneath his breath.

**Son House**

An entire day as passed and for the most part everything remained the same. A study session was planned for today that included: Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener and Mai. So far Erasa and Sharpener were thirty minutes late.

"Maybe we should start," Mai suggested and grabbed a handful of chips to eat.

"WAIT!" Erasa shrieked as she and Sharpener burst through the open door, "We're here!"

"Way to make an entrance," Mai murmured.

It took about two minutes for Erasa's breathing to return back to normal, "Sorry, my sister had a play that my family went to and it was postponed a bit and well everything in the Rubbers family is family. Sorry," Erasa explained.

"What's you're excuse?" Mai asked looking at Sharpener.

"Why should I explain myself to some sixteen year old," he adverted his gaze from her glare. "Erm, I kind of—it's embarrassing but I'll make it quick," the blonde boy blushed. "I was at the gym, no need to get any more information than that. I'm here, aren't I?"

"A bar of barbells fell on him. _Major_ embarrassment!" Erasa whispered and earned a burst of laughter from Mai and a glare from Sharpener.

"Well the important this is that you made it," Gohan looked up from his textbook and frowned. "Though we're a half an hour behind…"

"Sorry, geez," Sharpener muttered and took a seat.

Gohan opened the nearest textbook, "Let's start with the basic terms of Trigonometry."

Sharpener groaned mentally and turned the pages in his textbook until he found the unit in the oversized book. As the session continued the blonde boy became more bored by the minute so he began to chew upon small gummy candies he had brought on the way over there. At times his head drooped down but he picked it back up fearing another set of glares and scolding. There were millions upon millions of things he rather do than be lectured about something he wouldn't get.

As his head dropped some more, the gummy treat slipped out of his hand and went inches before the bed. Sharpener looked up from his textbook, ever so slightly and inched himself towards the candy. He found it a whole lot more entertaining than whatever was being discussed.

When he placed one of his hands underneath the bed, he blinked as he felt something cold touch his fingertips. He moved his hands over the object ever so slightly until he finally figured out what it was. He laughed at what he found. His laugh caught the attention of the four other teenagers.

"Sharpener, what are you doing under there?" Erasa asked.

Sharpener held up a pair of handcuffs and grinned wickedly, "Never thought you were a kinky sort of guy, Gohan." Gohan flushed but before he could defend himself, Sharpener continued. "Though the only one we know that owns handcuffs is Videl."

Though Videl tried her hardest to glare at the now cocky teenager, she failed miserably for the blush ruined the effect.

"There's no evidence they're hers," Mai said coming to Videl's defense, "besides Trunks and Goten were in here for a few seconds and knowing them they could have snuck in here and planted some toy handcuffs for someone like you to find—"

"—ahem, if you look closely it says her name right there, engraved which is a publicly known to have taken effect three years ago which has all officers having their names—"

"Ok, OK!" Mai exclaimed a bit frustrated. She didn't want to hear him go into explaining it.

Sharpener grinned, "So…are you two—"

"NO!" Gohan said.

"No?" he looked dumfounded by the response, "Really? Wow…not even a one night stand?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

Sharpener ignored him, "REALLY? No kidding? Wow, after all the rumors—"

"What rumors?" Gohan and Videl questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I didn't say anything!" Sharpeners said nervously and jumped to lift the textbook up high above his face, "I think that's enough break time, don't you?"

Just when Sharpener had jumped up something had fallen out of his pocket. A newspaper clipping of some sort, Mai took it and examined it. "…a club?" Mai asked.

"Not "a club" but "the club"!" Sharpener said, "It's the biggest event of the year, people! Where have you guys been? Everyone who is anyone is talking about it...but then again that would explain—_OUCH_, I was kidding! Anyways, only the privileged may so even as speak let alone think about it."

"I heard about it. Don't you have to be twenty-one to enter this one?"

"…Yeah. So?"

"So? As if you haven't noticed, none of us are twenty-one, Sharpener," Erasa snapped.

"So what, see these?" he pulled something out from his back pocket and presented them some ids, "They're—"

"_Fake_!"

Sarcastically, Sharpener replied, "Ding-Ding-Ding! Good job. Want a cookie?"

"Actually I wouldn't mi—HEY! Who in there right mind would actually believe they're real?"

"Don't I look so sexy?" he held up an id.

"Spare me."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides it's our senior year, time to be wild and have some fun. We won't get caught. I've been doing this since I was sixteen."

"Really, I find that hard to believe." Videl said.

"You're such a stick-in-the-mud, Videl," Mai gave her a mockery of a glare. "It'll be fun, you'll see. My first club—"

"You're not going," Gohan said.

"Now you're both stick-in-the-muds! Why not? You're not being fair! Why do you get to go and I can't? Your only two years older! I deserve this, come on! Did I mention it isn't fair?"

"You say you're grown up but you're acting like a spoiled brat."

"So what if I am? I don't care, I'll go and you can't stop me."

"Yes, I can." Gohan grinned. "I could rat out on you about that C in French to my mom. Wouldn't my mom love that?"

Mai paled, "Ah, you'd do that? How cruel! My ears can't take another scolding!" her eyes lit up. "I'll tell her about those handcuffs and what really went on last night between you and special someone. She'll really love that!"

"Who? Who's this special someone?" Erasa asked. "Tell me! Who? Who? Who?"

"You sound like a owl, Erasa." Sharpener laughed and was rewarded with a punch to his gut.

"Don't tell her, she'll blab to the first person she sees." Gohan said.

"How rude, I don't blab. Besides, the last time I tried to keep it to myself I blew up to a 32" waist. Mind you it was not a pretty sight." Erasa pouted.

"Just let her go, she'll sneak out eventually," Sharpener said. "And you won't be there to protect her from those bad guys."

"She can take care of herself; she's not a kid Sharpener," Gohan said.

"Exactly, so I should come!" Mai exclaimed.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Mai shrugged, "It runs in the family…so can I go?"

"Sure. Whatever." Gohan said completely exasperated.

"Great!"

"Here is yours," Sharpener handed Erasa an id then Videl, "And yours."

"This is such a bad idea." Videl groaned, "Why am I doing this? If we get caught this will ruin my reputation."

"Yeah as a good girl, _definitely_. But think about it. It will really boost you as a bad girl, especially if you get caught! See? It evens out."

"Well, it's better than the one he was gonna give us before." Erasa said. "Mine was named, "_Barbie Charmin_," I mean what kind of _name_ is _that_? And I so don't have high cheekbones or three tongue rings. Kami forbid if I ever got a pierce there!"

"Minor setback, I assure you. Come on, we're only teenagers once, so let's live a little. Besides, it's not a bar, but a club, a respectable club. Now I think a little leather wouldn't kill us, plus I rented two motorcycles for tonight to finish the effect. I got a great deal on those."

"…really?" Erasa beamed. "Ok, leather would look killer on me! Plus, they—as in the one and only_ Forever 21_ magazines—say that this club is _the_ hottest ever built in Satan City and in the top 10 in the world! It's really tough to get in and even some of the celebrities are denied access except Hercule of course." Noting that it was a sore spot, she quickly continued. "And they know what a club is. Because Caroline's—and ex cheerleader who's treachery shall not be named…slept with Hairy Harry—_anyways_, her brother's, fiancée's, mother's father's, godson's, second cousin's, best friend is a _CEO_ at the one and the only—did I mention he's a total babe? His eyes alone is enough to send a girl—"

"Can you ever shut up?" Sharpener snapped.

"Yes, I can—"

"Than do it! And how is any of that related to the original conversation?"

"—and this is so totally related!—"

"—In what universe?—"

"Can we go now before I change my mind?" Videl asked, bored of their argument.

Gohan frowned looking at his id, "Why am I coming again?"

Before Mai could answer, Sharpener butted in with a wide grin. "Well _Romeo_, Videl's coming. Duh, 1 and 1 makes 2—I think..." He shook his head and plastered on a devious smirk. "Unless you two are planning on playing "Cops and Robbers," if you get my drift." He held up the handcuffs.

"Shut up, Sharpener."

"What?" he looked a bit confused and hurt for a brief second, "After today's discovery I thought you'd be going steady or having—err…" he trailed off as he received a pair of glares from two of his friends. "Never mind."

"Can it, blonde boy." Videl said through gritted teeth. It was so embarrassing and she felt the hot sensation upon her cheeks and knew instantly that she was blushing. Kami, help her! How embarrassing!

"Ok, ok." Sharpener laughed. "We have six hours before its opens but four hours to get to the city with enough time to change and eat then two hours to get there by nine. And I know for a fact there'll be traffic so we better get a move on it."

"So lover boy," Videl grinned at Gohan. "What are you going to tell oh loveable Chichi?"

**Satan City**

In the shadows a woman stood deep within the alley. Her hair covered her face like a black veil. However her burning eyes filled with despair and need of revenge penetrating through the darkness. Her body was weak, battered and possibly couldn't last through the night; yet she refused to be defeated this way. She had a mission that she had to carry out. She retrieved pieces here and there that placed everything she needed back into place. Fragments of time remanded lost to the woman but again she refused to let a minor setback stop her.

"I...I shall find you, dear sweet prince," she managed to say before she collapsed face first meeting the soothing darkness with a wary smile.

She'd get there…eventually. She had time…but just how much?

* * *

Next Time:

Part II

What will be the outcome of the gang's first official club? What will Chichi think? Who is this prince the mysterious woman seeks? How will Angela react to finding out that a "nerd" likes her? Will Chichi admit about knowing the truth about the night's event or will she toy with the group? Just how much embarrassment can a saiyan handle? This all happens and more on the next chapter.

* * *

Chichi Briefs (((brokeaol. com)))

:D Nice chapter again. Update! Update!

* * *

B Chan

Nice story. Please update some more :)

* * *

miroku-has-darkness

awesome update soon

* * *

SSJ3MysticGohan

Its a good story, but you went from interesting to boring in one chapter. Try to get it more interesting an a bit less of blah blah blah, an more of where the story is going. I personaly could have shortened it to about 2/3 of what you had. Dont exadurate the writeing, but dont put it in basic this, then this, then this form. Try to find a good balance. If you dont, then you will most likely loose your readers. Try to take these tips into consideration.


	12. Part II

**One Heart**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. This is part II and is supposed to be very short….but I guess it didn't turn out the way I planned it to be. Oh well. Some parts were part of a short but relapsing writer's block which should wear off by the next chapter. There's some usage of alcohol and certain likes (you'll see what I mean).No offense to any people or their preferences. Also, the last chapter was suppose to be Chapter 11. Typo.

**Chapter 12**: Hearts to break and hearts to mend (PART II)

**Satan City**

In the shadows the woman now fully regained her composure staggered out f the alley and met with the setting sun. She noted that there were little humans outside and everything was quieter than hours before she passed out.

She scoffed. Passed out—how pitiful! She had a mission…though it remained a bit of a blur to her; she knew it had something to do with a prince and his destiny. If only she could remember this prince…his face…his voice…or at least his name. But nothing, it remained so far away from her. The harder she tried to grasp the concept or any bit of a clue as to who he was…the memory would fade away.

She knew she didn't have much time. Earth's demise was nearing and she had yet to warn him for this man was in trouble whether he knew it or not.

Frighten, she brushed passed a couple nearly knocking them over in her rush and received a pair of glares. "How rude," the female huffed.

That woman had clearly ignored her which made the woman all the more angered. This woman dismissed the mutter of "I'd have scratched her eyes out too," from the younger woman now behind her without even a thought of the minor threat. She did not dally with the new world she was about to embark. She didn't even glance at the latest fashions or study how these humans interacted. All she cared about was her mission, the mission that would save the world.

(—_"I must hurry. Oh do not ignore your destiny, little one or it will destroy the one true love…and the people you care most about. You may believe you're strong enough but you'd be a fool to challenge what's to come without what I must give you. You'll need all the help you can get, sweet prince."—)_ she thought once again ignoring the strange looks from bystanders.

Whatever she held in her trench coat glowed brightly. A blue aura came from the large pocket before she placed it back securely in the pouch. She looked behind her and for the first time she acknowledged Earth's inhabitants but for only a mere second before she vanished into thin air.

**Violet City**

"Ok, ok! There has to be a perfectly good reason he'd say such a blunt but absurd thing!" Angela paced in her Aunt Keri's guestroom. "Orion loves me? I mean, ORION? Get out of here! Why me? We're from way two different backgrounds! I'm a rich, sophisticated, gorgeous, popular, a successful head cheerleader with the modeling features to have men and agents breathing down my back to get my attention! I have the best fashion sense and the most erotic outfits and expensive collection of over 100 pairs of shoes! Hello! Do we have anything in common? I think not! Why am I even raving? Of course everyone knows this!"

"Then there's Orion," She began to pace faster. "I know guys fall in love with me all the time. I even became use to it by tenth grade after fifteen guys nearly got expelled for fighting over me in front of the school board. They even pine over me for years but ORION? Eck! Talk about a bad hair day! He's a nerd, horrible braces, big framed glasses, freckles, big oversize outfits and totally NOT a babe magnet! We're so like total opposites!"

"They say opposites attract," her aunt said.

"I know, I know. Don't even remind me! But I can't—he's too—and I'm too—and it's all too weird!"

"Maybe you need a change, Angela. You're always going for Mr. Muscles—totally hot-no brains for shit-tight ass jeans and so forth!"

"So what?" Angela blinked. "I don't see a problem with that. I like the tight ass jeans."

"Oooh!" her aunt groaned inwardly. "You know what? We'll talk later. I need an aspirin."

"I'm not done yet, Auntie! I'm still confused here! I've only talked for what—five minutes?"

"Try three hours!" her aunt called from downstairs.

Angela sniffed dramatically and pouted, "You people so don't understand me at all!"

**Satan City**

Gohan moved out of the way to avoid two men who were oblivious to the world and one tipsy brunette girl. He saw his friends nearby and sighed with relief. "Ok, no offense, but I really want to go—_now!_"

"Come on, lighten up Gohan." Mai smiled and patted Gohan on the back. He was having a good time up to a minute ago.

"Yeah…!" Erasa arrived moments later holding up a small glass. "To a wonderful and carefree senior year!" she swallowed the liquid that was in the glass straight in one gulp. "You up for a shot? It tastes like sugar and soda and something that leaves an aftertaste." she gestured to the small stand. "What ya' say?"

"I'd say you're drunk." Gohan said.

"Damn straight! You gotta live a little, Mr. Uptight! Take it from me," Erasa said gleefully and leaned on Mai for support as she held her drink up high. Mai groaned and managed to get the blonde onto her feet again.

It didn't take long for Sharpener to show up, but instead of being drunk he looked frightened.

"Probably not as frighten as I am," Gohan muttered and folded his arms.

Sharpener sprinted towards their small group and hid behind Gohan. "Dude, hide me!"

"What happened to you?" Mai asked looking behind her cousin to see the cowering blonde.

"I was flirting with this hot chick—and I mean hot! H-O-T! She's going into the modeling business this summer too. Anyways, I brought her a drink and we really hit it off. But then out of nowhere I find out "Miss. Innocently Lonely," got a biker boyfriend. Tattoos, jacket, motorcycle—the firkin whole deal! He scared the shit out of me!" he whimpered and looked over Gohan's shoulder. The man had promised that he was going to beat him into the ground with his bare fist but Sharpener was counting on a baseball scholarship and he needed his 'perfect look' for the college sports cover for the coming fall edition.

As Sharpener continued with his story two men passed by them and smiled. Gohan's paled then his face turned green as he tossed a piece of paper on the floor, "Can we go now? 10 creepy guys just gave me their numbers and address. I don't know whether they're serious or just playing around I don't care! I've seriously had it! I'm not gay—!"

"—we know you're not. But didn't I tell you, you should have made-out with Videl on the dance floor—but noo, _you_ chickened out! I must say "I told you so," 'cause I did—!"

"—what the hell are they thinking? Do I look gay? No, I don't because I'm not! I'm straight, dammit. This entire place is scaring the shit out of me! Some of the girls are so tipsy, the guys are crazy and now we got what Sharpeners calls a "psycho biker" to avoid. I never knew there were so many loons around here! I have nothing against gay people but I want _them_—" he pointed to the ten, "—to leave _me_ the hell _alone_! I never felt so violated in my entire life. Now I'm raving like Erasa!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Erasa scoffed.

"Calm down, cousin!" Mai said and fanned him with one of her hands. "We'll leave…no one gave me their numbers anyways—except two scrawny guys. Rule one of Mai's Dating Rules—no scrawny men for me! No sir, no way, and NOOOO how! Aye, perish the thought!"

"Can we get back to me now?" Sharpener muttered.

**Son House**

Bulma spat out the tea that was in her mouth and after controlling her coughs she said, "You let him go where a-an-and with _whom_?"

"Bulma, it's ok. Really, Gohan can take care of himself. I trust him."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Says the baby obsessed mother. Yeah, trust a hormonal saiyan all right. Especially around his mate, just think of the possibilities that could happen."

"Don't be so scarcastic. Gohan promised he wouldn't let himself go crazy. Oh and I resent that comment!I'm not that desperate for grandkids nor am I obsessed about getting them." Chichi grumbled.

"Yeah right," Bulma muttered.

Chichi took a sip of her tea, "And besides the full moon's not here yet so he'll remain in check."

"For now," Bulma grinned. Bulma looked at her best friend with a solemn look. "You do know that—"

"I know it's mating season and with Videl here Gohan will finally act upon it. But he has more self-control than that Bulma. He was taught better than that."

"I know that Chichi but you and I both know there are no rules or regulations when it comes to saiyans and mating. It's all about sex, sex, sex—did I mention _sex_?" Bulma said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes you did and I know about the rules. Besides, how will they do anything in a place with so many people? It would be insane.

"Not for a horny saiyan."

"And besides, Mai promised to be my eyes tonight. She never lets me down."

"She's rather good at that sort of thing, spying and all. It's not like they're going to some raid or something, right? I mean a club sure, ok. "Spiffy" is the nearest and great club for their age. Even got some great food…but boy, were the men hot there or what?"

Chichi frowned, "I don't remember hearing him mentioning that name."

"What did he mention?" Bulma asked and stifled a gasp when she heard. "Not good…but don't worry. Gohan is reliable and smart and not stupid.He won't stay when things get bad, besides he's a saiyan. Who ever mess with a saiyan is dead meat—speaking with true experience from the whole Frizea and Cell thing."

By the look of Chichi's eyes and howher knuckles turned white around the cup's handle, the woman was pissed off. Really pissed off and Bulma didn't want to be here for Hurricane Chichi to come around. Bulma looked around hesitantly and judged how far the door was from her. Not far, she could make it and have her limbs in tack. She hoped. "Those little sneaks, when I get my hands on them! Oooh, I can't believe I agreed to let them go!"

"I can't believe you were that stupid!" a male voice came from the living room doorway.

"Vegeta, you can be such an insensitive jerk!" Bulma snapped.

"So I've been told," Her husband was relaxing against the doorframe with one hand resting in his pocket while he wore his usual smug look on his face.

"And what do you know about kids, Mr. I-can't-believe-you-were-that-stupid, hum? Don't tell me, oh wait, and let me guess! You'll let him sweat, train and ration his food supply until he weeps for forgiveness? Or will you beat it out of him, perhaps?" Bulma plastered on a wide grin.

"Actually no I wouldn't, Miss. Know-it-all." Vegeta retorted. "And you know it."

"Whatever," Bulma turned her attention to Chichi who by the looks of it was going to have a meltdown.

Vegeta scowled. He didn't like moments like this, too emotional. "Sorry I can't stay for the waterworks, but I'm a busy man." He held up a scrapbook that held his plans for the gravity room.

"There won't be any!" Bulma snapped seconds before Vegeta left. She turned to Chichi and gave her an assuring smile. "Now, now... don't get all teary on me, Chichi. Only people who like to party heard about it—for instance me during my senior year in collage. Didn't get drunk but there was so much of everything I never went back—plus my mom threatened to have me dragged out from there and embarrass me in the process. She has a lot of my horrible bad hair days on film. Plus, Yamcha was no help, he stayed…damn jerk." Bulma glowered at the tea cup but good memories of years after the swift and painless breakup made her smile. "Oh well."

Bulma chuckled lightly, "Kami knows I'll probably make the same mistake with Trunks some day. What you did was give him some space after holding him back in the nest for so long. It's natural I presume. You wanted to give him space—which is what any normal teen wants from time and time—whether he's all human or not. And that my friend, was a good thing. He respects your opinions but you knew that if you tried to keep him boxed in any longer that he would have snuck out and rebelled until his soul was as black as sin. You did the right thing in wanting to see him be happy. And he wants to be happy." Bulma finished her cup of tea.

Chichi sighed but plastered on a weak smile. She never felt so helpless in such a long time. Had beening in Other World so long missed up her parenting skills? She came to realize, sadly that her son was growing up…way to fast! She tilted her head; she couldn't fight nature or love, so why try? "Let's just hope he does the right thing tonight." She sighed, knowing that was all she could do was hope.

Bulma nodded and her eyes lit up, "So… is there more tea?"

**Satan Mansion**

Time was of the essences. Quickly she moved in the dark depths provided by the darkness that engulf the city. From afar, it was certain that she held the agility of a leopard. Her movements were quiet and precise and held no room for mistakes. At last she found her destination.

Outside with the night winds to her back the woman stared sadly into the mansion. Her black hair flowed freely around her and her golden eyes glowed brightly. She hovered outside of Hercules's study and watched him with a sadden expression. She took notice of the woman that sat on his desk trying to coil him into her dark web.

She frowned. Not once had her voice mask her sadness and pity, "Oh Hercule…has she been gone so long that you have forgotten her? Does the word "love" mean nothing to you? You're killing her—and you're killing yourself. You're bringing the dark forces closer to their goal and you're oblivious to it. How can a man be so naïve? Will you risk everything for so little? The entire world is on your shoulders now whether you know it or not. No saiyan can save you now…it's over."

Sensing a new presence, Suzuki looked up from the papers and scowled. She sensed her—she could even smell her. She smelled pure, superior, and powerful; and the aura coming from the being was so compelling.

"(—_humph, think you can stop me you little wrench? Well it's too late, he's mine and so will this pitiful planet!_—)" Suzuki thought.

Suzuki knew she was watching her still in the darkness of the night and had yet to reveal herself. "(—_Damnable coward!_—)" Suzuki thought angrily and drank down the reminder of whatever remained in Hercule's wine bottle with a single gulp. She was angry—no she was way beyond angry! She had everything in lined perfectly and that woman was here to destroy it. She wouldn't let it happen! She worked way too hard for it to end now!

Suzuki cleared her throat and stood up. She received Hercule's immediate and undivided attention, "If you'll excuse me, I have someone—_thing_ to take care of. I'll be just a minute," she blew Hercule a kiss and walked out. Leaving the man dazzled, she walked casually by the servants corridors. After slipping down stairs and with the close clear she dashed outside and vanished.

She reappeared into the sky and saw no one. Where she sensed the woman, the trail was gone. It should have been fresh, but there was not a single trail.

"I know you're here. Show yourself, you coward!" she then thrust a hand in the air and formed a ki blast. Without hesitation she threw a ki blast in a random area where it vanished before hitting the ground.

"Damn you," Suzuki yelled.

"Pity, you missed me, Suzuki but I won't miss you!" the voice said and before Suzuki knew it her arm was slashed and blue blood spurted from the large gash.

Suzuki cried out with rage and pain and looked around quickly. Where was she? She couldn't sense her—how was that possible?

"Leave them alone, Suzuki. I warned you!" and at last she appeared.

"K-Kikya?" Suzuki scowled when she finally laid eyes on the woman.

"Who? No, I am not her. She's dead, _idiot_! Everyone knows that! Of how you learned of her is beyond me." The woman laughed at Suzuki's ignorance before shrugging. "I merely have the ability to project a body upon my own—similar to one of your own abilities but far, _far_ more _advanced_. Wouldn't you agree, witch?"

"Witch?" Suzuki yelled in a hysterical tone then she snapped, "_WITCH_!" she transformed back to her regular and true form. Her golden eyes flared with rage. "Damn you! That's it! I've had it with you! I'll destroy you and this planet! I don't give a damn what the master says. You're dead!"

"Empty threats, empty indeed. My you have a quick temper," In a teasing voice she continued. "Hum, I do not enrage you, right?" She laughed once more and was now floating upside down. "Only this body does. She was the only person who co—"

"Bitch!"

"Oh dear, such a naughty word you vile thing you," She giggled at Suzuki and floated right side upand spoke in a serious tone."When will this end, Suzuki? When every last one of your enemies have perished, perhaps then?"

She smirked, "There are no clear rules for ending a war. You should know that by now."

"You are a silly woman with silly beliefs. Do you really think your kind has a chance against mine? Foolish woman!" the woman frowned.

"Shut up!" Suzuki snapped. "You're have no right to lecture me!"

"My, my, my, anger does not become of you, Suzuki." She looked up into the sky then at Suzuki who was collecting a ki blast in her right hand. "Alas, I bid you farewell. It grows late and you are in far less shape than I predicted. Grow stronger…become a threat… and only then will I fight you." She began to float away from Suzuki.

"No! You'll fight me _NOW_!"

"You are in no place to be giving orders, wrench. I'll be back, and next time you won't be so lucky. I would wish you luck, but from how you fight lately, you'll need more than luck, Suzuki. I'd watch out if I were you. I strike in the darkness of the night." a dark black mist surrounded her and black sparkles surrounded Suzuki keeping her paralyzed. The woman then vanished but not before she let out a haughty loud laugh, "Oh, and don't disappoint me, Suzuki."

**Satan City**

Mai groaned trying in vain to ignore Erasa's random ramblings, "You're like a shark, Erasa. If you stop talking you'll die."

"Nu-ah, drinkie?" Erasa offered ignoring the insult. Mai snatched the glass and poured the containments into the nearby trashcan. Mai ignored Erasa's semi-loud protest about wasting it before she rejoined the group. "Waster," Erasa grumbled underneath her breath.

It was about midnight and about this time the place was as lively as ever. Suddenly the crowd around them suddenly began to separate at a fast rate. Eventually one figure stood along shrugging off a clinging blonde woman off his arm. "Hey you!" a board, bulky man yelled and pointed directly at the now frightened Sharpener.

"Hold me!" Sharpener yelped and jumped into the nearest pair of arms.

"_Sharpener_!" Gohan noticed the two men giving him flirting of looks, "_This_ is _not_ helping!"

Sharpener who was soon dropped onto the floor, brushed himself off and he said, "Well, sorr-y! I need this perfect body to get into collage and stuff. It's not like we all have a brain bigger than Einstein." He scoffed.

As the big brute came closer cracking his knuckles with a murderous look upon his face the lights suddenly went out.

Sharpener threw his arms in the air and exclaimed happily, "Sweet! There is a Kami, oh merciful—!"

"Police!"

"—ah hell…!"

It seemed it took a while for the word to register in the masses of people's minds before they understood. After hearing a group of men say that word and the numerous of flashlights roaming the place, everyone began to panic and run from them.

"Hey—_OUCH_—! Rude much?—!" Mai grunted after being shoved by two people. "What's going on?"

"Hey I paid good money for that drink!" Erasa yelled.

Videl glared at Sharpener, "Sharpener!"

He was about to reply 'what are you yelling at me' before he realized it would hardly stand a chance against Videl. Instead Sharpener blushed and took a step back, even in the darkness he could feel Videl's glare. It was like the scorching sun beating on your skin without sunscreen on or like the lava from an active volcano, each deadly in its own way; but nowhere as deadly as a woman's rage—namely Videl's.

Sharpener chuckled nervously. "Well you see…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" Erasa snapped.

Sharpener gulped. "Well this isn't an actually club it's more of a—well it's a funny story when you think about it!"

"Sharpener!" Videl shouted.

"Well it's actually…what is that blasted term…?" Seeing stalling wasn't an option anymore he said quickly, "…a raid. Oh please, oh please don't kill me!" he cowered. "It's behind the club to be exact so technically we're still at the club. It's not all my fault—"

"—yes it is!" his friends exclaimed angrily.

"—some guy to me about it, he even had this cool badge an all. Since the guys in the front didn't buy the ids—"

"—we told you so!"

"Well, _thanks_ a lot for the _sympathy_ guys!"

"You're really naïve Sharpener." Gohan grumbled.

Sharpener grunted, "Says the guy known as Mr. Naïve himself! So anyways, this guy pulled be aside and told me about this place—it's really cool huh! And—"

Videl glared at him, "I'm going to kill you! You know I could get fried for your stupidity? Why didn't you tell us? I would have said "no"! But no, I had said "yes" like some sort of fool! I had felt I wasn't having much fun and agreed to go and now look! Kami, with the drugs that are in here, we'll all could go to J.D. or jail! The tabloids will have a field day with this one! I can see the headlines: Hercules' Daughter a.k.a Raid Drunkie."

Erasa nodded, "I can just hear your dad too. 'What on Kami's green _EARTH_ were you doing at a raid, young lady? Do you not know what this will do to my image? You'll march yourself right down to the mayor's office and make a public apologize.' And so forth and so on!"

"Thanks a lot, Erasa!" Videl yelled all the while blushing from embarrassment.

"No problem, BF." She gave her a mockery of a salute.

"My mom's going to kill me!" Sharpener wailed.

"Not if I kill you first!" Videl yelled as she took a menacing step towards the wailing blonde.

The lights were getting closer and flickers of the original lights would soon give the police officers enough light to see and identify them if not capture them; after all, who knows if the place was surrounded or not.

Seeing his friends were still being a bit clueless, and looking for a way to have this blow over quickly, Sharpener said. "Move it, people!" The group began to run to the closest exit they could find. An exit they were unsure of since all the lights—including the "Exits"—were turned off. In the back Mai asked Gohan about helping them out since it was dark.

Gohan shook his head. "How would I explain a sudden boost that will have us in Sharpener's car in a spilt second? I'll just say, 'Oh did I mention I'm part alien guys?' It will really be great to see how they'll react to that one. Besides to do it safe enough I would have to use an extra amount of ki. And if I did, I know Trunks and Goten will know where I am then they'll tell my mom and Bulma in hopes of getting 3,000 zeni to pay that new game in a heart beat. Then I'll never hear the end of it—neither will you!— It would be like…oh kami, it will be like when I was a kid again—study, study, study!" his voice grew higher, "I can't believe I did this—and it's all Sharpener's fault!"

"Oh fine! Blame the blonde guy why don't you!" Sharpener panted. "You could have said 'no'! Not like I was holding you against you're will with a pair of…handcuffs, right?" he laughed but found himself groaning in pain when Videl nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"They're gaining on us!" Mai announced and looked back to see the flashlights and the officers close behind.

The alley was darker now since there were no more lights navigating around boxes and things become more difficult. Erasa started to slow down and began to pale. Soon the teen began to turned bright green, "Hey guys, I—I don't feel too g-good."

"Not now," Sharpener grumbled and stopped for a second to lift her up and ignored her protest of being carried like a sack of rice. "This is so bull! If I only had paid an extra ten this would never had happened!"

"You couldn't give up a lousy ten bucks?" Gohan yelled.

"No ten thousand, Einstein. _Of course_ ten bucks! What do I look like? Some bank or something?" he turned and saw that Videl on his left. "Clue in your boy toy, will 'ya?"

"Don't let me come over there, Blondie!"

"Oh I'm so scared—" his sarcastic tone dropped into a tone of fear. "No, really!—I'm scared!" he said when she went him a death glare.

Mai caught up with the others, "The coast is clear for the moment. They caught about twelve other people and there's fifteen cops to be exact." Mai panted, she was getting tired. How long were these alleys anyways? "I can wait another couple of years or what not to get into a really cool club. Kami, I hope mom—no, _Aunt Chichi_ doesn't find out or my life will be officially _over_! No boyfriends, no social events, no nothing! I'll be a social outcasts." she paled for a moment before grinning at Gohan as the group slowed down to take a breather. "Bad luck for you since she's your mom, huh?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mai." Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"No problem!" she offered him a wide grin and a mockery of a salute similar to Erasa's.

They paused for a moment listening for footsteps, but heard none. "We can leave and forget this ever happened!" Videl said and slowed down when the flashlights had now ceased.

"I agree!" Sharpener nodded and sat on a nearby box. "My mom is a queen for torture when it comes to punishment. She scared half of an army and two drill sergeants just glaring at them! Oh Kami, my mom would make me drink some crappy drink to "clear out my system," then take the washing your mouth out with soap to a whole new level—dead serious! Then she'll ground me for Kami knows how long! This means I won't be able to play college football! And finally I'd have to go and listen to my granny's endless and pointless stories. I love her to death but, that's punishment enough!" Before Mai could comment about his compliments, she was briefly interrupted.

"Hey, I found some more, Frank!" a man called from behind them and waved to a group of officers who had handcuffed about three more teens. The group saw the lean officer holding up a flashlight towards them. Using their hands to block the light from identifying them, the group ran.

"HEY! There on the run, Frank! I'm moving in to pursuit!"

"Ah, shit….no fair," Erasa grumbled and wasn't sure her face was either pale or green. She didn't care at the moment because all she wanted to do was barf, really badly. "Stop moving, my head hurts! Damn I'm going to sue their hides for this! Lousy bartenders! It's not even morning and I'm having a hangover! Hum, does that mean there are pre-hangovers?"

Ignoring the question Sharpener snapped, "You know, you're _so_ lucky I like you or else I would have dropped you earlier. So stop complaining!"

"You try it from this end, blonde boy then you can talk! I'm here trying my hardest not to throw up, so can it!"

The group neared a large fence that prevented them from reaching the end of the alley to sweet freedom. Gohan climbed up the fence first, then Videl, followed by Mai.

"I hope you can at least see the fence, toots because I can't carry you and climb over the fenced safely." He lifted her off of him. "Up you go."

Sharpener got over the fence and the group cheered Erasa on who clumsily climbed due to intoxication. "Come on, Erasa, just a bit more!" Videl said.

The lights grew brighter which made Erasa complain about the sun being up way too early.

"You're almost there!" Mai said. "Hurry!—"

"Ok, ok! Stop yelling already! Your making my head feel like it's going to pop!" Erasa grumbled.

Just as Erasa got one of her legs over the other was grabbed by an officer. "Hold it right there, missy!"

"Shit." Sharpener exclaimed.

Erasa started squirming, crying and screaming all at the same time demanding to be released. Gohan noticed that Erasa's other foot was caught in the fence. With a little help she could get over. Concentrating and watching his surroundings and friends Gohan drew a small enough ki blast behind his back that was completely invisible to the human eye.

Calculating a specific speed and path, he threw it with ease. Within seconds the blast made impact without alerting anyone—or so Gohan thought. Videl and Mai noticed the fence had smoke coming from the area Erasa's foot was stuck in but both girls remained quiet. Erasa managed to kick the man hard enough to have him fall of the two boxes and crash. The young woman hurried over and looked towards the officers.

"Will...he...will he be all right?" she asked with a panicky tone. She looked towards the group for support.

Gohan nodded sensing the man ki and knew would have a minor concussion at the most from the fall but nothing too bad. Without another moment of hesitation, the group ran out of the alley and headed for the local park which wasn't far away. From there Sharpener took out his capsule car and the group got in.

"I'm never _ever_ going to do that again." Sharpener muttered when he put the car in reverse before pulling out into the street.

"Does anyone—?" Erasa started but paused and smiled when Sharpener handed her a brown paper bag. "Thanks." She said with a watery smile.

**SatanCity**

Hercule flexed his muscles before his full framed mirror and listened somewhat to his personal advisor, namely Suzuki. He was baffled by whatever she said whenever he looked at her. Whether her eyes, her smiles, her legs—which went on for what seemed like forever—

"Hercule, are you listening to me?" she snapped.

Hercule blushed and nodded quickly. "Of course I am. I only listen to you."

She smirked and drank down the last of her coffee. Hercule frowned at the mirror when Suzuki went back to work and occasionally fumbling with her pen. His mind began to wonder back to this morning. So many things had happened that left him doubting certain aspects of his latest life's choices. They—he and Suzuki—had been having breakfast in the gallery room as they normally did. Suzuki had accidentally spilled some of her coffee earlier and cursed in some unknown language and he had dismissed it claiming mentally it was a merger of languages.

"_Don't you find it funny? That the exact time the entire Hercule Corporation business is going down 10 each week since that-that woman arrived? Isn't it peculiar that there have been strange mishaps occurring that are somehow reported as "normal"? Now I'm not even damn sure what normal is!" Cahokia snapped._

Cahokia words still echoed in his mind but soon he dismissed the thought after he remembered she'd called him an insensitive, naïve s.o.b. Hercule sighed. He had been a jerk; he knew he had started it by calling her a jealous witch. He was insensitive; she had been there for him for over seven years taking care of Videl especially when he wasn't around. She was like his best friend.

"_Us—best friends, huh? Is this how you treat your best friend? Well I can see why you don't have friends! You're such a disgusting pig! I'm here trying to help you and you repay me by doing this! I never knew what your wife saw in you, but I'll be damned if it was there to begin with. Ruin your life, damn you. But don't you dare ruin Videl's or I swear I'll make your life a living nightmare, you damn bastard."_ _Cahokia yelled and slammed the door of the mansion leaving the pictures on the walls shaking._

Hercule sighed again. She was protective of his daughter; Videl grew up with Cahokia's son, Sharpener since they were four. He didn't know why he'd yelled, didn't know why he really fired her, but all he knew was a part of him was missing her. Almost like when he continually missed Kikya. Even to this day the pain of losing her hadn't melted away, it only intensified. They had planned to divorce in secret and she would have full custody of Videl, but things didn't turn out the way they had planned. His Kikya—that stubborn, loveable woman—had died. And their best friend—Kikya and Hercule's—had blown up in his face with so much anger it was amazing.

Hercule shook his head, "Women are so emotional. Except for one." He cast a glance at Suzuki who grinned and handed him a glance of wine, "To my one true love and of course, our success." He said thanking her.

"Yes, to my success." Suzuki grinned. Hercule had raised an eyebrow but dismissed the thought as he turned to mush by her electrifying smile.

"We shall go forth on operation E.A.R.T.H."

Hercule blinked. "Huh? E—ohm, come again? I thought…"

She patted his cheek fondly, "Don't think, Hercule. Just do." She tossed him that smile again. And again he turned to mush; he was such a sucker for a pretty face.

**Eastward Avenue**

"So how long will it be before you're let out on probation, Gohan?" Mai asked in a joking manner.

"Probably around my thirties or forties—or until my mom can't bear to not have grandkids—which ever comes first." Gohan grumbled.

"I believe the latter," she lowered her voice. "She likes Videl a lot and so does everyone else. She'll make a great mate and mother. If only you'd get a _backbone_ and do something drastic and romantic!" her eyes lit up. "Like propose to her in the moonlight or kidnap her and—"

Gohan blushed. "Mai, we're too young! And if your mom even heard the things you're suggesting I do—!"

"Shh, not so loud." Mai snapped and waved her hands signaling to become quiet. Hesitantly, she looked around with relief that no one heard him. "So what? Auntie Chichi and Uncle Goku got married at 18 and they've got the perfect marriage—_especially_ now that Goku isn't going anywhere to fight those weirdo alien goons."

"Hey, I'm an alien—"

"—no offense!—"

"—none taken, I guess."

"What I mean is, the Frieza and stuff. She knows most of the Cell stuff. Besides you're half alien but you look 100 human. Though it would be wise if you do, you know? I mean to have a healthy relationship both people must be _honest_—and you haven't been honest about your heritage."

Gohan sighed and found it a bit funny to be on the other end of Mai's scolding. He was usually the one to scold her but once in a while she got the chance to be the scolder; and as always she loved it! "I know I know…it's just that it's kind of hard. I keep picturing she'd reject me or something."

"Re-reject you?" Mai covered her mouth to muffle her laughter before she placed on a serious face. "Never, Videl loves you and you love her. Tell her Gohan before it's too late. Once she's gone you'll have to live with that decision and accept that she's moved on. And I know you won't be able to handle it. Not everyone will wait around, Gohan. Remember that, ok?"

Gohan nodded and when Mai didn't say anything more he turned and watched the scenery. Why was his life so difficult, especially when it came to girls and high school? His father had it easy though. He was already married to his mate when she was told. And he couldn't wait until then to tell Videl, she'd feel betrayed. And he'd never feel right if she felt like that. Besides, his father never knew until then. Vegeta had it the easiest; Bulma knew long before they got together and married.

Damn, it was much harder! This was a different time period; people were different, weren't they? How was he supposed to go about it? The only girl that was even close to his age before he went to high school was Mai and he couldn't always trust her advice on certain things—certain _private_ things! This would be so nerve-wracking and the thought of Videl rejecting him hurt more than anything!

But it would be worth it, the saiyan decided. Videl would be worth it. She always was and would be. Of that, he was sure.

Next Time: 

**Premonitions of danger**

Suzuki decides to take things into her own hands and speed the process along. Would that explain the strange occurrences that have begun to happen as everyone is trying to kill one specific person? To make matters more baffling a new student has arrived and with their new arrival confusion sparks as to why they get sudden mirages that might just save someone's life. This all happens and more on the next chapter.

Completed: 3/5/05 – Edited: 1/20/05; 1/28/05; 2/25/05; 3/5/05

**Past Reviews**

Strawberry lover  
2005-02-11  
ch 11, anonymous

I'm really loving this story a whole lot. Update soon.

Chichi Briefs 2005-01-29  
ch 11, anonymous

You updated. I really like this chapter. I can't wait to see what Chichi does if she finds out. I like how you developed Angela from the preppy girl to the more down-to-earth. Kami, so Orion's her secret admirer, huh. Can't wait for the next chapter.

miroku-has-darkness  
2005-01-18  
ch 11, signed

great but I'm slow so will you put in a little more detail

SSGohanStrife  
2005-01-17  
ch 10, signed I haven't read the entire story, just bits and pieces, but I will read the entire thing if you can answer a question I have. Is this to remain a G/V romance or is it going to switch off? I'm not a big fan of videl, get back to me as soon as you can.

SSGohanStrife  
zsteel2010


	13. Premonitions of danger

**One Heart**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. A little warning as you can see it's extremely long (I got carried away and got into the story). But I hope it's worth it and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the long delay.

**Chapter Fourteen:** Premonitions of danger

**Son House**

It's a little after 1:06 am in the morning and all was still until Sharpener's car came zooming towards the Son House. Sharpener's car sped off into the night just seconds after Gohan and Mai got out. Quickly the two headed for Gohan's window seeing it was the easiest way in without being detected.

"Shh!" Mai snapped as she and Gohan crept through his bedroom window.

The two barely got their other feet into the room when the lights were flicked on and they were greeted by two tired saiyans and an angry Chichi. Goku and Goten were in their boxers yawning and rubbing their eyes in the cutest of fashion. Chichi had her hands crossed over her blue robe, her hair loose and her eyes flaring.

"And just where have you two been?" Chichi asked coolly.

"YIKE, _AUNTIE CHICHI_!" Mai blurted out before a blush graced her face. "I—err—what are you doing here?"

Sarcastically she said, "I believe this is _my_ home, the key fits doesn't it?" she narrowed her eyes again. "I'll only ask once more, where have you _TWO_ been?"

_BUSTED!_ A little voice in the back of Gohan's mind taunted. Gohan reframed from shouting at it to shut up because it seemed it never listened anytime before this, so why should it start now?

Mai paled. "You know A-auntie Chichi. A-at the party, r-remember?"

"You're stuttering Mai." She thrust her right hand to the clock on the wall. "It's after one. You promised to be home at midnight, remember that?"

Mai gulped. "It's after one already, truly? Wow." Seeing her aunt's glare intensify, Mai began to panic. "Well you see…the thing is…it's really a funny story actually."

"Oh really…? Well, I'm not laughing, Mai. So why don't you tell me? Oh wait. Let me. I remember someone telling me of a nice "get together" party and NOT some rave. But to my surprise I naively let you both go thinking 'hey, why not. Let them have some fun, they're RESPONSIBLE' .But you both knew what type of things could be there! That was completely irresponsible. I am so disappointed in you both. I too feel the same—irresponsible that is—but you two should be ashamed."

"Ok, everyone's irresponsible. Can we go to bed, now?" Goku asked hopefully and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, I promised my little buggies I'd find them some new leaves in the morning. It's late." Goten agreed.

Mai pouted and it seemed everyone ignored the two or they didn't want to upset the balance of anger and naivety. "You'd never let us go if we told you. We'd never have any fun."

"Fun you say? Does it include the possibility of getting arrested? Drunk? Drugged? Harassed? Attacked? Juvenile Detention? Shall I continue?" she said in a hysterical voice.

"No ma'am." Gohan and Mai said no higher than a whisper. Both their heads hung down, they said nothing more.

"Good. Go get ready for bed." She turned around. "We'll talk at breakfast."

Goten and Goku couldn't look any happier even if they received a lifetime supply of food. They stifled their smiles and headed to their bedrooms.

Mai and Gohan looked at each other before they groaned. They were _NOT_ looking forward to breakfast. Gohan decided mentally he may not be that hungry come morning. He'd be too tired and being scolded before he could dig in to his food. But he knew his father and Goten would make quick work of his portion.

**Son House **_Breakfast_

"Oh Mai, your 16; you have so much more going for you. Couldn't you wait a few more years?" Chichi asked softly.

Mai nodded. "Well…now after yesterday—totally."

Chichi smiled. "Probably wasn't any cute guys there either," Chichi sighed and couldn't help returning Mai's genuine smile.

"Totally," Mai agreed and began to take small bites of the rice ball in her hand.

"Ahem, Goku darling," Chichi asked expectantly.

"Uhm…more rice?" he asked holding up his bowl and grinning widely.

"GOKU, be serious would you!"

"Ok. Ok."

"Goku, don't you have anything to say to your son?" Chichi gestured to Gohan.

Goku pouted. "Why is he always _my _son when he gets in trouble and _yours_ when he isn't? It doesn't seem fair."

"Goku," Chichi's eyes flared. "Who carried him for nine months, Goku?"

_Oh boy_, Goku thought. "I don't see how—"

"—_Who_?—"

"—But Chichi—"

"—oh answer the damn question, please."

"You,"

"Who nurtured him when his father was out saving the world?"

"You—but I don't see where this is leading."

"Forget the damn point. It's not leading anywhere at the moment. We'll talk later, besides there won't be anymore rice for you, mister. Gohan hasn't eaten yet." Chichi pointed her spatula to Gohan's empty plate. "He's a growing boy, Goku."

Seeing her aunt was now smiling, "So…does this mean we're off punishment?" Mai asked hopefully.

"Perhaps, seeing you learned a valuable lesson but I will not excuse your reckless behavior." She began to pace the kitchen. Four sets of eyes watched her before she came to an abrupt stop. "You'll have to baby-sit Goten and Trunks and go wherever they want to go for a week. No ifs and no buts. However, you must be responsible and don't allow them to wander off especially to immoral places." She turned to Mai and Gohan. "Is that a deal?"

The two grumbled something underneath their breaths, the dynamic duo were more of a handful than any super villain. Together the two teens nodded.

Goten beamed and rubbed his hands gleefully but in a sinister way, "Cool! So does that make me like a ruler or something? Ha-ha, my own servants to do my bidding. Where shall we go first, how about Hyperdulia?"

"Kami," Gohan and Mai groaned again, they've been doing this quite often since they got home. Hyperdulia was a kid's playground, full of hyper kids—note the name. There was nothing but shows and merchandises and kiddy rides for miles around. They had the craziest mascot who had this horrible theme song that drove anyone over ten insane. It was like a prison.

Chichi turned and gave Gohan a sly smirk. "So tell me about the rave? Did you try anything with Videl, Gohan?"

Gohan groaned and felt even more embarrassed that he was blushing. "Mom, please. Why does everything have to turn to that subject?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "You're such a chicken, Gohan. Gees, just ask her out."

"I did," Gohan said in a defensive manner.

"Once! Big whop! Go on and ask her out again. Do something drastic, crazy even. Do something that will have not only the tabloids but the world news talking about for months. Do something that will have Mai's romance books look like a-a faraway fantasy. Get a spine, will 'ya? How many times must we go through this? Do I have to literally knock you into her to see some fireworks—again?" Goten said.

"I can't believe I'm getting advice from a seven year old," Gohan muttered. "How pathetic is that?"

"Very," Mai winked.

"Thanks a lot, MAI!" he yelled, ignoring the fact that his face was redder than the ripest of apples.

**Orange Star High**

It was teen minutes before Orange Star High's warning bell would ring which gave students an extra five minutes to get to class. A teenage girl, about sixteen of age stood outside of Orange Star High watching the student body interacting with one another. Her green-hair was pulled back into a quick ponytail and her emerald-eyes searched the large campus. She was completely fascinated.

"It's so big," she murmured. Today would be her first official day at a public school, high school. After a few moments she heard someone clear his throat, her father.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cassandra?" her father asked gently. He was a tall man, nearly seven feet, blonde-hair and sky-blue eyes. He wore some faded blue jeans and a simple white shirt underneath his slightly unzipped coat.

Cassandra nodded, "Of course, daddy. I've waited for so long now. It would be a shame for me to crawl back now, especially after traveling so far."

"But you do know…" he trailed off when he saw her turn around and glared at him.

"Of course I remembered, daddy." She said curtly. Then she smiled, "You worry too much."

"Yeah, I know." Her father sighed, "Good luck, Cass."

She frowned at his use of her nickname. She hadn't heard him say it since she was five. Cassandra whispered, "Let go daddy, it's time."

Eventually he nodded and leaned to kiss her on the forehead but Cassandra sidestepped out of his path, "Daddy, you'll embarrass me."

He nodded again and placed his hands in his pockets and scanned the campus, "Well, we don't want to do that, now would we?"

Cassandra murmured a good-bye and started walking towards the entrance of the large building. Her father watched his "baby girl" walk away. Before Cassandra could reach the door, a teacher walked in front of her. He was a large, brawny man with a black beard and little hair on his head. He had tanned skin and the haughtiest blue eyes. "Ms. Troika," he extended his hand.

Cassandra blinked and the man and his outstretched hand. Not wanting to look foolish, she took his hand and he gave her a vigorous handshake. "Uhm..." she hadn't the slightest clue as to who he was. How did he know her name?

He smiled. "Nice to see you again, Chandra—"

"—Cassandra."

"—last time I saw you, you were nothing but a babe in your momma's arms. How is dear, Vinita?"

"Just peachy keen," she said after he released her hand. "And you are?"

"Don't remember me? Aye, it's been what? Sixteen years now? I'm Coach Flanker, your dad's old football coach." He said proudly.

_Who?_ Cassandra blinked, "Uhm nice to meet you too, Mr. Flanker."

"Call me Jeff."

"Uhm…ok, Jeff."

"Probably didn't remember me without my hair, huh?" he patted his bald head. "It's been gone now for fifteen years. One day it was there and the next poof. Went to bed with a whole head of hair, woke up bald. Boy you could just imagine my wife, Sophia's expression that morning. Still to this day I don't know where it went." He laughed heartily and Cassandra found it to be her duty to laugh even if it was a hesitated one.

Cassandra cast a quick glance behind her. Her father's jeep wasn't there anymore. Cassandra mentally shook her head, her father was probably still watching out for her somewhere unknown to her. He was so overprotective. She'd relieved two big lectures on her way to school; one about how all guys were dogs and to protect her reputation. She'd been glad it was winter so she could have gloves on so _it_ wouldn't have happened. She dreaded when that happened.

After a while Cassandra looked at her watch. The man had been talking on and on for almost fifteen minutes. She had barely ten minutes to get her schedule, find and unlock her locker, find her class in a school that had over 400 classrooms, and grab a seat before the late bell.

"You know what? Maybe we can catch up later? I'll give you my dad's cell later ok? Bye!" she headed for the door and quickly maneuvered around the student body.

_What an agile child._ Jeff blinked before he laughed once more. "Just like her father."

**2nd period**

Cassandra had successful avoided Jeff from talking to her again by nearly knocking down the principal. Neither man had seen her slip away, which she was thankful for. She was going to be late and she couldn't remember her combination with all these books in her hand and her panicking state now setting in.

What was it? 20…30…2? Or maybe 35…20…2? Or, or…30…2…20? Maybe it was…who knew what it was! She didn't have time for this nor did she have time to go to the office to get it.

Eventually she'd figured it out and had the locker open. Cassandra tried to balance her Calculus, Spanish and Literature book while trying to reach for her history book that was in the back. Soon she found her hands wobbling and then her books fell all around her. She dropped to her knees and began to pick up her books when she heard some chuckles and one brief whistle.

"Hey there Cass,"

_Tyler_ Cassandra shuddered and felt like gagging. She withheld herself from correcting the oversize idiot. Within the hour she'd learned by simple gossip that he felt he was Kami's gift to the fairer sex—but many would strongly disagree. As planned, Cassandra ignored the chestnut-haired quarterback and continued to pick her two other books.

"Let me help," he grinned and took her History book out of her reach.

"Give it back!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask "why" bozo! I said give it back!"

He dropped the book and said in a taunting tone, "Aww, what are you going to do about it?" She hadn't seen it coming. He pinned her against the lockers and grinned. "You have the most amazing green-eyes, you know what?"

"And you have the most amazing bad breath. Get your dirty hands off of me, you jerk! I don't know where they've been!"

"You'll soon know all too well," He laughed. "Brace yourself."

Cassandra scowled. _That_ was _her_ line. Slowly, she leaned her leg back and got ready to knee him right where it hurt. The damn man didn't deserve to have kids. One asshole was enough!

One of his hands touched hers and her eyes grew wide and a gasp came from her mouth. He wasn't supposed to touch her, the stupid idiot. Her hair started to fly upwards and eyes faded, turning to a faint green. Flashes of various amounts of images came to mind, gruesome images.

_Road…car…person…screams…blood… Road…car…person…screams…blood… Road…car…person…screams…blood… Road…car…person…screams…blood…_

"You're going to die…" She whispered.

An electric shock came from her hands onto his. Tyler, the quarterback blinked, "What did you—aaah!" Because of the electric aftershock, he fell back from into the lockers behind him that left his three friends speechless. Cassandra's hair floated down to rest upon her shoulders and her dark-emerald eyes gazed warily at Tyler.

"You're some type of a freak!" Tyler snarled as got up quickly. Grinning, Tyler and his friends took one menacing step towards Cassandra.

"Hey!" Mai stood a few feet from the five and glared at the four guys. "Excuse me, what are you goons doing here?"

"Dudes look, it's her! She's that Waco that karate chopped her teacher last semester." Flex murmured to the three others.

_Did not! _Mai thought angrily. "Yeah, so you better run or I'll beat you up so bad that you won't be able to play for Friday's game." She taunted and did a mockery of a karate chop towards Flex.

Needing no more words the four ran to the end of C-wing and didn't look back.

Mai turned to Cassandra, "Hey, you ok?" Mai noticed the girl looked pretty shaken up, "Hey you're new aren't you? My name's Mai, you're Cassandra right?" The girl nodded, and Mai smiled. "Come on, this way. You're in my History class, right?" the girl nodded again.

Cassandra followed after she picked up her books. Mai continued to make a light conversation with her but all Cassandra did was merely nodded.

_Mai's nice. She must have a lot of friends. She can't be some—some freak like me. Wish I knew what it's like to be normal again…but if I had the chance…would I remember what normal is? It's been so long now._ Cassandra thought and this particular thought made her frown. Mai caught her frown and frowned herself before giving her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry they're just a pack of goons, nothing more. They shocked everyone when they even passed last year's finals. How they did it remains a mystery…unless they cheated of course. I wouldn't put it passed them." Mai shrugged.

_That's not what I'm worried about. He's going to die and I'm the only one who can stop it…but how? Should I remain silent after he tried to maul me? I loath this—this curse! It's not fair!_ Cassandra thought seconds before they reached room A-5.

**Courtyard**

"You look winded," Mai commented as she jogged beside Cassandra.

"Yeah, it surprises me too. I grew up in the mountain area." She smiled wryly.

"Hey, me too," Mai said. "I grew up in the mountains and I live there now too. I live closer now though. I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle and my two cousins until I finish high school." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, there's my oldest cousin, Gohan."

Cassandra blinked and looked at the handsome teen who was laughing with an equally beautiful girl. Cassandra sighed. They looked great together, happy and so carefree.

"…Uhm... his girlfriend?" Cassandra questioned and gave Mai a glance.

"Oh, that depends on your definition. A girl that's a friend," She wagged her pointing finger. "A girl, that has known him for years and makes him go crazy and blushes from head to toe? Or the same girl that teases him to no end only to be teased back? Or that exact girl who joys in blushing with him when they get caught stealing a few kisses? Perhaps," Mai smiled. "But my cousin is such a naïve guy sometimes. Can't figure out he's in love without a nudge or two."

"He seems nice, Mai."

"He is. You want to meet him?" Mai suggested when they finished their lap around the track.

"I—well…" before Cassandra could muster enough words, Mai called the two over.

"Gohan, Videl! Over here!" Mai waved and before long the two teens arrived.

"Gohan, Videl. This is my newest friend, Cassandra. And Cassandra, Gohan and Videl." Mai presented them to each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Videl said and gave Cassandra a bright smile.

"Hello," Gohan held out his hand, "Same here."

Cassandra looked at Gohan's outstretched hand and hesitated for a moment. Seeing the perplexed looks coming from the three others she quickly took his hand and smiled gratefully. After they shook hands, Mr. Flanker called Videl and Gohan over to help with the equipment.

"Two peas in a pod," Mai grinned as she watched the two take off.

Mai turned and blinked seeing Cassandra looking at her hand that she'd just shook with. She looked at it curiously and waved it and sighed.

_Why couldn't I see his death like the others?_ Cassandra thought.

"He has that affect on all the ladies," Mai shrugged.

"Definitely," Cassandra mentally shook her head. That wasn't it. She had learned secretly that this curse—_GIFT_—only worked on humans. She knew it hadn't been lifted since she could sense it somehow still in her veins.

_What are you?_ She thought casting a discreet glance at Gohan.

"Except me because I think that now I'm immune because I knew him since I got crawl." Mai continued as the two made their way to the locker rooms with the rest of the girls. "I don't think he'll ever get use to the goo-ga-ly eyes the girls give him. But that's where the tough girlfriend comes in. Gotta be tough and the type to kick ass to keep your territory—erm man to yourself."

"I heard she's Hercule's daughter. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Mai shrugged.

"Must be cool to be friends with his daughter, huh?"

"It has its ups and downs. But enough about Hercule, what about you? You're so quiet. Why were you freaking out back there?"

"Freaking out?" Cassandra blinked.

Mai nodded, "Yeah, like—"

"I know what it means!" she snapped and left Mai speechless. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—I just didn't think—I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Mai plastered on a weak smile. "Really it is. Gohan always warned me I took the cursed trait."

"Cursed trait?"

"Yeah, prying," Mai giggled. "He says it runs in the family—on the female side. But I think it runs through everyone one of us."

"So is your cousin on the football team or something? He's got quite an arm."

"Uh-uh," Mai shook her head. "He's more of brains over brawns. He prefers to read or do homework. Rarely does he go out after our last escapade."

"Escapade…?" Cassandra questioned.

"Yep, we all we're a bit stupid, we went to a rave and nearly got arrested. It was hilarious now but back then…well it sort of wasn't. Videl was so pissed off at Sharpener and so was my cousin. I wasn't sure who'd kill him first. My bet was it would be a draw." Mai laughed.

"You sure have very interesting friends."

"Oh, I do. They're so much fun. You'll never meet a bunch of people who can piss each other off one second and laugh about it the next." Again, she laughed.

"Yes, I agree." Cassandra looked up at the bleachers of the gym when they left the locker room. A boy with chestnut-hair, green-eyes and a board smirk was talking to some redhead caught her attention. "Isn't that—?"

"—one of those jerks that we bulling you around? Yeah. He's the quarterback of our football team." Mai said.

"Hey there Mai," Tyler said jumping down from the bleachers and ignoring Cassandra.

"And here comes "Mr. Star" himself," Mai said dryly.

"I haven't seen you around. Did you like last Saturday's game?" Mai ignored the fact that they saw each other earlier.

"Depends," Mai plastered on a fake smile.

"Depends on what?" Tyler grinned.

"Depends on whether I get bored at watching you hog the ball or bored because you never make a touchdown. Which ever comes first, I presume." She shrugged.

Fuming, he glared at Cassandra who all the while was staring at him before he turned to leave. "What are _you_ looking at?" he snapped.

Cassandra eyed the arrogant quarterback and scoffed. "Humph nothing much," She decided then and there maybe the world would be better off without this pigheaded teen.

Completely dumbfounded, Tyler grunted. "Whatever."

"What an ass," Mai rolled her eyes when Tyler was out of hearing range. She turned to the now silent girl. "I've been meaning to ask you. What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Before 2nd class. I saw Tyler fly off of you like—like…"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just kicked him that's all. I took several martial arts courses before I came here." She lied.

"Oh…really?" Mai said sounding not quite convinced.

"Really," Cassandra said with a stern tone before looking at her watch. "Look, I better head off for class. I'll catch you later, Mai."

Mai could only blink as the bell rang and Cassandra disappeared into the crowd. "Uhm…yeah…later."

**Orange Star High **_3:59_

It was after school, most of the students and teachers had gone home. Only a few remained, mostly seniors who were socializing in the parking lots or the front loop of the school. Gohan, Videl, and Mai were leaving the school just then.

"I tell you there's something really weird about that girl, cuz." Mai shook her head.

"You always say that about people," Gohan said.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"DO _NOT_ and that's final."

"Do to," Gohan muttered and received a glare from Mai.

"I heard that, jerk! Anyways, remember we're supposed to go over to Videl's for the study session."

"I haven't forgotten."

"Yeah, you were hoping I'd forgot because you're just anticipating getting her alone and then you'll—"

"—get your head out of the gutters and your feet back on planet Earth, if you please."

"Oh sure; like as if you didn't have your mind in the gutter while I was talking about your intentions. Come off it, Gohan. Anyone with one eye and half enough sense can see it." Mai grinned and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her cousin and Videl were blushing like crazy.

At the loop of the school, Cassandra was talking with her father at the curb of the sidewalk. "Everything went fine, father."

"No…you know what." He looked cautiously behind him.

"Y—err nope, none at all." She lied.

"I heard hesitation, Casey." Her father said.

"Dad, please don't call me that." Cassandra felt her cheeks burning knowing full well that she was blushing.

_How degrading_, Cassandra thought.

"You'll always be my little Casey." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Mortified of the possibility that someone saw, Cassandra mumbled, "Dad, can we please go?"

Her father looked at her now paled face. "Are you all right? You look so jittery."

"I'm fine. Really, I am." She lied and smiled slightly. "See?"

"O-ok," he murmured still looking at her waiting for a moment for it to spill out. Cassandra rolled her eyes; she for once wasn't going to spill.

"Let's go," she headed for her father's new jeep and hesitated. She saw Tyler laughing with his friends over Kami knows what. Everyone was unaware of what was to come—

_Except for me_, Cassandra thought. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. If she let him die without warning him again…it would eat at her conscience for the rest of her life. Cassandra groaned underneath her breath. He was still alive, but in the vision she'd seen the clock on the side of the building reading 3:00. She looked at clock at the side of the school and she muffled a gasp—it was 2:59!

"Tyler is such a loser," Mai shook her head.

"Tyler this, Tyler that. I'm starting to believe you like him, Mai." Gohan laughed.

Mai gaped at her cousin, "Ugh! Traitor, how could you even say that! I mean really, gees some cousin you are!" she gave him a mocking pout.

"Totally," Flex grinned. "I'm so going to win this game for us."

Tyler laughed out loud and headed towards the curve, Cassandra gulped inwardly.

_It's now or never. Get moving you wimp!_ Cassandra scolded herself. Tyler stopped in the middle of the road—_like a moron!_ Cassandra thought—as he laughed again at another joke before his three friends turned around to head for Flex's sports car.

_Get moving you big dope before you get killed. _Cassandra thought. She heard a noise and saw a car speeding towards Tyler. To Cassandra, driver looked preoccupied with something inside the vehicle because the car hadn't stopped nor did it slowed down. Tyler being his stupid self hadn't paid much attention to where he was walking.

Cassandra felt her words of warning caught up in her throat, her feet were frozen into place and it seemed everything was happening in slow motion. Her heart pounded loudly and everything was blocked out except for the car and Tyler's laughter. Finding her inner strength, Cassandra yelled as loud as she could. "TYLER!"

Gohan's head shot up as he heard Cassandra's yell. The quarterback looked up then and saw the car, his eyes widen like those of a deer confronted by headlights. He was frozen to the spot like some people usually did when they were in such unexpected danger. Cassandra wanted desperately to close her eyes but in her mind's eye she kept seeing the teen being through into the air upon impact. _What in the world?_ Cassandra thought.

Cassandra blinked, one second Tyler was in front of the car and the next, he was on the ground unconscious with Gohan beside him. Cassandra saw the driver of the car get out and looked frantically at Tyler. She felt Gohan's intense gaze, knowing he suspicious of her and looked a bit worried.

_Looks like it time to move to another school._ Cassandra thought grimly. She looked up and her father met her gaze and his face too reflected her thought.

_And I really did like this school too. _Cassandra added.

The remaining students and some staff members crowded the two students. Gohan managed to slip through and rejoin Mai and Videl.

"That was amazing," Mai said and Videl nodded.

"I really don't see why you don't join the track time. You'd literally live the competition eating your dust," Videl smiled.

Gohan blushed. "It was nothing, really it wasn't. It's a normal reaction on my part."

Videl lifted an eyebrow making her look even more endearing. "Natural? To run like the speed of light, jump between a speeding car and a person and land safely on the grass on the other end?"

"Well not safely. I think Tyler got a few scratches," Gohan said willing himself not to blush.

"For the boy who saved the world from Cell you're awfully modest." Videl murmured.

"Yeah, I mean almost anyone would grab at the chance for the title." Mai added.

Gohan laughed nervously, he'd hoped everyone would have forgotten that factor. Guess not. "Guys you're embarrassing me and—"

"—but I love it when you blush. It's so adorable," she pinched his left cheek.

Mai sighed, "Ah, yet another moment spoiled by me. We have a study session we have to go to. You guys can mess around in the backseat. But remember that my car is NOT a limo—"

"—we get it, Mai." Gohan and Videl said in unison.

**Satan****Mansion**

"What do you mean you didn't mail the letter?" Suzuki yelled.

"Well…I…and…this…well…I was busy."

"BUSY?" she shrilled.

Andrew winced. "Yes, busy. You know working—"

"I know what it means, damn you! How could you screw up like that?"

Hercule blinked. "Well I think—"

"Oh shut up!" Suzuki hissed and Hercule snapped his mouth shut. She glared at Andrew. "I want you to find the damn letter and this time, don't screw up!"

Andrew gulped. "Well…the problem is…well what happens was…"

"Would you just SPIT IT OUT ALREADY?"

"I kind of don't remember. There was this bar—really nice bar, and the music—nice music too—and the bartender—really, really nice babe—and well…I kind of got drunk and it…it—"

"—it? —IT WHAT?"

"It's kind of…lost."

"LOST?"

Andrew gulped. "Not lost per say. Temporary misplaced actually."

"_I'll_ _permanently_ replace _you_ if _you_ didn't find _it_!"

Andrew paled. "Yes," he bowed and ran towards the front door.

Hercule swallowed and looked nervously around the room. "Uhm…w-w-what's so important about some dinky letter?"

"There's nothing _DINKY_ about it. That letter holds the undoing of your daughter and that Son boy. Trust me."

"Is it legal?" Hercule blinked.

"Trust me, Hercule." She cooed.

"Again, is it legal?"

**Videl's apartment**

Videl looked at the front door and noticed it was opened just a bit, "Wait here." She murmured and went inside.

Gohan blinked. For all they knew she was being or had been robbed and the crooks could still be in there. "Wait here?" he scoffed and walked in. He admired her bravery, but everyone needs backup, right?

Feeling a gust of wind, Videl looked behind her. "I thought I told you to wait." Videl whispered.

"And leave you at the hands of criminals, I think not."

"You're so noble." Videl grinned.

"Ah, whispering love birds." Hercule laughed sitting in the nearest armchair beside Suzuki.

Videl and Gohan's eyes widen when they noticed the two adults. "What the hell are you doing here—here in my apartment?"

"I'd call it a penthouse, darling." Suzuki giggled. "Quite quaint yet chic, but darling—"

"—don't call me darling." Videl hissed.

"Now, now, that's no way to converse, young lady." Hercule looked at Gohan. "If you'll excuse us, young man we have something to discuss with my daughter."

Videl scoffed, "Daughter? Now that's a new one. I thought you disowned me."

Hercule looked at Gohan expectedly. "Young man—"

"—whatever you want to say to me you can damn well say it in front of him!"

"Very well," Hercule sighed deeply. "You're a very stubborn child."

Videl ignored the word "child," and placed her hands upon her hips. "I'm surprised you wanted to talk. How many times has it been, two times this month? Oh boy, am I lucky."

"Good to see you too." Hercule said just as sarcastically. He looked at Gohan then back at Videl. "Ahem. You do plan to marry this go-whatever character, do you?"

"It's _GOHAN_."

"Boy, you have a set of pipes." Suzuki giggled lightly which made Videl scowl.

"Whatever, you never answered my question. Since you're so lovey-dovey I presume marriage did cross your mind, once or twice."

"Perhaps," Videl shrugged. "I don't see how that is any concern to you."

"Why of _COURSE_ it is! Seeing billions you "own" is really _MINE_, and then of course it's _my_ concern. It's an unwritten law that people of certain class marry into the _SAME_ class. I've been drilling that into your head for years now!"

"Really?" Looking extremely bored, Videl yawned. "Is that all?"

Hercule gestured towards Gohan, "Don't you see? He doesn't give a damn about you, only your money. Don't be so NAÏVE Videl!"

"He's not like that!"

Hercule laughed. "How do you know what? You've known him for what—a month?"

"And your point is?"

"Humph, didn't take him long to brainwash you, did it? I thought I raised an intelligent girl!"

"You _NEVER_ raised me at all!"

Suzuki smirked. "Temper, temper your mother would never approve—"

"—don't you ever, _EVER_ speak of her name—" Videl yelled at Suzuki then turned to Hercule. "—and you never loved her!"

Hercule stood up, his eyes flaring. "How dare you, you insolate child! I loved my wife with all my heart and soul—"

"—small heart huh? It didn't take you long for you to get over your mourning."

"You rude little—you don't even know what love is! You're only sixteen years old!"

"Eighteen years old and I know more about love than you! At least my heart is capable of it!"

"I never _ever_ dreamed you'd ever turn out to be so small-minded, Vid."

"You never knew me at all. And don't call me that. You gave up all rights—"

"—did I? Does that mean this scrawny boy took them?"

"He's not scrawny!" she hated the fact that she was blushing as she said this. If she'd turned around at that very moment she would have realized the very quiet saiyan behind her was blushing as well.

"Really?" Hercule laughed. "How long did it take him to bed you, my dear? A day? two? perhaps tree?"

"He didn't—why am I even defending myself to the likes of _YOU_?"

"You dim-witted—"

"Uhm…Mr. Hercule I don't think that's very fastidious thing to say." Gohan said finally getting a word into this argument. He'd never seen such a heated one in his entire life. Videl's ki was flaring and so must be her blood pressure.

Hercule smirked. "It's rather interesting don't you think? Whenever we talk nowadays, this BOY'S the root of the problem."

"Indeed, a weed in the garden." Suzuki murmured.

"YOU, you're the problem!" Videl gestured to Hercule.

"Excuse me?" Hercule snapped.

"Don't play dumb! You're always the problem! At times I wish you'd just disappear!"

"I don't play dumb. You had your wish, to have me disappear didn't you? But that boy and those 'people' brought me back."

"Those 'people' are Gohan's family and friends and they deserve more respect then that especially since you _STOLE_ Gohan's credit for defeating Cell! I mean what type of bozo would believe _YOU_ defeated Cell?"

"The truth's been out for such a long time, Videl. Yet, I'm still making more money than he could ever see in his lifetime, unless he somehow wiggled into this family by a _WEAK_ link named 'Videl'!"

"Get out."

"Videl don't you—"

"—I said _GET OUT_!" Hercule stood and so did Suzuki. "Next time you come here like this I'll have you arrested. Do I make myself clear?"

Gohan watched her clench her fist, her cheeks flushed and her ki skittering. She was holding onto consciousness. Such a burst of energy especially from a human could cause horrible consequences. Never had he seen someone so worked up in years, never had he seen such hate and sorrow. It seemed that Hercule brought out the worst in his daughter—Gohan sighed—if only they could get along like before…none if this would have happened if Hercule had been truthful in the beginning. He understood Videl's feelings—betrayal, sorrow, misguidance—she'd been exposed to so many emotions a child shouldn't have to face.

Hercule walked out the door followed by the grinning Suzuki. Hercule turned around and saw Videl at the door glaring him down. He opened his mouth to speak only to be confronted by her slamming the door in his face.

"Well that went well." Suzuki beamed.

"How can you be so—so happy? We just got kicked out and that-that boy's in there. Who knows what they could be doing in there—I know what they could be doing in there! Kami, my name will be dragged in the mud by this! Oh boy, the tabloids will have a damn field day!"

"No need to worry," she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll take care of everything."

Gohan blinked. Videl was gone. After searching a while Gohan found Videl in bedroom. She was there sitting cross-legged with a scowl on her face. Her eyes were darkener now and her breathing ragged. He took cautious steps towards her and was thankful that she hadn't heard him yet.

"…I can't believe he'd do that. Damn obnoxious, conceited bastard." Videl muttered. She looked angry, angry enough to kill. "Arrogant, bigheaded, detestable, insufferable, filthy, stupid, egotistic, womanizing—"

"You know you'll run out of adjectives soon." Gohan took another hesitated step towards the bed.

Videl glared at him, a glare that could definitely match, if not surpass his own mother. A woman whose glare had the foolish and the bravest, who dared to challenge her, quiver with fear.

Gohan laughed nervously and took a seat beside her. He barely heard the soft squeaking noise before Videl tried to push him off. "You're killing him!"

"Who, where?" he jumped up and looked curiously at her.

"Charlie," Videl murmured and lifted up the stuffed animal. It was a moose, with innocent brown eyes and a half grin on its face. Gohan was caught between feeling compassionate and burst out with laughter. He wasn't dumb enough to do the latter but he smiled.

"Charlie?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. My mother gave it to me for my eleventh birthday. He means the world to me. I know I'm too old for stuffed animals but…it's nice having something to hold onto."

Gohan held out his hand. "Hello, Charlie. Nice to meet you"

Videl grinned and deepened her voice. "Nice to meet you too."

They laughed after a few minutes and found themselves close enough to each other that their noses were touching. Before they probably would have blushed and looked away. But today, they didn't. They just stared.

"Videl says she wants you to kiss her now," Charlie added softly.

Needing no more than that simple invitation, Gohan kissed her. In the mist of passion, Charlie found himself on the floor, his grin never faltered. Gohan climbed onto of Videl and planted another kiss on her forehead before kissing her along her neck.

Suddenly a musical sound surrounding them; to them it sounded like an orchestra playing as their tongues danced to their own unique rhythm. Eventually their feet landed back on Earth, that was then they had realized it was Gohan's cell phone.

He frowned as he reached into his pocket for the phone. Videl got up and tilted her head towards Charlie.

"Hello?" Gohan paused. He heard nothing. His brown eyes darkened among instantly. He felt strange. An uncontrollable urge flowed through his veins. He pressed the "end" button and placed the phone on the night stand.

Videl looked at his inquisitively. "You ok?"

He barely nodded before he began to kiss her and they resumed back to their formal position. His hands caressed her waist and one of they drifted tracing along the bed and grasped a pillow from behind her head. Within an instant Videl found herself fighting for her life. He pressed the pillow down with one hand, and the other grasped both of her own to rest above her head. Instinctively, Videl began to scream even though most of it was muffled by the pillow. Videl felt her world began to darken as her body grew weaker and oxygen grew lesser.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon enough." Gohan's voice was menacing. Videl's body grew limp. "There."

A battle cry of rage erupted from somewhere Videl was unsure of. Soon she felt Gohan's weight being pushed off of her all at once and then a mighty thud followed.

Someone wrenched off the pillow and Videl came face to face with a set of hazel eyes. "Mai!"

Erasa and Sharpener stood behind Mai with two bowls of water. Their attention was drawn from her for a moment when they heard a low groan coming from the other side of the room.

Gohan sat up and looked up to see an angry Erasa and a jovial Sharpener. "This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." Sharpener said. "I've been waiting to do this for a long ass time."

Before Gohan could utter even a syllable of a word, both blondes dumped the water over the young saiyan. Instantly he shot up with his clothes clinging to him in very possible way and his hair which was usually sticking up, flapped down. He opened his eyes, blinked for a few moments before he lashed out, "What the—HEY what did you do that for?"

"You trying to take advantage of Videl, you—you jerk!" Erasa snapped.

"What? I wasn't—I didn't—I don't remember—why would you say such a thing?"

**Violet****City**

Angela began to pace. Her father was downstairs waiting for her with his wife. She began to wonder what idiot that led them here! Of all the—

"Angela, honestly your pacing is making me dizzy." Her aunt murmured and held out two different outfits in her hands. "Which do you prefer, the lavender or perhaps the burgundy?"

Angela replied with an unladylike scoff before she stopped abruptly. Once she had changed into the burgundy outfit with the matching jewelry, she glanced at her aunt. She looked similar to her mother—same hair, same build, same taste in clothes—except her eyes twinkled with humor and adoration whereas her mother's was haunting and cold.

A part of Angela felt that her mother always resented her because she was prettier than her mother as a teen. Her countless amounts of fiancées and boyfriends would usually flirt with her or pretend to accidentally brush themselves against her. A few had been daring enough to try to kiss her in her mother's presence. Though there was a handful in which she wasn't uncomfortable around, her mother didn't want her happiness so she usually sent them backing.

"Do you like it?" Angela gestured to reflection in the mirror.

"Exquisite," her aunt beamed but it faded a bit when Angela frowned.

"Once she looks at me the only thing she'll see is her husband's daughter out of wedlock. Nothing more," Angela sighed. "I keep thinking that if I don't screw this up…then maybe…just maybe…"

"Don't worry, Angel. Once someone gets to know you they'll know how great a person you really are. And it won't matter what's in the past. But what's in the future. And if she doesn't accept you, then it's her lost."

Angela embraced the older woman and a muffled "thank you" was heard.

Her aunt smiled then she looked at Angela. "Oh dear, your mascara is running. Let's fix that shall we?"

Angela only nodded.

**Bennie's Charming Café **

Angela and her father laughed together about a recent joke he had just told. Angela saw from the corner of her eyes that her father's wife, Connie hadn't laughed once. She was looking between overprotective and upset. Her father turned to the petite redhead and smiled at her. She returned the smile, nice and brightly.

_Fake._ Angela thought bitterly. She was not going to let this uptight twit ruin her day out with her father. No way!

"Refills…?" Angela asked the other two who nodded.

Connie smiled at her husband, "Why don't you get it, sweetie. It will give me and Angie some time to talk."

"Angela." The two corrected at the same time. They both laughed at this for a moment before he left.

Angela hesitated just as Connie did. "I know you don't like me but—"

"—you seem to be like the type of girl to get what she wants, hum? You appear to be a kept together girl, so that's why I'm telling you not to get too close to my husband."

"What? He's my father." Angela objected.

"I know he is. He has a family now, Angela. That family does not consist of you, my dear."

"W-why are you telling me this?" Angela frowned.

"You might think I'm telling you this out of spite, but I'm not. I'm helping you."

"Helping me—by insulting me?" Angela scoffed and stood up.

Connie grasped the younger girl's arm. "I'm preventing you from getting hurt when he losses interest, my dear. He always does, it never fails. He's interested on second and then the next he's not."

"Maybe in you," Angela snapped.

Connie opened her mouth and snapped it shut. They glared at each other for about two minutes until Angela's father returned with a tray holding three cups of hot coffee.

Angela's father frowned. "I got three—uhm, did I miss something?"

"No!" the women said in unison. "Nothing at all…"

He smiled. "What did you two talk about?" he sat down and waited. He was not prepared for the long silence ahead. Angela turned her body away from the couple and gazed out the window, a cup of coffee in hand. Connie took out her cell phone and began to talk with her oldest child, Amanda. He recognized his wife's cold behavior and his daughter's similar to his own when he got upset. Angela's father merely groaned underneath his breath, _oh boy._

**Hospital**

Gohan stepped out of the hospital room; hospitals always gave him the willies ever since the time he went after fighting against Vegeta and Nappa; the smell of it, the dreary silence, the occasional eerie wails of a patient. It was so overwhelming at times.

This was the fourth incident had occurred within a 24 hours span. It was weird and a bit freaky. Videl was at her apartment resting and insisted everything was fine. She literally pushed them out saying she'd developed a headache. But Gohan refused until she agreed to answer the phone when he'd call every five or so minutes.

Videl had a few scratches and one severe cut her latest assassin Sharpener just regained consciousness after he was flung into the furthest wall of the school after he attacked Videl. As usual, the aggressor held no memory of the attack. That part of their life was a total blank to them.

"Old. All the attackers had a phone call prior to the attacks. Videl's generally alone during these attacks too. Also, it seems the people attacking her are those closest to her and have most access to being around her." Mai murmured. "How weird,"

"Weird doesn't beginning to describe it! Try freaky!" Erasa shrieked. "I feel so guilty. I could have drowned her." She then turned to Mai, "And you could have killed her—where did you find a hatchet that size in a school, Kami knows—" abruptly she turned to Gohan. "—and you tried to suffocate her!"

"It wasn't me!" Gohan objected.

"Well whoever it is pretty smart. If not cunning if I do say so myself."

Mai beamed. "Perhaps it's an obsessive admirer or—"

"—you and your romance books, one of these days—" Gohan muttered.

"—or—I heard that—an ex con or maybe a stalker or a jealous—"

"—AHEM!" Erasa snapped and cleared her throat. "Perhaps it's Andrew?"

"Who?" Cassandra blinked as she entered the waiting room.

"Only a jealous playboy wannabe who's the son of one of the shrewdest millionaire; can you believe his father makes 4.2 thousand dollars a week sitting behind his desk and a glass of whiskey in tow? Andrew is one of the youngest CEO to ever live." Erasa explained. She blushed from their bewildered looks. "I did my homework."

"He does fit the profile of the jealous admirer. I mean he lost his "fiancée" to our loveable Gohan here. I guess he could be one of those psychos that kill of a woman because she doesn't want him or vise versa and he doesn't want anyone else to have her." Mai said. "He has that suave appearance on the outside but could be a serial killer or could have a-a mad scientist at his disposal. Why not other people kill her off, have them remember nothing and be done with it. And no one suspects you. That's where he's wrong, I suspect him."

"He hasn't been in the city for nearly a week now. That's six days before all this had happened." Erasa said.

"He's a slippery one, I'll give him that." Mai nodded.

"What do you purpose we do Sherlock?" Gohan asked.

"Oh Hah ha, very funny Son boy."

"Anyways, Sharpener's about to be released soon and we can go back and check out Videl." Erasa beamed.

Just as Gohan and Erasa had left and Mai proceeded to follow, Cassandra stopped her.

"Mai, wait up."

Mai stopped and looked at the frightened girl. "What's wrong? You look so pale."

"We need to get back to Videl, now!" Cassandra said.

"Why, what's wrong Cassandra? What happened? What's going on?"

"It's just-I have this ability to-to see things…"

"Like a prophet or a fortune teller?"

"Maybe-I think-I don't know." Cassandra said. "That's not important. It's just that...remember earlier I had literally freaked out when Videl touched my shoulder to see if I was ok?"

_"Cassandra, are you ok?" Videl asked and touched the girl on her shoulder. _

_"Don't touch me! I—I can't—I see—" Cassandra blurted out._

_"Cassandra, what's wrong?" Mai had asked._

_"I'm ok, just a migraine. That's all." She offered Mai and the rest of teens a weak smile. "I just need some aspirins."_

Mai nodded. "Yeah, we all thought you were going to have a panic attack or something. Sharpener was one number away from calling the ambulance. Why?"

"Well I saw something…" Cassandra fell silent. She wondered why she was telling Mai this. She knew her for an entire week but she trusted her so much. The last person she told had her reported to a mental institution. She had tried countless of times to be accepted by her peers but somehow the truth always leaked out, by accidentally or on purpose. Every time she tried to save someone, they'd always died. Why, because they never believed her. She'd discovered over the years two things. If she was touched anywhere—hands, legs, shoulders, head— _it_ would happen. Two, never trust anyone.

"Saw what?" Mai questioned.

"I saw…it's vague now. I saw fire. I could practically smell it. It was so horrible. I heard some horrible laughter and I heard Videl. She was dying in there. All bruised and seeping into unconsciousness." She turned away. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"I—you do?" Cassandra looked at her with unmistakable astonishment. "Truly…?"

"Yes."

"But—but why?"

"I know you wouldn't kid about something like this. You can be silly at times and serious too. But you'd never be cruel to play such a trick. Besides I heard Tyler talking with his goons as usual and you came up in the conversation. I confess I was eavesdropping but I am the queen at it. Anyways, he was so pissed off. He kept saying you had jinks him that day when you told him he was going to die."

"He would have, if you cousin hadn't saved him. You sure he's not on the track time or—"

"—nope, He's a born sprinter. Reacts like the speed of light."

"I remember the cottage was near—near a fountain I believe. I think maybe somewhere named Ferity."

"I know where that is." Mai's face grew serious. "Let's go get those three."

"All ready back." Erasa smiled. Cassandra tensed and began to wonder how much they had heard.

"We were waiting for your conversation to end." Sharpener added. "Gohan was locating some of those crackers and that horrible juice they feed us—the patients—for me. The doc said I'll have a weak stomach for a few hours."

"Uhm... speaking of Gohan, where is he?" Cassandra asked.

The two blondes blinked and looked behind them. "He was just here a minute ago."

**Elsewhere**

"You were the cause of this, you know." Hercule bellowed. "You caused her to die, didn't you? She—"

Videl regained consciousness enough to hear his yells. _Who was this she? Where was she?_

Slowly and vividly she began to remember what had happened prior to this. She had been standing at the balcony getting some fresh air, when someone had grabbed her from behind and someone else had used some sort of cloth with an unidentified scent that made her grow limp and become unconsciousness.

She began to become aware of her surroundings. She was in some cottage, tied to the beam of the house. Her gaze fell upon a shrine-like thing that concealed pictures and more pictures of her mother and all the mementos that was placed on her grave.

She looked up at the brawny figure and noticed it was her father. He had something in his hands and his back as to her as he continued to muttered things. Videl began to fidget and wiggle as much as possible. She didn't like how things were going.

When Hercule finally turned around he was laughing heartily. "Now my dear, sweet girl; it is time to pay the price… one life for another. It's a pity you won't be able to live when the tabloids come a running to hear of the fate of the city's brazen heroine. No one will suspect who had done it for centuries from now. Who'd bother? I am a man of money; I could have this covered up in minutes."

"You're a wicked man, letting yourself be controlled." Videl muttered.

"Now, now, look up. We wouldn't want you to miss the last moment of your life." Hercule chuckled and began to pour out the large gallon of gasoline.

Videl's eyes widen. _So that's what was in it._

He tossed the empty container over his shoulder, with a menacing smirk he pulled out a lighter. "Wish I could say I hold some remorse, but I can't. He can't save you now." He bent down to the area closest to him and the flames came alive. "Let her be avenged!" he declared before he fell, face first onto the ground.

Videl frowned. _How peculiar._ After a few moments Videl gave up screaming for help. Her vision began to burl as the smoke and the fresh wound to her forehead made her feel woozy and tried. She found herself ceasing to struggle against the ropes, she found herself welcoming the darkness with open arms. The sounds of the burning pictures and wood grew fainter and fainter. Her last thoughts were of Gohan.

Gohan landed just outside the cottage. His eyes grew wide as he saw the burning cabin. He barely sensed Videl or her attacker. Within an instance he was there before her, he looked around and saw Hercule inches away unconscious just like his daughter.

Gohan gripped the ropes and broke Videl free. He would have pulled her free with the bonds in tack but knew the beams would break instantly. Because he was a saiyan, his body hadn't been affected much by the heat or the amount of smoke. He tossed Hercule upon his shoulder with ease and had Videl in his arms. Judging from the amount of fire, and extra precautious explosive, the place would blow up—

"LOOK there' it is!" Erasa shrieked and pointed towards the cottage as they neared it.

The four hesitated. No way could either of them go in and come back alive. Mai frowned, they were too late. "Oh Videl…"

It wasn't until Cassandra's loud gasp that drew Erasa and Mai from looking at the ground.

"Look! It's Gohan and Videl."

Sharpener blinked. "It looks like nerd boy—" he saw the figure exit the burning cottage with the ease of someone who did this for a living. "—it is nerd boy. Well, I'll be damned."

The four faced up to Gohan just in time for the explosion. The debris and the force of the winds knocked them all onto their stomachs. Form a few minutes all was still, the once glorious cottage was nothing more but burnt wood and metals.

Videl blinked. She managed to get herself onto her back and stared up at a pair of concerned brown-eyes. "G-Gohan?"

"You were expecting someone else?" he grinned. Noticing everyone was beginning to stand up and taking note of the awkward and also intimate position they were in he moved off of her after giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Well that's attack number 5." Sharpener said.

"Aren't you Mr. Observant?" Erasa chimed. "Why—"

"We better get these two to the hospital." Mai interrupted.

**Satan****City**

"_DAMN YOU_!" Suzuki yelled and slammed the crystal ball onto the foyer. She didn't like what she'd seen. Hercule had failed. The damn man failed! She glared at the maid who saw her do it. "Clean it up you insolate wrench!" she pointed to the shattered crystals.

"Yes ma'am, right away." The younger woman murmured as she picked up a nearby broom. _But I rather stick this broom down your big mouth first!_ The maid thought angrily and glowered at the older woman.

_Hercule wouldn't have approved of this method, but death did separate people, right?_ _If he found out—damn I'd lose my safe haven. I need more time. I've just finished my latest plan if that human boy finds that damnable letter!_ Suzuki thought.

"Work faster, idiot!" Suzuki scolded the maid.

Suzuki bit her lower lip until it drew blood. The taste of her own blood didn't sicken her. In fact, it made her think even harder.

"So we got ourselves a little fortuneteller, eh? Interesting... My poor Hercule, I had to use you too. But you're just as useless as the rest. Dammit." Suzuki muttered.

"A shame huh?" the maid laughed. "Really you're so pathetic."

Suzuki glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Your not excused, woman." She smirked, jumped into the air and morphed into Starlight. Her golden locks fell to her shoulders, sea-green eyes glowed with mischief and her wick grin didn't make Suzuki feel at all uncomfortable, only anger coursed through her veins.

"You're dressed casually in a maid's outfit, how amusing. I always said serving me is becoming of you." Suzuki chuckled.

Not wanting to be outdone, Starlight countered. "Been one for two weeks and you hadn't noticed. You must be slipping Su, how awful for you."

"It's not Su, you twit." _Why do people keep giving me such idiotic nicknames?_

"Whatever." Starlight hovered and crossed her legs. "You must tell me how one is so easily able to fail miserably even with such advancement of technology that is a mere dream to these mortals. To perform such a "unique talent" must be worth a medal or something. Frankly, it baffles me. Really it does. I'm sure it will enlighten us all. Don't you think? Speaking of such I have some wonderful—ahem, _awful_ news for you. The master is getting quite impatient with you, dear Su. I wouldn't want you to lose your position but there comes a time when one must accept defeat."

"Oh but I agree that there comes a time when one must be killed to give others some piece of mind."

Starlight huffed and tossed her hair to the side and smirked. "Better hurry. Time's a wasting. You have yet to open even one of the portals, how pathetic. I've been thinking—"

"—that's a first. Did it hurt?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really now, must you be so vulgar?" Starlight did a slight flip in the air.

"Really now, must you be so bitchy?" Suzuki countered.

"Oh? Bitchy am I? Looks like someone's broaden their vocabulary lately." Bored, Starlight began to inspect her fingernails. "Must have a lot of time on your hand, hum?"

"Not enough to kill you with." Suzuki grunted. "Now I would advise you to leave because I won't hesitate to drive a knife or a ki blast through that "pretty" little face of yours."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Suzuki said as a lazy smirk graced her face.

"You—oh forget it! I've warned you! Touch this glamorous face and I'll have you hanged for it."

"Hanged? Must we live in the medieval ways of my people?"

"Yours—_ha_! I'm out of here." She scowled. "Wait until master hears of your latest failure. Soon it will be my turn and unlike you, I will please my master. I shall open the portals, destroy the saiyans and release the darkness back to where it belongs! Not only that but I shall rid the universe of incomparable servants like _you_!" she glowered at Suzuki. "Oh yes, don't forget the clock is ticking, dear Su." Starlight did another flip and a dark mist surrounded the blonde woman as she disappeared.

**Tick**

**Tick**

"Damn you!" Suzuki yelled on the top of her lungs and ignoring Starlight's distant laughter. "Damn you Starlight, damn you saiyans, damn you all!"

Suzuki scowled. _Indeed, this maybe my last chance._

Next Time:

**Saiyans and Full Moons**

The full moon is upon us and it seems it's affecting Gohan. His friends remain clueless; Gohan's hormones are raging out of control, and Videl's avoiding being alone with the once meek teen. Once was enough for Videl to figure out, it wasn't safe being around him—alone—anymore. But it won't be that easy with him popping up at every corner or how tempting his propositions are. Meanwhile, Angela has come to her final decision about Orion's affections and that of her father and his wife. What does her mother have to say when she meets Mr. and Mrs. Sauk face-to-face after an entire decade?

Completed: 4/2/05

* * *

**Past Reveiws**

**Mew:**

I love the story a lot, and I love your development on Angela (very nice) and I don't think your writing is in a "blah blah" style (especially when someone said that who can't even spell exaggerate in one of your other reviews), but I have one question...

I think I must have missed something, because last time I checked Chichi and Bulma were trying to kill Goku and weird stuff was going on with Videl (who was just about to carry out Suzuki's plan), but in this scene they're back at Gohan's house. Since the title of the chapter is "Chapter 12: Hearts to break and hearts to mend", I'm guessing somehow the real chapter 11 got lost...

Just a heads up. :)

But in any case, your writing is DEFINITELY above par and I like your descriptions a lot. Please, don't change your chapters or their lengths at all, or anything about this.

-Neko

**Author:** (blush) Yeah, I notcied that a while after I posted it. Thanks for your reveiw.

* * *

**TimeShifter:**

I DO like this; but the G/V seems to be moving REALLY slowly. I mean, they've been together since chapter 4 or so, and he still won't even ask her to be his girlfriend, let alone tell her he loves her, yet their making out and sleeping next to each other! When's the mating season start, cause Gohan needs to grow some balls and start confessing his love, or somethig like that. I look forward to the next chapter.

**Author:** I agree. I hope the next chapter is more to your licking. I've been planning this one for a while. Can handlelywait. Thanks for your reveiw.

* * *

** miroku-has-darkness:**

awesome update soon

** Author:** I will, and this time hopefully I won't take like two months to do just that. Thanks for your reveiw.

* * *

** anonymous** one question... rather than raid, did you mean rave? liketheunderground parties with rave music? because you used raid quite a bit... and police raid raves. just wondering

Author: Yep. I noticed a day after I posted the chapter. Because of that error I took two days and profread the entire chapter (#14). Thanks for your reveiw.


End file.
